Can You Hear My Heart?
by kimmyluvschu
Summary: Kimberly Fuko is the childhood friend, and childhood lover, of Tsunayoshi Sawada. Torn from each other at the age of six, Kim lived in America, until one day she moves back to Namimori Town and reunites with her forgotten lover. What happens when he doesn't remember her? What happens if this life she was living now wasn't suppose to be her life?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first KHR fanfic. I've been so worried about posting this for so long now! I'm finally getting the courage, and initiative, to do this!**

**It's weird. I was all YAMAMOTOxME till the end of the anime and often only read Yamamoto fanfics. BUT THEN. I was curious and read a Tsuna one. I forgot what it was called, but it changed my perspective of him entirely. Then Giotto came along somewhere after and now it's a competition for my love. Yamamoto vs. Tsuna vs. Giotto. Haha, though I guess you can say it's really Yamamoto vs. Tsuna due to time difference.**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM KHR! *CRIES* BUT I DO OWN KIM, MADI, KYLE, AND LUCAS. That sounds kind of wrong...now that I think about it...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>KEY:<strong>

****"BOLD" **- When words are bold, in quotes (in most cases), and aligned left, that means that the characters are speaking in English.**

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

_This_ **- Person's POV's thoughts.**

_"This"_**_** - **_**This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters. [Bolded-version will be if things are in English.]****

* * *

><p><strong>DREAM START<strong>

"Hey!" a little girl shouted, running after a fleeing figure in what looked to be a field of gold and sprinkles of white. "Wait up!"

"Hurry up, Kimmy-chan!" the figure yelled, stopping for a second to turn and say that before running again. The little girl by the name of Kimmy puffed her cheeks and focused on chasing her apparent male friend.

_Don't leave me behind!_

Her friend stopped once more and turned around, holding out his hand with a bright smile. "Come on, Kimmy-chan."

The little girl, gasping for air, reached her hand out to him.

_I want to go with you!_

But before she could clasp her hand over his, it all disappeared. Everywhere she looked it was all black. She called out her friend's name, but no sound was coming out of her mouth no matter how hard she yelled.

_What was his name?_

**DREAM END**

I woke up to the welcoming darkness that was still devouring my room.

"**What time is it?**" I grumbled, scratching my head, reaching over for my phone.

**4:00 AM.**

I closed my eyes, holding my phone to my chest, attempting to fall back asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I growled and looked at my phone, finding sleep hard to go back to.

**4:02 AM.**

_I can't sleep anymore..._

I sat up and stretched. "**I suppose I'll just watch the sunrise.**"

I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk. I then ventured upstairs to my room, opening up the window, carefully climbing out to the roof. I sat down, waiting for Mr. Sun to come up and greet me as I drank my milk. "**Milk after a shower is just the best!**" I sighed nostalgically, remembering all the times I did this. I only got into a habit of doing this from time to time because of the anime I would watch. Now I wasn't a manic about the genre, but it was entertaining to watch in my free time.

I thought back to my dream. "**What was that about? That's the twelfth time this month. Is it supposed to be a sign of my unconscious? I know that was me when I was a kid, but why...**"

I recalled the appearance of the boy with spiky brown hair and soft brown eyes. He felt so familiar, and yet I could never place a name to him. Maybe it was an old imaginary friend of mine.

I looked up as the sun started to rise. I sighed and smiled up to the glowing ball of fire. "**I feel so alone.**"

I eventually left my place on the roof to get ready for school. I put on a red skirt that went to my thighs and a tucked in white tee with the design of a pair of angel wings chained up under lock and key. I brushed my long brown hair down to my butt. I looked in the mirror. I have golden eyes; I guess you can say they have a sort of softness to them. That's what my mom always tells me, but what would I know?

"Kimmy~" I heard my mother's voice echo from the kitchen. "**Breakfast~**"

I hopped down the stairs to the kitchen, and took a seat at the table, kicking my legs back and forth.

"Honey, do you remember Namimori?" my mother asked, placing a plate of eggs and bacon in from of me.

"**We use to live there right?**" I shoved some bacon into my mouth. "In...Japan?" She nodded in confirmation.

We moved when I was little to America. At the moment I'm fourteen, so I left Japan around the age of six? Five? Probably six.

"**Mom how old was I when we left Japan?**" I asked her.

She put a finger to her lips in thought, "Six."

_I'm a psychic!_

So I left Japan at the age of six. I don't really remember much of it really. Strange, my mom always talks about how she feels like that was the highlight of my life. No idea how she would know what my best moments were. When I was six, I apparently got into a really bad car accident in Japan. I guess I lost my memory because of it.

I looked around the table. Someone was missing. "Where's daddy?"

"**He left to get somethings settled for our move**," she replied, sitting down as I was shoving down more food into my mouth.

I made a 'mhm' sound so she knows I heard her- Wait... Did she just say move?

I swallowed my food hard and drank some orange juice to ease my outstretched throat. "**Move?**"

"**Didn't I tell you? We're moving back to Namamori**," my mom declared cheerfully.

"WHAT?!" I protested. "**I'll have to leave all of my friends!**"

"**I'm sorry honey, but you'll just have to make some sacrifi-**"

"**Sacrifices? You want me to make sacrifices? You're basically making me leave my friends again because of moving.**"

"You'll reunite with your old friend." My mom was a bit upset that I was yelling at her. I'm not yelling because I don't want to make sacrifices. I'm yelling because my feelings and opinion were not taken into consideration.

"**I don't even remember them...**" I said sadly, turning my head away from her, refusing to look at her. "**What's the point of arguing with you...**"

I finished my juice and left the table, putting on black slip-ons and grabbing my black, Jansport backpack. I walked out to see my friend's car next to the driveway. I hopped in, sad.

My friend noticed, but didn't say anything about it, thankfully. Eventually I cracked at school, or should I say 1st period. I easily laugh ok... Stupid tickles. It's so hard to keep in the urge to smile. I told my friends what I heard from my mom and they all protested against it. One even threatened to kidnap me. We all knew it was inevitable though, so we could only make the best of what we had now.

"**Get me a ton of mangas and otaku needed equipment from Japan, okay Kimmy? Also, buy me a bento box, a kimono, and a school uniform**," one of my friends listed. Her name was Madison, but I call her Madi. She was one of three people I first met here in America. She has blond hair and blue eyes. Also, if you haven't noticed, she's really into anime.

She started the first of many requests from my entire group of friends. Which is more than three now. It was tiring because all they wanted from me was anime-related stuff. I shook my head, smiling as all my friends continued to crowd me for presents.

_I'm not Santa guys!_

I felt the ground disappear from underneath me.

"**Hey, don't abuse the power of her heritage and convenience of her moving!**" I smiled thankfully at my very first friend that I ever made in America, Lucas. He was rather taller than me, which pisses me off now, but is very useful. He also has short, blond hair, and sort of strawberry brown irises. He was holding me up by my waist, elevating me over everyone.

"**But she has to introduce me to many Japanese women!**" yelled the final third person that is in the zone of "best friend."

"**Womanizer**," a random friend of mine muttered.

That "womanizer" is named Kyle. He has dark red hair that goes into a ponytail and obsidian colored irises; also taller than me. At least Madison is my height...maybe a bit shorter in my mind sometimes.

"**You guys...**" I smiled lovingly at them.

"**You see the flowers too right?**" Kyle whispered to another male friend who in turn nodded.

* * *

><p>My best friends skipped school the next day to help me pack.<p>

"**Yooooohhoooo!~ Kyle, Lucas!~**" my mother called out to them. "**Mind helping with the kitchen? We're sending all the furniture and appliances ahead of time.**"

The boys sweat-dropped.

"**Right away Mama**," Kyle said nervously.

Madi laughed at them as I ignored my mother's voice

"**Your mom is so funny Kimmy**," Madi said to me as we were packing picture frames into boxes after wrapping them in bubble wrap.

"**Mmhm**," I replied.

"**You're still mad at her?**"

"**Mmhm.**"

She sighed.

* * *

><p>The boys were on the ground, panting for air. I crouched down next to Lucas, poking his stomach, "<strong>Are you still alive?<strong>"

Madi poked Kyle's side and he jerked onto Lucas.

"**Phfft... GET OFF OF ME!**" Lucas conjured enough energy to push Kyle off of him.

"**Ah good! You still have energy! Can you load these boxes into the truck?**" my mother asked the boys.

They couldn't say no and ended up packing the boxes of mementos, pictures, dishware, and lamps.

"**Your house looks so different without all the furniture and appliances inside of it**," Madi remarked, exploring my house as if it was uncharted territory.

I looked around the empty room.

"**Yeah… It looks bigger.**"

* * *

><p>Tonight, I was on my way to Lucas' house. I don't really know why, but I was with my best friends, so I didn't care. Lucas and Kyle looked nearly dead in the car.<p>

"**We're here**," Lucas' mom announced.

Madi and I each took a boy and slapped their face, attempting to wake them.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!**" the both shouted at us, clutching their bruised cheeks.

Madi and I stared at each other and started laughing, as if it was a funny secret being shared between us.

"**Whatever**," Lucas got out of the car and opened the door.

It was dark inside. Kyle turned on the lights and we were greeted with confetti, noisemakers, and shouts of "**Bon voyage!**" A banner dropped to reveal the words **_"WE'LL MISS YOU!"_**

I clasped my hands over my mouth in surprise. I felt like I knew this was going to happen somewhere in me.

Madi hugged me from behind, "**Good luck in Japan!**"

I started getting greetings from all of my friends as well as my adult friends.

"**Don't forget us!**"

"**Don't return to us all senile!**"

"**Don't forget about photosynthesis!**"

"**If anyone bullies you, just send them to us! Or better yet, we'll come to them! It's a win-win situation.**"

"**Come and visit once in a while!**"

"**Find a good man for yourself in Japan!**"

"**Find one for me while you're at it!**"

"**No! She's going to be busy finding me some girls!**" Kyle whined.

While Kyle was getting beaten up by the female race, Lucas went up to me, "**You going to be okay going back there after all this time?**"

I looked up at him, "**Probably... My parents always tell me about this boy I was best friends with there...but I don't remember him...**"

"**Is _he_ still haunting your dreams?**"

So Lucas knows me better than anyone. Well, Kyle and Madi may be able to give him a run for his money, though their response to when I first told them about these bizarre dreams were not helpful.

**FLASHBACK START**

"**...OTP!**" Madi shouted, shaking me by my shoulders. "**It's fate! You're future husband waits for you in a field of gold!**"

"**No! I won't allow this to happen! Not until she agrees to go out with me first!**" Kyle shot up, looking up to the ceiling, his fist clenched out, and his foot on the coffee table.

Lucas just laughed at... I don't even know what.

"**It's definitely your mind trying to tell you something**," Lucas said. "**Maybe an inner desire or longing for someone.**"

**FLASHBACK END**

"**So far, it's the same dream every time**," I replied.

"**Maybe it'll stop when you get to your new home. Just...**," he pulled me into a headlock. "**Don't be afraid to make new friends, especially when you can communicate with them.**"

"**I barely even use Japanese. I only use it when I need it or simple Japanese around the house. I've forgotten some things and I have to study up on speaking since I left while I was still young**," I pouted.

"**Well, I know you can do it**," he smiled. "**We all do. It's your native language after all, so it shouldn't take you too long.**"

I smiled back at him, "**Thank you for believing in me.**"

He let go of me and pushed me towards the now dancing group of people, "**Make tonight last with all of us.**"

* * *

><p><strong>DREAM START<strong>

"Look at the Dame-couple!" yelled one of the little kids in the elementary school classroom.

The little girl, me, and my brunette friend looked sadly around as kids started to laugh at them. The girls started to pull on my hair as the guys pushed my friend around.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Kimmy-chan!" yelled my friend as tears started to form in the corner of his eyes as well as mine. He miraculously shoved the guys away from him and pushed the girls away from me. Everyone started crying as my friend checked me for any serious damage. The damage was just pieces of my hair either ripped out or cut off.

"Thank you...Tsu-kun," I smiled thankfully as he hugged me. For some reason, this part was echoing.

"I said I'd protect you," he replied into my hair.

"I'll protect Tsu-kun too," I smiled.

"No, that won't work. I promised to protect you from getting hurt first."

"Yes it will because I said so second."

He sighed, patting my head as the teacher came running back into the unsupervised classroom.

**DREAM END**

I woke up in the car and looked over to my mother who was driving in the driver's seat; my father in the passengers. Either I teleported or my dad carried me in here. I'm going with the second one.

"**Airport already?**" I asked, yawning, aiming that question to my dad.

"Yes, sleeping beauty," my father said proudly.

_"I'll protect Tsu-kun too."_

"Tsu-kun...huh," I murmured to myself, missing the glance my parents shared.

_So that's his name..._

"I bought some books and podcasts you could listen to freshen up your Japanese," my father smiled, hanging me a bag.

I laughed sadly, taking the bag, forcing a smile, and looking out the window as a tear streaked down my face.

_Goodbye...everyone..._

The whole ride to the airport was just my dad and me singing along to the radio. It helped ease my sadness as well as my anger towards my mother. We checked in and got on our plane. First class too! I don't really like being on planes, or roller coasters for that matter, so you could imagine my calming down bit: heavy breathing, closing eyes tightly, thinking happy thoughts, praying, distracting self, and so on.

Once the plane was in the air and the adrenaline had finally left me, I calmed down, and watched the romance movie playing. I fell asleep with a small headache around the time the man in the movie was proposing to his girlfriend.

**DREAM START**

I was five years old and on a swing next to my friend.

"Tsu-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Would you marry me?" I asked, hiding my face with my bangs, blushing hard.

"Marry? Doesn't that mean we become a mom and a dad?" he asked, red.

I nodded. "Mommy told me that daddy loved her and wanted to be with her so much that they married and became a mom and a dad."

"How can we marry? We're not like them..."

I teared up, "But...but, I love you Tsu-kun!"

The boy panicked, hopped out of his seat on the swing, and came over to me. He shuffled around, not knowing what to do. An idea popped in his head and he grabbed my hand, pulling my along to a busy street. He led me to a prize dispenser in front of a store, dug into his pockets, and fished out a shiny quarter. He put it in the machine and turned the handle, struggling a bit. Down came a prize and he took it out, placing it in his pocket, leading my crying self back to the park. He went down on one knee and took his prize out of his pocket, opening the plastic packaging around it.

He took my hand, "Kimmy-chan. Don't cry and hear me out." I still cried, sniffing and choking on tears. "Kimmy-chan, will you marry me?"

I stopped crying, but I was still sniffing up my runny snot. I nodded quickly, nearly breaking my neck. He slipped his prize onto my finger. It was a silver ring with a plastic orange gem on it.

"Why did you change your mind?" I asked, confused after just crying out my heart for my first rejection.

The boy blushed, "I love you, Fuko Kimberly." My face heated up. "W-We should act l-like a mom and d-dad now I-I gu-ess."

I nodded and we walked hand-in-hand to his house. Upon our arrival, the boy's parents greeted us.

"What are you two up to?" asked the boy's mother.

"W-We're going to do m-mom and d-dad stuff," said the boy, leading me upstairs, but stopping to talk.

His parent's eyes seemed to have nearly popped out of their socket from hearing this.

"We got married," I announced, blushing at my "husband" who led me to his room, closing the door. His parents followed suit with their ears pressed up to the door. We lied down on the bed, under the covers.

"Now we need a child," I stated.

"How do we get one?"

"Daddy told me that when two people love each other so much, they give each other strong hugs and that's how they get their child."

"So we just have to hug?"

"Strongly!"

We held each other tightly, trying to get our child already. After a few minutes, we got tired, stopped, and fell asleep. Before I completely lost consciousness I overheard his parents.

"My sons a man!" yelled his father, smoke coming out of his nose.

"We're going to be grandparents!" yelled his mother. Both of them knew that we didn't know what we were talking about.

**DREAM END**

I woke up and looked around. We landed already and everyone was being woken up.

_Tsu again… These aren't just dreams...are they... No, that's just ridiculous... Maybe Lucas is right about them being a sign... At least it's not the same dream playing over and over again._

I blushed unconsciously at that childish dream.

_I've seen that ring before though. It's in my jewelry box if I remember correctly._

* * *

><p><strong>DREAM START<strong>

"Tsu-kun!" I yelled, running over to the little brunette who was being bullied by a couple of middle-schoolers.

I was in elementary school at this time.

The middle-schoolers all turned to me. "Oh look, it's the little Dame's girlfriend to the rescue." They all laughed when I got to them. I clenched my fists as I saw Tsuna's eyes all watery.

"You're making Tsu-kun cry!" I yelled.

"What are you going to do about it, little girl? Huh? Go call your mommy?" laughed one of the middle-schoolers.

One of the middle-schoolers was going to touch me, but I bit his hand so hard it bled.

"Bitch!" the guy who's hand was bitten, yelled as I ran under his legs to Tsuna, hugging him. The guy's blood tasted so bitter and metallic that I wanted to throw up.

The middle-schoolers started to gang up on us. "I'll make you pay with your life!"

The one whose hand was bit kicked me in the face, knocking away to the side.

"Kimmy-chan!" Tsuna shouted helplessly as I got up, crying. One of the guys picked up Tsuna by the back of his shirt. "Kimmy-chan!"

I knew I wasn't strong enough to face all of them, but I had to save him no matter what. I started to run back to the group after picking up a stick, trying to hit them with it. It ultimately failed and I was picked up as well.

"Stop right there!" a husky voice ordered.

"Daddy!" I cried as a tall man in a suit came running to the rescue with a gun at hand.

"Oh shit! Let's get outta here!" one of the middle-schoolers yelled as they dropped us and ran.

"Daddy!" I cried as the man hugged me tightly to him, examining my bruise. His eyes darkened as he looked over Tsuna's wound. "Get home Hime-chan and take him with you."

I nodded, still crying with my friend in tow. We both ran off hand-in-hand. My father stood and stalked after the group of kids who did this to me. He pulled up his sleeve and spoke into it.

"Mommy!" I cried out upon entering my home. Two women came out of the living room in a panic and rushed over to their designated child.

After being fixed up and given candy, I laid down on a futon with Tsuna.

"Are you okay, Tsu-kun?" I asked, worried.

He nodded, "I'm sorry, Kimmy-chan... I didn't mean for you to get hurt..."

I shook my head and sat up, clasping his hands in mine, "I can't just abandon you like that!"

"I'm sorry...," he started to tear up, sitting up. "Next time, I promise, I'll protect you from getting hurt." He stared at my swollen cheek.

"I'm never going to stop defending you either."

**DREAM END**

After the two hour car trip to our new home, I ran inside wanting to just be done with this day already. My head has been having small tremors of pain and all I could do to soothe them was to sleep.

"**Honey, why don't you explore the neighborhood? Maybe, you'll start to remember things better**," my mother said hopefully.

I nodded and walked out, onto the street. I wandered around, finding my surroundings so familiar, yet so different. I stopped at a park and my eyes widened, "**T-This was in one of my dreams!**" I felt a pang in my head.

_This has to be a coincidence, right? My unconscious mind just projected this memory into a form of scenery in my dreams._

I ran away from the park, not knowing where I was going exactly. When I slowed down, I was lost and yet I didn't feel so. I looked to my right at a line of homes and my feet did the rest. They lead me down that street past each house. I stopped in front of one house in particular. The scary thing was, that house was in one of my dreams too.

I stumbled back a bit. "**D-Does this mean...those weren't dreams...those were...memories?**" Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. Happy or sad, I didn't know myself. I fell to my knees and I clutched my head, my hands grabbing large chunks of my hair.

"AHH!" I pulled out my phone and threw it at the concrete divider.

My head hurt more than ever and I was getting light-headed. Too much information was flooding my consciousness and they all contained memories of Japan I couldn't remember before. I let my arms fall limp at my sides as the pain was slowly subsiding.

_It all makes sense now... Those dreams...but that dream I've been having frequently before this move...that wasn't a part of my memories... Could my mind really have been trying to tell me to remember?_

I felt myself being watched and I looked around. I didn't see anyone.

"Juidame!" I heard a voice yell.

I panicked, picked up my phone, and ran away from the house, all the way home, and slamming open the door. What I didn't notice was a small figure watching me with interest.

"Mom!" I yelled running to her. "**My childhood friend, is his name by chance Tsu-kun?**" My mom nodded, smiling. "**Does he still live in the same house?**"

My mom got into her thinking position, "I'm not sure. Let me call Nana, I haven't spoken to her since yesterday."

"Hurry!" I whined with immediate urgency.

"Okay, okay- Wait. Does this mean...you remember?" My mom eyed me, unsure of how to feel.

I nodded, putting a hand to my head. "**There are still blank spots at times, but Tsu-kun was my best, and only friend here...**"

My mom pulled me into her chest. "Thank god your amnesia has worn off!" Her face changed all of a sudden to that of worry. "Do you remember your...accident?"

"...No...," I mumbled. "**I feel afraid to remember though...**"

"It's okay sweetie. I'm here for you whenever you need me." My mother stroked my hair. "I should go call Nana now."

Before she let go of me, she handed me a paper to give the school for my schedule.

"Namimori Middle School?" I questioned, looking at the paper.

My mom nodded, getting out her phone. I went upstairs to my new room and started to rummage through boxes, boxes, and more boxes, looking for my old jewelry box.

"Ugh! Where is it?!"

I stopped looking and crossed my arms, "**Why do I even care about it!? I already know my dreams were telling the truth!**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two hours later, my room was a mess and I was sitting in the middle of that mess, holding an old, brown jewelry box. I opened it and spotted a silver ring with a scratched up orange gem on it.

I picked it up. "**So it is real!**" I smiled victoriously as I had just validated my theory of my dreams being my memories.

My dad seemed to have left again. Mom said he was doing something business related, but I think he was just trying to get out of unpacking. My mom relied on him to carry all the heavy things; thus, leaving me to be tortured in his place.

"Honey, I think the couch would look better next to the window," said my mom in her thinking position. I groaned, pushing the couch from the other side of the room to the new designated spot. "Oh! Maybe it'll look better in front of the TV," my mom said just as I got the couch into the "new" space.

_This was going to be a tiring day._


	2. Chapter 2

**-JUST A HEAD'S UP! THIS STORY WILL NOT MATCH UP PERFECTLY WITH THE ANIME/MANGA STORY LINE. DEAL WITH IT. THERE ARE THINGS I NEED TO HAPPEN BEFORE CERTAIN ARCS OR TIMES. HECK I MAY BE WAY OFF ON THE TIMELINE AT TIMES.**

**-THE DREAMS DO NOT COME IN ORDER. THEY COME IN WHATEVER ORDER I WANT THEM TO BE IN.**

**DISCLAIMER: WRITING IN CAPS IS FUN! OH, I DON'T OWN ANY KHR CHARACTERS. ONLY KIM!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>KEY:<strong>

****"BOLD" **- When words are bold, in quotes (in most cases), and aligned left, that means that the characters are speaking in English.**

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

_This_ **- Person's POV's thoughts.**

_"This"_**_** - **_**This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters. [Bolded-version will be if things are in English.]****

* * *

><p><strong>DREAM START<strong>

Unlike the other dream/memory things, I don't know what to call it now, I seemed to be around four here, since I was wearing those yellow hats and that baby blue sweater that could only be from kindergarten.

I was walking, holding onto my father's leg. This must have been my first day. My mother was on my other side holding the tail of my backpack. Yes, I was wearing one of those backpack leashes. My bag was a kitty. Meow~

We got to the kindergarten and the teacher was there at the gate waiting for the parents to drop off their kids. There were a bunch of kids already there playing on the play structure. I stared everywhere, taking in my new surroundings. I didn't like them. They were strange and new.

My mom bent down to me, "Kimmy-chan, this is where you'll be going to school for the year."

I hugged my dad's leg tightly, not wanting to go, "No."

"You heard Hime-chan, let's go home!," my dad quickly said, not wanting his little girl to grow up and leave already.

My mom sighed, annoyed, "We've talked about this honey, she has to go to school. You can't delay what has to be done."

"She doesn't want to go. Right, Hime-chan?"

"Hm!" I puffed my cheeks, nodding.

"See! We shouldn't force her," my dad countered, crossing his arms.

My mom apparently gave my father a death glare, because in the next second, he bent down to me with tears falling down his face.

He put his big hands on my little shoulders and said to me, "Be strong Hime-chan. For the both of us."

"Why are you crying daddy?" I asked, tearing up. I didn't like it when people I loved were crying.

"We can't avoid this any longer," my father got up after kissing my head. He turned around, walking away, holding out a thumbs up to me. About halfway down the block, he took off running around the corner shouting, "REMEMBER ME!"

I stared at him, not understanding what just happened. My mom was wiping my tears, smiling as she won the argument. Another pair of parents came with a fuming dad as well. My mother looked up at them and stood up straight, waving at them.

"Nana-chan!" my mom yelled, as her and that women hugged happily. I looked around them and saw a brunette my age with about the same clothing as me (hat and sweater) being suffocated by his father. When the little boy got put down, I hid behind my mom. I know him. We played together all the time! The adults were talking, but I couldn't understand what they were talking about. The boy was looking at me curiously and ran over to me.

I looked at him and pointed, "Tsu-kun?"

He pointed back at me, "Kimmy-chan?"

A yell was heard from far away. The adults turned and saw my father running at full speed towards me, smoke coming out of his nose like a bull, yelling, "Hime-chan!"

I didn't notice though, and I jumped closer to my friend, holding his hand. As long as I was with him, I was okay with going to this strange place. We both ran past the teacher who just watched, amused, towards the playground.

My father was being held back by my friend's father, "Hime-chan!~ Don't go!"

"I know the feeling," said my friend's father, wisely until he too broke. Both men hugged, getting out their tears.

Both mothers, on the other hand, were just smiling and chatting about how cute my friend and I were together.

**DREAM END**

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I groaned and turned off my alarm clock. I rolled off the bed to get up and stretch. I was still tired because I wasn't use to the time differences. My uniform never came yet, so I have yet to wear it to school. Hope they don't mind me being out of uniform. Although, I'm used to expressing my individuality by wearing whatever I felt like wearing.

I put on a mint colored skirt and tucked in a white tank. I wore a long necklace with a key as the charm. I slipped on a light blue, short, jean jacket, folding up the sleeves to my elbows. I slipped on some back heels and grabbed my backpack. I need to buy a new bag too... I really hope no one minds. I tied a navy bow lined with white lace to my hair. Accepting my look, I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed some juice. My mom was still sleeping apparently. I was too lazy to whip up anything simple.

_It's all good, I can hold till lunch. I'm not that hungry._

I quickly shoved a bag of chocolate into my bag. You didn't see anything. I'll deny everything.

I made my way out of the house, looking at the map my mom gave me so I wouldn't get lost. I stopped looking at the map once I saw some girls who seemed to be attending Namamori Middle as well. I just followed them, while trying not to make it seem like I was stalking them.

I stopped at the entrance, staring at my new school, also gaining some stares from students that walked by me. I started making my way to the doors. Once inside, I attempted to find the office, which failed.

"**Who do you call when you don't know which way to go?**" I shrugged, stopping in the middle of a hallway. "**THE MAP!**"

I was going crazy now, which was adding to my self-conscious state. This was just ridiculous!

I froze when I heard laughter from behind me.

_No one heard me, right? Right?_

I turned to see a boy with black hair and light honey eyes.

_So much for first impressions..._

He walked up to me and ruffled my hair, which didn't make me feel any better.

_He ruined my hair!_

Once he stopped, I immediately fixed my hair. This just caused him to laugh more.

_Am I a clown now?_

"Sorry, sorry for messing your hair up," the boy apologized, smiling. I couldn't tell if he meant it or not.

"It's okay...," I nearly whispered, pouting a bit, looking away.

He barely heard me and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm new here, for your information," I crossed my arms, shaking.

_This isn't going so well... My friends have ruined my attitude probably. Yes, blaming them works out fine._

"Sorry, you're not in uniform, so I wasn't sure."

"I...didn't get it yet...is all..."

"I'll make it up to you then," the boy smiled a 100-watt smile, catching me by surprise.

I blushed a bit, and took a deep breath to attempt calming my nerves. I pointed at him with a hand on my hip, "You shall escort me to the office."

"So you were lost?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay. Come on," he grabbed my hand and pulled me along, letting go when I started to walk on my own. It was pretty awkward though or was it just me?

"What were you saying earlier?" he asked me curiously.

I froze.

_He did hear! He must think I'm mentally ill or something!_

"It's just something from TV," I shuddered.

"I never heard that before. It didn't sound Japanese."

"Ah! I-I'm from America." I smiled. "I can fluently speak English, but I haven't used Japanese in a long time, so I'm still getting use to using it as my primary."

He looked shocked, "That's so cool! Maybe you could help me with English then!"

"**No problem!**" I nodded, smiling more. We got to the office in no time, gaining a lot of stares from girls for some strange reason.

"T-Thank you," I bowed quickly two times, getting a bit dizzy from doing that.

"It's nothing," he grinned, scratching the back of his head.

I smiled and quickly remembered something important, "What's your name?"

_I may still have a chance of making a friend!_

"Yamamoto Takeshi," he grinned.

_Wait, was it last name first or first name first... Ugh! Calm down body! Let me think!_

"Nice to meet you, Takeshi!" I yelled. Thinking too hard about what to say made my head hurt so much that I just blurted out an answer.

The female students seemed to be furious. Takeshi seemed surprised too.

_Did I say something wrong?_

He ruffled my hair again, causing me to growl, "Guess we're best friends now."

_Friends…? Best?_

I smiled brightly, fixing my hair again, "My name is-"

The bell rang and Takeshi waved bye to me, taking off in a sprint. I didn't get to tell my first new friend my name. I shrugged it off as I went into the office and checked in. I got my room, 2-A. Now I just had to make sure not to get lost again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

Since I got to school today, all I heard about was a new kid in school today. Gokudera was grumbling about how the new kid better not cause any trouble for me. I'm sure they won't though. What are the odds the new kid is even in our class?

_Hmm...I didn't see Reborn this morning._

My eyes widened upon further thinking.

_I hope he's not planning something...and I sure hope he doesn't drag the new kid into the mafia too... Now that I think of it, where's Yamamoto?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

After getting lost again, I stumbled upon my class. I just stood in front of the door, not knowing what to do until I lightly knocked on the door. The teacher came out looking pissed, but then saw it was just me. Though he still looked pissed, was a little less pissed.

"You're late," he snapped.

"S-Sorry!" I apologized quietly, panicking.

The people in the class sounded curious as to what was happening.

_Oh great! Now I have to worry about my introduction!_

The teacher closed the door after telling me to wait for him to call me in. My mind went to a blank.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

The teacher wrote a name on the board, "As many of you have heard, there's a new student today from America. Please come in now."

The door opened as a girl walked in, stiff. Everyone was shocked. She's wasn't in uniform! How did Hibari not 'bite her to death' by now? She's gotten so far! She was kind of cute, like Kyoko. I had to admit that. Something about this new girl felt familiar.

_At least this new student isn't from Italy._

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I bowed, "My name is-"

_What was the structure for names? I'll wing it. Blame it on America._

"Kimberly Fuko."

Everyone seemed to talk about my little mistake since my name was written on the board behind me.

_Ugh. I don't care anymore!_

That didn't mean I wasn't embarrassed though...

"She's an exchange student from America. Her name is Fuko Kimberly," the teacher cleared his throat, correcting me.

"Ah! So that's your name!" someone yelled standing from their seat.

I looked over the class and saw Takeshi. I felt a waterfall of relief pass through me. My shoulders relaxed upon seeing my new friend.

"Oh, Takeshi. You're in this class?"

The whole class freaked out now and questioned my relationship to Takashi. The teacher gave up calming them down as hands were being raised.

"Are you single?" asked a girl.

"Y-Yeah," I said, uncomfortable with this sudden change.

"Where's your uniform?" another girl asked.

"I never got it yet..."

"You do realize you address people with their last name right? And it's surname first then first name," a boy corrected me.

I blushed, looking down, "S-Sorry... I used mainly English in America... I used to live here until I was six. I stopped using Japanese a lot around that time."

"Can you help me in English!?" asked a...ton of boys?

Questions were being thrown at me at every direction and it was hard to keep track.

The teacher slammed a ruler to calm everyone down, which worked, and scared everyone, "Now, Fuko-san, you must be new to how things work here. Class, everyone help to ensure her success and her comfort. Now, Fuko-san, please take a seat next to...Sawada-san."

I nodded and made my way to my indicated seat as I heard the class saying, "Dame-Tsuna, don't bother the new girl."

Something in my mind clicked.

_Dame? This has got to be a coincidence. That's a very common insult._

"Dame-Tsuna, don't let your stupidity rub off on her."

"Why does she have to sit next to Dame-Tsuna?"

I flinched at this point and stared at the class, then at the boy next to me whose head was looking down in shame.

Everyone kept calling the guy next to me no-good. I felt bad as he put his head down, sad. This wasn't right. The silver-haired boy up front was yelling at everyone to not to say that about his Juidame.

_Why is the guy next me a boss to this guy? If I remember correctly, Juidame means boss._

Takeshi seemed to frown, as well as the orange-haired girl up front.

_Where is the teacher through all this? I guess it's study hall..._

"Isn't it mean to call people names?" I asked aloud, breaking through all the put-downs. Everyone turned to me and I panicked a bit at the sudden attention in a strange place.

"He's just no-good. It's better you learn now Fuko-san," a girl shook her head in a disapproving way.

_What the heck?_

"**That's still not a nice thing to say**," I replied , standing up, surprising everyone. I walked behind the boy next to me, placing my hands on his shoulders. "No-good or not, bullying doesn't solve anything. It makes you all become bad people for ridiculing him like that. How would you all feel if you were turned against by your whole class?" I felt my courage increasing as I spoke. "If you continue to say this to him with me here, I'll just suspect you're all just jealous of what he has because you all lack it."

I think I surprised everyone more in this moment. I shouldn't have spoken in English. Everyone was silent. The boy under my hands felt warm. I looked down at him and saw a red tint on his ears.

Before I knew it, my arm was roughly grabbed, and pushed against the window, "Don't touch Juidame!"

The silver-haired guy did this, thus surprising everyone again, including me. Heck, I was scared! I was basically being pushed against the window with this guy in my face, glaring.

"Gokudera-san!" yelled my seat neighbor, standing up.

The silver-haired boy, named Gokudera, let go of me, and stood cautiously next to my seat neighbor. The bell rang as everyone rushed out of the room, finding it too dramatic and confusing to take in. The only people left was my seat neighbor, Gokudera, Takeshi, the orange-haired girl, and me.

"I was just trying to help...," I said, defending myself, looking down at the arm that was grabbed, rubbing it. "I know how it feels to be bullied like that. Believe it or not."

"R-Really?" my seat partner, Sawada, asked.

I nodded sadly as the orange haired girl came over to me and hugged me. I was confused.

"Sasagawa Kyoko," she introduced.

I nodded, smiling, thanking her for the hug. Takeshi came up to me and ruffled my hair AGAIN! I growled loudly trying to fix it AGAIN, with him laughing.

"I've got to catch up to Hana-chan for lunch. I'll see you later, okay Fuko-chan?" Kyoko said, taking her leave.

I nodded thinking about how friendly she was as I was left with these guys. I pointed at them, starting with Takeshi. "Takeshi-kun." I pointed at Gokudera. "G-Gokudera-kun." I pointed quickly at Sawada to avoid Gokudera biting my finger off. "S-Sawada-kun."

He put his hands up, nervously saying, "T-Tsuna is f-fine. A-All my friends call me that."

"We're friends then?" I asked happily. He nodded sheepishly. "Tsuna." I tried.

He blushed as Takeshi invited me to eat lunch with them, much to Gokudera's dislike. I met Kyoko's brother that day, Sasagawa Ryouhei. He's...how do I say it...EXTREME! I also learned that I forgot to as the "-kun" part to Tsuna's name. Heh. Takeshi said it was okay if I left of the "-kun" part on his own name since he didn't mind.

The day ended and that was when I met this so called 'Hibari' that everyone was warning/telling me about.

"You're in violation of the dress code herbivore. I'll bite you to death," said Hibari, holding up...tonfas?

_Is that even allowed?!_

I gulped. Just as he was about to hit me, I took off my heels and took off running. He started stalking after me.

_I'm too young to die!_

Looking for an escape route, knowing I'm terrible when it comes to stamina, I spotted an open window and jumped out it. I'd rather take my chances with the window than him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and I were walking out of school to head to my house.

"YAHHH!" I heard a feminine voice scream from above. I looked up right as something fell on me and I was face down on the ground. Was it Reborn?

"Ah! I-I'm s-sorry Tsuna-kun!" a female's voice yelled above me as I was twitching. I was apparently beneath her.

"Juidame!" Gokudera screamed, pushing her off of me.

"Ack!" yelled the girl's voice, frightened as she hit the ground.

"Need help?" I heard Yamamoto ask.

"Don't help her!" Gokudera scolded, forgetting about me.

I got to my knees and saw a hand in my face. I took it and got up. I looked up and saw that it was just Fuko-san. She hid behind me from what seemed to be Gokudera, who looked ready to kill her. Literally.

**.**

**.**

**.**

In the end, she explained what happened and now she's walking with us to my house.

How did thngs turn out like this? She's clinging onto my arm now and won't let go because she's afraid of Gokudera. When she clings the more Gokudera yells at her to stop, which causes her to cling more. Yamamoto keeps laughing, finding this all entertaining. I can't believe I'm in the middle of all this!

"Tsuna, are you sick? Your face is red," Yamamoto asked.

"N-No," I replied, quickly.

_Gah! I can't take this. This is too weird! I'd ask her to stop, but I don't want to upset her! I don't want to give her the wrong idea either! I especially don't want Kyoko to get the wrong idea._

"You must be shy Fuko-san," Takeshi observed. "I noticed it the whole day."

"I-I'm just not so very good in unfamiliar full of strangers...," she said softly. "Mainly because my comprehension of the language isn't exactly fluent."

_She's right, her tenses are all over the place._

When we got to my house, Fuko-san seemed to have let go of me, not that I was complaining. We all went in and up to my room where Reborn was sitting on my bed.

"Ciaossu!" he greeted us like he usually does.

"Where have you been all day Reborn?" I questioned, not that I wanted him to come to school with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_I can't believe it... T-This is the house-_

I can't get myself to follow them in. I feel so embarrassed and so stupid. Now that I think about it, my mom never got back to me about whether or not my old friend still lived here.

_If he does still live here, does that mean that Tsuna IS Tsu-kun? That would make perfect sense. The hair matches perfectly. He didn't seem to recognize me at all though...or maybe he does and he didn't want to be the one to say anything?_

I bent down and just stared at the open door. I was starting to overthink things.

_Is he trying to get back at me for leaving him?_

I couldn't understand. This was all so confusing for me. I don't even know how long I've been outside. Five minutes? Ten minutes? Maybe it was really just a minute.

"**I'm such an idiot...**"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

Reborn kicked me into the wall, "Dame-Tsuna, you're not suppose to let a lady wait outside!"

"What do you mean!" I yelled at him, holding the place where it hurt the most.

"Where'd Fuko-san go?" Yamamato asked, looking around.

Reborn hopped to the window and opened it, "Tsuna upset her."

"I did not!" I defended.

_I did nothing wrong!_

Leon crawled down to Reborn's hand and transformed into a gun. What was he going to do exactly? I panicked and thought it was for me, but apparently it wasn't for me.

A gun shot sounded and the three of us stared, dumbfounded at what Reborn had just done. We all ran to downstairs as fast as our legs could take us, while Reborn just frowned, watching from the window. "Tch."

"Fuko-san!" Yamamoto and I yelled as Gokudera yelled out "You!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! 50% OF ALL WRITER'S MOTIVATION COMES FROM REVIEWS! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**fanficlover512 - I'm afraid I might disappoint you now. ;-; I don't know what you mean by "this kind of story," so I'm scared that my story may not be that. Mostly because I don't know what "that" is.**

**Uhhh, remember and never forget what I said last chapter and uhhh, hope you enjoy this chapter. (For once, I have nothing to yell in caps...oh wait! I do!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY KHR CHARACTERS. ONLY KIM!**

**KEY:**

****"BOLD" **- When words are bold, in quotes (in most cases), and aligned left, that means that the characters are speaking in English.**

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

_This_ **- Person's POV's thoughts.**

_"This"_**_** - **_**This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters. [Bolded-version will be if things are in English.]****

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

Despite my feuding thoughts, I sensed something coming at me and I fell back. Just in time too because a bullet connected with the ground right between my legs were I was once crouching. My face was shocked beyond compare.

"Fuko-san!"

"You!"

I heard three voices yell. I looked over and saw three startled boys. Some more startled than others. They quickly made their way over to me as Tsuna checked to see if I was injured. Takeshi tried to take out the bullet currently wedged into the ground. Gokudera was just standing there, arms crossed like he was making sure no one attacks or something.

"I'm fine Tsuna-kun," I smiled sadly, trying to reassure the panicked brunette who was most definitely my childhood friend.

"That could have killed you! Why didn't you come inside with us!" He seemed to have been scolding me, which confused me.

_Does he know it's me or not?_

"Why did this happen in the first place?" I questioned, not seeing how this was my fault.

The three boys seemed to have stiffened upon hearing my question. I looked at Tsuna for an answer.

"T-They're gangs a-around this area. You k-know h-how dangerous that can be sometimes," he said nervously. I narrowed my eyes slightly, not really believing him. I knew him long enough to know he was hiding something from me, but I didn't press on it. He doesn't want me to know, so I'll ease up on this. I'll just find out later anyways. It was only a matter of time.

I tried to get up, but couldn't because the slight pain in my butt was starting to appear. I put a hand on my butt, closing one eye, and gritting my teeth. Tsuna went back into worry-mode, asking if I was okay and what was happening. I looked at Tsuna's face, blushing a bit from the closeness. Great, now I was getting more self-conscious here than back home in America.

"How'd you dodge that so quickly?"

I looked away from Tsuna's worried face, that seemed to have turned into a frown, and looked at the owner of that voice. In front of me now was...a baby? He was in some sort of suit with a fedora. He has some curly sideburns-

_Oh my gosh! That's such a cute chameleon! Wait! Did he just talk?_

I just stared in disbelief as Tsuna yelled, "Reborn! Why did you do that?! You could have killed her!"

I was at a lost as the chameleon went to the little baby's hand whose name was Reborn, and turned into a gun.

_How is that even possible?!_

"It wasn't a real bullet. It was the dying will bullet," Reborn defended, not really sounding sorry at all.

_Dying Will Bullet?_

"Even so!" Tsuna yelled, hands on his hips.

Reborn started to ignore him and jumped onto one of my thighs, he aimed his gun at me and I flinched. "Now how'd you dodge that bullet so quickly. It was supposed to hit you one hundred percent."

The color left my face. I was being held up at gunpoint by...a baby? What's going on here? His finger was on the trigger ready to shoot and it didn't look like the safety was on. Everyone around us was frozen in shock.

"I-I don't know. I just...sensed it coming?" I said baffled. I really had no idea. Maybe it was a sixth sense or I got lucky.

The gun transformed back into a chameleon and Reborn walked back into the house, seeming to accept my answer for now. I looked at Tsuna for answers as Yamamoto helped me up. Tsuna sighed and motioned for us to go inside. Throughout the action, I completely forgot about my previous thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_What's wrong with Reborn today?! Now Fuko-san will be dragged into this! I can't think of a good excuse either!_

The four of us sat around the table in my room as Fuko-san seemed to have been glaring at me for some answers. She seems different from how she was at school.

I took a deep breath, "Fuko-san, you see-"

My face made contact with the table as something collided with my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

We watched at the baby returned, stepping on Tsuna's head.

"Juidame!" Gokudera yelled, going to his side like a puppy would go to his injured master.

Reborn hopped off Tsuna and into my lap. I glared at him, waiting for an apology for trying to shoot me.

_Why do little kids have guns nowadays! Wait, is he in a gang? Tsuna did say there were some in the area..._

"Ciaossu," he replied innocently at me.

_...no comment._

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I looked up and saw Reborn on Fuko-san's lap.

"Reborn!" I yelled, sitting upright.

"Umm...why do you have a gun... Reborn?" I heard Fuko-san asked, unsure of how to react.

Reborn smiled up at her, "I'm the world's greatest hitman, Reborn."

I was ignored.

Fuko-san blinked a few times as we all leaned towards her for her reaction. She picked up Reborn, staring at him intently.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_I know I should be mad at Reborn, but... I can't just ignore the fact that he's so adorable! Whoa, hold on there. Be strong. He just tried to kill you for Christ's sake!_

I stared firmly at Reborn, ready to demand an apology.

_On the other hand...he's just a kid. I shouldn't be too harsh on him..._

My eyes softened.

_Gah! I'm so confused!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"You're so cuuuuutttttteeeeee!" she yelled, hugging him. Yamamoto grinned as Gokudera and I fell back, surprised at these turn of events.

_He tried to kill you and all you can say is "he's cute?!" Oh no! He might kill her just for hugging him!_

Reborn just smiled devilishly which caused me to be suspicious from experience with that smile, "What are you up to Reborn?"

"My name is Fuko Kimberly," she greeted, ignoring me too. Reborn nodded. "But you can just call me Kim or Kimmy or whatever floats your boat." She looked at the rest of us. "That goes for you guys too." She smiled. "We're all friends now after all."

My eye twitched.

_She almost died and now she's all friendly and easy-going with Reborn?_

"Hey! I never said I was your friend woman!" Gokudera yelled at Fuko, who just looked at him, hurt.

"Get some snacks dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, aiming his gun at me. I threw my hands up in surrender and took my leave quickly. As I was heading into the kitchen, I overheard my mom talking on the phone with one of her friends.

"You'll see where she is…? Okay I'll wait. I can't wait to see her again." my mom smiled, ecstatic as she was put on hold. "Need something Tsu-kun?"

"I was just getting my friends some snacks," I replied, smiling as I got out a tray.

My mom put the phone on speaker and placed it down so she could help me set up the snacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I stopped hugging Reborn as he started to explain to me how he's Tsuna's tutor and how he's training Tsuna.

"Why did you try to shoot me?" I asked after his explanation of his presence in Tsuna's house.

"I thought you were a robber," he said plainly.

"I guess that'd make sense since we've never met before," I nodded.

_Sounds reasonable even though a baby teaching Tsuna does not…_

"What are you-" I was cut off by my phone going off in my bag.

"ANSWER, ANSWER! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! 1. 2. 3 .4. ANSWER, ANSWER-" I bashfully answered my new phone, embarrassed of my ringtone, as Takeshi was stifling a laugh as well as Gokudera. Gokudera did a better job of it though. Apparently, throwing a phone at stone fence breaks it, causing you to go phone shopping with your mother.

"Not a good time mom!" I yelled quietly into my phone, turning away from the group.

"Awww, but I just wanted to know where you are~" my mom complained.

"I'm at a friend's house," I replied.

"Is it really a bad time? I wanted you to drop by-" I cut her off. "I can't right now mom."

I hung up on her and put my phone in my back.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Nana!~" the voice from the phone whined.

"Oh!" my mom rushed over to the phone and started whining as well. They were talking about some girl again.

I picked up the tray and carefully made my way upstairs. Upon entering, the conversation died. I placed the tray full of drinks, crackers, and grapes down on the table.

"Oi, Kim," said Reborn taking out a picture from his pocket, holding it up to her face. Her face turned red.

"W-W-Why?" she stuttered, embarrassed.

"What are you showing her?" I voiced everyone's curiosity.

Reborn smirked at me. My eyes widened upon all the possibilities of the contents. I reached out to grab it, but failed as Reborn tucked it away quickly while jumping on my back; out of the way, causing me to fall towards Fuko-san.

"Ack!" she squealed upon impact.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS<strong>

**NO ONE'S POV-**

"I'll send you a picture of her so if you see her, you'll have a better chance of getting her to your place... I can't believe she hung up on me," cried Nana's friend, aka Kim's mom, as the fax machine was beeping.

"Wasn't it her first day of school? She must have made new friends. We shouldn't rush things yet," Nana replied, picking up the faxed picture of Kimberly. "She's so cute!"

"Isn't she! Oh, my husband's home. I need him to help me carry some things upstairs. Got to go!" Kim's mom hung up.

She turned around and saw that Tsuna didn't take up the cheese for the crackers. She smiled, grabbing the plate, making her way upstairs with the picture in her freehand.

She knocked on the door and came in saying, "Tsu-kun, you forgot-"

Nana stared at the girl under her son who in turn stared back at her, as did everyone else in the room. She looked at the picture in her hand and back at the girl, puzzled.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

The door opened, revealing Tsuna's mom with a bowl of cheese. She stared at Tsuna and me. I smiled nervously as Tsuna scrambled off of me.

"It's not what it looks like!" Tsuna yelled as Gokudera yelled at me saying, "This is all your fault!"

Yamamoto was trying to calm down the exploding silver-haired guy while Tsuna was arguing with Reborn for pushing him onto me as Tsuna's mom continued to stare at me and the paper in her hand.

_Does she remember me? She didn't change one bit...except maybe her hair._

"Neh, you look like-" I scrambled to my feet, remembering my previous thoughts from outside now.

"We should talk downstairs," I said nervously, grabbing her arm, leading her downstairs, somehow going unnoticed by everyone (not including Reborn).

We sat down in the kitchen. "Nice to see you again, mama." I remembered that when I was little, she told me to call her that.

Her face lighted up, "It is you Kim-chan!"

I giggled, "Sorry for not saying hi earlier."

"By friend's house you must have meant here!" I looked at her shocked. I don't remember telling her that. Noticing my confusion she said, "Your mother told me."

"So she wanted me to drop by here," I sighed, finding sense in the call now.

She gestured for me to stand and I did, "Ah! You're so grown up now! I remember when you were this little and leaving your father for Tsu-kun all the time. He was so upset." I laughed, blushing shyly. "I see you've already reunited with Tsu-kun too."

"... Not exactly...," I trailed off, looking off to the side. She looked confused. "Does Tsu-kun...remember me?"

_Because it certainly doesn't seem like it..._

She slammed her hands on the table, standing now. I never expected her to do that ever in my life. I was baffled to the point of questioning if this was the same Nana as before.

"Tsu-kun would never forget you!" she said, protectively as if I was insulting him.

"He didn't show any recognition of me... Unless he was just pretending not to know me... If that's true then...," I felt tears starting to come.

_Is this karma for leaving him behind when I moved? It was out of my control…_

Nana came up to me and hugged me, "Tsu-kun would never do such a thing."

I felt a presence starting to come downstairs. Before I could see the new comer, I fainted out of the blue. It was like something in my mind wanted me to blackout, as if to show me something important.

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn's POV-<strong>

After kicking my no-good student's face, I left to see what the real action was about downstairs.

"Kim-chan!" I heard Tsuna's mother yell.

I walked in and saw said girl cradled in Nana's arms.

"What happened, Mama?" I asked, walking over to them, checking to make sure Kim was still alive. You never know.

"I don't know. She just fainted without any warning!"

I frowned, staring at Kim's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

**DREAM START**

My house was empty and they sky was gray. It's hard to imagine I lived in this house.

"Kimmy-chan!" I turned, hearing my name. A boy my age came up to me. "I haven't seen you in days!"

"Do..." He looked so familiar. Why couldn't I remember him? "…I know you?"

He looked at me, puzzled, "It's me. Tsuna!"

"Tsuna?" I looked at him more, trying to pry at my memories. A flash of our "marriage" came to my mind. "Yes... You're my husband. Right?"

He nodded, confused as to why I was acting like this, "Where have you been? I wasn't allowed to see you... I was lonely..."

"Hospital," I remembered that white room I woke up in.

He looked surprised, "I-Isn't that w-where v-very hurt p-people go?"

I nodded, "I don't know why I was there, but I wasn't allowed to leave until just recently."

He looked relieved I wasn't hurt. Memories of my times with Tsuna flashed through my head. How could I forget? Tsuna looked at the men behind me loading boxes into a large truck.

"Where are they going with all your stuff?" he asked me.

I looked behind me, "Mama and daddy said we have to go. They said we're going to a new place because this one isn't any good."

"Y-You're leaving?" his voice cracked.

_Why? Why didn't I try to stop this when I first heard about the move? Why did I forget about Tsu-kun?_

"...I-I don't want to go anymore," my shoulder's shook. "I don't want to leave Tsu-kun!"

My mom came to us, hearing me cry. She looked surprised to see Tsuna.

I turned to my mom, crying, "I don't wanna go mama! I wanna stay with Tsu-kun!"

My mom knelt down to me, hugging me, "We can't do that... It's too late now..."

"C-Can't I just s-s-s-stay with Tsu-kun?" I whimpered.

My mother sighed sadly, "I'm sorry..."

I got away from my mother and went to Tsuna who was crying, "Let's run away."

He looked at me, understanding that I can't leave if my parents never catch me. We took off running as my mom shouted for us to stop. She tried to run after us, but couldn't keep up.

"L-Let's go to my house," Tsuna said.

"W-What if my mom calls yours?" I asked, wiping my tears.

We stopped at the park and Tsuna lead me to the bundle of colorful tubes, "Wait here for me. I'll be right back. I-I promise."

"W-Where are you going?!" I shouted at his retreating form.

I did as he said and hid deep in the tube. I slipped off my kitty bag and took out my teddy bear. Tsuna gave it to me for my fifth birthday. It was his, but he said it was for me when he wasn't around. I hugged it to me tightly.

_Why didn't I remember him till now?_

A flash of me panicking at the hospital came into my mind.

_D-Did they do something to me?_

Tsuna came back and he had his backpack with him as well as a plastic bag.

"Mama didn't find out yet, but before I left I heard the phone ring," Tsuna reported, taking out a blanket from his backpack, wrapping it around the both of us.

I cuddled into him, "I'm scared..."

"I'll protect you. I promised remember," Tsuna hugged me. "They can't separate us..."

"Why are they separating us?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

Tsuna and me talked for hours, or was it minutes, about anything but our current situation. We were trying to cheer each other up as well as catch up on the time we missed being together.

"Hime-chan!" we heard my dad's voice yell.

Tsuna and I quieted down. It was getting dark outside.

"Where are you!?" my father yelled, worried.

It hurt. My chest hurt as I listened to my father's pain voice desperately trying to find me.

**BOOM!**

Tsuna and I flinched as rain started to sprinkle.

"They're not here!" I heard Tsuna's dad yell.

"They have to be here! There's no other place they'd go that we haven't checked yet!" my father shouted.

Tsuna caressed my head to calm me down, sensing the fear and sadness clouding me. Sure he was scared too, but he was more focused on me.

"We won't take you two away from each other! Just come out!" Tsuna's dad yelled.

I looked at Tsuna, "Should we?"

"I-I don't know," he replied back.

"We promise you two will never be separated again!" yelled my father.

Tsuna and me chose to believe them and came out of our hiding place with our things. They saw us and ran over, going to their child. Once Tsuna's hand parted with mine to hug our fathers, we were pulled apart. My dad grabbed me and ran to an open black car.

"TSUNA!" I screamed, my hand reaching out to him over my father's shoulder.

"You promised!" Tsuna and I yelled, nearly simultaneously as his father held him back.

"We won't separate you two...next time you meet," my father said to me softly as I cried.

"LET ME GO! TSUNA! HE NEEDS ME! I NEED HIM!" I was hitting my dad's back as we got into the car with Tsuna shouting something similar to his father. Tsuna was able to escape his father by taking off his backpack and throwing his plastic bag. Tsuna ran after the car as it started to drive off.

"KIMBERLY!" Tsuna shouted as I rolled the window down, my seat belt restricting me from escape.

"TSUNA!" I tried to reach for him.

Our fingertips grazed one another as the car sped off and he tripped at the worst time possible.

"I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU TSUNA! I PROMISE! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!" I threw out the bear to him to remember me by. When he was almost to the point of nearly being out of sight, my tears fell more. "I LOVE YOU!"

I watched as Tsuna stood there in the now hard, pouring rain; the bear at his feet. It was obvious he was crying, despite the rain hiding it. My heart hurt. It hurt so much.

_I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember this pain. Make the pain stop!_

I brought my knees to my chest as I clutched my hair in pain.

"Make the pain stop!" I cried, punching my head over and over, my dad grabbed a hold of my fists to stop me, but said nothing.

"Tsuna...," I whimpered, seeing darkness fill my vision.

**DREAM END**

* * *

><p><strong>-Note the change in Kim's...well everything... from last chapter to now. Now that she recognizes this Tsuna to be indeed her Tsuna. She's starting to be herself more around him.<strong>

**Dang that was very dramatic. They were pretty attached to each other. O.O...and caps. Heh heh.**

**Reviews = Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did...mwahahahaha. I'd be so very happy. :3**

**KEY:**

**"BOLD" ****- When words are bold, in quotes (in most cases), and aligned left, that means that the characters are speaking in English.**

**_This -_** **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

_This_ **- Person's POV's thoughts.**

_"This" _**_- _****This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters. [Bolded-version will be if things are in English.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I woke up in a cold sweat. I sat up, breathing hard as a wet towel fell onto my lap.

"I'm all sticky now," I complained quietly. I looked around. It was dark in the room. Actually, from what I made out, this wasn't even my room since my room was pretty empty. I got out of bed and went looking for the light switch. I nearly tripped on a table, but I found it. I turned on the light and reexamined my surroundings.

"Tsuna's room?" I murmured, remembering some aspects of his room from when I came over. "But no Tsuna."

_I must have passed out with his mom… That's the last thing I can remember._

I grumbled, rubbing my temples as I looked around the room for my things. I spotted my bag and retrieved it, walking out of the room, turning off the light.

_It's already late. My mom must be worried._

I looked at my phone, no calls.

_Maybe she's not worried._

I was about to walk downstairs until a voice behind me made me freeze in mid-step.

"Where are you going this late Kim-chan?" asked Nana.

I turned to her and nervously said, "Home..."

She put her hands on her hips, "Not at this time. I already contacted your mother; you'll be staying here tonight. Your mother dropped off your uniform already as well as some extra clothes. She forgot pajamas though...but I'm sure Tsu-kun will let you use some of his clothes!"

She went into Tsuna's room and came out with a shirt and shorts, "I'll run you a bath. Once you're done, come downstairs and join us for dinner."

She left into the bathroom and I followed, having no choice in the matter. She turned on the bath and took my bag from me.

"I'll put it in Tsu-kun's room."

"Wait! Does that mean I'm sleeping there?"

"I'm sorry, we ran out of guest rooms," she sheepishly said.

I nodded in understanding. She closed the door and I locked it. I don't want anyone walking in on me. I sighed, putting down Tsuna's clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"**Tears?**" I placed my fingers on my tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes. "**Could that have been another memory?**" I sighed and stripped out of my clothes. I stepped into the bath, turned off the faucet, and relaxed. I rubbed my temples. "**I've been taking in too much information lately.**"

After I finished my bath, I dried myself and slipped into Tsuna's shirt. It was big on me. It felt weird wearing it without a bra too. I mentally slapped myself before I could think into this any further. I slipped on the shorts and started to dry my hair more before leaving. I picked up my fallen clothes and put them in the laundry basket. I unlocked the door and left, going downstairs. As I was nearing the bottom of the stairs, I could already hear yells, cries, and screams coming from the kitchen. I ran in, thinking an intruder came in and was torturing everyone. Turns out, it was nothing like that. There was a woman with pinkish, purple hair. She was beautiful in my opinion. Reborn was in her lap. There was a little Chinese girl running after a little boy in a cow suit. Another little boy, around the age of nine, was chasing after the other two. Tsuna was yelling, "Stop it Lambo!" Nana was just sitting there, smiling.

She noticed me, "Ah! You're done Kim-chan. Come, sit here. There's still food left."

I walked over to the seat next to her and sat down, embarrassed. Tsuna and the kids didn't notice me yet.

I noticed the pretty woman watching me. I bowed slightly in my seat towards her. "H-Hello."

She smiled a bit, "Hi."

"I'm Fuko Kimberly," I introduced, calming myself.

"Bianchi," she replied. "Um, Kim?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you in Tsuna's clothes?" I froze, turning red. Bianchi seemed to have gotten the wrong idea and grabbed Tsuna by his collar. I sat there confused. I wanted to get out of here as fast as I could, so I started to shove the food down my throat.

"What did you do to her?!" Bianchi yelled threateningly at Tsuna.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about!" Tsuna yelled, defensively.

Reborn looked too amused. Bianchi started to shake Tsuna senseless as I finished eating. Nana was saying how lively everyone was, and this just made me face-palm. She's so oblivious. I was about to walk out of the room when the cow boy ran into my legs. He fell and dropped a lot of candy.

"Watch where you're going!" the boy yelled.

"You ran into me," I said, narrowing my eyes at the accusation that this was my fault.

The Chinese girl took some of the candy saying, "It's not nice to steal Lambo!"

The nine year old nodded in agreement, taking his share. Lambo started complaining about how the candy was all his. Then he started pretending he didn't know where the candy came from, which then lead to crying. I sighed, feeling bad for the little guy. He's spoiled and a liar, but he's still just a kid. I picked up Lambo who was all snotty and teary. I rocked him in my arms, trying to calm him down.

"I'll buy you some candy tomorrow after school. So please stop crying Lambo," I said, remembering that that was what he was being called.

"Grape flavored?" he sniffed.

I laughed a bit, "Sure."

He seemed better now. He jumped out of my arms and started to ask what was wrong with Tsuna who was still being confronted by Bianchi. I sweat-dropped and left the room, not wanting to get involved. When I got to Tsuna's room, I felt someone following me and heard footsteps. I turned and saw the nine year old. He was carrying...a huge book! And by huge, I mean HUGE. How can he lug that thing around!? It looks heavier than him!

I opened the door to Tsuna's room and he walked in, probably thinking I was already inside. He put the book down and looked confused, since he didn't see me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, crouching behind him. He jumped up, surprised, and turned around. He smiled nervously.

I sighed and ruffled his hair. He was so cute! I wish he was my brother. I'd love him so much that he'd be embarrassed of me and never invite his friends over.

I pointed at myself, "Kimberly." I pointed at him.

"Fuuta!" he replied, pointing at himself. I giggled since my pointing habit was catching on. "I want to rank you." He placed his big book in front of himself.

_Like on a scale from 1 to 10? Aren't you a little too young to be rating girls?_

"Huh?"

Before I knew it, everything around Fuuta started to float, including him and me. His eyes looked distant, almost like he was possessed with stars or something. I was freaked out to say the least.

"Fuko Kimberly, rank 2 on "most likely to become an assassin." Rank 1 on "most likely to be wanted by mafia families." Rank 274 on "most likely to win the lottery.""

"What?!" I yelled as the door opened to everyone from downstairs, excluding Nana, and the other two kids.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna yelled.

"Rank 1 on 'most likely to marry-" everything fell to the ground as Fuuta was out of his 'state'.

Reborn smiled, as if he knew everything. What would that everything even be? I caught Fuuta to make sure he didn't get hurt.

"Fuuta, you shouldn't do that!" Tsuna scolded.

_What was he so worried about? I mean, I do have a lot of questions, but it's not like anyone's hurt._

"No rain," I heard Reborn mutter.

_Now another question joins the bunch._

I'm actually surprised at how well I was taking all these strange events. I sat there, holding Fuuta. Bianchi left and Reborn kicked Tsuna's side. I let go of Fuuta and rushed over to Tsuna's side.

"Are you okay Tsu-kun?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah- Wait, Tsu-kun?" he questioned.

I froze at my outburst. I ran over and hid under the covers of his bed. Fuuta left the room to play with the other kids and Reborn went off somewhere.

"Hey! Answer me," Tsuna said, trying to pull the covers off me.

_Why did you question that? That is a normal accident that can happen to anyone…! Then again, I shouldn't have fled like that._

"No!" I yelled. "Not until you tell me you know!"

"Remember?" Tsuna questioned.

_IDIOT!_

I mentally slapped myself to think before saying things next time. I closed my eyes and loosened my grip on the covers. I felt the covers come off me. I opened my eyes and looked up at a worried Tsuna. He sat down next to me on the bed and put a hand to my cheek, wiping away a tear that I didn't realize was there.

I looked away from him, blushing lightly from embarrassment. "Your mom told me to sleep in here tonight..." Tsuna nodded, mumbling about how there were too many people in his house. He looked down at me, apparently noticing his clothes on me. I returned his gaze. "Your mom told me to change into them," I mumbled, sitting up.

"O-Oh," he replied, blushing. I sighed and pushed him down on the bed, much to his dismay. "W-What are you doing?!"

_I'm not going to do anything dirty, sheesh._

I crawled out of bed and turned off the lights. "Go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

I crawled back into the bed next to him. I looked at him, the moonlight shooting through the window as our only source of light. I was blushing, staring at his face. He looked a bit uncomfortable so I put a pillow between us to act as a wall. I turned around to see if that'll make him feel more comfortable.

_Oh, if only you'd just tell me if you remember me or not..._

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I looked at Fuko-san's back. I can't believe she's wearing my clothes! No girl ever has... I thought back to what she said. _"Not until you tell me you know!"_

_What did she mean? Did I forget her? Does this mean we've met before?_

I looked at her, hoping that she wouldn't get caught up in all this mafia business, despite what happened today. I closed my eyes, wondering what Fuuta was about to say who she was most likely to marry. I don't know why I was wondering. I guess I was just curious. I felt a pinch in my chest just thinking about it.

_Fuuta's readings must have been off. Fuko-san doesn't look like a killer at all._

I thought back to what happened earlier in the day to get my mind off of things.

**FLASHBACK START**

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and I heard yelling from downstairs. We made our way down only to see Fuko-san in my mother's arms.

"W-What happened?" I asked, worried.

"She fainted," Reborn replied. "Yamamoto, take her up to Tsuna's room."

Yamamoto nodded, picking up Fuko-san from my mother.

"Tsu-kun, get a warm towel to put on her forehead," my mom said, getting up to get a tub to put warm water in.

I nodded and went looking for a towel. Reborn was instructing Gokudera to do something, but I didn't catch what that something was.

I went into my room to put the towel down on Fuko-san's forehead. Yamamoto was wiping the excess water from her face. Gokudera came in and put the tub of water next to my bed. He then stood watch at the window.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

**DREAM START**

I was six when it happened. The reason we had to move to America was because of the accident. I was walking home with Tsuna from school. Tsuna had to go home early today. He wouldn't tell me why, he just said it was a surprise for me. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. Little did I know what was in store for me that fateful day. A bunch of men in black surrounded me in no time.

"We found her," one said into their phone.

"W-What's going on h-here?" I asked aloud to no answer. I felt that I had to escape, but they had me surrounded. I was picked up much to my dismay. I tried kicking my way to freedom, but it didn't work. I was placed into the back seat of a car with my hands and ankles bound in front of me.

"We have her in custody," a man said into his wrist.

The car drove off. I didn't know what was happening, why it was, and where I was being taken.

"W-What do you want from me?" I shook.

"You," a man in the driver seat responded.

I teared up, "I want to go home! I want my mommy!"

No one said anything as I started to cry. I tried to break out of my binds, but it hurt more when I did. I started screaming and yelling. I eventually pissed them off enough to get my mouth covered with tape. I looked at the black car in front of us, filled with more men in black suits. Tsuna was all I could think of in this situation. I looked down at the plastic ring on my finger.

_Tsuna..._

**KABOOOMM!**

An explosion caused me to look away from it. The car I was in jerked, causing my head to knock into the seat in front of me. I looked around it to see the car in front of us on fire. The people in it...they...they were going to die! The car I was in started to drive away.

_Their friends are going to die! Why aren't they helping them?!_

"Shit," one of the men cursed as a bunch of men in black suits stood, blocking the street ahead. There were cars behind them. I assumed they were the enemy of the men who kidnapped me. The car I was in didn't stop though. Before I knew it, our car collided with the cars behind the men who jumped out of the way. It was weird. One second I was fine, the next, I was in an upside down car, fire around me and broken glass wedged in my skin. The driver seemed to have died, his blood even making its way onto me.

_T-This is unreal. T-This c-c-can't really be h-happening right? H-He's not really dead. H-He's just taking a nap. R-Right?_

The men in the passenger's seat seemed to still be alive. He got out of the car and went to retrieve me. I didn't want to move. Everything will hurt if I tried. The man grabbed me and held me up by my coat, holding a gun to my head. My body hurt. I could feel the piercing glass in my skin. People made way for the man, no one wanting to risk my death, but I knew, deep inside that I was going to die one way or another. Still, at a time like this, I could only think of one person.

The man ripped the tape off my mouth.

"Tsu-kun...save me," I whimpered in pain, thinking of the promise Tsuna made to always protect me.

"Put. Her. Down," I heard my father's voice say. His voice...it was familiar and yet...so foreign. It...was cold...and menacing. It was unlike any tone I've ever heard from him.

I was thrown onto the ground as my captor grinned. Reinforcements. They shot at my father, some making contact.

"Daddy!" I pleaded, trying to reach for him. The pain became excruciating. My hands were covered in something sticky. I focused my eyes on it and my eyes widened in shock. It was my blood... Under me...was my blood.

_Oh god! I'm going to die..._

Feeling weak, I laid there in the pool I created.

_If only I could see Tsuna-kun...if only I lived... Tsuna will be upset if he finds out I died..._

O my death bed, all I could do was think about the rejects I would be leaving behind, bringing my hands to my body; I smiled sadly. "Tsuna...I...love...you..." A teardrop fell onto the ring he gave me as my mind became to numb and my vision fade away.

What happened next was a blur to me. I remember seeing a light and moving towards it. When I neared it, I felt something in my chest; it was burning.

I woke up in the hospital, bandages wrapped all around me as well as tubes. A few days later, I found out I was going to move to America as soon as I could be released. No one told me what happened, only that I was in a car accident. I was left in the dark. Did I die that day? What happened while I was in the hospital? Why did I have a nagging feeling that I was forgetting someone important?

**DREAM END**

I woke up, tears flowing down my face. My heart was racing out of my chest as I took in sharp breaths of air.

_Was that really...I finally remember the accident... W-Why didn't anyone want to tell me about it? F-Father was there... I know it was him! W-Why didn't he tell me?_

I remembered having a hard time to remember Tsuna after being released from the hospital.

I tried to move out of bed, but I felt restricted. Apparently, I forgot I was in Tsuna's bed and he forgot that the pillow was meant to be treated as a wall.

_He's so warm..._

His arms were around me and I was pressed to his chest. I blushed, liking this close feeling very much. I could hear his calm heartbeat calming my own.

**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**

_He's still asleep._

I thought about my resolve back then to live.

_I only wanted to be with Tsuna... I wanted to live so Tsuna wouldn't be sad and alone..._

I smiled and whispered, "Chibi me loved Tsu-kun."

"I see," I froze, hearing a certain baby's voice. I looked up to see Reborn, just standing there, smiling.

My face flushed.

_How much did he hear?_

"I heard everything," he smirked.

_... Did he just read my mind?!_

"I did read your mind," Reborn replied, taking out a picture that seemed to be recently taken. It was of me and Tsuna sleeping together in this position. I wanted to reach for it and rip it, but that'd risk waking up Tsuna. "Explain the situation to me and I'll get rid of it. You were speaking in your sleep."

I agreed, not wanting that kind of blackmail on me. I slipped out of Tsuna's embrace, much to my dismay. I got out of bed and followed Reborn downstairs, to the kitchen. I was making some tea as he sat on the table crisscross. It was still two hours before anyone was going to be awake, so we had all the privacy needed. I placed a cup of tea in front of Reborn as I sat across from him.

"What did you want to know?" I asked, unsure if I'll even be able to answer what with my limited memory.

"How do you know my dame-student?" he asked.

I sighed, not wanting to yell at him for calling Tsuna that.

_I know Tsuna's lacking...but that doesn't change how I view him._

I flinched when Reborn gave me a look that meant he heard that. "W-We grew up together, up until I turned six and moved to America." I looked down at my tea, swishing it around. "Not like he seems to remember me..."

_As proven last night._

"What were you to him?"

"I was his best friend. We were inseparable. I protected him and he tried his best to protect me, though he'd prefer himself doing all the protecting. I guess at one point you can say we dated, that or we played extreme house. We were only kids though, so it's nothing to really brag about."

_I wonder if play-dates count... If so, then we went on a ton of dates._

I tried not to laugh at my thoughts.

"Why did you move away?"

"I don't know," I looked up at the ceiling, biting my lip. "No one would ever tell me when I asked... I suspect it had something to do with the accident I was in."

"Accident? You said something about that in your sleep."

_Did I seriously talk in my sleep?_

"I was kidnapped when I was six, hospitalized for a few days, and then left two days, or so, after I was released."

"What happened?"

"Like I said, I was kidnapped; apparently a lot of people were after me for some reason. Car crashed and I was bleeding out on the ground. I don't remember much detail...," I clutched the cup tightly in my hands. "I don't know if I even want to even more now..."

"Sounds like you had a run in with the mafia," Reborn sipped his tea, frowning.

I laughed a bit.

_Suuurrreee. Mafia, heh, where does he get this from?_

I thought back to what Fuuta said last night as my laughter slowly died; seeing Reborn serious. "So the mafia was trying to recruit me?" I didn't believe it at first when Fuuta said it, but it would make sense... I suppose. Reborn nodded, one question bothering me the most. "Why me?"

"..." He said nothing

"A-Are you really...a hitman?" Reborn nodded. "How do I know I can trust you? I was already fought over by two families. If what you're saying is true anyways."

_I don't believe him. What would the mafia want with a normal human being like me? I don't have anything special going for me._

"Your precious Tsuna trusts me. That should be good enough for now."

_He has a point there..._

"Y-Yeah," I replied, a bit embarrassed that he brought up Tsuna all of a sudden.

"I suspect you were taken into hiding in America."

_Tsuna and I were separated...for my own safety?_

"But, if that were true, why do I return now?"

Reborn was silent for a while until he broke his silence, standing. "It seems you're someone important. How? I'll find out, but for now, you should consider joining Tsuna's family**. It can't be helped that you're already involved in this world. Kimberly Fuko**."

I sipped my tea, nodding, till I realized something. I spit out my tea to the side, flustered, "W-What do you mean 'Tsuna's family'?"

_I'm not seriously thinking of marriage yet!_

Reborn smirked, tilting his fedora slightly, "Tsuna is going to be the tenth generation boss of the Vongola Familia."

"Ehhh?" I yelled in shock.

_Are we talking about the same Tsuna!?_

"I'll just add you to the list of possible wives," Reborn hopped off the table walking away.

_List of- WHAT?!_

"What do you mean by that!?" I yelled, reaching my hand out to him for him to wait. He didn't and just smirked, his fedora now covering his eyes.

I sighed and started to clean up the tea I spit out. I quietly made my way to Tsuna's room. I grabbed my bag and found the clothes Nana said my mom dropped off, as well as a new schoolbag. I grabbed it as well and headed into the bathroom to change. It felt weird to wear it. I tugged the skirt down, embarrassed in the mirror. It was fall, so I had to wear the uniform with the navy sleeve-less sweater. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. It's hard to imagine that my friends wanted me to bring them back this.

_Speaking of friends._

I noticed a message on my phone and picked it up. Lucas sent me a text to video chat him. I put my phone in my bag and went into Tsuna's room. I put the clothes I wore respectively on his desk. I looked over at his sleeping figure that now had the pillow wall in his arms. I giggled and kissed his forehead, immediately regretting it.

_I feel like I'm taking advantage of him...or being too motherly of him._

He moved around in his sleep, I stepped back as he was reaching for something. I furrowed my brows.

"Why...," I heard Tsuna mumble, his facial features darkened.

"He's having a nightmare...," I mumbled. I bent down next to his bed, stroking his cheek. "It's okay Tsu-kun," I cooed to him. He calmed down in a matter of minutes, his facial features relaxing.

I got up to the room. Still an hour left before anyone would wake up.

"Oh, Kim-chan," I turned to see Nana coming up to me. "I was just about to make you two lunches."

I smiled, "You don't have to make me a lunch."

"I insist," Nana smiled.

I smiled back. I can't say no. How does her and my mother have this ability?!

I ended up helping her make Tsuna's and my lunch. More like I was making Tsuna's and she was making mine. I blushed, thinking about how Tsuna was going to eat what I made for him. I think I got a bit too carried away and made three boxes full of food. Nana giggled. I excused myself and sat outside on the porch. I took out my tablet from my bag and called Lucas after all this time. He answered after only three rings. He looked mad.

"**H-Hey man**," I nervously said.

"**I texted you an hour ago**," he grumbled.

"**I'm sorry. So very-**"

"**Kimmy!~ Did you get me my school uniform, mangas, futon, DVDs, chopsticks, box lun-**" I muted Madi's voice. This would take a while.

From what I gathered, my friends are all having a sleepover. I looked at the screen, seeing all of my friends from America trying to get my very greedy friend away from me. I laughed as Lucas took the camera into a different room.

"**How's hell?**" he asked me. "**Oh, you look nice by the way.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I woke up, my alarm clock scaring me. I fell out of bed.

"Itte!" I said, rubbing my head.

I got up and got ready for school. I went downstairs and heard a female and a male's voice.

"**How's hell?**" I heard the male ask. "**Oh, you look nice by the way.**"

"**It doesn't feel so much like hell now**," I heard Fuko's voice. "**The skirt seems a bit too short...but I guess that's just my nerves.**"

I walked into the living room and saw Fuko video-chatting some guy on a tablet, and they were speaking in English. No wonder I could barely understand what they were saying.

"**Aw, I was hoping you'd come back to visit us here sooner**," he complained.

"**I'm sorry. I left for a reason. My parents have their reasons, and I just have to accept that...**"

"**I thought you were pissed off at you mom for making you go against your will. You finally got over it? I wouldn't know BECAUSE YOU NEVER ANSWERED ANYONE'S CALLS OR TEXTS.**"

I listened, making out a few words. I should really start paying attention more in class.

"**I'm not anymore... I'm kind of happy...**" Fuko said, sparkles seemingly surrounding her. "**And my phone went through...an accident.**"

"**You see the sparkles too. Right?**" a new male's voice came on.

_Why am I listening in on this?_

"**What's that supposed to mean?**" Fuko whined.

"**Get out of here!**" the first male's voice yelled.

I heard muffled sounds and the slamming of a door.

"**What did you do to your phone?**" the guy asked.

"**Uh... I may have thrown it against the concrete walls in a fit of rage and pain?**"

"**You say that like it's a question.**"

Fuko laughed weirdly. I frowned.

"**So... Are you still having that dream?**"

_Dream?_

"**No. Not anymore. You were right. Coming back to Japan did help me. I am even starting to remember everything from my time here in Japan.**"

"**That's great! Uh...you know...**"

"**Yeah?**"

"**You shouldn't-**"

For some reason I felt compelled to interrupt this conversation. I walked behind Fuko and crouched down, leaning my arms over her shoulders and my chest on her back. I felt her tense up.

"It's time to go to school Kim-chan," I lazily said.

_W-Why did I just say Kim-chan?! Why am I doing this?_

"**Who's that?**" the boy asked defensively.

"Ts-" before she could reply, I ended the call.

_He made me feel weird anyways._

I turned to Fuko and she was looking down, stroking her hair from her ponytail. She looked up at me, lightly blushing.

"Something wrong Fuko-san?" I went back to calling her that.

_She looks so cute... Wait! What am I thinking?! Kyoko is the cutest one!_

"Y-You can just call me Kim... I told you and the others that yesterday...," she said shyly. "Fuko-san is too formal."

She got up with me and took her tablet. She slipped it in her bag, bowed and left. I followed after her into the kitchen. She just sat down, doing her homework. I sat across from her, eating breakfast. Why wasn't she eating?

When I finished eating, my mom handed me my lunch. It was bigger than Fu-I mean Kim's for some reason. Heck, my lunch was bigger than usual. Where was everyone? Are they not up yet?

Kim stood up and bowed, "Thank you, Mama."

"Tell your mom I said hi," my mom smiled.

I was confused as Kim grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the door. She slipped on her shoes and opened the door, walking out. I quickly pulled on my shoes and ran after her. She turned around, standing in front of my house, smiling softly.

"Come on," she said to me.

We started walking to school together.

"Neh, Kim-chan," I said, trying to spark up some conversation.

She looked over at me.

_Shit! Why did I say that?_

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

_Gotta think of something to say!_

"Uhhh...you just moved in right?" I asked, nervously. She nodded. "Do you need help settling in?"

"I guess you can say that."

"I can help."

"Really?" she asked, unsure as to if I really wanted to go. I nodded, not knowing why I was saying this. "Come over tomorrow, there's no school, so it'll be fine."

"Where do you live?" I asked her.

She took my phone from my pocket, which scared me, and entered her number in. Then she took out hers and handed it to me. I guessed that she wanted my number so I entered it and handed it back. She messaged me her address and handed my phone back. I looked at the message and put it in my pocket.

_This doesn't look like me scoring a girl phone number, does it? We're just a couple of friends...who met yesterday._

"Oh, do you have some money I could borrow?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I promised Lambo I'd buy him some grape flavored candy after school," she smiled.

"Don't you have money?" I asked, raising a brow.

"I don't carry money on me. My mom said not to encase I ever get mugged," she replied like it was the smartest thing in the world. "I only occasionally bring my money when I know I want to buy something."

I deadpanned, digging into my pocket for money. I gave her three dollars.

"I'll repay you Tsuna! Count on it!" she grinned.

Gokudera and Yamamoto met up with us. Yamamoto was about to ruffle Kim's hair, but she dodged him.

"Oh, you dodged my attack!" Yamamoto laughed, pretending to be shocked, which didn't work because he was laughing.

"Takeshi!" Kim yelled.

I smiled.

"Shut up woman!" yelled Gokudera.

"My name isn't woman! It's Kimberly!" she yelled back, hands on her hips.

Gokudera glared, taking out his dynamite, ready to throw it at her. She hid behind Yamamoto, afraid.

"Calm down Gokudera," Yamamoto tried.

"Yeah Baka-Dera!" Kim-chan shouted from behind Yamamoto.

_It's nice to know she's not shy around us anymore..._

"How do you have dynamite on you?! I'm going to call the cops on you!" Kim shouted, pulling out her phone has Gokudera lit his dynamite.

I jumped out in front of Gokudera with my arms out, trying to calm down the bomber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. I SO WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T. I DO, ON THE OTHER HAND, OWN KIM.**

**KEY:**

**"BOLD" - When words are bold, in quotes (in most cases), and aligned left, that means that the characters are speaking in English.**

**_This -_** **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

_This_ **- Person's POV's thoughts.**

_"This" **- **_**This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters. [Bolded-version will be if things are in English.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

At lunch time, Kyoko invited me to eat lunch with her and Hana. I turned to the three guys staring at me.

"Why don't we all eat here?" I suggested.

"That's a great idea, Kimberly-chan!" Kyoko smiled, sparkles appearing behind her.

_Yikes. Now I know how my friends feel._

The guys had no choice in the matter. We were already in the process of pushing the desks together and pulling chairs up to them. I sat in-between Kyoko and Hana. Kyoko sat next to Tsuna. Gokudera sat next to Tsuna and Yamamoto next to him. Tsuna took out his big lunch. Everyone stared at it, but me. I turned away, embarrassed.

_I made too much..._

"You brought a big lunch today, Tsuna!" Kyoko gasped, surprised.

"Did your girlfriend make it for you?" Hana teased.

Tsuna's face brightened red. I looked down at my lap.

"Oh, Kimberly-chan, are you okay?" Kyoko asked, noticing my distance from the group.

"You can just call me Kim, no need for my full name," I said bashfully, opening my lunch.

"Neh, Kim-chan, why did my mom make me a big lunch and you a smaller lunch?" Tsuna asked.

I fiddled with my fingers, "I...uhh-"

_This is so embar-_

"EXTREME!" Kyoko's brother busted in, disrupting my thoughts.

"Yah! Hi!" I yelled as Ryohei came over to us out of nowhere.

You learn to yell a lot when in the presence of Ryohei. He's just so loud and active that it catches onto you sometimes. Hana was grumbling about how immature all guys were.

"Keep it down lawn-head!" yelled Gokudera.

"Oiii! What was that?!" Ryohei yelled, putting his face near Gokudera's.

I smiled weirdly, eating quietly to myself. Everyone started talking about some sumo-contest. I didn't even know the school had one. Apparently, Gokudera, Tsuna, Takeshi, and Ryohei are on a sumo team. I watched as Tsuna was eating the food I made him. Sure he thinks his mom made it, but still, I feel like butterflies are in my belly. It felt great to see him eating well.

_Oh my, am I becoming too motherly?_

I was left out of the conversation, I half didn't mind. I didn't know these guys, except for Tsuna, all that well. And even then, it has been eight years since I left. I excused myself to the bathroom, and left. I started wandering the halls. I halted upon seeing Reborn.

"Reborn!" I yelled, going over to him. "What are you doing here?" He started running off and I followed. "Wait!"

He ran into a room and I followed him in. The room was nice to say the least. I looked around and sitting on the couch was Reborn himself.

"Ciaossu!"

I walked toward him, "Why'd you lead me he-"

The door opened behind me. I felt chills go down my spine.

_Don't tell me..._

"What are you doing here herbivore?" I heard a menacing voice say.

"H-Hibari," I said, nervously turning around as Reborn said, "Ciaossu, Hibari."

"It's the baby," he replied, but quickly looked back at me. He brought out his tonfas and got into a stance. "Leave, or I'll bite you to death."

I was about to run the hell out of there, but Reborn pulled me back via rope. Hibari was charging to me now. I dodged his first few attacks, but ultimately failed when tripping over the rope. I got hit in the stomach with the hard metal. I felt sick now. I bent over, holding my mouth and stomach. Hibari was about to make the final blow count until a yellow bird came, singing the school's anthem. The bird landed on my head as I was trying not to throw up. I felt so dizzy. The bird flew off my head and out the open window. Hibari got back to what he was going to do. He moved his foot back and motioned to swing his foot at me.

_It's going to hit me!_

But it never came. I opened my eyes, that I never knew I closed, and saw that I was blocking his foot with my bare hand. That's all I remembered since he elbowed me in the head, causing me to get knocked out instantly. For the whole time, all I saw was darkness. I woke up, finally, in the nurse's office. When I opened my eyes, I screamed, punching the strange male's face that was hovering over me.

"P-Pervert!" I yelled.

The man looked to be a doctor, but he looked more like a pervert with that look on his face. I looked under the covers and saw that my shirt was lifted up. My eyes were hidden beneath my bangs, a dark aura emitting off of me. Despite the man's pleas, I got out of the bed I was in and grabbed a loose lamp, yanking its plug off the wall as I walked dangerously towards the man. It didn't help him when I also realized he was looking up my skirt. My eyebrow twitched as I swung the lamb into his head.

"You overdid it, Kimberly," Reborn said.

"He's the pervert!" I yelled, pointing at the collapsed man with the lamp.

"That's Doctor Shamal. He just prefers lady patients."

I shivered uncomfortable, "He still sounds like a pervert."

"I had to get someone who wouldn't question your injuries."

"It's your fault I even got my-" my eyes widened as I ran to the sink, throwing up. There was pain in my stomach now.

"He could have given you pain killers if only you didn't knock him out."

"Tch." I stayed quiet, except for my puke that came out every few minutes. I started fanning the doctor, feeling sorry for hitting him now that I needed him. When he woke up, he started flirting with me. I hit him upside the head and asked for pain killers.

Shamal only gave me medicine to stop me from puking; my stomach still hurt. I had to go to class despite my injuries, or else Hibari might come and find me. I shivered at the thought of facing him again.

Reborn was walking with me to class. "Was that interaction with Hibari really necessary?" I asked, rubbing my belly.

_Why does rubbing a belly feel so good?_

"Maybe."

I sighed wordlessly.

"Did you put any thought into joining?"

"...I can trust the Vongola?" Reborn nodded. "Before I decide anything...I want to know everything. Everything Tsuna knows, I want to know."

_I don't want to be out of the loop. I need to know what I'm getting myself into._

We got to my class after setting up a date to talk about this, he left in the blink of an eye and I walked in, trying not to clutch my stomach till I got to my seat.

_These days in Japan have been long... I've only been here for three days! Well, today is the third day._

I handed the teacher a pass from the nurse's office and walked to my seat, ignoring the worried glances from my friends. It feels so good to call them my friends! I sound anti-social...

When I got to my seat, I put one arm over my stomach. It was just English, I don't need to write any notes on it. I practically lived English class for eight years.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I couldn't focus at all in class. Kim went missing after lunch. She left for the bathroom and never came back! Right now, it was the last class of the day, English. There was no sign of her, until halfway through the class. She came in and went to her seat silently. She didn't spare a glance to anyone. Something was wrong. I could just feel it. I looked over at her; she looked like she was in pain behind her book.

I tore off a piece of my paper and wrote: _"What happened to you, Kim-chan? Are you in pain?"_

I looked to make sure the teacher wasn't looking when I folded the note and tossed it onto Kim's desk. She looked at me, then the note. Before I knew it, the note was passed back.

It read: _"Reborn happened."_

_Oh god, what'd he do this time?!_

"Sawada-san, would you please read the next phrase," I heard the teacher ask.

I stood up, surprised, shuffling for my book. I stared at the line, trying to figure out how to read it. "**The summer time is when I feel the worse with the big hummer jay on my winged silk-**"

The whole class laughed at me, causing me to sigh.

_This is to be expected…_

"That's not what it says Dame-Tsuna," said some kids in the class.

Everyone started laughing at me as Gokudera started to yell at them. Kim slammed her hands on the table and stood, holding up her book.

"**The summer time is when I feel the most free with the green hummingbird on my windowsill**," she recited perfectly in English.

That shut up the whole class.

"**But one summer, the hummingbird never came back, and with that hummingbird left my freedom**," she looked up from her book. Reverting back to Japanese she said, "Is that enough for both me and Tsuna, Sensei?"

The teacher cleared his throat and went back to the lesson. After class, Kim was rushing to pack up. Before she could get out of the room, I grabbed her arm. She looked at me.

"W-We're on duty t-today," I stuttered.

She looked at the board to see it was true. She sighed and went to put back her bag. I walked with her to the janitor's closet to get brooms.

"Your English was really pretty earlier...," I said, nervously scratching my head.

"Thank you," she replied, holding her broom close to her.

When we got into the classroom, I watched her sweep. Her uniform looked messed up. It was starting to bother me for some reason how imperfect she appeared in the moment as she swept in silence. Her shoulders were slumped over as I walked over to her and pulled out the parts of her shirt that were left tucked-in.

"Eck!" she shrieked, jumping away from me.

"Y-Your uniform is m-messy," I replied as she was covering herself with her arms like I was going to rape her or something. I was red at the thought of that even happening. She blushed hard as she allowed me to fix it, turning her face away. The door opened as I was finishing untucking her shirt. I was surprised that she was comfortable enough to let me do this, or that I had the capacity to do this. I noticed bandages over her stomach.

"Oh, what do we have here? So the Vongola boy can touch you like that, but I can't?" I heard Shamal's voice say. I froze as Kim stiffened.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" I yelled, turning around, flailing my arms around.

_Wait! He shouldn't be saying the "V" word in front of her!_

"Vongola?" I heard her mumble.

"It's a slang word for stupid!" I reasoned trying to make sure she never gets involved in the mafia.

"No it's- Oh well, Kimmy-chan! I brought you your pain killers~ It'll just cost one kiss~" Shamal made a kissing face, moving towards Kim.

I saw her eyes darken as she twirled the broom in her hand, whacking Shamal with it.

"Pervert!" she yelled, hiding behind me, holding the broom to her defensively.

"Don't be afraid~" he said, trying to get to her.

I held my arms out protectively. She swung her broom at him again, grabbing the bag in his hand. She took out what was in the bag and popped the pills into her mouth.

"Kim-chan, where did you get... How did you get those bandages?" I asked.

She held her stomach, "I-"

"She was 'bitten to death' as I was told," Shamal said as Kim just nodded.

My eyes widened.

"Reborn's fault...," Kim grumbled, puffing her cheeks.

I dropped my broom, "Are you okay? You didn't bleed right? Nothing serious?"

She nodded, smiling slightly.

"If by nothing, you mean she has to take medicine to prevent herself from throwing up while her stomach is healing. Then yes, it's nothing," Shamal stated.

Kim glared at him.

"Maybe you should stay at my place tonight," I offered, worried.

_I'll be worried sick if I don't know how you're doing... What if something bad happens!?_

"Ooo~ You're so forward," Shamal teased.

I blushed, "I-I didn't m-mean it like that."

"I'll be okay Tsuna, no need to worry." She waved me off.

I frowned.

_I guess she's right._

Kim whacked Shamal out of the room. She sighed and started to fix her uniform. I turned around, blushing.

Fifteen minutes later, we finished cleaning the room and grabbed our bags, leaving to return the brooms. I held the brooms as Kim held our bags. One we finished with that, we started walking out of school.

"Tsuna... Are you trying to hide something from me?"

"N-No."

"Liar." She stuck out her tongue.

_She's catching on!_

I sighed, "I'll tell you one day, but not now. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She just stared at me, surprised a bit. That went away as she said, "So you are doing something dangerous?"

"N-No! I'm just talking about our very competitive sumo team!" I yelled, trying to convince her.

"Weird, I never knew schools had such a team," she replied, suspicious.

"It's new!"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." I smiled feeling like I dodged a bullet until she added, "For now."

As we were walking, she stopped. I turned to her confused.

"I have to go to the store, Tsuna. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded.

_Be careful._

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I left Tsuna to go buy Lambo some candy.

_I still can't believe he's still lying to me...but I guess he doesn't want me to get hurt because of it... I'm already in it already! According to Reborn that is. At least I know that whole sumo thing isn't real...but Tsuna-_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a horn. A little boy was crossing the street to get his ball, but the sign didn't say to cross. I dropped my bag and ran for the kid, the last few seconds after grabbing the kid was a blur to me. I don't remember it, but all I can see is that he's in my arms now, crying, and we're safely across the street. As soon as the sign said to cross, his mother ran to us, thanking me almost a million times for saving her son, which then led a news crew to me. I eventually got away from them and to my fallen bag that I'm surprised no one stole. I guess Japan was safer than I thought. I walked into the candy store and bought a lollipop, two pieces of bubble gum, and a candy bar. All of it was grape flavored, except the chocolate bar. I got a discount too, since the manager saw me on the news. Now I have change for Tsuna!

I started walking down the sidewalk happily, until I noticed a hobo begging for money. I walked past him, trying to ignore him, but guilt got the best of me and I gave him the change I had. It was worth it though. He smiled and thanked me. I waved bye and started making my way to the Sawada household. I got up to the front door and knocked, wondering how I'm going to give Lambo the candy. My senses sharpened and my muscles toughened up as I bent down just as the door opened and a bullet flew over me.

"Reborn!" I yelled, angry he tried to kill me once again.

"Ciaossu," he smiled with no remorse at all in his voice.

I sighed and walked inside, looking for the little cow boy. I flinched as I heard the sound of my voice coming from the TV in Tsuna's room upstairs.

"You seem popular," Reborn stated, hopping onto my shoulder.

I laughed nervously as I heard yelling and grenades go off. I was about to question it when a man around my age came down. He had ruffled black hair, wore cow print clothes, and he had one eye closed. He looked Italian to me.

"Yare Yare. Ah! If it isn't Kimmy-chan. I remember how you use to always buy me sweets when I was little," the man said, grabbing my hand, kissing the back of it. I blinked confused. "You're still as beautiful as ever."

I had my bag behind me, ready to attack him with it if he didn't let go of my hand in the next five seconds.

He looked like he realized something and said, "That's right! You don't know yet! I'm-" He was cut off by Bianchi in the doorway behind us. Fire was emitting off of her as she yelled, "Romeo!" She had purple looking food in her hands as she chased the man around.

I heard foot movement upstairs. I took the bag of candy out of my bag and wrote a note to Nana on it. I went into the kitchen and put it down, then took my leave just as the footsteps came downstairs.

"Reborn, shouldn't you be with Tsuna?" I asked him as he was still on my shoulder.

"He's on a break, tomorrow he'll be worked past his limits."

"Ehhh? But tomorrow he promised to help me unpack."

Reborn nodded, knowingly. "I hope you don't mind that I invited some more people."

I blinked, confused as Reborn jumped off my shoulder, leaving.

When I got home, I was greeted by my mother. My father was apparently in Italy for business. I had a "hero's" dinner, or at least that's what my mom called it.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was making snacks for my friends that included: sandwiches, fruits, chips, and depending how long they're here, I'm ready to make sundaes. My mom got all "prettied" up when I told her I invited Tsuna over and maybe a few other friends I made. I don't really know who Reborn was planning on bringing; I'm just guessing they're male. Unlike my mom, who put on a fancy dress and did her hair, I wore just a tee and jeans.<p>

"Honey, do you think they'll like this dress?" my mom was worrying over whether or not the dress made her look old.

"N-No, not at all," I smiled nervously.

_The boys shall die..._

I started moving boxes around to where they belonged that way moving them later won't be a hassle.

"You know what, I should invite Nana-chan!" my mom announced cheerfully.

I stopped listening after "you know". I was too busy trying to lift/possibly push this big box full of kitchenware into the kitchen from the living room. Apparently the doorbell rang as I was trying to do the ole' heave and hoe maneuver. At first I thought I was able to get it off the ground, but it turns out that someone lifted the other side. I stared over at the baseball nut, that's what Gokudera calls him, laughing at my futile attempts.

"Let's do this together Kim!" he grinned.

I blushed lightly.

_He wasn't watching me...was he? Oh of course he was! Ugh! What's wrong with me?! Why must I do weird things when he's around?! First Dora the Explorer and now this!_

We were both carefully walking the box to the kitchen.

Once we put it down, I asked, "Did Reborn ask you to come?"

He nodded, grinning as my mom came in.

"Oh! You must be one of my little girl's friends!" my mom said dramatically, mushing my face with her hands. She knows he is; she's the one who let him in!

"Yamamoto Takeshi," he bowed as I just watched hopelessly.

"You should help fix up the pool outback," my mother winked.

My eyes widened, "WE HAVE A POOL?"

_How did I not know this?!_

My mom nodded like I was crazy for not knowing. To be fair, I never looked or explored the house. I just claimed my room and that's it. Takeshi and I went out to the backyard to see a pool full of murky water. My mom brought out supplies to clean it with, planning on not helping like usual. I sighed as me and Yamamoto rolled up our sleeves, I pretended to because I had no sleeves, took off our socks, and started working on cleaning it. For a weekend in fall, it was awfully too hot. After we finished cleaning it, we put in a filter. Takeshi was testing the water temperature as I was stretching, putting more water in the pool via hose.

"The waters great!" he yelled.

"Really?" I smiled mischievously.

"Oh, is something wrong Kim?"

I turned off the hose, "Oh, nothing~"

He was still confused, but ignored it, "It's the perfect weather for swimming, isn't it?"

_He's right. I'm sweating from all this heat._

After putting the hose away, I snuck up behind Takeshi and pushed him into the pool. I jumped back to avoid the splash of water coming up, laughing at the now wet boy.

"How is it now?" I grinned, leaning over him.

He laughed and grabbed my ankle and his eyes sharpened, "Why don't you see for yourself?" He pulled me in, and now we're two wet kids. I should have stayed at a distance from him.

We ended up messaging around in the pool for what felt like hours, but it really was just minutes. I made my way out of the pool before Takeshi would make me drown or something for messing his hair up in the water. I gave him a super ruffle! It's not like he even had to fix it since the water was going to mess it up anyways. He was following after me. We both stopped when my mother turned to see us in the hall with a 'what the heck happened to you two' look.

"We got wet," I stated, hinting for a towel as Takeshi stood next to me, scratching the back of his head.

"At least we know the pool is the perfect temperature to be in," Takeshi said.

My mother smiled, "Ah! Is that so? Let me go get two you crazy kids some towels."

My mom made her way to the stairs, revealing a confused Tsuna behind her in the doorway.

"Ah! Tsuna, you're finally here!" I yelled, going over to him, hugging him. "You missed all the fun! Oh, I think I got you a bit wet."

Tsuna was red. I turned to Takeshi, confused and saw his face was red now as well. Neither would look at me for some odd reason.

_What the heck was going on?_

"U-U-Uhh, K-Kim-chan," I looked at Tsuna. "P-Pink."

I blinked, confused until I looked down and saw my bra through my tee, my white tee. I covered my chest with my arms, running upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>EARLIER<strong>

**Tsuna's POV-**

I was walking with Reborn to Kim's house. I kept telling Reborn that he didn't have to tag along, but he said he wanted to. My mom said that she was going to drop by later to visit too, I have no idea why, but she is. I stopped at what appeared to be her house since it matched the address she sent me, and rang the doorbell. A woman wearing a fancy dress opened the door and her face brightened.

"Ah! Tsuna! You're so grown up and handsome now!" she yelled, pinching my cheeks. "I haven't seen you since you were a little boy."

"What?" I exclaimed, not even knowing who this woman was.

"You don't remember me?" she pouted, letting me in.

I was about to reply, when I saw the women look worried.

_Did something happen?_

I heard Kim's voice say, "We got wet."

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_Stupid shirt!_

I dried off and changed my clothes to a blue shirt and some shorts. I made my way downstairs, embarrassed. When I got to the living room, I saw Tsuna and Takeshi sitting on the couch with faces looking down at their laps in shame. Takeshi took his shirt off and had a towel around his neck.

"How long were you two looking?" I asked, blushing.

"I'm sorry!" the both chimed.

_It was awhile...wasn't it?_

I sighed, "It's ok. No harm done."

_Nothing to do once it already happened._

My mom came and took Takeshi away to help her unpack the kitchen. She didn't even ask, just walked in and took him away. She's married, why does she always do this? I looked at Tsuna and gestured for him to come upstairs with me. He followed me up to my messy room.

"We'll work here for now," I replied, opening a box full of clothes.

He nodded as we heard Gokudera enter my household, yelling for Tsuna, and my mom dragging him away to help in the kitchen. Tsuna and I stood in silence till I broke it with my light laugh.

"Sorry, my mom's being weird today," I said, shyly blushing.

_I'd say she's not usually like this...but then I'd be lying._

"It's ok," Tsuna replied, opening another box full of dolls.

As I was hanging clothes and Tsuna was laying out my rug, he slipped somehow and fell onto the ground. Before I had the chance to worry, he told me he was fine. I nodded and went back to hanging clothes, turning on the radio for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

While I was on the ground, I noticed what looked like a jewelry box under the bed. I looked at Kim to see she was busy with the radio and her clothes. I sat down and opened it, curious as to what it held. It held a few necklaces, earrings, and rings, but for some reason, one stuck out like a sore thumb. I picked up a plastic ring, those cheap ones you can buy from those coin machines outside of stores. It looked old and the orange gem on it was scratched up, but it looked like it had some value to Kim. Actually, it felt like it should have some value to me. I closed my eyes, trying to pull upon that feeling that was just dying to come out. I sighed, not being able to do anything.

"Tsuna, can you open the box next to the door and start getting ready to help me unpack my books?" Kim asked with her back to me.

I nodded, unknowingly putting the ring in my pocket while putting away the jewelry box.

**.**

**.**

**.**

After a solid two hours of work, Kim's room was done, and it was lunch time. We made our way downstairs, to the kitchen to be met with Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Fuuta, and my mom.

"Fuuta!" Kim-chan yelled, hugging Fuuta tightly.

"Mom!" I called out.

"Hi Tsu-kun," my mom smiled.

"Nana~ The cookies are done!," I heard Kim-chan's mother sing.

"Tenth!" yelled Gokudera. "That woman didn't capture you right?"

_Does he mean Kim-chan or her mom?_

"This cookie tastes EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei, eating a cookie.

I smiled, looking over at Kim, who was looking at her phone intently.

"I gotta go," she said. "I'll be back in a bit."

She left just like that.

_I wonder where she was heading off to so quickly. Where is Reborn anyways?_

"Have some cookies." Kim's mom held the plate out to my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I sat down at a swing just as a certain baby appeared on the swing next to me.

"Ciaossu!"

"Ready to explain oh wise one?"

He nodded and started to tell me about how Tsuna fought some guy named Murkuro, what the Vongola was, its different branches, Tsuna's guardians, the tough training Tsuna had to go through up until this point in time, Tsuna's dying will mode that makes him almost naked, his hyper dying will mode, the Varia, what the Vongola rings were, the apparently recent fight for the Vongola rings, and so on. Let me tell you, that was a lot to take in. I feel like my brain is going to explode. I should really space out all these information gatherings.

"How are you feeling?"

I closed my eyes, frowning, "I can't believe Tsuna had to go through all that, or any of them for that matter. This all sounds like a fictional book, like it can never happen." Reborn was silent. After about ten minutes, I stood up. "It's hard to believe this Murkuro guy and Hibari are even Tsuna's guardians. Murkuro tried to kill him and Hibari...is Hibari…self-explanatory."

"..."

"Tsuna's...grown up... Thank you, Reborn."

Reborn smiled at me, tilting his fedora, "I see you've come to a conclusion."

I nodded, smiling back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I returned home to an actual looking home. I nodded at the good job everyone did, but where was everyone? Hearing laughter from the back, I made my way to the backyard. As it turns out, everyone was having a pool party to celebrate our unpacking. I smiled at the scene as my eyes settled on Tsuna.

_Vongola boss huh?_

I sat in one of the beach chairs, unnoticeably. I brought my knees up to my chest, watching solemnly at the fun they were all having.

I lied back, closing my eyes.

_I wonder what will happen now. I'm involved with the mafia and my friend, since I was born, doesn't even remember me. Plus, all that information Reborn gave me; I need that in book form just to remember it all! Least now I know why Tsuna was in his underwear in that picture Reborn showed me. Dying will mode... Could it be that- Nah, no way._

"Kim-chan?" I opened my eyes to see Tsuna looking down at me. "H-How are your injuries?"

I pulled my shirt up. My stomach was just a little purple. I didn't bother bandaging it up this morning. I took my pills at least.

"Good so far," I replied as he looked a bit panicked by the color. I looked around. "Where's everyone?"

"Your mom took everyone out furniture shopping. I stayed behind to make sure nothing happens to you," Tsuna said.

I sweat-dropped.

_What's with my mom!?_

"Oh, Lambo liked the candy you dropped off yesterday," I heard Tsuna say.

I smiled, "He better have."

"You should have told me you were at my house," Tsuna scolded.

I blinked, "Why?"

Tsuna blushed hard, realizing the other meaning in his words. As if to save himself, he smartly changed the subject.

"W-We'll I just saw you o-on the news for saving a little boy. Y-You could have died!"

_Shit!_

I froze, "You remember that?"

"It was yesterday!"

I laughed nervously, running away to my room. Tsuna caught on and ran after me, yelling for me to stop. I hid under my bed covers as he came into the room. I felt tugs on the covers. I pulled back and eventually I wasn't hidden anymore and it turned into a game of tug-of-war. I yanked the cover hard to me, surprising Tsuna, who came along with the covers. Tsuna fell on top of me, only covers separating our bodies. Tsuna lifted himself up, hovering over me. That's when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. My face flushed a million shades of red, taking this predicament as very wrong and very… well I was not minding as much as I should. Tsuna noticed the position too and scrambled off of me.

"T-There's a bathroom d-d-down the hall if you want to wash the chlorine off from the pool," I stuttered, embarrassed, sitting up.

He nodded, quickly getting the heck out of there. I lightly hit my head with my fist.

"Aiiii! I'm so stupid! I should have taken a better look at him!" I scolded myself in regret.

_At least we went away from that topic..._

I groaned and lied back on my bed. I looked to the side and saw my jewelry box. I sat up and reaching for it, bringing it over to my lap. I opened it, wanting to see my childish vow, but I didn't see it. I picked up my box to look under it. Not there. I put it back and started scouring my room for it.

_Not here..._

**.**

**.**

_Not here!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_GODDAMMIT WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!_

I started strangling one of my dolls as if it stole the ring.

"W-What are you doing?" I heard Tsuna's voice stutter behind me. I froze, turning slowly around with wide eyes.

_Dammit, now I do weird things around him too!_

I threw the doll I was holding off to the side and stood up like nothing ever happened, "Nothing~"

His eyes twitched at my sudden change in mood as I just ran over to his side, grabbing his arm, "Let's go Tsuna-kun!"

"W-Where?" he heaved, being pulled off downstairs.

A mischievous gleam appeared in my eyes, "A date~"

"Ehhh?!" Tsuna yelled as I ran out the door, dragging him along.

_I owe him for lending me money... I'll repay him and have a date with him. He can just think of this as repaying my debt._

I noticed that my outfit wasn't exactly _cute_, but it'll have to do for now. We were walking down the shopping district as I kept pointing at stores, asking him if he wanted to go there.

I pointed at a bakery, "How about we get something to eat there?"

Tsuna finally agreed and we made our way inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I can't believe I'm on a date with Kim! I looked over at Kim who kept bombarding me with options on where to go. Nothing really seemed to catch my eye, and Kim obviously didn't know what kind of stores were here. She pointed at a sunglasses shop and a dentist during her process of elimination.

She pointed at a bakery and I considered it thoughtfully.

_This seems nice._

I nodded as her face brightened up. We went inside, a hop in her step. She pushed me away from the line.

"Go find a seat," she smiled.

I nodded and found a seat next to the window. I sat down, leaning on my elbow. I watched as Kim was chatting with the register guy. She kept pointing at the menu and they both kept laughing.

_What are they laughing about?_

I focused on Kim's face carefully. Her finger on her bottom lip as her eyes carefully scanned the menu. The guy tried to reach for her hand that was resting on the counter. I was about to rush over there, until Kim fixed the problem without noticing.

"I got it!" She threw her hands in the air. She slowly turned around, red, noticing everyone staring at her. I chuckled. My eyes widened when I realized that she paid the guy and rush over to me.

"Why'd you pay?" I asked.

"Because," she said, sitting across from me, placing her wallet on the table. I raised my brow for her to continue. "I asked you, and I'm paying. Plus, I owe you three dollars. This will repay my debt."

I sighed as two servers came over to our table, placing two herbal cinnamon teas down, a slice of shortcake, a slice of key lime pie, three strawberry croissants, three almond croissants, cheese bread, and a strawberry tart. I sweat dropped, staring over at the girl who was staring down at her lap shyly. I thanked the servers.

"I think I ordered too much," Kim mumbled, staring at me cutely, a blush making its way to my cheeks.

I picked up a fork and ate a big piece of the key lime pie, smiling to let her know it's not too much, even though it really was.

_I don't think we can finish this. At least it's not Bianchi's poison cooking..._

I shivered.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I took a bite out of the strawberry croissant.

"Ahh~ So good!" I squealed. I held it out to Tsuna, gesturing him to try it. He blushed and took a bite, nodding.

"Neh, Tsuna," he looked at me, the almond croissant in his mouth.

I winked at him, "We just had an indirect kiss." I took another bit out of my strawberry croissant. "Now we just had another." He looked like he was about to pass out upon realization. "Eck! What's wrong Tsuna?!"

We ended up taking our food to-go. The manager seemed to understand and gave us a cup to put our tea in.

"Thank you!" I chirped, waving bye with Tsuna leaning on my shoulder. Making sure he doesn't fall, I steadied him with my arm. My free hand held a bag filled with our food, tea, and my wallet. Tsuna really did pass out. As I was struggling to walk home, people kept staring at me. I felt uncomfortable and tired. I only made it to the park before I almost fell from exhaustion. I went to a bench and laid Tsuna flat on it. I rested the bag of food under the bench and sighed greatly. It was surprising how light he was for me to be able to even carry him this far.

"I feel out of shape," I muttered. I jogged over to the playground. There were no kids around. I guess they all went home already. The sun was setting. I sat at the swings, remembering my conversation with Reborn.

"**Vongola... Kimberly Fuko of the Vongola Family**," I tested on my mouth. I scratched my head, frustrated. "What have I gotten myself into!?" I stopped scratching out my head, and blushed. "**Kimberly Sawada. Sa-wa-da.**"

_This is for you chibi Kim._

I heard a rustle in the trees behind me. I turned, seeing nothing. I got off the swing, walking cautiously towards the noise. I picked up a big tree branch, holding it protectively to me.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

**Tsuna's POV-**

"EHH!" I yelled, screaming as I got up. I looked around me, "Park? Where's Kim-chan?" I didn't see any trace of her.

_How did I even get here?_

I found a bag full of our food.

_Maybe Reborn brought me here as a sick joke. Maybe Kim-chan was with him and left with him._

I sighed and grabbed our stuff.

"Might as well head home."

I unintentionally touched my lips.

_Indirect kiss huh..._

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_I shouldn't be here. I should just go back to Tsuna._

I slowly started to back away from the group of trees I was surrounded by.

"Eck!" My back hit something and I swung at it. It was a tree trunk. I sweat-dropped.

_Oops._

My eyes widened as I felt an arm snake around my waist. I was about to scream and swing my branch, but my mouth was covered and my branch was taken away.

"Target captured," whoever grabbed me said. He jammed his elbow into where my head meets my neck and I knocked out instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

When I came home, I put the food away so it wouldn't get spoiled and I got ready for bed. When I got into my room, I saw Reborn playing poker with Leon on my bed. However that works.

"Reborn, get off my bed. I need to sleep," I said, motioning to his bed.

"You weren't worked to death today... I guess I should have accounted for the fact that you avoided her mother by using Kim," Reborn said to himself. I stood there confused. "Did you take her home?"

"Who?"

"Kim."

"She wasn't with me. Didn't she leave with- Oh yeah! How could you abandon me on a park bench like that!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn's POV-<strong>

_If he thinks she left with me, then something must have happened._

"You need to stop fainting," I replied, hopping off his bed, opening the window.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on something."

I leaped out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR, but i do own Kim!**

**KEY:**

**"BOLD" - When words are bold, in quotes (in most cases), and aligned left, that means that the characters are speaking in English.**

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

_This_ **- Person's POV's thoughts.**

_"This" _**_- _****This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters. [Bolded-version will be if things are in English.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I woke up in a cold room. I was sitting on what looked like a metal chair. My arms were tied behind me and the chair. My ankles were tied to the chair legs.

"Ahh, you're finally awake," a voice said coming out of the shadows in front of me. "Miss Disappear From Our Eyes."

"What are you talking about?" I was confused.

_What kind of lame nickname is that?_

"Do you know who we are?"

"Kidnappers who are going to be heavily sued if I get injured."

The man twitched in annoyance, "No we are the Voltaic Family."

_Either they're rich, or they're a mafia family... Let's hope for the first one._

"Mafia?"

"Yes, mafia. I'm here to formally invite you to join our family."

_Damn._

"No," I said blankly.

"No? Why not?" He was trying not to show his anger.

"Well, for starters, you don't know how to treat a lady. I'm freezing, I'm tied up, and your men knocked me out and kidnapped me. Against my will, might I add."

"You little- Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position!? You should be grateful for this opportunity! Not many people get it!"

"Then give it to them."

_I don't see the problem here. Why does it have to be me specifically?_

A loud ringing erupted in my right ear. It all happened so fast. I was slapped, a gunshot sounded, and the ropes that bound me to the chair were cut loose.

"I wouldn't step any closer if I were you."

My eyes widened, knowing that voice.

"Reborn!" I yelled, on all fours since I fell out of my chair.

"Ciaossu!" He nodded his hat off to the man.

"This is none of your business," the man swung his arm out to the side to empathize his point.

Reborn was holding his gun, frowning, "I can't do that. She'll be under the protection of the Vongola Family. Do you really want to go against the Vongola?"

"V-V-Vongola?!" the man stuttered. He shook his head and came back to his 'don't give a fuck' attitude.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oww," I was clutching my throbbing cheek as I was walking down the cold dark street. "Couldn't you have come sooner?" Reborn was sitting on my shoulder, smirking. "I've never seen you in action before."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Are you staying over or something?" I raised a brow at him.

He said nothing. I sighed and just went inside, sneaking upstairs to my room. I was too tired to shower, and change clothes, so I collapsed on my bed as Reborn jumped onto a part of the bed I wasn't on. It was three forty-seven in the morning.

"You're going to need to announce your ties into the Vongola Family soon," Reborn stated.

"..."

"If you don't, word will get around about you being back on the radar and-"

"I'll be kidnapped and threatened more... I still can't believe this is all happening…"

Reborn's silence was all I needed to tell I was right.

_Just how will Tsuna react... OH MY GOD!_

"I left Tsuna at the park!" I yelled, bolting out of bed.

"He came home thinking I put him there."

I turned around to say something, but stopped, seeing that he was now sleeping in my bed with his pajamas on. I sweat-dropped and changed my clothes while adrenaline was still coursing through my veins. I got into my bed next to him, being careful not to hit him. I'm guessing that if you wake a supposed hitman, the world's greatest for that matter, it won't end well.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I woke up this morning, surprisingly by myself. Usually Reborn was here to wake me up. I looked at the time and saw that it was already lunchtime. I could hear Lambo and I-Pin fighting over food from up here.

I went downstairs feeling energized and awake. Reborn wasn't in the kitchen though. Bianchi, my mom, Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo were eating lunch. I sat down as my mom handed me a sandwich and some fruit.

"Where's Reborn?" I asked Bianchi.

"He said he had something he had to do last night," Bianchi replied. "He wouldn't tell me where though..."

"Oh! I almost forgot. Tsu-kun, this fell out of your pants pocket before I washed it," my mom dug into her pocket and pulled out the plastic ring from Kim's room.

_Wait, why is it here? Don't tell me I took it on accident!_

I took it as Bianchi gave me a curious stare.

"It's not mine, I just somehow got it in my possession," I defended.

My mom just giggled, "I know it's not yours technically. It's Kim-chan's, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Don't you remember? You were the one who got it for her."

"I did?!"

My mom looked surprised at me. "She was ri-" The phone rang and my mom left to answer it.

_My mom also says I don't remember something._

I sighed, staring at the ring.

_I should return this to her._

I finished eating and got dressed. It took me longer than usual to get ready today for some reason. I felt a bit giddy with a hop in my step. I rang the doorbell, looking at my watch. It was one twenty-eight.

"Ahhh! Tsuna! What can I do for you today? Or did you come to help me out for the day?" Kim's mom answered the door and pulled me in.

I smiled nervously, "I'm just here to drop something off for Kim-chan."

"Oh, she's up in her room sleeping. She didn't come out for breakfast, so I thought I'd let her sleep in."

"Oh, I can come back la-"

"Nonsense! She always has time for you!"

Kim's mom then pushed me up the stairs and to her bedroom door, leaving to do some grocery shopping. I took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door. I didn't hear anything, so I slowly and quietly opened the door. I walked into the room and walked up to her sleeping form in her bed. I saw how peaceful her face was and smiled lightly, until I noticed Reborn in her arms, sleeping as well.

_So this is where he has been?! I guess I shouldn't be complaining since I get no training for today... How is she not dead for hugging him yet?!_

I lightly shook Kim's shoulders, but the one who woke up was Reborn. His bubble popped and he looked at me.

"Ciaossu!" he smiled.

"What are you doing in her bed!?" I quietly hissed.

"She was the one who hugged me. Why? Are you jealous?"

I heard grunts coming from Kim as Reborn smirked. I ran out of the room as fast as I could and out the door. I stood outside for a while, trying to catch my breath.

_It would have been so bad if she caught me in her room. I would look like a creeper!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

My eyes met with the light that filled my room, and Reborn's baby face peering at me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I yawned, "Still here I see."

"Ciaossu!" he waved. "Someone's at the door."

"Really?"

_I didn't hear the doorbell._

I got out of bed, first putting a big bang aid over my now purplish cheek. Can't have anyone seeing that now can we. I wouldn't be able to find a good enough excuse. I stalked downstairs and to the front door.

"It's unlocked," I mumbled. I didn't hear my mom anywhere, so I assume she's working on the front yard or something.

I opened the door and saw a boy standing there, seemingly panicking, with his back to me.

"Good morning," I yawned, looking at the boy with tired eyes.

The boy froze and slowly turned around.

"Oh, Tsuna... It's you," I rubbed my eyes and stared at his nervous face.

"M-Mor- Wait, it's not morning," he said, regaining some composure.

"It's not?" I leaned on the open door.

"I-It's the afternoon."

I gasped, "I just woke up a few minutes ago and half the day is already over?!"

He nodded. I made way inside more, gesturing him in, sighing. He came in and took off his shoes. I was in a tank and shorts. I just grabbed the closest pjs to me last night, or should I say this morning. I locked the door and walked past him into the kitchen. If my mom is locked out, oh well, she'll ring the doorbell. Tsuna sat at the island as I went through the cabinets for cereal. I grabbed Lucky Charms, a bowl, a spoon, and a gallon of milk. I made myself a bowl and sat next to Tsuna, eating it.

"You can make a bowl for yourself if you want," I told him, waving my hand lazily at the discarded cereal box and milk. He rejected my offer and I shrugged, eating my cereal in content.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I stared at Kim as she was eating. She looks so tired still.

_Just how long was she up last night? Why do I feel like Reborn has something to do with this..._

My eyes widened upon further thought.

_DON'T TELL ME HE'S TRYING TO RECRUIT HER INTO THE MAFIA!_

"Hi Tsuna." I nearly screamed when Reborn popped up in front of me without warning.

Reborn made his own bowl of cereal and started eating it. Both he and Kim ate in silence. I got a bit thirsty and saw a case full of water bottles on the other side of the room. I left to get one, and turned back toward my seat. I felt so awkward being here and doing this. I somehow slipped on the floor and fell forward onto the ground. "Itte..."

"Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Kim crouching down in front of me, holding her hand out.

I took it and she helped me up, "Yeah..."

I was still holding her hand when we both stood, but something bothered me. There was a giant white bandage on her right cheek. Why didn't I notice it before? I put my free hand onto that cheek; she winced slightly under my touch.

"What happened?" I asked, noticing her lip quivering.

"I cut my cheek on a rose bush yesterday," she replied, pushing away from my touch, letting go of my hand. She put her bowl away and left the kitchen saying something about showering. When she left, I turned to suspect number one, not believing she really cut herself on a rose bush. Reborn was just sitting there innocently, drinking a cup of coffee.

"What did you do to her this time?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Nothing."

"You tried to shoot her before, do you really think I'll believe that."

"But she really cut herself-"

"Really?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Reborn aimed his gun at me.

I fell back a few steps and held my hands out in defense, "No!"

* * *

><p>Kim came back downstairs, "Why are you here anyways, Tsuna? Not that I don't want you here."<p>

"Oh! Uh..."

_How am I supposed to give the ring back to her?!_

"He came to ask you for help in English," Reborn said as I nodded.

"Without any books?" She raised her brow in suspicion.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly as Reborn said, "He's not the brightest."

"Hey!" I yelled as Kim just giggled.

She motioned for me to follow her, and follow I did. We went into her room and she pulled out a small table, kind of like the one I have for my room, except hers is a dark terra cotta. She got out paper for me, two pencils, and her English book. I sat next to her when she placed down cushions. She tied her hair back and opened the book to the first chapter.

"What do you know so far?" she asked.

"I'm not sure..."

"Hm, we'll test your way through a conversation then."

She turned her body to face me fully, her hands nicely in her lap. I turned to fully face her as well, but crisscrossed.

"**Hello, my name is Kimberly**," she said perfectly in English. Well it sounded perfect to me.

"**I-It's nice to meet you Kimberly**," I said shyly.

She giggled, "**What's your name?**"

"**Sawada Tsu-**"

"**Wrong!**" she chimed making an "X" with her arms. "We don't say last names before the first name in English. Oh, and use your full first name, it's polite. You can add that I can call you Tsuna if you want to be addressed as so."

I nodded, trying to take this in and understand her English.

"**My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna.**"

"**How are you today, Tsuna?**"

"**I'm fine.**"

"**Fine? Can you elaborate on that?**"

"**Elaborate?**"

_What does that mean?_

"**Give me more than just fine.**"

"**Good?**"

She sighed and started writing down feelings and translating them into Japanese so I could read it. I can see she mixed up characters at times, but I can still understand it.

This continued on for hours. She gave me translations for numbers up to one hundred, the English alphabet, common feelings, the weather, the seasons, and different types of greetings, which was the funniest one in my opinion.

At the moment she grabbed her laptop and put it the ground. We were leaning against her bed now. She was going to show me a movie from America. I think it was called The Little Mermaid. She told me it was a children's movie. The main character did look familiar to me. I think I've seen the Japanese version when I was little.

It was hard to follow along at times, but it was pretty simple to under- I felt pressure on my shoulder. I turned and saw brown hair. I blushed hard. Kim fell asleep. I wasn't sure what to do. I sighed and moved a bit, not intentionally, letting her head now fall into my lap, which was worse than my shoulder. She was still asleep. I tried to get my mind off her by focusing on the movie. That worked, until it got to the part where the crab was trying to get the prince to kiss the mermaid. I couldn't help, but steal a glance down at Kim's face. I blushed and watched the movie, unconsciously stroking her hair and tangling it in my fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I woke up, a bit cold and yet warm at the same time. I got up, rubbing my eyes. I was on the floor. I turned to what I thought was a pillow. Through morning eyes, I saw Tsuna with his head lying back on my bed. It took some time to register that I was sleeping on his lap all night.

"Eck!" I screamed, my eyes widening.

_This is bad!_

Tsuna woke up scared, asking what was happening. I reassured him it was nothing.

"It looks like we both fell asleep," I said awkwardly.

He nodded, "Ah! I should be getting home! All my stuff is there!"

We both laughed nervously until I noticed a pile of clothes I've never seen before on the table. Tsuna followed my gaze and nearly shouted in confusion. He just grabbed his uniform and bag, and left for the bathroom. I took deep breaths before clearing up the mess and getting ready for school. I left my hair down and tied a blue ribbon to the side of my head. I put on some makeup to cover up my bruised cheek, took my pills, and went downstairs to meet the smell of breakfast. Tsuna was already there, awkwardly sitting at the table with my mom smiling brightly at him.

"Mom you're scaring him," I stated, taking a seat.

"Ah! Good morning Kimmy~" my mom nearly sang.

I put some eggs and bacon on my plate and started eating; Tsuna awkwardly eating.

_He's so awkward..._

My mom started pinning up pictures onto what looked like an office board. I chugged down my orange juice and grabbed my bag.

"Bye mom. We're going to school. Come on Tsuna," I replied, going to the door.

He followed me after bowing to my mom. Once we left, my mom smiled to herself.

"All according to plan, more or less."

She pinned up a picture of me and Tsuna when we were three.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamamoto and Gokudera walked with us to school. Gokudera was accusing me of kidnapping Tsuna. To not cause him to burst out into more anger, I ignored him and talked with Yamamoto.

"Are you going to join any sports Kim?" Takeshi asked me.

"Not sure yet. Should I?" I pondered aloud.

"Join the baseball club!" he grinned.

"Isn't that for boys only?" I questioned.

"I think a compromise could be made."

I laughed. "I think they'd at most make me a manager."

Once at school, I took my seat next to Tsuna.

"Neh, Tsuna."

"Yeah?"

I smiled at him, "Nothing. I just wanted to see if you'd answer me."

_And hear your voice._

He looked confused as class started.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"It's finally lunch!" I yelled, happily pounding my fist into the air.

Gokudera and Yamamoto came to our tables.

"You seem excited," Takeshi commented.

_I did something weird again... I guess I'm opening up to these guys more._

"To the extreme!" I yelled, mimicking Ryohei, causing Tsuna and Takeshi to laugh while Gokudera thought it was stupid.

I noticed Tsuna's facial expression change to that of being flustered. I was confused.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" he stuttered. I turned around and said girl was there, waving to everyone. She walked more to Tsuna and I watched.

"Tsuna-kun, can Hana and I eat lunch with you guys today?" she asked sweetly. "It was so much fun last time."

I don't know why, but I felt the urge to punch her, but I don't want to do that!

"O-Of course!" Tsuna stuttered.

We all went to the roof and ate our lunches. While everyone was talking, I remained silent.

_What's this weird feeling harboring my heart?_

"Kim-chan?" I looked over and saw Kyoko, as well as other people staring at me.

"Hm?" I made a sound, my mouth full of sausage and egg.

"Do you want to come shopping with Hana and me? You're new here and all and it'll be a fun thing to do together! You can even meet our friend Haru!" Kyoko bubbled, sparkles coming.

I swallowed down my food, "Uh...sure? I guess that sounds like a lot of fun. I didn't bring my wallet though...so I'll have to drop by my house and get it."

"No problem! I'm curious to see your house. My Oniichan said it was extreme," she smiled.

Some people turned to the boxer who was chugging down his lunch, saying extreme while doing so.

* * *

><p>Afterschool, I wave goodbye to Tsuna and Takeshi, Gokudera not caring for my words. I waited at the gate for Kyoko and Hana.<p>

"Kim-chan!" I turned, seeing Kyoko running to me with Hana not far behind.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kyoko apologized.

"I wasn't waiting for long," I smiled.

"Let's go," Hana said, leading us.

We followed, first planning to meet up with this Haru girl.

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko ran off to a raven-haired girl up ahead.

"Kyoko-chan!" the other girl yelled.

The hugged each other. Once Hana and I got to them, Haru noticed me.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Fuko Kimberly...," I bowed shyly.

"She's new here," Kyoko added.

"Ah! Miura Haru-chan!" the girl bubbled.

"It's nice to meet you Haru-chan," I smiled, blushing lightly.

_I have so many new friends now. I guess talking is faster than staying silent._

When we got inside my house, the girls wandered as I went to my room. My mom wasn't home. I grabbed my wallet and changed my bag to a purse.

"I FOUND A POOL!" I heard Haru shout. I heard feet scattering and more yelling outside. I sighed happily.

I went to where everyone was in the backyard to see Haru and Kyoko feeling the water and Hana laying on the beach chair like she was sunbathing.

"Let's go girls. We have plenty of time to swim when it gets warmer," I stated.

"It's pretty warm right now," Haru pointed out.

"Then if it's warm on the weekend, we can all go swimming in it. Deal?" I compromised. Everyone agreed and exchanged phone numbers with me.

We were in the shopping district. Apparently there's a really cute store that sells the most adorable things. I could see it was true when we walked in. Haru ran to the cosplays, Hana ran to the underwear section, and Kyoko, stayed by my side as if to assist me.

"Come here," she chirped, pulling me to the dolls and assorted stuff section.

I had to have a lot of self-control to not buy out the whole entire store.

Kyoko held up a My Melody doll and I held up a Rilakkuma one. We laughed and started playing with the clocks. Haru joined us as we started judging the clocks based on how loud the tick was and their design.

We then moved onto clothes as Haru saw a cosplay that caught her eye. She ran off to try it on as Kyoko and I were in the normal clothing wear section.

Kyoko was looking for a blouse as I was just looking. Secretly I was looking for skirts because I have a secret love for them. I love shorts too, but skirts were just more feminine.

"I think this would look prefect on you," I looked at Kyoko to see her holding up a mint colored dress with a sleeveless cream colored blazer. She shoved it into my hands. "Go try it on!"

I was pushed into the changing room without a say in the matter. I stripped down and tried on the really cute dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and blushed. I liked it, it went to my knees and the too part of it was round and didn't show off a lot of cleavage. I walked out of the changing room to see Haru dressed as Tinkerbell, waving a plastic wand around.

_Madi would just love Haru to death if they ever met._

I complimented Haru, but I was overpowered by Haru and Kyoko's team work on complimenting me. Hana came out of the booth next to mine with a stack of underwear. They were all the sophisticated kind of cute. After Hana bought all her stuff, they all fought against me to try on more clothes. I was pushed inside the booth and clothes were tossed over the door to me.

I sadly ended up buying all of them. I made Kyoko take some of the clothes they picked out for me because I thought they suited her better. Though, I'm really self-conscious about how I look, so I would think all of my clothes looked great on Kyoko.

We left the store and went into a fabric stop. Haru wanted to buy some material to make her next cosplay, or so I heard. I never really tried sewing before, so I stood back with Hana. We decided to find a place to eat, then text them our location once we decided.

"What should we eat?" I asked her.

"We can go to a restaurant?" she pointed at a fancy looking one.

"We're a little too under-dressed for that," I blushed.

"What did you eat out with your friends?" she asked.

"Well...," I smiled just thinking about it. "Usually we either went out to the pizza place or Phở place. On days we were tired of that, we went to a ramen shop. If we ever went to a restaurant, it'd be: Chinese, Japanese, Italian, Korean, or Vietnamese."

"You guys sound so indecisive," she shook her head.

"We were. We always had a vote on where to go and even a schedule of where we went. We'd always go out to eat afterschool, if not one of our own houses."

"Hmm, then let's go to the pizza parlor. There's one around here," Hana walked ahead of me and I followed suit.

Once inside the place, I found us a seat and Hana sent a text to Kyoko, telling her of our whereabouts.

"We really should have brought the guys," Hana sighed.

I looked at her shocked, "But you don't like them. You said they're all so immature."

"I do. We just need some guys to do the gentleman thing and hold all our things," Hana crossed her arms, agreeing with herself.

"I see," I said, embarrassed for not thinking about that. It was okay though, I was rebuilding my muscles with all these bags.

"That woman," I heard a familiar voice silently curse nearby. I looked around, but saw no one I recognized. Hana seemed to notice it too, but she didn't say anything about it.

_That sounded a lot like Gokudera..._

Kyoko and Haru found us and we all decided as a group to order a medium-sized pizza, half combo and half pepperoni, with some garlic cheese sticks. For drinks we all decided on diet coke.

Hana went to order for us as Haru and Kyoko were pestering me to get to know me better.

"Where in America did you live?" Kyoko asked.

"California."

"Were you on the beach?" Haru asked.

"Uhhh...if you mean lived near the beach, I guess I kind of was. It was a two hour drive or so to get to the beach."

"How was it like when you first went to America?" Kyoko asked.

"Well...," I looked down, twiddling my thumbs as I thought back. "I was a mute."

"Mute?" Hana questioned, joining the conversation.

I nodded, "I didn't know a word of English, and so whenever someone talked to me, I couldn't respond back. I was labeled as a mute because of that. It was hard to make friends since I didn't talk. Other than not knowing the language, I was...afraid and shy. Meeting all these new people in a strange country...it was...unsettling."

_Not to mention how weird the kids were..._

Haru pulled me into a tight hug, crying, "IT'S OKAY KIM-CHAN! I'LL BE THE VERY BEST FRIEND YOU'VE EVER HAD HERE IN JAPAN!"

"Next to me and Hana!" Kyoko added.

I patted Haru's back; not realizing what I said was a sob story.

"Actually...I've had a best friend here before I moved away."

"Oh, that reminds me. When you said you lived here till you were six, did you mean here in Namimori or in general Japan?" Kyoko blinked at me, curious.

"I use to live here in Namimori," I said as our number was called out.

I left with Hana to have some time to escape all the questions. Haru followed me and Kyoko followed her. We all ended up helping to bring our food to the table.

"Really? We must have met somewhere before!" Kyoko beamed.

I thought about that possibility, "Maybe. I don't recall a few things from my childhood, so that is a good possibility."

"Are you still friends with your best friend?" Hana asked me, taking a slice of combo.

I put a finger to my cheek, pondering, "It's hard to describe..."

"This'll be interesting," I heard Hana mumble.

"In a way I guess I'm still friends with him-" Haru cut me off, "So it's a boy?"

I nodded, "You can say he was my only friend."

"You only had one friend here?" Kyoko pouted.

I nodded again, "I guess that's another reason why people thought I was anti-social at first."

"How did you start making friends?" Hana asked as we all started to eat.

"Well..."

**FLASHBACK START**

The movers finished unpacking the house and I was sitting on the steps that lead to the front door.

"**You must be new here**," I looked up, seeing a boy around my age talking to me. He has blond hair and big strawberry brown eyes.

_What is he saying?_

He was speaking in English, so I couldn't understand. My mom and dad said they were going to teach me tomorrow.

The boy looked confused at me, not understanding why I wasn't responding to him as a women walked by us, holding something. It was his mother. She was bringing a "welcome to the neighborhood" gift.

"**You don't talk much, do you?**" the boy asked me. I just stared at him. He waved his hand in my face. "**Are you even listening to me?**"

"..."

He grinned, "**You're a challenge, but I'll break you by tomorrow!**"

_What was he talking about? Idiot._

* * *

><p>The next day, the doorbell rang during my English lesson.<p>

"**Oh, you must be Lucas right? Your mother's brownies were so delicious**," my mother said to whoever was at the door.

My father got up; putting down the flashcards he was showing me. A boy walked into my house. He caught sight of me and ran over.

_It's that weird boy again..._

"**Who's that?**" my dad asked my mom.

_Why is everyone talking in that language?_

"**It's me again! I just realized, I haven't caught your name**," the boy grinned at me.

_What did my mom call him again? Lucas?_

I recognized the word "name" because I just learned that before he came. I guessed he was asking me for my name, but how did they introduce themselves here?

"**Her name's Kimberly**," my mother said for me.

The Lucas boy didn't seem too happy that my mom answered for me. He shook it off and grinned, "**So Kimberly. I bet you're wondering what my name is.**"

"..."

I looked away from him and started to play with my bunny doll.

"**I-It's Lucas!**" he stuttered, embarrassed that I ignored him.

I looked blankly at him again. My mom left to make us snacks, dragging away my dad who wanted to watch us.

Lucas sat next to me, "**What are you doing?**" He was looking at my bunny. I pet it and made it bounce a bit. "**You're playing with it? Maybe we can play together. Do you have any more toys?**" He pointed at my bunny.

_Does he want to play with me? Very well, I'm bored anyways..._

I got up and climbed the stairs to my room. He was following me. I tucked in my bunny in my bed and ran over to a corner of my room where a giant bear was sitting. Between its' legs was a ball. I picked it up and threw it to Lucas.

"**You want to play catch?**"

"..."

"**Okay then**," he picked up the ball and threw it back to me.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was supposed to go to school. My dad wasn't taking me though. My mom told me that he was being too emotional to. My mom was talking to my teacher as I stood by her.<p>

"Go to that seat over there, okay?" my mother told me. "That's where you'll be sitting for the rest of the school year." I nodded and did as I was told.

"**We have a new student joining us today**," said the teacher. "**Her name is Kimberly Fuko. Please be patient with her as she's still new to all of this.**"

At lunch time, I sat alone, eating my jello.

"**Hey, new girl!**" I looked up to see a couple of guys.

I understood what they said, if I remember what I learned from my studies right. I waved at them.

"**You don't talk, do you?**" asked one of the boys.

I barely understood that.

The rest of the school week was torture; I started to get picked on at school by my classmates for not talking or communicating with them. I would occasionally wave to them if they greeted me, but I soon stopped. I haven't seen that weird boy in a while. He was the only nice one in my opinion.

My dad was making me watch a DVD that he bought to help with my English. I didn't take notice of my surroundings, so it scared me when someone tapped my shoulder.

I jumped and looked to see Lucas.

"**Why are you watching this? It's for babies**," he said.

"..."

"**Still not talking eh? I bet you're wondering where I've been for the past few days. Well I won't tell you unless you ask**," he crossed his arms, grinning.

"..." I got up, ready to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"**I sprained my ankle playing soccer!**" he yelled.

I looked at him and opened my mouth, as if to say something. He looked so hopeful, but then I just yawned.

Apparently Lucas was in my class. He was just out of school due to injury from what my mom told me. Whenever I was bullied, he'd defend me. Whenever I was sitting alone for lunch or recess, he'd be with me. He would always talk to me and pretend that I'm answering him. I thought he was mentally ill at one point.

"**Hey Kimberly!**" I turned around, hearing my name as I was playing with the garden hose while my mom was doing some gardening. It was that Lucas boy again; he was holding a camera this time. "**I'm going to video every moment we have together until you talk!**"

I looked at my mom who was giggling. "Mom, the weird boy broke into our backyard."

She laughed and said to me, "Your father let him in. He's your friend, isn't he?"

_Friend? He's my friend?_

I thought back to how he defended me.

_I guess he is my friend..._

I felt more motivated to learn English now to understand and communicate with my friend. I looked at the confused boy.

"**Is that gibberish?**" he asked me.

"..."

_What's gibberish?_

* * *

><p>A week passed by and I was getting better at English now. I understood most of the lessons at school as well as what people were talking about. Lucas still videoed me a lot, which creeped me out a bit. Lucas made friends with a girl named Madison and a boy named Kyle. I didn't like Kyle. He'd always talk to me weirdly in comparison to everyone else.<p>

"**How come you never talk?**" Madison asked me as we were lying down in the park.

"..."

"**She's a mute**," Lucas said.

"**I'll get her to talk. All she needs is my love!**" Kyle yelled enthusiastically.

I sat up, hearing the sounds of birds.

Kyle jumped onto his feet and pulled me up to him, "**Let's run away together!**"

Lucas was about to do something, but I pushed Kyle and shouted in Japanese, "What are you doing, Stupid!?"

Madison gasped, "**That was Japanese!**"

"**Japa-what?**" Lucas asked.

"**Japanese! I hear it in the anime I am watching. It's the language of those who live in Japan!**" she said excitedly.

"**What?**" Lucas was confused.

"**I got this...kind of**," Madison went up to me and I stared at her, flustered since I didn't know what was going on.

Kyle crawled over to Lucas, sad about my rejection. Lucas was videoing this, ignoring him.

"Hi!" Madison said to me in Japanese. I was taken aback a bit. I didn't expect her to understand.

"Hello...," I said back.

"Thank you."

"Why?"

"**Don't you speak English?**" Madison asked me in English now. I nodded. "**Why don't you use it then?**"

"..."

"**It's no use. She won't respond if it's not that other language**," Lucas observed.

I puffed my cheeks. I worked so hard to be able to talk to Lucas, it's about time I execute it. I walked over to him and went on my knees. Kyle took the camera from him.

I took a deep breath, "**I love you.**"

Everyone was taken aback. I wonder why. Don't you say I love you to the people, or things, you care about? That's what my mom told me it meant here. She used Lucas in an example before and food.

"**Thank you for being my friend...**," I smiled brightly at Lucas, ignoring everyone's shock.

"**You see the sparkles too right?**" Kyle whispered to Madison.

In the end, I learned that what I said meant something else. I became best friends with those three, and I didn't hate Kyle anymore. Lucas was the very first person to give me confidence in speaking English, as well as my very first friend there.

**FLASHBACK END**

Haru was hugging me again, crying as Kyoko held her handkerchief to her eye.

"That was so touching," Kyoko said, emotional.

"Haru-chan loves you Kim-chan!" Haru yelled aloud, catching everyone at the parlor's attention.

_I can't tell if she's mocking me or sympathizing._

"I'M EXTREMELY MOVED!" we all turned to the booth behind us.

"Oniichan!" Kyoko yelled, seeing her brother crying.

_Is my life really a sob-fest?_

In the booth, other than Ryohei, was none other than Gokudera, Takeshi, Reborn, and Tsuna.

_Were they listening in?!_

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER-SCHOOL<strong>

**Tsuna's POV-**

Reborn talked us all into going to the pizza parlor when we met up with Ryohei. Once in the parlor, we took our seats and Gokudera ordered. Once our food came, I noticed Hana and Kim come in. They sat in the booth next to ours and started talking about needing us to hold their bags for them.

"That woman," Gokudera cursed.

We all made the 'shh' motion at him as Kyoko and Haru came in, surprisingly not noticing us.

They started talking about Kim more, and we were all eavesdropping.

"Where in America did you live?" Kyoko asked Kim.

"California," she responded.

"Were you on the beach?" Haru asked.

"Uhhh...if you mean lived near the beach, I guess I kind of was. It was a two hour drive or so to get to the beach," Kim responded.

_I wonder if she can swim..._

"How was it like when you first went to America?" Kyoko asked.

"Well...," Kim's tone went down. "I was a mute."

"Mute?" Hana questioned, joining their conversation.

_She was a mute...?_

"I didn't know a word of English, so whenever someone talked to me, I couldn't respond back. I was labeled as a mute because of that. It was hard to make friends since I didn't talk. Other than not knowing the language, I was...afraid and shy. Meeting all these new people in a strange country...it was...unsettling."

_I guess that explains her shyness in new places..._

Haru was crying, "IT'S OKAY KIM-CHAN! HARU-CHAN WILL BE THE VERY BEST FRIEND YOU'VE EVER HAD HERE IN JAPAN!"

"Next to me and Hana!" Kyoko added.

Ryohei looked about ready to start crying, but was keeping it in. Reborn was calmly eating like he wasn't even listening. Gokudera tried to pretend he didn't care.

"Actually...I've had a best friend here before I moved away," we all heard Kim say.

"Oh, that reminds me. When you said you lived here till you were six, did you mean here in Namimori or in general Japan?" Kyoko sounded curious.

"I use to live here in Namimori," Kim said as their number was apparently called out.

_She used to live...here?_

All the girls left to get their food.

"Really? We must have met somewhere before!" Kyoko beamed.

"Maybe. I don't recall a few things from my childhood...so that is a good possibility," Kim said, unsure.

_I wonder if I met her somewhere... Maybe that's why she seems to know me._

"Are you still friends with your best friend?" Hana asked.

"It's hard to describe...," Kim sounded like she was thinking.

"This'll be interesting," we all heard Hana mumble.

"In a way I guess I'm still friends with him-" Haru cut Kim off, "So it's a boy?"

_I wonder if I know him..._

"You can say he was my only friend," Kim answered.

"You only had one friend here?" Kyoko pouted.

"I guess that's another reason why people thought I was anti-social at first," Kim stated.

"How did you start making friends?" Hana asked as Ryohei was close to crying.

"Well...," Kim trailed off. She stared telling them the story of how it was when she first moved to America. At the end, Ryohei couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'M EXTREMELY MOVED!" Ryohei shouted, crying. Yamamoto's face was solemn, but it brightened up as soon as all the girls were looking at us. Gokudera was pretending he didn't care and Reborn was acting normally. I was sad. She had such a hard time adjusting to things only to be brought back here to readjust to things here. What bothered me for some reason though, was when she said how she misunderstood what _I love you_ meant in America when she said it to that Lucas guy. Isn't it the same thing here too?

"Oniichan!" Kyoko yelled, worried and amazed to see her brother.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Kim stuttered, embarrassed.

"Reborn said we should go here to eat," Yamamoto explained.

"What a coincidence!" Kyoko smiled.

_Thank god, Kyoko doesn't think we're creepers for listening in._

"Well this girl's day turned into a guy's day," Hana muttered.

"What was that woman?!" Gokudera snapped, reaching for his dynamite.

"Tsuna-san is here!" Haru cheered, blushing.

"You know Tsuna-kun?" Kim asked her.

Haru nodded, "He's going to be Haru-chan's husband!"

I froze.

_Not this again..._

Kyoko giggled and Kim, her smiled seemed strained for some reason. It was like she was confused about her expression.

"You never told us the name of your friend from here," Hana remembered.

"Yeah, what's his name?" Yamamoto asked.

For some reason, I felt my pride welling up inside of me until Kim said, "It's a secret. You guys can guess and guess and whoever is right, wins a prize."

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Tsuna-san is here!" Haru cheered, blushing.

"You know Tsuna-kun?" I asked her.

Haru nodded, "He's going to be Haru-chan's husband!"

_Haru-chan is so cute... Is it weird that I feel like going over to Tsuna and slapping him?_

Kyoko started to giggle and I…I didn't know what to do. I just smiled because I was happy that Haru was so happy, but I could feel the corners of my mouth wanting to go down.

"You never told us the name of your friend from here," Hana remembered.

_Shit! Now that I know Tsuna's here...I don't want to tell!_

"Yeah, what's his name?" Yamamoto asked.

_So they were listening in!_

I took a deep breath and said, "It's a secret. You guys can guess and guess and whoever is right, wins a prize."

Everyone, but Haru, Reborn, and Kyoko, did a weird fall. Haru and Kyoko were the only ones excited about this.

"What is the price?" Kyoko asked me.

"I'll decide that," Reborn said. "Everyone here must participate. This is now a family event."

Tsuna seemed panicked for some reason.

"Whoever finds out the name of Kim's mysterious childhood friend...," Reborn smirked. "Let's make this more interesting. They'll be two separate prizes: one for the girls and one for the boys."

"Two teams?" Haru asked.

"No, all individual," Reborn explained. "If a girl won, then Kim will treat you to any cake of your choice."

_I didn't agree to that!_

Haru and Kyoko were squealing as Hana did a 'meh' look.

"For the boys, if one of them wins, they win a date with Kim," Reborn smirked as all the comments came.

_I sure as hell did not agree to that even more!_

"I don't want to win a date with her!" Gokudera yelled, disgusted.

"Hey! I'm not repulsive!" I shouted at him.

_It's not like I wanted to date you in the first place!_

"I'm fired up!" yelled Ryohei, blushing a bit.

"Sounds like fun," Takeshi grinned.

I looked at Tsuna through all of this.

He noticed and flinched, "I-I think t-this w-w-will interesting."

_He really doesn't remember..._

I sighed as Gokudera yelled, "I shall win in the name of Juidame!"

A vein appeared on my forehead, "So unless Tsuna wants to do this, you'll do it! Baka-Dera!"

"Who are you calling Baka-Dera woman!?" Gokudera shouted, getting all up in my face.

"Looks like Gokudera really wants to go out with Kim," Reborn stated, hinting at how close Gokudera and I were.

We turned away from each other and simultaneously said, "As if! I hate him/her!" We glared at each other as everyone started to laugh.

"I-It's not l-like we have a choice," Tsuna said nervously.

For some reason, my heart hurt when he said that.

"No one does. Everyone has to try...or else," Reborn stated with a devilish look in his eye.

That night, I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Tsuna. I ended up texting my friends in America, where it was daytime, till it was around two in the morning and I passed out from exhaustion. More like my insomnia wore off.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter marks the end of my pre-made chapters, which means...DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN. It'll take a while for me to type out more chapters. I sort of jumped around when I was first typing out this story. When I got bored with one part of the story, I jumped to another part, and then to another. So not I have two other blobs of this story that don't even happen yet till like...infinity and beyond. Lol, I haven't figured out when to put them yet. I just know what causes them to happen. ;) Let's just say Giotto's role in this story...is not coming soon yet.<strong>

**^Did any of that even make sense? XD**

**Review my lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is pretty long. Hope you all are grateful! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own KHR. No matter how much I want to. (Geez Santa! Grant my wish!) I own Kim-chan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Kim-chan!," I turned and saw Kyoko running after me.

"Morning Kyoko-chan," I smiled as we walked together to school. "Where's Ryouhei-kun?"

"Oniichan is running around like usual," she replied.

"He runs around usually?," I rose a brow, confused.

She nodded, "He runs before school every morning."

"That's dedication," I gasped.

"He's on the boxing team you know."

"That's reasonable. He looks like a boxer."

"He's also on the sumo-team!"

I sweat-dropped, "R-Really now..."

"So, where did you use to live here?"

"My old house?..." I looked around. "It's hard to tell since this place has changed quite a bit since I was younger."

"Is there any way for you to find it?"

"Maybe... Yeah. I remember the way from- Wait, why are you so curious about this?"

"Ah! You caught me. Heh, I was trying to see if I can figure out who your friend was by doing this."

_How? I mean...she wouldn't know that I can find my way easily from Tsuna's house..._

When we got inside the school, we met up with Hana and Kyoko cheerfully shared her investigating failure.

"That's not how you find information," Hana sighed. "So, you still are a friend with him right?"

I nodded, "Not sure about the best part is all."

"Which means you talk to him still," she pointed out.

I nodded, "Sounds right."

_Haru is at a big disadvantage since she doesn't go to school here..._

* * *

><p>I stole glances at Tsuna in every class till lunch.<p>

"Rooftop?," I asked when Gokudera and Takeshi came to us.

Kyoko and Hana were going to eat lunch with their other friends today.

"Mm!," Takeshi smiled.

When we all got to the roof, I ran over to the fence. The wind was really blowing today. It felt nice. I hooked my fingers in the small holes that made the fence, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"What's that stupid woman doing?," Gokudera snapped, sitting down.

"She must like roofs," Yamamoto laughed.

"She didn't do that before when we were here. Why isn't she eating lunch with other people anyways?," Gokudera crossed his arms, probably referring to Kyoko and Hana.

"She doesn't have that many friends," I told Gokudera.

He stopped talking about Kim-chan and started to eat. I looked over at her form.

"Who do you think her friend was?," Yamamoto asked me.

"I'm not sure... Is it weird that I feel like I know?," I asked him.

"Who do you think it is?," he asked me.

"I-I don't know. I-I just feel like I-I know who...but I also don't."

He laughed and patted my back hard.

"Kim! You should come and eat!," Yamamoto called to her. She turned to us and came over. She sat between Yamamoto and me.

"So, what's the first letter of his name?," Yamamoto asked.

"The guy? Not telling," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why not?," he asked.

"Because. You'll find out who it is...depending on how you think of it. I only know two people in Japan with that letter first."

"I see. I see. Can we have a letter in his name?," he changed his question.

"Hmm, sure. A," she took a bite out of her onigiri.

"First or last name?"

"Both."

"Right! I narrowed it down!"

"Oh? You know everyone I know here?"

"Not exactly, but I'm getting there!," he grinned.

Kim laughed and then looked at me, "You don't seem to be asking any questions. Was Takeshi doing the talking for the both of you?"

"A-Ah. I-I just d-didn't know what to ask," I scratched the back of my head.

"I see," she mumbled.

"Just tell us who it is so we can end this stupid game!," Gokudera yelled at her.

"No," she scooted a bit behind me. "Start being nice to me and maybe I will tell you who it is."

Gokudera growled at her and she hid behind me.

"Get away from Juidame!," he yelled. "You're bothering him!"

"N-No s-she's not G-Gokudera-san!," I yelled, holding my hands out when he pulled out his dynamite.

"Why does he bring dynamite to school? Then again...why does he carry it with him?!," Kim shouted.

"I'm Juidame's right hand man!," Gokudera said proudly.

"Then what's Takeshi?," she asked.

"That baseball nut is not his right hand man!," Gokudera argued.

"Baka-Dera, it's not nice to call people names," she 'tsked'.

I sighed as they started to fight again with Yamamoto laughing.

_From a mute to this?_

"Stupid Baka-Dera!," Kim yelled, running away from Gokudera who was throwing his dynamite at her.

I couldn't help but smile for some reason.

"Help me Tsuna-kun!," she ran in front of me, crouching down.

"Huh?," I turned around to see a stick of dynamite coming towards us.

**BOOM!**

"Juidame!," Gokudera ran over to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

Tsuna was covering in ash while I was barely covered in it. He couched out more ash and fell to the side.

"Tsuna!," I yelled, making sure he was okay.

Gokudera pushed me out of the way and held onto Tsuna's shoulders, shaking him. Gokudera looked genuinely worried.

"This is all your fault woman!," he glared at me.

He doesn't take responsibilities for his own actions though.

"This is all your fault Baka-Dera," I snapped at him.

_How dare he accuse me! I would never harm Tsu-kun unless for a good reason!_

"I-I'm fine guys, r-really," Tsuna said, trying to stop us from fighting.

I smiled at Tsuna, "Thank god you're okay."

"Don't talk to him! This is your fault in the first place!," Gokudera snapped back.

I stood up, hands on my hips, "I wasn't the one who threw the stick of dynamite!"

He stood up too and pointed at me threateningly, "Don't think I won't throw them again at you!"

"You're the first guy to purposely try to hurt a girl. You're not a gentleman at all. More like a stupid-man," I spat out.

"Says the stupid woman," he countered.

"If I'm stupid, then what are you?"

"Juidame's right hand man!"

"Oh please- Is that Lambo?," I saw a small little cow boy scratching his butt at the door.

Everyone followed my eyes to see Lambo.

"Tsuna, what are you doing on the ground?," Lambo asked.

"What are you doing here Lambo?," Tsuna asked, dusting himself off.

"Lambo-san got bored!," Lambo whined.

Gokudera picked up Lambo, about to throw him off the roof. My eyes widened and I tackled him to the ground.

"Don't hurt Lambo!," I grabbed Lambo into my arms and held him safely away from Gokudera. "He's just a kid!"

I have no idea how this even happened... Gokudera was offending me again, then Lambo started offending him, then Lambo jumped out of my arms, throwing grenades everywhere, a lot falling out of his hair, and a grenade hit himself.

"Gotta...stay...calm," Lambo got up onto his knees, saying, trying to hold back tears. I thankfully was far back enough to avoid all the chaos while Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were dodging all the grenades. Why does Lambo even have grenades!?

Lambo started crying and I took this as my cue to comfort him. I stopped a few feet away when a purple bazooka was coming out of his hair. My eyes widened as Lambo grabbed a hold of it, crying, and then went in it.

**POOF**

Pink smoke came out. I coughed along with the others. Once the smoke cleared, I saw...the weird guy who kissed my hand when I went to drop off Lambo's candy. Tsuna looked panicked again.

The guy, what was his name again? Romeo? Yeah, Bianchi said it was. Romeo noticed me and started walking to me.

"Yare Yare. Ah, young Kimmy-chan-" I cut him off by taking out my phone and calling Bianchi. Romeo noticed and quickly took my phone away from me and threw it over the fence.

"...What the hell was that for! That's the second phone I broke this month!," I whined.

"My apologizes Kimmy-chan, but-"

"How do you know me Romeo?," I asked as Tsuna and Gokudera face-palmed.

"W-Well, I guess it's time that La-I mean Romeo left now," Tsuna stuttered nervously.

"My name isn't Romeo. It's Lambo! You remember me right Kimmy-chan!," the guy looked at me pleadingly.

"Lambo is a little kid! You can't trick me into believing that you're him!," I stated, confused.

"But I am! I can prove it! You indulge yourself into pastries, you have a fast metabolism, you always brought me candy when I was little, you'd always fight with Gokudera-shi, and you're infatuated with young-" before the guy could finish talking, Reborn came out of no where with a mallet and knocked him out.

I blinked, confused.

"He almost gave away the game. We can't have Lambo winning," Reborn said as the mallet turned into a chameleon.

**POOF**

Pink smoke came out again and where the weird guy was, Lambo now was. I picked him up and looked at Reborn, confused.

"Reborn, what was that?," I asked him.

Tsuna was panicking again, "T-That w-w-was...u-u-uhhh..."

"Who you just saw was Lambo from 10 years into the future," Reborn stated.

"Reborn!," Tsuna yelled at him.

_Reborn didn't explain this to me earlier._

Reborn ignored him though, "Lambo used the 10-year bazooka to switch places with his 10 years older version."

_No matter how unbelievable that is...I have to trust Reborn. Wait! If that really was an older Lambo from the future, then that means he knows about Tsuna! Thank god that Reborn came when he did! He knows my dark secret about pastries...damn._

"You shouldn't tell her things like that!," Tsuna scolded.

"Why?," I asked, raising a brow.

Tsuna froze and looked at me, "B-Because..."

"Am I not worthy of the truth?," I asked, stepping closer to Tsuna.

"N-No i-it's not that," Tsuna stuttered, holding his hands up in defense.

"Stay away from Juidame!," Gokudera ran between us, holding his dynamite in the spaces between his hands.

"You can't boss me around!," I yelled, looking down, my bangs covering my eyes, I bit my lip and ran into the door, back into the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Ah! Kim-chan!," I held my hand out to go after her.

"Leave her be," Reborn said.

I turned to Reborn as Gokudera put away his dynamites.

"Why did you tell her that!?," I yelled at Reborn.

"Why didn't you tell her?," he asked me.

I was taken aback from his question, "B-Because I don't want her to get involved with the mafia! It's too dangerous!"

"I think she could handle herself if she was trained," Reborn said to me.

"So you are planning on recruiting her!"

"I wonder," Reborn smirked and left through one of his many entrances/hiding places in the school.

* * *

><p>I sighed.<p>

_I can't protect her from Reborn..._

I picked up her bag and her untouched bento box.

"Where'd Yamamoto go?," I asked, noticing his disappearance.

"We're better off without them," Gokudera said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I held Lambo close to me as he woke up.

"Where are you taking Lambo-san, Oneechan?," I looked down, surprised at what Lambo called me.

_Did I ever introduce myself to him?_

I slowed down my walking pace.

_Where are we going?_

"...," I smiled down at him. "We're going to the candy store."

His face lit up, "Lambo-san wants all of the candy in the store!"

I laughed, quickly running out of school. I went into my house, not caring whether or not my mom was home. I grabbed my wallet. Once outside again, Lambo jumped out of my arms, running around me as I was walking to the candy stop. Lambo started listing all the names of candy he knows, occasionally renaming some. I giggled.

When we got to the candy store, I lost track of him. He was everywhere, filling two medium-sized bags with candy. I sweat-dropped.

After limiting Lambo to one bag of candy, I paid for it, also buying a lollipop for Tsuna to apologize. I shouldn't have said those things to him. I know he has his reasons for not telling me anything. I turned around, feeling like I was being watched. I didn't see anyone though.

"Lambo, do you need me to walk you home?," I asked him, crouching down to him.

"No! Lambo-san is a big boy! He doesn't need his Oneechan with him!," he ran off with his bag of candy.

_I hope he doesn't run into any trouble..._

* * *

><p>When I got back to school, it was passing period. I had to go to the locker rooms. Once there, Kyoko questioned me, worried about my disappearance for the last two periods. I told her I was just doing some things for my mother as I changed into my PE clothes. We walked out together, linking elbows. It's too bad Hana isn't in our PE class.<p>

"Ah! Look it's Tsuna-kun!," Kyoko pointed out to me.

I followed her finger just to be met with Tsuna's eyes. I blushed lightly and then turned away from him. If I was going to apologize, I wanted to give him my peace offering first. Girl's were playing volleyball in the gym while boys were running on the track. I was dominating the courts, or so everyone told me. I mean I use to play volleyball two years ago, but I don't anymore.

* * *

><p>I quickly changed and went looking for Tsuna. I held the lollipop close to my chest as I ran around, looking for him. I ran around the corner, bumping into...<p>

I quickly ran the opposite way for my life as Hibari started chasing me for skipping out on class.

_Give me a break Hibari! I'm still healing from the last time you "bit me to death."_

I ran into a dead end and I watched in fear as Hibari was nearing me.

"L-Let's just talk this out H-Hibari-san," I stuttered, holding up one of my hands.

"Shut up herbivore," he said coldly.

"Ah look! Someone's not wearing the school uniform!," I pointed out the nearby window.

Hibari went to the window to look and I took that chance to run. I ran into my homeroom class, holding the door closed behind me, breathing hard.

"Kim?," I looked up to see Takeshi.

"H-Hibari...is...after...me," I tried catching my breath.

"You shouldn't have skipped out on school," Takeshi said to me.

"H-How did you-"

"I followed you because I was worried. You didn't look...okay, but then you ended up cheering yourself up," he smiled.

"I knew it! I felt someone watching me," I exclaimed. "Well, it looks like we're both dead meat."

He grinned at me as the door behind me opened, I jumped into Takeshi's arms, afraid it was Hibari. Relief flowed through me when I saw it was just Gokudera.

"I've never been so happy to see you ever," I breathed out.

"What's that suppose to mean!?," Gokudera yelled at me.

"Exactly what it entitles," I crossed my arms.

I noticed Tsuna behind him, trying to avoid my eyesight. I pushed past Gokudera and grabbed Tsuna's arm, pulling him to the roof.

"W-Where are we going Kim-chan?," he stuttered.

"You'll see," I stated.

Once on the roof, I let go of his arm and turned to him, holding out the lollipop, my head bent down to my arm's level, "I'm sorry!" He looked confused, but took the lollipop. "I shouldn't have been that cold to you... I understand that you're doing this to protect me...but...it's okay. You don't have to protect me Tsuna-kun."

"But-"

"When did we first meet?," I asked him, turning my back to him, feeling the wind.

"Around five days ago?," he said to me, unsure.

_Right..._

I laughed and turned to Tsuna, catching him off-guard.

_I don't want to scare him... I'll just have to get him to remember slowly!_

"Let's get to class," I held my hand out to him. "Tsuna-kun."

* * *

><p>For the past two days, I've been bombarded with questions about my friend. So far, everyone knows that he has an "A" in both his first and middle name, he's male, I met him here in Namimori, I still talk to him now that I'm back, I go to school with him, he's nice, he's someone everyone knows, and he's no one you'd probably first suspect.<p>

"I think I know who it is!," Kyoko yelled during our group lunch today.

"Who?," I looked up at her from my lunch.

"It's Gokudera-san isn't it!," she yelled so confidently.

Everyone stared at Kyoko in disbelief. I nearly chocked on my food.

"...Kyoko... Gokudera wasn't even in Japan when I was a kid...," I said to her, my eyebrow twitching.

_Of all the people she could have named she chose Gokudera!_

"I'm too good for that woman to be my friend," Gokudera crossed his arms. I sighed, letting Gokudera off the hook for that one.

"Anyone else?," I asked as Kyoko was sad that she was wrong.

Takeshi raised his hand grinning, "I know exactly who it is."

"He's so confident," Kyoko gasped.

"Watch him be wrong," Hana muttered.

I felt uneasy about this. Did he really know?

"I found out from Kim's mom!," Takeshi grinned.

Everyone, except for Kyoko, Ryouhei, and me, face-palmed. My eyes widened.

_He does know!_

"Why didn't I think of that?," Hana snapped her fingers.

"W-Who is it Yamamoto?," Tsuna asked.

"Well, it's none other than T-"

I dragged Takeshi over to the other side of the roof and Reborn appeared out of nowhere.

"Tell me in this semi-private place," I whispered to him.

He blinked, clueless, "It's Tsuna right?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi wins!," Reborn announced.

"Aww!," Kyoko whined.

"Who was it?," Hana asked.

"It was-" I covered Takeshi's mouth.

"If you're all so curious, then why don't you all go to my house and find out. Sheesh, I should have told my mother not to tell anyone," I sarcastically said.

* * *

><p>And this is what caused everyone to go to my house after-school.<p>

"Mom! Tell them nothing!," I yelled when I got inside.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No answer...she must not be home..._

"Guess you guys will just have to find your own answers around my house. Good luck with that," I said, going to the land line to call my mom to buy me a new phone.

Everyone broke apart to search for answers. Takeshi stayed with me after I finished telling my mom.

"Reborn, where do we go for this date?," I asked him.

"I have it all planned out, just be ready by 10 on Sunday," Reborn told me.

"Secret date?," I questioned.

"Sounds like fun," Takeshi grinned.

I saw Hana just sunbathing in her uniform again in the backyard through the door. I sighed.

"Re-," I noticed Reborn disappeared.

"EXTREME!," Ryouhei shouted. I watched as he was stripped down into his underwear, cannon balling into the pool, much to Hana's dislike.

"Senpai is really fun, isn't he?," Takeshi grinned.

I nodded, smiling.

_Well, two people gave up._

I opened the kitchen door and took out some juice and a bowl of grapes. I poured us both a cup.

"Think they'll find anything?," I asked him, sipping the juice.

"Yes," he replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"You never noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Nothing," he laughed. "You'll find out eventually."

_What is he talking about?_

"I'm home!~" I heard my mother yell. "I got your new phone sweetie!~"

She came into the kitchen and I opened the box to my new phone.

"Ms. Fuko!," Haru ran in with Kyoko following.

Thus my mother met Haru and Kyoko.

"Your mom is so cool!," Haru said to me, drinking juice.

_That's three out._

I looked at Kyoko.

_Join us on the dark side._

I saw her looking at something. I never noticed it before in the kitchen. Weird.

She pointed at a picture on it, "Is this you Kim-chan?"

I walked over to her as my mother towered over me, "Yup! That's my little girl!~"

I froze when I saw the majority of the pictures on the wall had Tsuna in them. There were some with my friends from America and family too, but there was more Tsuna and me.

Kyoko pointed at the boy next to me in one of the pictures, "This looked a lot like Tsuna-kun."

Takeshi started laughing. I now understood what he meant earlier. HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS?!

Haru came over and squeezed her way through, "Ah! Tsuna-san looked so cute!"

"Yeah, those two were practically inseparable!," my mom chirped, making everyone sandwiches. "I told your friend Yamamoto all about it."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Kyoko said.

Tsuna walked in, hearing his name a lot, asking, "Did someone call me?"

"It makes prefect sense!," Kyoko exclaimed, putting the pieces together.

"Haru-chan knew it all along!," Haru crossed her arms proudly.

I sweat-dropped.

_No you didn't._

I leaped onto the small table in front of the picture-covered wall, trying to cover most of the pictures.

"H-Hey Tsuna," I said, embarrassed.

My mom left the kitchen to make a call.

"Hey Tsuna, why didn't you win the contest?," Kyoko asked him, confused.

"W-What d-d-do you m-mean?," he stuttered, blushing as he stared at Kyoko.

My heart panged.

"Don't act dumb, Tsuna-san," Haru patted his back.

Tsuna looked genuinely confused. Reborn appeared out of nowhere on my head.

"Whoever can get Kim off this table will win the chance to make her join their respected club," Reborn announced just as Ryouhei walked in.

I saw the spark in Ryouhei and Takeshi's eyes. Reborn hopped off my head as Hana and Gokudera came in. Kyoko and Haru got out of the way as Ryouhei and Takeshi dashed to me.

"SORRY TO THE EXTREME!," Ryouhei shouted, tripping Takeshi and grabbing me, along with the table I held so dearly onto.

I cried on the inside, not only will Tsuna see the pictures, but I'll also have to join the boxing team. I watched as Tsuna's eyes reverted from me to where I was sitting. His eyes widened as he walked slowly to it. Hana, Ryouhei, who put me down along with the table, and Gokudera looked over Tsuna. I closed my eyes, afraid for his reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I looked at what Kim was blocking, only to see photographs. I was confused at first, until I saw the contents of those pictures.

_T-That's me!_

I walked up to the wall of pictures. I recognized myself in most of them. They were all when I was younger. There was a little girl with me in them. I clutched my head. It was hurting.

_I-I don't remember any of these!_

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?," Kyoko asked me, worried.

I pointed at the little girl, "W-Who is that?"

"It's Kim-chan. Don't you recognize her?," Haru asked me, confused.

_Kim-chan?!_

My head hurt more and I put a hand to my head to try to ease the pain.

_H-How can it be her? How a-am I in it? W-Why c-can't I r-remember anything from my c-childhood during these times? These must be Photoshopped!_

"I-I never met her before a f-few days ago!," I yelled, confused.

_I think I would remember meeting Kim-chan._

I surprised everyone.

"R-Right," I turned and looked, like everyone else, at Kim, who was holding onto her arm, her bangs covering her eyes. She had a smile plastered on her face. "I-I have no idea how t-those got there. It's stupid. Pay no mind to them." Kim's mother walked in. "W-We need more juice mama. I'll go buy some more." She walked out of the house. Yamamoto made movement to go after her, but Reborn stopped him.

"Let her be," Reborn said, his fedora hiding his eyes.

_This can't be real..._

I turned back to the pictures that made my head hurt even more. I couldn't place whether that really was me in the picture. I felt like I should be worried, but why? Why am I always around Kim-chan? Why am I feeling like this now?

"What's going on here Reborn-sama?," Kim's mother looked worried.

"She's making her final decision," Reborn responded.

_Final...decision?_

Kim's mother looked off in space, "Take care of her..."

_What is Reborn going to do to her?_

Reborn left and I ran after him, forgetting about the weird pictures that I'm trying to pry the meaning of. I left on impulse.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I sat down on a tube in the park. Specifically the one Tsuna and I hid in that fateful day.

_What am I going to do now?..._

I closed my eyes.

_I have to do something... I have to... I have to protect Tsuna..._

"Made your decision yet?," I heard Reborn's voice behind me. I hopped off the tube, my back still to him.

_To protect Tsuna...I have to get stronger... I can't just sit back and do nothing. Tsuna will remember me one day, but for now... I have to worry about what happened to me and why. I need to reassemble my life, and if Tsuna remembers me along the way...then that's even better... I just wish... Wish I could tell Tsuna that I loved him...even if he doesn't remember me... Just...one...more...time..._

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I lost Reborn, but I kept running. It was like I knew where to go. I got to the park and I saw Reborn aiming his gun at Kim who's back was to him.

_He's going to shoot her!_

I started sprinting towards them.

"Show me your resolve," Reborn said just as Kim turned around.

"Kim-chan!," I shouted.

**BANG!**

My eyes widened as I saw her falling back. I leaped out and caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes looked dead. The bullet hit her right in the middle of her forehead. She wasn't responding to anything. My heart ached like it was about to rip out of my chest. My shoulders were shaking.

_W-Why... Why is she making me fell like this?... Ever since she came into my life I've felt like...like..._

"W-Wha-"

I was cut off by a light appearing on Kim's forehead. My eyes widened as an orange flame appeared. Kim's clothes ripped off of her, leaving her in only undergarments. Her...blue undergarments I dropped her, on accident, blood coming out of my nose as I fell back.

Her eyes shot open as she stood up yelling, "I'll tell Tsuna how I feel with my dying will!" The flame on her forehead seemed to have increased in intensity once she said that.

_H-He hit her with the D-Dying Will Bullet?!_

I watched as she turned to me and put her body over mine, making my bloody nose worse.

"K-Kim-chan!," I yelped as she stroked my cheek and my heart raced.

_W-What is this f-f-feeling?!_

"I love you Sawada Tsunayoshi!," she yelled, ruining the moment that something like this should have.

_D-Did she just c-c-confess to me?_

I felt strangely happy. Reborn smirked and left. I saw the flame slowly disappear from her forehead as she collapsed on me.

"K-Kim-chan!," I yelled, red, more blood coming out of my nose.

I saw her open her eyes slowly, "Tsuna-kun... What happened?"

She sat up, stiffened, looked down at herself then at me, screamed, and slapped me.

"Y-You saw!," she yelled, hiding in the tube we were near.

"N-No I d-d-didn't," I stuttered.

_This looks really bad!_

"Your nose is bleeding!," she pointed out.

"R-Reborn did it!," I reasoned.

"...all I remember is Reborn holding his gun up at me again...," I heard her murmur.

_...I need to tell her._

"Reborn shot you with a Dying Will Bullet," I sighed, trying to calm my nose.

"...that explains my clothes...," I heard her mumble.

I blinked, "You know about the Dying Will Bullets?"

"...Reborn told me about them," she said softly.

I face-palmed.

_I really can't protect her against Reborn!_

"Achoo!," I heard her sneeze.

"We should get you home...," I said to her. "You'll catch a cold like this."

"No. I'm...exposed...," she said, embarrassed.

_I forgot! I don't have a jacket to cover her!_

I blushed, "M-My house is close to h-here."

"People will see..."

"I'll make sure no one does."

I took off my sweater and tossed it into the tube, that being the best I can do.

"Okay..."

I turned away as she got out of the tube. I bent down, motioning for her to get on. She did and I stood up straight, holding her thighs. They were squishy.

"D-Don't m-move your h-hands any lower!," she snapped at me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I-I w-w-won't!," I took off running to my house, feeling Kim rest her head on my back.

I didn't even notice the pain in my head stop during this whole scene.

"Tsuna?," I heard her voice call out softly.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to force yourself to remember...everything will come back to you when the time comes..."

_... I really must have met her..._

"... I'm sorry I don't remember you..."

_I'll put my faith in you that we did meet back then..._

"It's okay... I've already accepted that. I forgot too, until I came back here and saw the park and your house... Maybe you just need your trigger object to come to you for you to remember."

_Maybe..._

I opened the door to my house and quickly went to my room before anyone would notice. I let her down and she covered herself with my blanket cover. I went through my drawers and tossed her some shorts and a shirt.

"It's messy in here," I heard her mumble.

I looked around my room and noticed all the mangas, food, clothes, and paper covering my floor.

She, fully clothed now, picked up a manga and her eyes lit up, "I read this series!"

I grabbed it from her and she just laughed as I scrambled to clean my room. She sat on my bed, watching me.

"Ciaossu!," Reborn was sitting next to her. "Ryouhei is excited about you joining the boxing club."

"Reborn! Do you honestly think I can do boxing? Look at me!," Kim whined.

"Your training starts on Monday," he stated, jumping to his bed.

"Training?," I questioned, but Reborn was already asleep. I looked at Kim who just shrugged.

_It's too early to even sleep!_

"How's your nose?," she asked me.

"I-I think it stopped bleeding...," I stuttered, remembering her in her...underwear.

An awkward silence filled the room. I think she was thinking the same thing as me because she covered her chest with her arms.

I sat next to her on my bed as she nervously kicked her feet back and forth, "I...should get home..."

"I'll walk you!," I yelled, standing.

_It's getting late._

She laughed, "It's okay. I'll walk there myself." She walked to my door, opening it. "Bai Bai."

I sweat-dropped.

_You don't even have any shoes!_

"W-Wait!," I held my hand out to her as she stopped, looking at me. I left my room, looking for my sandals. She wouldn't be able to fit in my shoes, but at least sandals would be better than nothing. I found them and grabbed them, going back to my room. I found her playing "Rock. Paper. Scissors." with Fuuta, I-Pin watching as Lambo was sleeping in Kim's lap. I smiled.

"Fuuta, you're really good at this!," Kim smiled, losing again to him.

Fuuta blushed as they started another round.

"Ah! Fuuta, Kim-chan has to get home now," I quickly said,

"She's not staying!," Fuuta said, upset.

"Fuuta-kun, it's okay. Hey! How about we play together tomorrow?," she smiled, ruffling his hair.

He gasped, happy, "You mean it?"

"I-Pin wants to play too!," I-Pin jumped into Kim's arms.

Kim laughed, "Sure. Even Lambo can come play!"

* * *

><p>Kim put on my sandals and hopped out the front door. She turned and smiled at me, "Thank you, Tsuna-kun."<p>

I scrambled my arms, scratching the back of my head I looked to the side, "I-It's nothing really."

She waved, "Bai Bai!"

I watched as she carefully walked with my sandals on. I couldn't help but smile at how funny she looked walking in them.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

When I got home I wasn't surprised to see that everyone was gone.

"Is that you sweetie?~" I heard my mom's voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I kicked off Tsuna's sandals and walked into the kitchen to see my mom sitting at the table, not eating her dinner. I guess she was waiting for me. I took a seat across from her where my plate was. We were having steak and mashed potatoes.

"How are you feeling?," she asked, eating now.

I looked at her confused, "Why?"

"Just wondering. You got me worried when you left," my mom smiled wearily.

I closed my eyes, seeing only the blackness of my eyelids, "I feel..." A flash of an orange flame appeared, spooking me, causing me to fall back in my chair.

"Are you okay?!," my mom stood up, worried.

"Ah!," I rolled off my fallen chair, rubbing my back. "I'm okay. I just...got scared."

My mom dropped the topic and we started talking about what we're going to do for Thanksgiving, even thought that was like, what, a month away? I mean, October just started! I still have Halloween to work on!... Oh wait, I'm not in America anymore. I don't think they still trick or treat here... Maybe I can throw a Halloween costume party!

Thus my thoughts somehow sped up time and I was now lying in bed, downloading and reentering all my ringtones, songs, pictures, and contacts.

_Thank god I backed-up my phone to my laptop!_

I sighed, patting my heart, "Too dramatic for me."

* * *

><p><strong>It's mid-term week for me guys! I'm surprised I even typed this chapter up. Lol. I just couldn't resist.<strong>

**I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS TURNED OUT! :DDD HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT OKAY. I'M TOO TIRED AND BUSY TO REREAD THIS CHAPTER!**

**I'll talk to you guys later! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reminder:**

_"..."** - This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, notes, texts, and letters.**_

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Finals just ended and I'm doing pre-conditioning for badminton. Sorry! These chapters will take awhile to type out.**

**Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN KHR AT THIS RATE! D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I woke up early in the morning. I had to make sure everything was set for the party today. Kyoko and the girls will be coming in a few hours since it was clearly as hot as the sun outside. Our pool party will be the best cool down!

I put on a red bikini, a sleeveless button up jacket that I left unbuttoned, and jean shorts. I slipped on my sandals, took Tsuna's sandals to return later, and then inventoried what I needed to buy while I was out. Once I finished my list, my mom came down and took a look at my list. We decided to split the list in half. She'd buy the food while I bought the rest. I slipped my phone, wallet, and portable paper fan into my pocket. I took my pills then I went outside with her and hopped into our car. She was going to drop me off at Tsuna's house to get Bianchi, Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo.

"I'll see you later!~" my mom called out, driving away.

I waved bye and then came to the door. I rang the doorbell. I started to use my fan now.

_Why is the weather so bipolar?_

I heard the door unlock as Tsuna opened the door.

"Hi Tsuna-kun!," I smiled, lifting up my free hand in greeting.

**SLAM**

I blinked, my face still smiling.

_Did he just..._

The door opened again after some muffled yells and loud sounds.

"C-Come in K-Kim-chan," Tsuna stuttered, opening the door wide for me.

"Thank you... I guess."

I saw Reborn on the stairs and saw his gun transform into the cute chameleon, Leon? I guess Reborn did something to get Tsuna to open the door. Why did he shut it in the first place?

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

The doorbell rang as everyone was enjoying breakfast as usual. As breakfast sometimes turns out, my food was destroyed by Lambo and I-Pin running on the table.

"I'll get it," I sighed, leaving the table for the door.

When I opened the door, I never would have expected to see this... It was like she was in slow motion or a model. The beads of sweat on her shone in the light, making her sparkle as her fan blew at her hair. Her head slowly turning to me as she sticks up her hand.

"Hi Tsuna-kun!," she smiled. I blushed.

**SLAM**

_S-She's- H-Her bra... It's showing! A-And her shorts aren't properly on!_

Reborn kicked my head. I clutched my throbbing head, "Itte..."

"Dame-Tsuna, it's a swimsuit obviously," Reborn stated.

"Swimsuit?," I questioned, confused.

_I guess that makes sense... I mean it is really hot out today._

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, jumping hard onto my head, causing my face to clash with the floor. "You have a lot to learn."

"What the heck was that for Reborn!?," I shouted, mad.

Reborn hopped off my head and pulled out his gun, taking off the safety, aiming it at me, "You were saying?"

I paled, gulping, "N-Nothing!"

"You're just going to leave her out there? What kind of-"

"Ok ok! I'm opening it!," I quickly got up and opened the door, blushing still.

_Why is she even here?_

"C-Come in K-Kim-chan," I stuttered, opening the door wide enough for her.

"Thank you... I guess," she said, coming in side. I closed the door as she dangled my sandals in front of me, "I brought these back. Heh. Your clothes are still in the washing machine, so I'm sorry to say that you shall not receive them back right now. Our services are deeply sorry. Would you like a discount on our services?"

I laughed a bit as she grinned.

"Just leave them here. We're just finishing breakfast," I pointed to the kitchen a bit, smiling nervously. As if on cue, Kim's stomach growled. She put her hands on her stomach, blushing.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry! I guess I forgot to eat before I left home," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"I'm sure my mom will make you something," I smiled, walking into the chaotic kitchen

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

"Hi Mama," I said, smiling as she saw me.

"Kim-chan! Oh, you must be starving? I'll make you something really quick," Tsuna's mom rushed over to the fridge as Fuuta ran, hugging me.

"Kim-chan!," Fuuta yelled, clinging onto me as Lambo and I-Pin ran over

Tsuna was dragged away by Reborn as I hugged the kids.

"Are we going to play now Oneechan?," I-Pin smiled.

I patted her head, "In a bit. I have some things to buy before we can play."

"Lambo-san wants to play now!," Lambo whined, stopping his foot.

"How about you guys play without me for now while I'm eating?," I suggested.

The kids ran, looking for their ball to play.

I sat at the table as Nana placed a place of pancakes with eggs and bacon in front of me. I smiled, thanking her for the food.

"I can help you," Bianchi smiled.

I showed her my list and she nodded, memorizing some, "I'll buy the things on this list. You can go ahead to your house with the kids."

I looked over at her, my eyes sparkling, "R-Really?" She nodded warmly at me as I shoved some food in my mouth. "I love you Bianchi!"

She laughed as Nana offered to come along since she was heading to the party too. I followed them to the door and waved bye to them after giving them some money, after convincing Bianchi to use my money, for the supplies.

I finished eating, noting that Tsuna and Reborn weren't home. I rounded up all of the kids and we all headed to my house after getting their swimming clothes and change of clothes. I-Pin and Lambo were fighting again as Fuuta was siding with I-Pin. I sighed, not wanting to get caught between their argument.

Once I opened the door to my house, they kids ran inside. I took them to the living room to watch some entertaining children's show to keep them occupied as I got things ready for the party.

* * *

><p>My mom, Bianchi, and Nana came and the decorating and preparation started for real. Nana and my mom were making the food and refreshments as Bianchi and I were setting up a white screen on the fence for later today when it got darker out. We filled the outdoor fireplace hole with wood, opened up all the beach chairs, cleaned the small tabled next to the chairs, opened up umbrellas, pumped up some floaties and swimming rings, set up the stereo outside, hung up some lanterns, and did some cleaning around the house.<p>

"Oh! This is also a sleepover?," Nana gasped. "The kids didn't bring an overnight bag!"

"Nana! You and the kids gotta stay over!~" my mom whined.

Bianchi and Nana left to get their things as well as the kid's as I started to play with them.

* * *

><p>Haru, Hana, and Kyoko came over with some drinks and sweets from a nice cake shop. My mom took them away. Nana and Bianchi already returned. The party began once everyone changed into their swim wear. Haru was wearing an orange bikini with green stripes. Kyoko was wearing a pink bikini with a frilly skirt. Bianchi was wearing a blank bikini that covered her less than our bikini's covered us. Hana was wearing a very sophisticated purple bikini that showed her maturing body. Nana was wearing a purple one piece. My mom was wearing a blue one pience. I-Pin was wearing a red one piece and pink floaties as well as a green swimming ring. Lambo was wearing blue shorts, running around, saying how he doesn't need anything to make him float. Fuuta was wearing red swimming trunks and a yellow swimming ring.<p>

"We're matching Kim-chan!," Fuuta cheered, looking up at me.

"I see that," I smiled back at him.

"Bianchi-san looks so sexy in her bikini!," Haru exclaimed.

Bianchi started being modest.

"You look so pretty!," Kyoko yelled.

"You look very mature in that!," Hana was so impressed, her eyes were practically sparkling.

"You make us all look bad," I whined.

"Now now, you are all just was sexy as I am," Bianchi smiled.

We all blushed shyly.

"R-Really," I asked.

She nodded.

"Haru-chan is on her way to becoming a woman!," Haru cheered as Kyoko laughed.

* * *

><p>We put up a net and started to play a little pool volleyball with an inflatable ball. I was on a team with Kyoko and Fuuta. On the opposite side was Bianchi, Hana, and Haru.<p>

Nana, my mom, Lambo, and I-Pin were watching and dancing to the music that was playing. I think it was Fine China by Chris Brown. I didn't have a lot of Japanese songs...

I served the ball, starting the battle.

* * *

><p>The whole day was filled with dancing, swimming, playing games, a scavenger hunt, a volleyball game, eating, etc. Once it was getting dark, we all dried off and went inside to eat dinner.<p>

_I wonder what Tsuna is doing..._

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I knew I couldn't avoid this forever.

"Faster or else the bear will kill you," Reborn said as I ran faster around Namimori, a mother bear running after me.

Training with a Spartan baby will never be good news...

"AH!," I screamed as the bear nearly clawed out my back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

After eating, Bianchi set up the fire outside and we call came back out with blankets, popcorn, and hot chocolate, even though it was still rather warm. It was dark out now and the lit lanterns illuminated my back yard as I was setting up the projector for a movie. I made sure that the projector was pointing at the white screen at the right angle. Once the movie was in and starting, I took my seat between Haru and Kyoko. Fuuta sat in front of me. My mom and Nana sat on the chairs while Bianchi sat next to Haru. Hana was next to Kyoko. We were watching Grown Ups. We all made sure to either cover the kid's eyes or ears at parts though. It was a blast! After Grown Ups, we watched Transformers.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"I'm home...," I said, exhausted, my clothes torn and small scratches all over me.

The house was completely dark.

_I wasn't out that late. Was I?_

I walked into the kitchen, turning on the lights. I saw a note on the fridge and I picked it up, reading it.

_"Tsu-kun, we're all at Kim-chan's house. There's a party and a sleepover. I made you some dinner in the fridge. Heat it up! -LOVE MOM."_

I sighed, taking out my food and heating it up.

"Party at Kim-chan's house?... I guess that's why she was here this morning... I thought it was just to return my sandals and play with Lambo and them," I said to myself. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"It was a girls only pool party," Reborn said, sipping a latte on the table.

I ignored his random appearance, I thought he was in my room, and nodded.

_Lambo and Fuuta aren't girls though!... Kim looked nice today... GAH! WHAT AM I TINKING?!_

Reborn smirked out of the blue.

_What's he thinking?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

Bianchi was sleeping downstairs with the kids, my mom and Nana were sleeping in her room, and everyone else was sleeping in my room. Everyone was already sleeping, exhausted from today, except Hana, Haru, Kyoko, and me.

We were all sleeping on the floor, futons, sleeping bags, blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals sprawled out everywhere. We all were holding flashlights, ready to continue this night.

"Let's play truth or dare," Hana said mischievously. "I'll go first. Kyoko, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she smiled,

I twitched.

_Right off the bat with a dare! What a start!_

"I dare you to...sneak us some water bottles without waking up anyone downstairs," Hana said.

Kyoko agreed and we all listened in anticipation as she left carefully. She came back in a matter of minutes with arms full of water bottles.

"My turn!," she chirped as well all drank some water. She looked around and her eyes settled on me. I blushed lightly, embarrassed for some reason. "Kim-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said, playing it safe.

"Is it true that...you didn't apply for any clubs yet?," Hana, Haru, and I fell to the ground.

"Y-Yes," I said.

"Kyoko, you're suppose to come up with juicy truths," Hana scolded lightly.

"Oopsie, heh," Kyoko smiled, sparkling.

"I guess it's my turn then," I looked between Haru and Hana. "Haru, truth or dare?"

"Truth!," she quickly said loudly.

"SH!," Hana and me said to her. She apologized quickly.

"Is it true that you and Tsuna are going to get married?," I asked, remembering how many times Haru told me that her and Tsuna were going to get married.

"Of course!," Haru exclaimed, only to be met with another shushing and my weird stomach feeling.

"Hana-chan, truth or dare?," Haru asked quietly.

"Truth," Hana smirked.

"Is it true that you want to marry Tsuna-san?," Haru asked.

Hana made a disgusted face, "I would rather die than marry him."

_That's a little harsh..._

"Kim," I felt small as Hana grinned mischievously at me. "Truth or-"

"Dare," I whispered in a commanding tone, not wanting to be asked if I would marry Tsuna.

"Even better," Hana grinned.

_There's just no way around her!_

"I dare you to call up Sawada-san and say in a manly way "I will come for you tonight" then hang up," Hana handed me her phone since Tsuna doesn't have her number.

"W-Why?!," I took her phone, blushing.

"It's a dare~ Unless you'd rather have a punishment."

"F-Fine," I started dialing Tsuna's number, Hana taking note of how I have it memorized. Before I pressed the call button, I practiced my man voice, causing Haru and Kyoko to laugh. This feels so weird to do!

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I sneezed, getting ready for bed.

_I wonder where that came from..._

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I pressed call, ready to get over with this dare already.

**RIIIINNNGGG...RRRIIIINNNGGG...RRIIIINNNGGG.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

Right as I closed my eyes my phone started to ring.

**RINNNNGGGGGGG!...RINNNNGGG!...RRRIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG!**

I reached over for it and looked at the caller ID.

_Who's calling me at this time? I'm tired! My body is aching!_

I saw the ID was unknown.

_Should I pick it up?_

"Pick it up Tsuna," Reborn said to me from his bed.

"R-Right...," I accepted the call and put it to me ear.

"Hello?," I said into my phone.

I heard breathing on the other end.

"...Hello?," I asked.

"I will come for you tonight...," I flinched, hearing a dark, venomous man's voice say.

"W-Who is this?"

"I shall come for you... Tsunayoshi..."

The call ended.

"HHEEEEEIIIIIEIIEIEIEI?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I coughed, clearing my throat and drinking some water.

"It hurts to talk like a man!," I whined quietly as everyone started to laugh. They were holding it in for so long... I feel so bad for Tsuna now...

"Well, let's go bother Sawada," Hana said, standing up.

"We're sneaking out?," I asked.

_Didn't Tsuna go through enough? He must be scared out of his mind right now, or he ignored it._

* * *

><p>We all ended up sneaking out of the house with Nana's keys, our flashlights, and our water bottles. We were all in t-shirts, shorts, and sandals. Once at Tsuna's house, we started to formulate a plan. More like Hana was. She was enjoying this waaayyy too much.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_I'm sure that was just a prank call or something..._

I laid back down and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I opened the front door to Tsuna's house as Hana threw small rocks at Tsuna's window. Haru and Kyoko hurried inside, getting ready with a different plan. I was holding the door for Hana to come through when she was done.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I woke up, hearing something hitting my window. I got out of bed and saw small rocks hitting my window. I turned on my light, and opened the window. I didn't see anyone.

_Wha-_

I froze, hearing the sound of a door slamming shut. It sounded like it was coming front downstairs. I looked to Reborn who was sleeping with his eyes open again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

Haru found a nail and a small chalkboard pad, completing her mission. Kyoko slid the patio doors open quietly and grabbed the ketchup, handing it to me. Haru, in my opinion, had the hardest task of all of us. We all hid behind the couch as we heard footsteps coming down

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I made my way downstairs, looking for the source of the noise.

_Maybe I'm just imaging things. I must just be too tired..._

I checked the front door. Sure enough, it was locked. I noticed the patio door was open though. I walked into the living room and looked out of them. No one. I closed them.

_Were they open this whole time?...or did someone..._

I shivered, recalling that weird phone call.

"I must have not noticed the doors open," I laughed nervously to myself.

**SCCCRRREEEEEECHHHH**

I covered my ears.

_W-What is that sound coming from?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

We all had earplugs on, and I crawled out behind Tsuna's back and made my way to the kitchen, turning on the faucet, running to a dark corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

The loud sound thankfully stopped. I uncovered my ears.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! I KNOW I DIDN'T IMAGINE THAT!," I panicked.

I heard the faucet in the kitchen go off. I carefully went into the kitchen.

_Don't tell me..._

The faucet was running...

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

According to the plan, Kyoko should be going upstairs with Hana. I took off my earplugs.

"He couldn't be in here... Right?," I heard Tsuna say, trying to convince himself otherwise, turning off the faucet.

I felt bad...but this was funner than I thought it'd be. I put my earplugs back on.

**SCCCRREEEECCCCCCHHHH**

"GYAH! Not again!," Tsuna yelled, covering his ears, running out into the hall, which really just made things worse.

I sighed inwardly.

_Now for the tricky part._

I got out of my hiding place, getting out a cutting board, writing on it in ketchup. I made it stand on the counter I quickly slid under the table, knowing the time limit was over. I pushed a chair to get Tsuna's attention back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

The sound finally ended. I heard a chair moving in the kitchen. I went back into the kitchen.

_Why do I keep following these sounds!? Is Reborn behind this?!_

I noticed a cutting board on the counter.

"That wasn't here before...was it?," I asked aloud.

I walked over to it and saw...something red on it.

"I-Is this blood?!"

It read: _"I'm here~"_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

Tsuna screamed, running upstairs. Haru should be upstairs now with Kyoko and Hana. Guess I should grab a snack while I wait for my next duty. I opened the fridge after cleaning the cutting board and putting it away.

"Are you going to make me some tea?," I froze and turned to see Reborn sitting on the table in his pajamas.

"Heh, heh. Coming right up," I said quietly, sweat-dropping, making us tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I ran into my room, slamming the door, and locking it. I heard footsteps and I hid under my covers.

_SOMEONE'S IN MY HOUSE! Maybe Reborn isn't behind this..._

**SCCCRRRREEEECCCCCHHH**

"AHHHH!," I covered my poor ears again.

Then the sound left, I heard my doorknob turning furiously.

_He's trying to break in! He's going to kill me! Is Reborn still-_

I peeked at his bed to see him missing. I heard a crash from downstairs.

_This guy killed Reborn! Someone, save me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I dropped some pots and pans on the ground and put them back where they belonged. All part of the plan!**  
><strong>

"So can Leon transform into stilts?," I asked.

Reborn smirked, "Tsuna does need extra training for all those days he got off."

I texted Hana a new idea for the plan. Good thing we put our phones on silent. She replied an "OK" to the plan as Reborn and me set up some things. Kyoko came with a long trench coat that was Tsuna's father's and took the ketchup. She headed back upstairs.

"So you have robots of you?," I asked, seeing two Reborns.

Kyoko came back down.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

**RINNNGGGG...RRRIIINNNGGG...RIIIINNNGGG.**

I grabbed my phone, looking at the caller ID as I heard footsteps coming downstairs.

_Kim-chan?_

I answered it, "Kim-chan?"

"T-Tsuna-kun!," she yelled.

Weird, she sounded so nearby.

"Tsuna-kun!," my eyes widened, hearing Kyoko-chan's voice too.

"W-What's going on?," I asked, panicked.

"W-We came to your house to get something for your mom when we saw the door open. We came inside and-and...," Kim trailed off.

"T-There was a man," Kyoko finished. "We're hiding from him, right now. Tsuna-kun, we're scared. H-He had a gun!"

"Kyoko-chan!," I heard Kim scream.

_T-They're here?!_

"He grabbed-"

The call ended as I heard two screams. I ran out of my room, seeing the words _"They're mine now." _on the wall.

I ran downstairs and saw the front door open. I turned, seeing Kim and Kyoko holding each other in the living room as a man in a trench coat held out a gun to them.

"Tsuna-kun!," they both yelled pleadingly to me.

"H-How?," I was terrified.

_If I don't do something, they'll die. If I do something, we all might die, heck maybe I'll die and they'll run away. AH! What do I do?_

"Use your dying will," Reborn said from behind me. I turned around just as he shot me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

We watched as Tsuna fell onto the ground and then back up, his clothes ripping off of him, only leaving him in his underwear.

"I'll save Kyoko-chan and Kim-chan with my dying will!," he yelled, tackling the "bad guy."

_So this is what his dying will mode looks like in person..._

He ripped off the head and the flame on his forehead vanished, seeing Reborn's head. He threw it, scared.

"It's just a robot Dame-Tsuna," Reborn shook his head.

"Thank you for saving us Tsuna-kun," I went to him and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you," Kyoko said from her spot on the ground as Haru and Hana came out, we were all laughing, averting our eyes away from Tsuna's...boxers. He was confused.

"I-I'm sorry," I laughed. "W-We'll make i-it up to you T-Tsuna-kun!"

"You couldn't even tell that this was a fake break in," Reborn slapped Tsuna. "The blood was ketchup. Did your hyper intuition not catch them?"

_Hyper intuition? I remember Reborn telling me this a few days ago. It's like increased awareness of your surroundings or something?_

"We should be getting back home," I looked at the time on my phone. "It's really late. I'll explain what happened later Tsuna-kun."

We all filed out of his house, I gave him one last smile and wave, which he bashfully returned, and left.

_I feel bad now..._

* * *

><p>Before going to sleep, I sent Tsuna a text, explaining how we were playing truth or dare and Hana dared me to do the call and made up the plan to scare the shit of him and so on. I tapped my phone against my chin, thinking about what else to text him.<p>

I texted: _"How about I let you decide how I can repay you?"_

My phone vibrated. I didn't think he was still awake.

He texted me: _"It's okay Kim-chan. Reborn said it was apart of my training."_

I texted him back: _"No, I'm still apologizing. No give backs! GOOD NIGHT!"_

I put my phone away and turned to sleep.

_I'm glad he isn't acting different because of what happened yesterday..._

* * *

><p>I sadly, I had to wake up early to say good-bye to everyone. I had around two hours before my date with Takeshi, so I crashed on my bed for an hour and a half.<p>

**RING...RING...RING**

I turned off my alarm clock, groaning as I got out of bed and got ready. I put on a yellow tank-top with a white jacket, red skirt, white thigh-highs, and brown combat boots. I brushed my hair and tied it into a high ponytail with a red bow, making the tail part a bit fluffy, and clipping it so it wouldn't fall down out of place. I put on lip gloss and concealer. I went downstairs, ate some breakfast, and took my pills.

_Soon I won't need these pills anymore..._

I put on a brown side bag just as the doorbell rang. I quickly looked in the hallway mirror and fixed my bangs then answered the door.

I smiled, "Morning Takeshi!"

"Morning Kim!," he grinned.

He was wearing regular clothes, jeans and a shirt.

"Did Reborn tell you where we're going?," I asked, closing the door behind me.

Takeshi shook his head. We started walking off towards the shopping district to kill some time.

"Is there anything you need?," I asked. "You know, while we're here."

"Nope, not that I can think of. Haha!," he laughed.

"Oh, let's go to the park!," I suggested.

"Yeah."

We went to the park and I hopped onto the swing, standing on it, "Push me Takeshi."

"Mm!," he nodded, pushing me on the swing.

We both started laughing. Our laughter died when the familiar sound of the ice cream truck rang.

"Ice cream!," I hopped off the swing and ran to where it stopped. Takeshi ran after me

"I want a scope of strawberry, coffee, and mint chocolate chip," I ordered. "What do you want Takeshi?"

"I'll have the same," he grinned. I took my money out, but then he stopped me. "I'm suppose to be the one paying. It's a date remember."

"R-Right," I blushed, putting away my wallet as he paid. We got our ice cream and headed back to the swings. We sat down, enjoying the sweet, cold taste.

"Ciaossu!," Reborn was standing in front of us.

"Hiya Reborn," I greeted as Takeshi grinned.

Reborn handed me a schedule book, "This is your date outline. Just go to the directed place."

He left and I showed it to Takeshi.

"Looks like we're going to the movies first," he said, taking a bite out of his ice cream. I can never see how people are able to do that. My teeth always freeze painfully when I try to take a bite.

* * *

><p>The movie was a horror one. I'm surprised we got in since the movie was restricted. I was constantly cowering into Takeshi's side. His arm was around me to make it more comfortable for himself. He was scared at parts too, so it was sweet how he was trying to act all strong.<p>

"Where to next?," I breathed, trying to calm my heart from all the jump-scares.

"Swan pedal boats?," Takeshi said.

I gasped, "I've always wanted to try those!"

"You never had?"

"No, I did. Once when I was little, but then I fell out of the boat. Heh."

* * *

><p>Takeshi and I were pedaling as fast as we could. We were renting by the hour, but somehow we got too tried to pedal anymore before even half an hour. We did laps around everyone, so we just stopped pedaling and allowed the water to move us by itself.<p>

"My legs need a break," I sighed, massaging them.

"Hey, doesn't that look like Tsuna and Gokudera?," Takeshi asked, pointing at a black swan nearby. We had a white swan.

"No way. Tsuna can't swim. Why would he be- That is him!," I saw Tsuna's hair as he was trying to hide.

"Tsuna can swim now. We all taught him!," Takeshi said proudly.

"Really?," I smiled as he nodded. I hugged him unexpectedly. "Thank you so much!"

"Can you swim Kim?"

I stopped hugging him, scratching my cheek, "Uh...not exactly. I can swim...just not in deep water. I'm weird. I know."

"You're not weird." I looked at Takeshi, blushing. "You're just different." I giggled.

"Do you think we should let them know we see them?," I asked, jabbing a thumb at them.

"Sure! The more the merrier."

We pedaled away, trying to turn around.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Do you think they stopped looking?," I asked Gokudera.

"I'll check," he replied. "I don't see them."

"We lost them?"

_Reborn told us to keep a watchful eye on them!_

We were too preoccupied looking behind our swan, looking for Kim and Yamamoto. We nearly jumped off the boat when we got hit.

"Who do you guys think you are bumping into the Tenth's boat!?," Gokudera yelled, turning around.

"Oh, we haven't met before?," I turned around slowly, knowing who that voice belonged to. "I'm Kimberly and this is Takeshi."

She looked very amused.

"R-Retreat!," I yelled, pedaling backwards with Gokudera.

I looked at Kim and Yamamoto smiling and laughing together and I just felt a knot in my stomach. Maybe it's from all this exercise...

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"What's next?," Takeshi asked as he was returning the swan.

"It's just an address this time," I said. "Come on!"

* * *

><p>We were standing in front of a carnival. You wouldn't believe the name. The Vongola Circus. Bianchi was at a ticket booth in a uniform, letting people in after they paid for a ticket. When we got to her she just gave us a ticket, saying it was on the house. She pretended that she didn't know us. We went in.<p>

The loud speaker came on, "The Vongola Circus will be starting soon."

We all headed into the circus tent and we sat in the front row. Smoke appeared and Reborn popped out.

"Ciaossu! Welcome to the Vongola Circus. We are proud to present to you our freaks!," just as Reborn finished saying that, Gokudera and Lambo came out dressed as clowns. I laughed.

"Stupidera!," Lambo made a face at Gokudera, pissing him off.

Gokudera pulled out his dynamite, "You Stupid Cow!"

Everyone was laughing as Gokudera was chasing Lambo with his dynamite. I would step in, but I can't tell whether or not this is staged.

Lambo pulled out a grenade and said, "Eat this potato!"

_That's not a potato!_

The grenade hit Gokudera, who looked murderous, as the dynamite hit Lambo. He got up saying, "Gotta...stay...calm..." He started crying and a purple bazooka came out of his head. He climbed into it and pink smoke came. Lambo was replaced with...15 year old Lambo with maracas. People were cheering as some girls were fangirling. Lambo caught sight of me, made a red rose appear, and came over, handing it to me.

"Look how pretty it is Takeshi," I showed it to him as girls were glaring at me.

* * *

><p>The acts were pretty funny. I-Pin was making people float, Bianchi was showing off her poison cooking on 15 year old Lambo before he transform back into our Lambo, Fuuta was reading people's ranking, Ryohei was doing the strong man bit, and Hibari was chasing Tsuna for disturbing the peace of Namimori as Gokudera was chasing after Hibari to leave Tsuna alone.<p>

"Our final act of the day is... Reborn! The Dame-Tamer Reborn!," Reborn introduced himself as Tsuna came out in a lion costume, confused. I blushed, taking a picture with my phone.

_So cute..._

"Ehh? W-What are you going to do with that- HEEEEIEIIIIIIIEIEI!," Tsuna was running away from Reborn who was whipping him.

Everyone was laughing, but I couldn't laugh. Tsuna ran over to where Takeshi and I were, jumping over the wall to escape Reborn. Takeshi and me helped him up and he hid behind me, shaking as Reborn was coming. Everyone, minus Takeshi and me, were laughing still. I handed Takeshi my phone.

"Please Takeshi... I need you to...take my picture with Tsuna the Lion!," I squealed, making Tsuna stand as I hugged him. I saw him blushing as I hugged him. "You're so soft and fluffy Tsuna-kun." I giggled.

Reborn started to charge everyone to take pictures with Tsuna the Lion. It was funny. Tsuna got so popular.

Takeshi and I went out to the prize stands where I was trying to win the lion doll that caught my eye. It reminded me of Tsuna in his costume. The game was really stupid though. It was one of those ball toss games. I lost three games. I was about to pay again when Takeshi stopped me.

"Let me," he smiled, taking a ball. I watched as his eyes turned sharp and serious. He threw the ball at an incredible speed. The bottles broke and so did the wall of the stand. Takeshi handed me the lion. "This is what you wanted right?"

I jumped up and hugged him, "Thank you so much! Can you teach me to do that?"

"Sure!," he smiled, getting another ball as the worker fearfully set up three new bottles. I held the ball in my hand as Takeshi was behind me, positioning me in "the perfect throwing stance." "You have to have an idea of how you want to throw the ball."

"Fast ball!," I chanted.

He laughed and made the throwing motion slowly with my hand. He pulled my hand back, moving my body, and then he said when the perfect time was to throw. I gave it a shot without him holding on. I only got two down.

"Aww...," I pouted.

"Try again," Takeshi smiled.

I did, the ball didn't go at his speed, but it did knock down all the bottles, that didn't break on impact. I pointed at the bunny plush and the worker handed it to me as I handed it to Takeshi

"We have one more ball left," Takeshi threw it and destroyed things again. He won me another prize though! It was a puppy.

* * *

><p>We left, heading to our next location. We were strolling through the park. Takeshi's hand brushed against mine and I looked up at him. I held his hand and started to swing our arms back and forth. He looked at me, surprised, but quickly started laughing with me.<p>

"It's a shame you're joining Senpai's club," Takeshi said.

"If I had to choose, I'd choose baseball rather than boxing... You're more prone to getting hurt in boxing than baseball..."

"Maybe you should do both."

"Really?"

"Actually, the kid didn't say you had to stay in boxing. You can always shift over to baseball."

"If I survive I might. Training starts tomorrow. That's what Reborn told me anyways."

"I'll cheer you on with Tsuna and everyone."

I smiled, "Thank you." He was about to ruffle my hair, but I stopped him. "Don't even think about it."

He started laughing, "Okay, okay."

"It's getting late now. Is there anything else on the list?"

"It says to go to the roof of Namimori Middle school."

"Come on," I pulled him along. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>When we got to the roof, it was already night time. Along the fences were lights and a candlelight dinner in the middle.<p>

"So pretty," I gasped as Takeshi smiled at me.

He held my chair out for me and I sat down, him sitting across from me. Haru and Kyoko came dressed as waiters.

"What would you like today?," Haru asked, handing us a menu.

It shouldn't even be a menu. All it says was _"Chef's choice."_

"We'll have the chef's choice," Takeshi smiled.

"Ah! Such a good decision," Kyoko applauded.

_That was the only thing on the menu..._

Haru took away our menu's as Hana came with glasses of water, leaving.

* * *

><p>Our food later came. It was shrimp and duck pasta, oyster soup, cream puffs, and chocolate pecan pie. A guy came out in a tux and a violin, playing a romantic song. We started eating in silence. It was a bit awkward to say something, despite how prefect and pretty it was here. I'm surprised Hibari is even allowing this.<p>

After eating, Takeshi finally spoke up, "You have something on your face."

"Where?," I started licking around my mouth.

He laughed, licked his thumb, grabbed my face, and wiped whatever was on my cheek off.

I blushed, "T-Thank you."

"No problem," he cleaned his hand.

'I-I guess we should g-getting home," I looked away, blushing.

* * *

><p>Takeshi walked me to my front door. I opened it, threw my dolls inside to free my arms, and turned to look at him.<p>

"Thank you...for today. It was really fun," I smiled.

"No problem. I had a blast hanging out with you today," he grinned so naturally.

"It was a date," Reborn popped out of nowhere.

"Thank you too Reborn," I smiled as he hopped onto Takeshi's shoulder. "You set up a lot of things."

"And I made money for the Vongola Family," Reborn added.

"Haha, the mafia game," Takeshi laughed.

_He thinks it's a game?_

"Yamamoto," Reborn said seriously. "As a man in the Vongola Family, you must properly end this date."

"How?," Takeshi asked, cocking his head to the side.

Reborn smirked, "A kiss."

My eyes widened and my face flushed.

_K-Kiss?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"A kiss," we all heard Reborn say from our hiding place.

_Kiss? Reborn! This isn't that kind of date!_

"Kim-chan is going to get kissed! Oh my god! Someone get a camera!," Haru cheered quietly.

"Kim-chan fighting!," Kyoko silently cheered.

Gokudera scoffed, "They deserve each other if you ask me."

I felt my heart sink as Yamamoto leaned in to kiss Kim.

_Please don't kiss..._

"Reborn!," we all heard Kim yell. "I can't allow someone to kiss me like this. If you want a kiss then." We all watched as she kissed Yamamoto's cheek. "Isn't this good enough? I don't believe in kissing on the lips this fast in the relationship."

"So you have a relationship?," Reborn asked.

"A friendship!," she yelled.

Yamamoto started laughing. I felt better for some reason.

* * *

><p>I laid in bed, thinking about the stalking Gokudera and I had to do all day. I smiled unconsciously to myself.<p>

_Kim-chan looked nice today..._

**DREAM START**

"Tsu-kun!," a little girl with pigtails yelled.

A little me ran over to her, "W-What's wrong?"

"Help me finish this," she said, holding her ice cream cone out to me. It was mango.

I took it from her and ate some as she laid back on the ground, holding her legs up in the air.

"What are you doing?," I asked her.

"The breeze feels nice...neh Tsu-kun?," she smiled up at me. I blushed. She turned onto her stomach. "You know that's an indirect kiss."

"Ehhh?," I was shocked.

_Ice cream is an indirect kiss?_

The ring on her finger glistened in the sunlight; making my heart all warm and fuzzy.

She laughed at me, "You're so funny Tsu-kun."

"Kimmy-chan...," I mumbled, looking at what's left of the ice cream cone.

"Neh?"

"You won't be with any other guys right? Like...mommy and daddy..."

"Why would I? I have you."

"I see those guys who always tell you to ditch me..."

"Then you should see me turning them down and running to you because that's what I always do. Tsu-kun, you're my safe haven."

"Kids pick on you because of me..."

"I don't care about that. As long as you're always on my side, the bullying is nothing. I'm strong Tsu-kun because I have someone like you."

"A-Ah..."

I dropped the ice cream and laid on the ground next to her.

_You're my safe haven too..._

**DREAM END**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsu-kun! Why do you have to be so cute!? Hehe. GASP! A FRAGMENT OF TSUNA'S MEMORIES!<strong>

**Hopefully this chapter went well. I didn't have much time to read this chapter over. I just did a quick skim through. Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_** This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind.**

**_"..."** - **_**This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters.****

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_Do I have to get up today? I don't wanna die!_

I buried myself under my covers, not wanting to go through training. I was...how you say, out of shape to the point where anything more than what PE gives me is too much.

"Kiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyy~ Breakfast!~," my mother sang loudly.

I groaned and got out of bed, pulling on my uniform, leaving my hair down. I went downstairs, ate quickly, grabbed Tsuna's borrowed clothes, and my lunch. I no longer need my pills! YES! Then I headed off to school. Once at school, I put Tsuna's clothes in his locker. I had to go to school early for this. It would be awkward to explain this to anyone if they saw. I went to my homeroom and quickly did my homework. Once done, I left the room to roam around school. I was bored. I started to hum "Whatcha Say" by Jason Derulo. I saw an open door in one of the club rooms. I went inside and saw Ryohei sparring with someone.

_This must be the boxing club's room..._

I sat down on a bench and watched as Ryohei destoryed-I mean defeated his opponent. I clapped as he yelled out, "EXTREME!" He took notice of me and came over, drying his sweat, "Yo Kim-chan!"

"Hey," I waved. "I just stumbled into here on accident... I stayed to watch."

"Get changed. Let's spar to the EXTREME!," he yelled, tossing me boxing gloves.

I blinked, "E-Eh? I don't know how to even play!"

"Learn by doing!," Ryohei pushed me to a changing room.

"I don't even have anything to change into!," I tried to reason.

"Someone break into Kim-chan's locker and get her PE clothes!," Ryohei yelled as one of the few members of the boxing club ran to do the deed.

_What is wrong with these people?!_

Ryohei tossed me headgear, white handwraps, and a mouth guard. I'm just happy that the mouth guard looks new and unused. The guy came back with my PE uniform and shoes and I changed into them, tied up my hair, and put on the rest of the safety things.

_I don't even want to know how they broke in..._

When I came out, Ryohei looked pumped. He jumped into the boxing ring and I took my time to follow.

_I'm going to die..._

We stood at opposite corners and a bell rang. Ryohei charged to me and I dodged. He kept pelting me with hits that I kept dodging somehow. It's like...I know where he's going.

"Go on the offensive to the extreme!," Ryohei shouted, trying to give me an uppercut. I jumped back and then tried to hit him, but that failed as he easily dodged it and hit me in the gut. I could tell he was holding back a lot because the hit felt like a tap. "You have to make sure you have no openings when you hit." I nodded as I started to dodge again. I tripped him. "Tripping isn't allowed!"

I sweat-dropped and helped him up, "Sorry."

"I see what we need to start with on you," Ryohei nodded to himself.

_Actually knowing the rules?_

"We're going on a trip after school," Ryohei announced to the rest of the members.

* * *

><p>I changed back into my uniform, washing a bit of sweat off. I headed to the locker room to put my PE clothes inside and put on deodorant.<p>

_I feel like a gifted dodger. Heh._

When I got to class, I saw my usual gang already there. I headed over and greeted all of them.

"So, are you and Yamamoto-san going out?," Kyoko asked me.

I blushed, "N-No! W-We're just friends. The date yesterday was the prize for the competition!"

"Okay," Kyoko giggled.

_Just what's going through her mind right now?_

I looked at Hana who just smirked knowingly for some reason.

"Tsuna-kun, did you get them?," I asked him, trying not to be specific about what I was talking about.

Tsuna nodded, realizing what I meant, "Thank you."

"It's on the house," I smiled. "Takeshi, did you name the bunny yet?"

"Name...it?," Takeshi looked confused.

Gokudera broke out into a fit of laughter, "What are you? Five? Hahahaha!"

A vein appeared on me as I tried not to punch him and reason that it was all for boxing practice."Oh...Gokudera-kun," I struggled to say with a happy non-murderous tone.

"Are you okay Kim-chan? Your hand is clutching your chair too hard," Kyoko pointed out.

I smiled at her, "I'm fine!..."

* * *

><p>At lunch, Gokudera ditched school because he didn't feel like going today, Takeshi had to help make some flyers for the baseball club to get more people to join, Ryohei was with his other friends, and Kyoko and Hana were also eating with their other friends.<p>

"I guess it's just you and me Tsuna-kun," I smiled at him. "Do you want to head to the roof or eat here?"

Tsuna blushed, "E-Either is fine."

I puffed my cheeks, "Pick one."

"H-Here I guess...," Tsuna looked down at his lap shyly.

_He's acting different today... Is it really awkward between us? Or is he always like this? Huh, I never thought about that._

I turned the chair in front of Tsuna's desk and sat down in it, putting my bento box on his desk. He did the same and we both opened them. I had dumplings, pickled eggplant, grapes, and rice and spam wrapped with seaweed. Tsuna had Tamagoyaki, orange slices, pickled carrots, and an onigiri.

"Let's dig in!," I cheered, eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I watched as Kim ate her lunch. I blushed, remembering my dream last night.

_Was that Kim-chan?... It does look a bit like her...and I called her Kimmy-chan in the dream... Was it a dream?_

I looked at her smiling face, my brows bunching up in confusion.

_My safe haven?_

Her eyes met mine, "Something wrong Tsuna-kun?"

I scrambled for my chopsticks and started eating saying, "N-Nothing."

_Did she catch me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

Right when the bell rang for school to end, and I gathered all my things, Ryohei slid the door open and ran over to me.

"Ryo-" I was cut off by the surprise of Ryohei throwing me over his shoulder and running away.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I blinked, confused as I watched Ryohei basically kidnap Kim.

Yamamoto laughed, "He sure is hyper today."

"I wonder what that was about," I said to myself, sweat-dropping.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I wasn't let down until we got to the sports utility store. One of the members came in with my wallet.

"H-Hey! How did you get that?!," I snatched it.

"We asked your mother," the guy nervously said.

I sighed.

_No one here knows personal space..._

The members of the boxing team were searching for the perfect equipment for me. I just sat around and waited. After they picked everything out for me, I just bought it all, not even caring anymore. I was dragged back to the club's room and we all changed. Once I was changed, Ryohei dragged me to the punching bag, making me punch it as he held it. This went on for what seemed like hours. At least they played motivating music.

_Will no one teach me the rules?!_

As Ryohei left me along to train himself, some of the guys taught me the rules to boxing, FINALLY. I then did some jump rope.

"M-Master PaoPao!," I heard Ryohei shout. I took a look, stopping my jumping. I nearly face-palmed. Reborn was wearing an elephant hat, a fake white beard, blue boxing gloves, and red trunks.

"Isn't that Reborn?," I asked.

"No, it's Master PaoPao from Thailand!," Ryohei yelled.

I sweat-dropped.

_I'll just...follow along._

* * *

><p>This is how my current situation started. Reb- I mean Master PaoPao took over my training and now I'm climbing the side of a mountain. Not just any mountain. I found out it was called Death Mountain. Just great!<p>

"Don't fall or you'll die," Master PaoPao warned, sitting atop my head.

"I can see that!," I yelled, my arms hurting badly.

_It's called Death Mountain for a reason!_

"I'll give you a break if you can make it to the top," Master PaoPao said.

"It's so far up!," I whined, tears streaming down. "Shouldn't you be with Tsuna-kun?"

"I don't know a Tsuna," Master PaoPao replied innocently.

_Whatever!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Finally!," I sighed happily, finishing my homework. I laid back on the ground. "Where's Reborn?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I gasped for air once I reached the top of the cliff, laying on my chest.

"F-Finally!," I managed to say, my chest hurting when I breathed.

Something wet and cool hit me, but I didn't care. I was exhausted.

"Get up woman!," I heard Gokudera's voice yell as I was pushed onto my back with his foot.

I help my arms up, groaning, "Help me..."

"No!," he said apathetically.

"...please?"

"Lazy woman," he muttered, helping my helpless self to sit up.

I saw what hit me. It was an ice cold water bottle. I grabbed it and chugged the whole thing down. I stared up at Gokudera, stars in my eyes.

"You saved my life Gokudera-kun. I'M ETERNALLY GRATEFUL!," I hopped onto my feet and tackled him into a hug.

"G-Get off of me you stupid woman! I didn't help you because I cared!," he tried to pry me off of him contemptuously.

"Time for your training," Master PaoPao said.

"Warm up?! You mean that wasn't the training?!," I shouted, getting off of Gokudera.

"That was your warm up. Now climb back down the cliff without the support cables," Master PaoPao said, snipping off my safety gear.

"No," I crossed my arms, staring at him sternly.

_There's no way in hell that I'm doing that!_

* * *

><p>Almost halfway down the mountain, I got too scared to go down, so I hugged the mountain tightly. It didn't help that I looked down at all...<p>

"Help me!," I shouted in distress.

"Go help her," Master PaoPao said to Gokudera.

Gokudera grumbled and climbed down to me, "Oi! Hurry and get your ass down there!"

I grabbed a hold of Gokudera, crying out, "I don't wanna! It's too scary!...Eh!?"

Gokudera and I weren't on the mountain anymore and we were falling.

"Dammit," Gokudera cursed. He grabbed me protectively to him. "Hold on."

_It's all my fault...if only I didn't look down...then Gokudera and I wouldn't have had to die..._

**BANG**

I heard a gun shot go off as well as something connecting with my forehead. I saw nothing but black. I felt like I was dying. Like darkness was consuming me and bringing me to their kingdom.

_If only I could have saved Gokudera..._

I saw an orange flame ignite in my inner thoughts and my eyesight soon returned as my clothes ripped off.

"Reborn! I will save Gokudera with my dying will!," I yelled as bullets connected with my feet too.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera's POV-<strong>

***COUGH COUGH***

I dragged the stupid woman out of the river. When we hit the ground, we bounced and fell into the river, then she passed out. I pressed my fingers against her pulse and put my ear near her mouth to see if she's breathing and alive still. She was.

"Good work you two," Master PaoPao praised. "Now take her to Tsuna's house."

"Yes Master PaoPao!," I saluted courteously.

I threw my jacket over the stupid woman's shoulders and started running to the Tenth's house. I kicked the door down and ran upstairs to the Tenth's room, only to see the Tenth playing video games with the baseball nut.

"Oi! What are you doing with the Tenth!?," I yelled, glaring at the baseball nut.

"We're playing Halo," the nut replied with that stupid grin of his.

"K-Kim-chan?!," I turned my attention to the Tenth, now remembering why I came here in the first place.

"Oh yeah. I was told to take her here," I dumped her on the Tenth's bed as the nut and him came over.

_She's fine. What are they so worried about? Stupid woman...making the Tenth worry._

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

Kim-chan was in her...undergarments and was wrapped around in Gokudera's jacket.

"She's soaking wet," Yamamoto observed.

I felt her forehead since her face was red. It was warm.

"She has a fever!," I panicked. "W-What do we do?"

Bianchi pushed her way in and Gokudera fell onto the ground, sick.

"I'll take care of her. All of you, get out of the room," Bianchi ordered. Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera and we all quickly left the room.

* * *

><p>Once Gokudera came too, we asked what happened.<p>

"Stupid woman nearly got us killed!," Gokudera shouted with disdain. "Just because she was too afraid to climb down the mountain."

_Mountain? Death mountain!? Why do I sense Reborn had something to do with this..._

"She saved you," Reborn came out of nowhere and was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Reborn!," I yelled.

_I was right!_

"Ciaossu."

"She didn't have to save me. I had the situation under control," Gokudera said bitterly.

"Are you starting to like her now?," Reborn smirked.

"N-No!," Gokudera shouted, his face turning a bit pink. "Why would I like that ugly woman?"

"You were awfully worried about her when you two were plummeting off the mountain," Rebron stated, now sipping out of an espresso.

_What?!_

"H-How do you know all this? Only Master PaoPao was there!," Gokudera looked shocked.

_They're the same person!_

"I'm the World's Greatest Hitman," Reborn replied tipping his fedora.

* * *

><p>So Reborn was training Kim for the boxing club and that turned into her climbing the side of a mountain and down it only to get stuck because she looked down and got scared. When Gokudera came to get her down, she grabbed a hold of him and he let go of the mountain, surprised and they both fell. Reborn shot her with the Dying Will Bullet and two boosts to her feet that made them bouncy. So that's how they ended up in the river. Then Kim passed out from exhaustion and is now sick and being nursed by Bianchi. I think I'm caught up now.<p>

"Reborn, why did you go all Spartan baby on her?," I scolded.

"I didn't train her. Master PaoPao did," Reborn replied innocently.

"You are Master PaoPao!," I yelled, nearly grabbing at my hair in frustration of him and his obvious disguises.

"Master PaoPao probably just wanted to test her limits and see her capabilities. She was failing at boxing anyway."

"Don't go recruiting people Reborn! Especially Kim-chan!"

"Why?"

"Because, she's too innocent for this world."

"So you're being a boss now?"

"No! I'm never going to be a mafia boss!"

"Mah, Mah. It's just a game Tsuna. I think it's fun that you're the boss. Why don't you want to let Kim play with us?," Yamamoto asked.

_He still thinks it's a game!_

"I'm just afraid of her getting hurt...what if she changes...," I replied, clutching my hands.

Yamamoto blinked then laughed, catching me by surprise, "Then we'll just have to protect her. She wouldn't change Tsuna. If she did, she'd just be growing up. Right?"

"R-Right..."

"Let's ask Kim join then," Yamamoto got up to go ask. Before he could leave the room, I latched myself onto his legs.

"N-No! We shouldn't force her or pressure her into coming."

_Or bring it up at all._

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

I woke up, my head thumping.

I groaned, sitting up as something hit my lap, "Where am I?"

"You're at the Sawada residence," I snapped my head to the side to see Bianchi smiling motherly at me.

"T-Tsuna's house?," I questioned, looking around the room.

_It is!_

Bianchi nodded, "You should rest. You have a slight fever. It's should go away by morning."

_Ah! That's right! Gokudera and me were falling off the mountain to our deaths._

"Where's Gokudera-kun? Is he alright?," I bickered.

Bianchi laughed a bit, "He's alright."

I was relieved. That's how I spent the night at Tsuna's house.

* * *

><p>My mom dropped off my uniform for me, but I woke up late. I rushed to get ready. I ran down the stairs only to knock over Tsuna who was just about to come get me from his room. I panicked, sitting up on him.<p>

"Are you okay Tsuna-kun?! I'm so sorry!," I bowed over him. "Your head isn't injured is it?"

"I-I'm f-fine K-Kim-chan," Tsuna stuttered, his face getting red.

"His head is plenty injured as it is," Reborn said.

"Hey!," Tsuna yelled, offended.

"That's not nice Reborn," I said.

"You're right. Neither is this," Reborn took out a camera, took a picture, then disappeared.

I looked at Tsuna, wondering why Reborn would take a picture, till it finally clicked. My face flushed as Tsuna's red face returned. I scrambled off him and out the door, fixing my skirt. He came out too and we started walking at a fast pace. I had to skip breakfast so we wouldn't be late. It was an awkward atmosphere around us and we both refused to look at each other. I was still blushing.

_I wonder if he's blushing still..._

* * *

><p>For the past five days I sadly couldn't spend time with Tsuna. I was too busy with the boxing club training. Thank goodness that Master PaoPao doesn't make me do outrageous things anymore. I'd say I was getting better, but it depends how you look at it. I get sore every night from all the workouts and stamina buildings. It's like conditioning everyday. I still suck at running, that'll never change...it's a curse. My running stamina is the worst. Other than that, I think I'm fine. My punches aren't that hard, but I'm getting there. The guys in boxing encourage me, which keeps me going and not giving up. I can't help but feel like I'm dragging all of them down since I suck compared to all of them. Matches are going to be starting soon too. I was walking home from practice currently. It ended early today. Usually after practice I went over to the Sasagawa household for dinner and then walked back home, but today I felt like I needed some time away from them. My stomach growled and I stopped.<p>

_Maybe I should get some ice cream..._

I walked to the ice cream parlor in the shopping district and got a strawberry swirl.

"Kim-chan!," I was tackled back against the window of the ice cream parlor. I looked down and saw Fuuta's smiling face.

"Hi Fuuta," I smiled, patting his head. "Are you out by yourself?"

"Uh...," he looked around as if someone was following him. "Nope!"

"Where were you heading?"

"No where. Come on, let's go play!"

Fuuta grabbed my free arm, pulling me along with my gym bag bouncing off my side.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's go to your house!"

* * *

><p>Fuuta ran up to my room with me following after him. I pulled out the table and seat cushions, took out some paper, pencils, markers, crayons, glue, and safety scissors for him. I took out my laptop and put my music on shuffle. I started working on my homework as Fuuta did some arts-and-crafts, constantly showing me it too.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_Holy shit I lost Fuuta! I could have sworn I saw him at the ice cream parlor! What am I going to tell the others?_

"You have to find your family member. It's your duty as their boss," Reborn said from atop my head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HIIIIEEEEE!," I ran off, not wanting what I knew what was going to happen to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I looked at the time on my phone as Fuuta was dancing with some characters on a popular kids show.

"I think it's time to drop you home now Fuuta. It's almost dinner time," I said, putting my phone away.

He pouted, "Do I have to? Can't I stay for dinner?"

I put my hands on my hips, "Fuuta, does anyone even know where you are? They must be w-"

**CRASH**

I cranked my head to the hall to see Tsuna, in his underwear and in Dying Will Mode, huffing as well as pieces of my front door.

_Did he just breakdown my door?_

"FUUTA!," he yelled, pointing at Fuuta.

The flame disappeared from Tsuna's head as Fuuta yelled, "Tsuna-nii!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Tsuna-kun?," Kim questioned.

"Kim-chan?"

_Why is she-_

I looked around.

_I'M IN HER HOUSE! NO. I BROKE INTO HER HOUSE! SHE'S GOING TO THINK I'M A CREEP!_

"Fuuta, were you running away from Tsuna-kun?," Kim looked down at Fuuta, ready to scold him as I just stood there, trying to figure out the situation.

"I just wanted to play with you. I haven't seen you in a long time," Fuuta put on his "ready to cry on command" face.

"AH! I'm sorry! Please don't cry Fuuta!," she panicked.

"It's ok!," he smiled, hugging her.

She came over to me, "Fuuta came over to me and asked that we come to my house to play. I thought he was out by himself."

I waved my hands out in front of me, "N-No it's okay. I-I just got worried is all."

She looked down then snapped her head up. It was as red as a baby's bottom. He held out a blanket from the couch to me.

"Thank me later," she said, looking away.

That's when I remembered something important. My underwear was showing.

"HIIEEEE!," I wrapped the blanket around my body, thanking Kim mentally for the save...although she saw me.

"M-Maybe you two should stay for dinner...and a spare clothes...," Kim muttered.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Kim-chan," I smiled, embarrassed. She lent me some of her father's old clothes. They were still big for me, but it was manageable. Kim said that some people wear baggy clothes in America.<p>

"Ahhoo~ So Tsuna, how's school?," Kim's mom smiled as we all sat at the table awkwardly, all except Fuuta of course.

"I-It's fine," I stuttered.

"I don't see you coming over much and all my daughter talks about is the Sasagawa household and boxing," her mom whined.

"Do not!," Kim shouted in protest.

_Sasagawa... Kyoko-chan?!_

"She's been eating over with them for the past few days. I've been deprived of spending dinnertime with my lovely girl," her mother gushed.

_That's right... I haven't been seeing her around lately because of her boxing... Does she even like boxing?_

"Me to!," Fuuta agreed.

* * *

><p>"Bye, bye," Kim waved as Fuuta and me walked out the door. "Be safe on your way home."<p>

"We will," I smiled, furrowing my brows a bit to the wonder of what she thinks will happen exactly.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?," she smiled back, cocking her head to the side a bit.

I nodded, not really believing the whole "see you" part. Why should I mind though?

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I woke up the next morning with the perfect idea for Tsuna's birthday present.

_I hope the guys don't mind me skipping practice today so I can work on his present..._

I got ready for school, grabbing my wallet. Once at school, I went straight to my seat, aware that I was early. I took out a sheet of paper and started writing notes and doodling.

_Yes... Yes... PERFECT! This is especially great because there's home economics today for girls! It's free choice day and we have the whole school pantry to our beckoning!_

* * *

><p>I headed immediately to the cooking classroom and laid out my notes and sketches. I ran to get the all the ingredients and equipment I'll need and headed straight to work.<p>

"Neh, Kim-chan is so focused today," Kyoko commented, laughing a bit.

* * *

><p>Everyone was watching me work on the third layer of the cake I was making. I managed to finish everything on time, even the decorating. The girls were clapping and praising me skills. I asked our supervisor if they could store it for me, and they did. I walked with all the girls back to homeroom, holding our prepared food to give to the boys. I looked at my brownies. I made fifteen.<p>

_I have to make sure Takeshi, Gokudera, and Tsuna get some...mostly Tsuna._

The boys were all trying to attract a female over for food as I was trying to find me targets through all the yelling and crowding. Where's Hibari when you need him? I spotted Takeshi, since he was towering over all the girls, and I made my way over. He caught sight of me and all the girls followed his gaze to me.

"Kim," he said, smiling.

I held my plate out to him when he made his way through the female crowd, "Try it."

He took one and I ran off to where Gokudera was yelling at the girls to leave him alone. I felt daggers in my back for some reason. I ended up giving Gokudera a chance of escape from the females. He ran out of class with one of my brownies. I looked around for Tsuna, feeling daggers in my back yet again. I noticed some people outside of class. I walked out just in time to see Tsuna turn a corner down the hall. I walked after him as to not drop the brownies. At one point, I think I lost him.

"I thought he was here...no way he could have disappeared," I mumbled to myself, standing between the stairs going up and the stairs going down. "I guess I should head back to class..."

I turned to go down the stairs, but I stopped from doing so upon hearing someone addressing me.

"Fuko-chan right?," I saw a girl from my class ask me. She has black hair with blond highlights and hazel eyes.

I nodded, "Yes?"

"Don't think you can get all close with Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san just because your know Dame-Tsuna. I suggest you keep with Dame-Tsuna only if you must and don't go after the others. Unless you're just using Da-"

I slapped the girl on her face. She held her cheek, glaring at me.

I stared at her sternly, "Don't talk to me like I'm dirt and don't you dare call Tsuna-kun that. I have a right as well as them to hang out with whoever I want. They're my friends, so it's reasonable that I'm close with them. Maybe if you took the chance to befriend them and not fantasize all day about them, you would be close too."

_Oh I want to cuss her out so badly! I'd feel back about it later though. UGH! Why must it feel so unlike me to curse?_

"I'm not saying you're dirt," the girl grinned.

_Why is she-_

I heard footsteps running fast behind me as two bodies clashed against mine. I fell forward, luckily protecting the brownies. I got up and looked at my odds. It was three against one. Not fair at all...

"I'm saying you're a good-for-nothing bitch," the girl snapped her fingers as her two followers were coming towards me again. I stepped back, but I nearly fell back on the stairs, so I had to step forward. I wanted to fight, but I'd get in-

The followers pushed me back and my life seemed to flash before my eyes. Well, that's the saying anyways. All I saw as Tsuna's peaceful, sleeping face. Is it weird that I still protected the brownies as I fell down the stairs? My head hurt, but I couldn't tell how I knew. My shoulders ached and my sides felt momentarily pained, like when you walk into the corner of a desk or something. My head finally stopped at the wall that was at the end of the steps. I think the brownies were squished to my clothes. At least I'm still conscious. I felt no pain; I just felt numb at this point. Was it because she called me a bitch?

She came down to me and grabbed my squished brownies from me. She scoffed, "Who would want to eat these? They're better off with the trash."

She threw the brownies off the plate to me. I closed my eyes and opened them again once the brownies impacted me. Now I was covered in brownie remains. Why can I barely control my body? It's like I have no control anymore. I need to get up and show this girl a taste of her own medicine!

**_All in due time._**

I couldn't even widen my eyes upon the entrance of a new voice in my head.

_Who are you? What are you doing here?_

I received no response. I focused back in on my surroundings when a shattering, crash sound emitted near me. It was more like a bit next to me. The plate was broken now.

"Don't act like you're all that when you have a fan club and you're friends with some of the most popular kids in school," the leader girl said to me, venom in her voice. She put her hands on her hips and walked away with a sass to her sway.

_I have a fan club? I'm all that?... What?_

People started crowded as the girl and her followers acted all innocent. By the time I regained control of my own body, I was surrounded by bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"T-Thank y-ou K-Kyoko-chan," I thankfully accepted the cupcake she made for me.

Yamamoto came up to us with a girls following him. He was eating something brown rather than the other foods.

"Tsuna, did you get one yet? They're the best!," Yamamoto grinned with his mouth full.

"A brownie?," I questioned.

"Kim-chan made those!," Kyoko beamed. "She let me try one, they really are delicious."

"Kim-chan?," I looked around for the brown-haird girl, but to no avail.

"I saw her head out of the classroom," Kyoko's friend said. "I think she was looking for someone."

"I wonder who...," Kyoko thought aloud.

"You didn't get one yet did you Tsuna?," Yamamoto asked.

I shook my head, "You don't think she's looking for me, do you?"

He nodded, "Let's go find her!"

"I'm going to Oniichan's class to give him a cupcake," Kyoko said as Yamamoto and I left. As soon as we stepped out, we heard the sound of a plate shattering. Us, along with others, crowded to the source of that noise. I squeezed through as I heard some girl crying and saying how some stranger came and did something.

_What is she talking ab-_

"KIM-CHAN!," I ran out of the crowd and slid on my knees, to her side. Yamamoto came after me, as did Gokudera who came out of nowhere. She looked up at me. Her were looked...distant...empty, but they quickly reverted back to normal. He knees were to her chest and her arms were laid at her sides.

Yamamoto picked up a piece of brown stuff that was on her and ate it, "It's her brownies."

"What stupid human did this?!," Gokudera was yelling at the bystanders as Yamamoto and I were dusting off the brownie remains with her help.

I helped her up, but when I let go, she nearly fell, so I had to hold onto her.

"We should take you to the infirmary," I told her, nodding at Yamamoto for our plans.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to go to the locker room and wash up," she waved off the notion.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Trust me Tsuna-kun."

"... Okay."

_It's hard to when you're in this condition..._

We took her to the girl's locker room where she was able to walk on her own now. We waited for her even though the bell had already rung. It was passing period. She came out with wet hair and her PE clothes.

"You guys waited?," she asked.

"Of course we waited for you! You're our friend!," Yamamoto grinned.

I nodded in agreement, "We're worried about you too."

"I'm...fine. I just tripped down the stairs is all," she waved her hand. I don't believe her one bit. "We should get to class now. I don't want to make you guys late."

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I didn't feel any pain anymore. It's like that incident never happened. When I regained control, it felt like my body was asleep or something, so it was hard to walk until later when everything woke up. I was constantly given attention throughout the rest of the school day as to what happened and if I was ok.

_What was that voice?..._

The bell rang for the end of school and I packed my things, looking over my list. I'm having some girls from the cooking club drop the cake at my house.

"Kim-chan, are you not going to boxing today?," I turned to see Tsuna standing a bit too close to me with those innocent, doe eyes of his. I shook my head. He scratched the back of his head, looking to the side a bit, nervous. "Y-You can come o-over to my h-house tod-ay if you w-w-want."

I rose my brow, which he noticed. His face flushed as he stepped back a bit, flailing his arms around, "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are going to be there as well! Fuuta and the others want to play with you to, you know!"

I blinked, unsure of how to respond, so I ended up laughing. Tsuna sighed in defeat, hunching forward.

_He must really want me to come over._

"Sure," I smiled.

He stood up straight, smiling, excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_She agreed!_

I grabbed her hands in mine, stepping closer to her on impulse, "I-I'm so happy!" My eyes widened upon realization. I saw Kim blush as daggers and whispers were spread around the room. "I-I mean t-he o-thers w-will be so h-happy!" I cleared my throat, letting go of her hands, looking away from her.

"R-Right..."

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kim, and I were walking to my house.

"It's been so peaceful since you were gone. Why did you have to come back?," Gokudera snapped, his arms crossed.

"Why do you insist of giving us a complicated relationship?," Kim sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Your brownies were a home run!," Yamamoto beamed, cutting between the two.

Kim's face brightened and seemed to shine, "Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked it."

"...I've had better," Gokudera said.

We all knew it was a lie.

"Then I'll just have to remake them over and over till they're the best for you," she smiled, but it soon fell. She looked at me, sadness filling her once bright orbs of gold. "I'm sorry you didn't get to try them..."

I panicked, "I-It's okay!"

"Ok... Oh, where were you going off to? I was following you, but then I lost you...before I tripped down the stairs."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "What do you mean? I was in the classroom the whole time."

"What? I could have sworn I saw you! You just went and disappeared on me!"

"That's impo-"

_Could it be one of Mukuro's illusions?! I didn't sense him though..._

"Something wrong Tsuna-kun?," she asked me.

I glanced at Yamamoto and Gokudera and they seemed to have the same idea.

_Mukuro could be after Kim-chan for some reason!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_Why is everyone so quiet?_

"S-So, do you have anything you were planning on doing today?," Takeshi asked me.

I looked up at him, "I need to stop by the shopping district before the stores I wanted to go to close."

"We can go right now," Takeshi said.

_I'm afraid of Tsuna seeing what I'm buying..._

"Well... It's...uhh," I tried to think of an excuse to go by myself.

"It's more fun to go together right?"

An idea came to mind, "How about we split up? Gokudera-kun and Tsuna-kun can go on ahead and we can quickly head to the shopping district."

_I can trust Takeshi._

"Great plan! Come on Tenth! Let's get rid of the loose ends!," Gokudera dragged Tsuna away before he could say his mind.

I pulled out my list as Takeshi and I started heading to the shopping district. He looked over my shoulder, "What's that for?"

"Tsuna's birthday. I'm making up for the eight, or so, years I've missed," I smiled thoughtfully to myself.

"His birthday?," Takeshi questioned.

I nodded, "It's tomorrow."

"I should get him something too," Takeshi thought.

"His surprise party will be tomorrow," Reborn popped out of nowhere on Takeshi's shoulder.

"Oh! It's the kid!," Takeshi grinned.

"Kim, Yamamoto, I need you to distract Tsuna till I give you the signal to take him home," Reborn turned to me, serious. We nodded and Reborn joined us for our shopping trip. We dropped the bags at my house and then we dropped by Takeshi's place, which is at a sushi bar, so he could drop off his gift.

"It must be fun to have sushi all day," I said as we were walking to Tsuna's house. We changed into regular clothes when we went to our respected homes.

"It gets tiring sometimes," he laughed.

"Really? No way!," I yelled sarcastically.

He laughed, catching my in a headlock, ruffling my hair. This reminded me of someone...but who?

* * *

><p>"Kim-chan!," I was hugged by none other than Fuuta. I walked inside with him still hugging me.<p>

"Oneechan!," I-Pin and Lambo ran over and hopped onto me, holding onto a piece of my clothes.

Takeshi just laughed as Reborn went to the kitchen. Bianchi's words of love towards Reborn echoed through the house. Takeshi went upstairs, probably to Tsuna's room. In order to escape the grip of these kids, I offered them candy. While they were distracted, and fighting with Lambo, I sneaked upstairs to Tsuna's room. When I opened the door, I saw Takeshi and Gokudera fighting and Tsuna pulling on his hair, yelling about how he'll never get his homework done at this rate. I crouched down next to him, looking at the subject. Math.

"Need help?," I asked, looking over the problem he was supposedly stuck on.

He jumped, yelling, "Kim-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_When did she get here?_

I nodded, accepting her help once I calmed down.

_Might as well get all the help I can._

She sat down next to me, kneeling. She took my pencil and started to write somewhere on my paper. I leaned in to see what she was doing.

_She must know what she's doing. She's doing this really fast._

"I got it!," she yelled, holding up my paper.

"Yeah right wo-," Gokudera snatched it and looked it over. His face paled and he threw my poor paper at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and erased her work, putting my paper in front of me, handing me back my pencil.

"Do you understand what to do first?," she asked.

"Not really...," I replied sheepishly.

This is how it was for us. Gokudera and Yamamoto were dragged downstairs by Bianchi and the kids. Without knowing it, we were both leaned in pretty close. I could practically feel Kim's breath when she explained things to me.

"Remember this formula ok? This will save you throughout the next few chapters," she said, pointing at the formula she wrote down for me.

"Right," I said, finishing the last problem. When I finally finished, I raised my arms in the air, cheering, "Finally! I'm done!"

Kim started laughing and I laughed with her, embarrassed.

"Now what? I don't think I'm ready to surrender to the kids," she laughed.

"We can play a game," I got up and went to my shelf filled with video games.

_What am I thinking?! What if she doesn't like video games?!_

"Sure!"

_Oh good._

* * *

><p>"No! Stop hitting me!," Kim cried, pressing all of the buttons on her controller.<p>

I sweat-dropped, "This is how you play the game Kim-chan..."

"If only I didn't give you that opening for a spam attack!," she whined.

I didn't want to let her win, but I still felt bad. I rarely won against Yamamoto and Gokudera let me win occasionally. She was close to dying, just a few more hits and-

"Winning strategy number one!," she yelled, falling onto my lap.

"K-Kim-chan?!," I looked down at her, blushing. She felt so warm.

My momentary distraction costed me the win.

"Yay! I won!," she cheered from my lap.

"You ch-eated K-Kim-chan!," I yelled, but failing in tone.

"No I didn't," she pouted. "I can't help it if you're distracted by me."

The next round was no different. When she was about to die, she pulled the same trick and won.

"You are so cheating!"

"No I'm not! You just can't handle my skills."

"How would you like it if I pulled a trick on you?"

She laughed, "Like you could."

_W-What's that suppose to mean?_

In the next round, when I noticed her health going down, I looked at her from the corner of my eye. When she was about to pull her distraction trick again, I dropped my controller and tackled her to the ground. I pinned her hands above her head and my legs unknowingly straddled her waist.

"Ah-Ha! You didn't think I would," I felt victorious.

She blushed, "I-I thought you'd be too shy to..."

I looked softly down at her, "...Ki-"

"Tenth!," Gokudera barged in as we both looked up to see him. His face flushed and his eyes widened, taking in the two of us. Only then did I realize how misleading our situation was. "I-I'm sorry to disturb you Tenth! I will leave you back to your business. Hey baseball nut! Don't go bothering the Tenth!"

Kim and I stared at each other in silence. What could be said?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Awkward...," Kim said, breaking the silence.

I scrambled off of her.

"S-Sorry!," I apologized.

"It's ok. No harm done...although, Gokudera now thinks that there's...something between us," she rubbed her wrists.

"Sorry..."

"It's not like we...umm...you know...," her face brightened up, as did mine. She stood up. "I should probably get home."

"R-Right!," I shot up from my spot. "Bye."

"See you tomorrow Tsuna-kun," she quickly ran out of my room.

* * *

><p>After school, I got changed and headed to the boxing club, training.<p>

_Tsuna didn't seem to register that it was his birthday today... Does he even remember? Maybe he's waiting for someone to remember without him having to tell. Though...Takeshi didn't know when Tsuna's birthday was... Did Tsuna not want to tell anyone...or did he just forget to?_

"Kim-chan, don't forget to use that angle so your punches are more harder," one of my teammates reminded me.

"R-Right," I started punching the punching bag.

I found out that mean girl from yesterday's name; it was Liz. I ignored and avoided her all day. I really do not want to deal with her.

"Kim-chan, practice with me in the ring," said other one of my teammates.

"Okay," I went to the ring.

_Good thing I finished wrapping Tsuna's seven presents last night._

* * *

><p>I headed straight home and got ready. I put on a casual chiffon dress. It had a white lace top and a navy layered skirt. I matched it with black heels and tied my hair up into a high ponytail, curling my ends lightly and brushing my bangs. I slipped on my side bag, putting in one of the many presents that Tsuna will receive, and reminded my mom to not forget to drop off the gifts and the cake. I headed to the park.<p>

Upon my arrival, I heard Tsuna's voice cry out, "SLOW DOWN YAMAMOTO! MY ARM WILL RIP OFF!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I took one step, ready to go find them, when I was met with the ground.

"K-Kim-chan?! I-I'm so so-rry!," Tsuna stuttered, panicking.

"It's alright Tsuna-kun," I smiled as he helped me up.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?," he asked, worried. I shook my head as Takeshi made his escape. "You look n-ni- What's the occasion?"

"Huh?," I asked, confused.

"Your...dress," he looked at my dress shyly.

"Oh! Yeah...uh... Let's take a stroll!," I grabbed Tsuna's arm, linking mine with his.

"Whoa-Ah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Look at those two. They make such a cute couple," some women nearby us whispered.

_We're not even a couple! Kyoko-chan is the one I like..._

An image of Kim flashed through my mind.

* * *

><p>"It's getting late now. I should be getting home," I said as the street lights were starting to flash on.<p>

"W-Wait!," she yelled, her grip on my arm tightening.

"What is it?," I asked, worried that something was wrong.

_Could it be about Mukuro?_

She let go of me and dug into her purse, hiding whatever she took out behind her back. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

I did as she said.

_This is weird..._

I felt something in my hands and opened my eyes to see a small, square present. It was nicely wrapped. I looked at her, confused.

"Happy birthday Tsuna-kun!," she cheered. "You're fourteen now, right?"

My eyes widened.

_It's my birthday?!_

I took out my phone and looked at the date.

_It is!... I guess I've been so busy with school and training with Reborn that I forgot it was today... No one but her remembered?_

"This is the first of many gifts. I have to make up for the eight, or so, years I missed," she grinned, giving me a thumbs up.

_I can't believe she remembered..._

I pulled her into a hug, feeling bad that I don't remember her, making sure my gift is securely in one hand. I caught her by surprise, but she relaxed and hugged me back.

"Thank you...Kim-chan," I said into her hair, taking in her scent.

"...What are friends for?..."

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the long update. I was busy with life and such. Plus, I kept forgetting to save my work as I went along, so I lost half this chapter and had to retype it by memory. I hope I fixed this right. *cries*<strong>

**Someone has noticed the fact that the OC has my name. Well... .-. What can I say, when I write fanfictions/dreams of animes, I always picture myself. Don't you?... Am I the only one?... Awkward... I just find it really fun to write this way. Kimberly Fuko does share some of my qualities and acts out how I wish I could sometimes, but yeah. I guess you can say she's modeled after me, but just not entirely. ^^"**

**Tsuna's birthday will be in the next chapter - Obviously.**

**Review my butterflies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hopefully this chapter is good, I kept losing parts of my work and edits and fixing them by memory is very difficult. UGH! Sometimes life can be a duck though. Just have to deal with it.**

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind.**

**_"..."** - **_**This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters.****

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_As much as I want to stay in your embrace forever..._

"We have somewhere to be now Tsuna-kun," I smiled as he stopped hugging me, much to my hidden dislike.

"Where?," he asked, pocketing my gift to him.

I winked at him, grabbing his hand, "You'll see!"

I pull him, running towards the direction of his house.

"Not again!," he shouted in distress.

_Hey! At least I don't run as fast as Takeshi!_

* * *

><p>"My house?," Tsuna questioned, looking up at our destination.<p>

I smiled and motioned for Tsuna to open the door. He did and we walked into a darkly lit house.

"I'm home!," he yelled to no one in particular. "I'll change really quick Kim-chan...then I'll walk you home...u-unless you want to stay over for d-dinner."

I smiled, "Just change into something. No sleepwear though, okay?"

"R-Right," he went up to his room, slightly confused at my request.

The lights flashed on and everyone silently greeted me with their hands, even people I've never met before. There was a lot of people in black suits, mostly around this blond guy. Reborn went over the plan one last time and once we heard Tsuna's bedroom door open, the lights were flashed off as everyone, but me, went to their respected hiding spots.

"Hi Tsuna-kun," I greeted him when he got down.

"U-Umm... Hi?"

"Come over here more into the hall Tsuna-kun." I motioned him over with a flick of my wrist.

"O-Okay..."

When he came over, I pushed him into the living room where the lights flashed on, and everyone yelled out, "SURPRISE!"

"HIIEEEE!," he hid behind me, clutching onto my shoulders, shaking in fear.

_Does he not like surprise parties?_

"It's just a surprise party Tsuna-kun... No one broke into your house or anything... I don't think so anyways," I tried to reassure him.

"Dame-Tsuna, get it together. You have guests," Reborn kicked Tsuna in the face.

Tsuna shook the pain off his face and looked around the lit room to see that it was everyone he knew as well as food, drinks, presents, balloons, party hats, and a birthday banner. I helped him up as everyone, mostly, laughed at this scene.

"S-Sorry," Tsuna apologized, embarrassed.

As the parry got into full motion, we brought tables outside to put the food there and lit some lanterns so we could see. It was really pretty. Tsuna was busy thanking everyone for the party while I was examining the presents, looking for the ones I got him.

"What are you doing?," I turned around to see a man. He was kind of attractive. He has blond hair and brown eyes.

"Looking for the gifts I got for Tsuna-kun," I turned back to my task, shuffling through gifts carefully as to not harm them.

"Allow me to help fair maiden," he smiled, putting the ones I moved off to the side.

I looked at him, "I'm not a damsel in distress."

He chuckled to himself, "I never said you were."

"... Kimberly Fuko... AH! I mean Fuko Kimberly. Damn constructions," I cursed the last part to myself silently, though he heard it and laughed.

"Dino Cavallone," he introduced. "What do your gifts looked like?"

_Is he Italian or something?...Probably is since his Japanese isn't as good as mine._

"Very...uh... How about I hand you or move what's not mine," I reasoned, not knowing how to explain my wrapping.

* * *

><p>It took some time, I think, and stares, but I managed to find the remaining gifts. I pushed them to their own place in the pile and had Dino put the rest back himself.<p>

"Now that that's out of the way," my stomach growled and I grinned, slightly embarrassed. "Time for some food."

He laughed again and we headed outside to where mostly everyone was, getting plates of food.

"Kim-chan!," Kyoko and Haru each hugged one side of me as I made sure my plate wouldn't fall out of my hands.

I laughed, "Hi!"

"When are you going to bring out the cake?," Kyoko asked, smiling cutely like usual.

"Not yet. We have to give everyone time to mingle," I pointed out. "And the party has just started!"

Haru whined, "Haru-chan wants to see it! Kyoko-chan said it was amazing!"

I sighed and whispered the location to the two. They happily left to take a peek at it. I don't see what the big deal is. The cake is nothing special.

"Are you the party planner or something?," Dino joked.

"No, I made the cake though," I smiled.

_This reminds me of an episode from a TV show I use to watch back home...except this isn't a wedding..._

"Is that so?," he smiled back.

"I'm a pretty decent baker if I put my mind to it?," I grinned, sweat-dropping inwardly.

_And tons of attempts._

"Really? What can you make?"

"... Cake...cookies...and brownies..."

We both sweat-dropped, smiling.

"That's not a lot to praise about..."

"B-Be quiet!"

I stuffed my mouth with food to prevent myself from talking anymore. Apparently I attracted more people to me. Who knows how. I met a man named Moretti, a weird guy named Giannini who was in some sort of round machine, and Basil. Basil has dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Basil...it's hard to understand him at times for me. I'm not use to old Japanese...hell I need to get use to using Japanese again period.

"Fuko-dono, are you by any chance related to Fuko Tamotsu-dono?," Basil asked me.

I nodded, surprised to hear that name coming from him, "He's my father... Why?"

"Ah! I should have known! Mr. Fuko-dono always showcases your pictures...but you look different from them... I imagined you being smaller...and younger," he examined.

"E-Eh?!"

_Is he calling me old?!_

"You're right Basil. Tamo-san must have been showing us outdated photos," Moretti agreed, taking a good look of me as well.

"EH!?"

_I-I feel so-so-so violated!_

"Really now," Dino joined in the examination of me. "I want to see those photos."

_Hold on...if they know my father then..._

"Wait, you guys work traffic at construction sites too?," I questioned.

It took them awhile to realize something apparently because they looked confused for a bit. Actually, Basil is still confused.

"S-Sort of!," Moretti said, wrapping an arm over Basil's shoulders. "I work more with the construction while Basil here is still a newbie in the force of directing traffic."

"You must know Tsuna-kun's dad too," I smiled.

"You mean Master?," Basil asked.

"Tsuna's father is training Basil," Dino said to me.

"Then...," I looked at Giannini.

"I help with ordering the hardware and tools needed for the job!," he said rather quickly.

"Ohhh. I see now!," I took a bite out of my BBQ.

"You do?," all three of the men asked, sounding shocked, Basil is not included due to his denseness to the gravity of whatever they all seemed to realize.

I nodded then looked down sadly, "I'm old enough to know that he's not really off to slay dragons that will harm his princess..."

* * *

><p>I left my group and wandered inside where people were dancing to the music. I joined Hana, Haru, and Kyoko in a crazy dance before I left, out of lack of hydration, for some drinks. After I got a nice drink of water, I heard the sound of a bird. I turned and nearly dropped my drink when I saw Hibari right there.<p>

_Holy shit! Don't kill me!_

"Crowding herbivores," he muttered darkly, his gaze on everyone dancing inside, his arms crossed with the same yellow bird, from that day Reborn nearly had me killed, on his head. It was rather cute how the bird was there. I guess Hibari has a weakness for cute, small animals.

The bird flew over to me and I held a finger out as it started to sing the school's anthem again. I smiled, laughing quietly. I quickly stopped when Hibari bestowed a glare at me and held his hands near his tonfas. I watched silently as a few more people joined the party. Three were from another school and two...were babies? They were like Reborn in a way. One had a blue pacifier while the other had a purple one.

"VOOIIIIII!," I heard someone obnoxiously shouting as more people entered the property.

"Trash."

"Boss!"

"Ushishishi."

"How fabulous!"

"No profit..."

_Oh! Another baby! A-And he's floating?!_

Chaos happened in the house and a lot of people came outside to avoid it. I could hear Gokudera and Tsuna's loud voices from out here. Hibari disappeared somewhere, probably to beat some people down inside, and the bird was still on my head. More guests came, well one really, but one different. I actually knew them.

I ran over to him, "Mr. Sawada!"

"Well if it isn't Kim. You sure have grown since I last saw you," he grinned, in his usual construction uniform.

I chuckled, "Thank you."

"I see you and my son reunited already... Wait...did you just call me Mr. Sawada?"

"... I didn't know what to call you now..."

"Just call me Papa Kim!," he patted my back, making me hunch a bit forward from the pressure he was unknowingly putting on me.

My mom and Nana spotted Tsuna's father and pulled him into the house to the birthday boy. I smiled at the scene, content that I reunited with the Sawada household again. Hopefully for awhile longer. I should ask Tsuna's dad later if my dad is coming back home too.

I felt a bit...anti-social at the moment so I sat under a tree as a small turtle came out of my bag. Not only that, but a dark green frog hopped onto my shoulder, Leon was resting in my lap, a hawk rested next to me, and an octopus somehow got onto Tsuna's property and was on my free side where the hawk was not. I froze, not understanding what I should do in this situation. Some of these animals are really deadly...octopus...hawk...possibly poisonous frog...

"H-He-," the octopus covered my mouth with a part of its tentacle.

I shuddered.

_HELP! HELP! I'M BEING HELD CAPTIVE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!_

When I looked back at the octopus, it looked hurt. I calmed down, feeling bad for my assumptions.

"S-Sorry...," I apologized. "You're not so bad. You just look scary. You're misunderstood."

The octopus was happy and yet sad too.

"I have no company too... I barely know the people here...and the few that I do know are busy mingling," I said, petting the hawk. "I guess I could try to get their attention...or I can make new friend...but look at all the new faces here! I don't know if I can remember all of them! I already learned three new names today."

The bird on my head pecked me and I flinched slightly in pain. Leon crawled onto my hand and I brought him up to my face. He rubbed his cheek against mine as the frog seemed to be patting my shoulder. The turtle escaped my bag but fell on its back. The octopus made happy sounds as the hawk made sounds as well. I couldn't help but get the feeling that they were trying to encourage me to give it a try. I got up, pumped.

"I can do this! As long as I'm near someone I know I won't get all shy," I was formulating a plan in my head as the animals that were on me got off of me. "Yes...Yes. Thank you!"

I ran back to the party and looked for Tsuna. I should start with checking up on him. He was with Dino and Gokudera.

"Tsuna-kun!," I caught his attention, making my way towards him.

"Kim-chan," he smiled as I got to him.

"Happy birthday, again," I said, hugging him.

He hugged back slightly, "T-Thank you."

"Oi! Don't touch the Tenth whenever you feel like it women!," Gokudera yelled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, which angered him more. I ran around the party, laughing as I hid behind people I knew and didn't as Gokudera chased me.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I sweat-dropped.

_They're at it again..._

"Nice job Tsuna," Dino grinned, hooking his arm around my neck.

_What does he mean?_

"R-Right," I went along with it.

"Tsuna-kun," I turned to see Kyoko. I blushed. "Come dance with me."

"S-Sure."

_OH MY GOD! KYOKO-CHAN ASKED ME TO D-DANCE WITH H-HER! I-IS THIS A D-DREAM?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I hid behind some tall guy with a scar on his face and his coat on his shoulders. He was sitting in a throne looking chair. I don't remember Tsuna owning something like that.

"What are you doing trash?," he narrowed his cold eyes at me, his arms crossed, causing me to shiver in fear.

_Geez, he's like another Hibari!_

"There you are wo- X-Xanxus!," Gokudera pointed at the guy I was hiding behind.

"VOIIII! What are you two doing!?," a man with long silver hair shouted at us. I ran over to Gokudera's side once knives were thrown at me. I managed to dodge them ahead of time though.

"Ushishishi, she dodged the Prince's attack," a guy with a crown on his head snickered.

_Weirdos... First Reborn and now this creep... When will things stop being thrown at me?_

"S-Sorry!," I bowed multiple times. "W-We'll go...over there."

I grabbed Gokudera's arm and pulled him away from those weirdos. He was lecturing me about not messing with those people and all.

"Kimberly!," I turned to see Dino coming over.

When he was a few inches away from me, he seemed to have tripped on something because he fell forward, pushing me forward, which caused me to crash into someone who was walking by. My face landed on something soft. I reached my hands up next to my head and I placed them down. One was one the hard ground while the other...was pressing against something soft. I heard a quiet noise from under me and I squeezed what was in my hand a couple times.

_What is- Don't tell me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

Kyoko stopped dancing and gasped. I turned, looking at what had her so surprised. If I was drinking something, I would have spit it out, but no. Instead, my nose bleed. Kim was on top of Chrome's chest and she was squeezing her boob. Not only that, but Dino was on the back of Kim's thighs and Chrome was blushing with her eyes closed. Her mouth was open, but I didn't hear anything. Must have been too quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I quickly moved my hand over till it hit the ground and I pushed myself up, hovering over the female underneath me.

"I'm so sorry!," I yelled. "Dino-san pushed me over!"

"I-It's a-alright," she stuttered quietly.

_Oh my god she's so cute! I wonder why she wears an eye patch though?_

I felt Dino get off me and started apologizing frantically. I got off the girl and helped her up. She looked down with her hands over her chest.

_Man, I feel so bad about falling on her..._

I forgave Dino and everyone went back to their business. I noticed some guys had nosebleeds though.

_Stupid perverted men..._

I turned to the shy girl as some man in a black suit took Dino away.

"Kimberly," I greeted, not caring about my last name anymore.

"..."

"Something wrong?"

"..."

_I guess she's not comfortable talking here._

I looked around, "Let's go somewhere more private...and quiet to talk." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to Tsuna's room, closing the door behind us. "Now, let's start this over again." I sat on the bed, patting the seat next to me. She sat down. "My name is Kimberly."

"C-Chrome...," she mumbled shyly.

"You have a really pretty name," I praised, smiling softly.

_I'm doing well so far!... I'm being a weirdo again..._

"T-Thank you... So do you..."

"Thank you Chrome."

Chrome's hairdo reminded me of pineapples for some reason, but I didn't tell her that. I feel like I would be offending her if I did. We shared addresses because Chrome didn't have a cell, but I still gave her my number just in case she gets a hold of one or just wants to talk. She was quiet most of the time though, and complied with everything I said. She'd so obedient..that's really bad since I'm basically a stranger to her.

* * *

><p>"Time for the cake!," Tsuna's mom yelled as my mom rolled out the cake I made to the front yard where everyone was. I helped the moms light up the candles as Tsuna walked up to it, gasping as we all sang Happy Birthday to him.<p>

"It's so big!," he exclaimed.

"Well you have a lot of guests," I pointed out.

"I guess that makes sense," he laughed weirdly.

"You know, Kim-chan worked on this in home economics!," Kyoko boasted.

I blushed as Tsuna looked at me, surprised, "Y-You made this f-for my birthday?"

I nodded, "It's one of your gifts..."

"Than-"

"Hurry and blow out the candles already you shit!," I looked around for the owner of that voice, mad.

_How dare that person say that!_

Tsuna stiffed up, probably knowing the owner of that voice. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Then he blew out his candles and after multiple blows, we all clapped and sounded noisemakers.

Tsuna was suppose to be the one to cut pieces of cake for everyone, but after his fail at the first slice, which Gokudera jumped at before I could, I took over.

"Sorry Kim-chan," he apologized as I was handing people pieces of cake and cutting.

"It's fine, Tsuna-kun. This is your day, or night. So just have fun, and-" I made a plate for him and held it out. "Have some cake."

He took it, but looked at me, apologizing with his eyes. Tsuna was dragged off with his friends as I was stuck handing food to strangers. After everyone was served, and some rude and confusing comments later, I made some plates for the animals. They were happily eating it.

"Is cake even good for animals?," I asked myself.

I got myself cake and looked around. I noticed Chrome sitting by herself and I sat by her. She looked uncomfortable.

_Is she anti-social or something?_

"I get shy sometimes too Chrome. So don't be afraid to talk to me," I told her. She nodded. I couldn't tell if she understood what I said or was even going to follow it. It was a good try I guess.

* * *

><p>A lot of people left, especially the owner of the octopus. Tsuna was opening his gifts now. So far, he got video games, rocks, money, gift cards, electronics, some Italian things, clothes, mangas, soap, lotion, underwear, board games, books, some weapons, which he respectfully returned, and school supplies.<p>

I was holding Fuuta's hand, yawning, as he looked up at me.

"Are you okay Kim-chan?," Fuuta asked, his brows scrunching up.

"I'm fine *yawn* Fuuta. Why?"

"Come sleep in my room!," Fuuta happily yelled, catching some people's attention.

"It's okay Fuuta. I'm not that tired," I smiled reassuringly, patting his head. He pouted and hugged my side.

Tsuna did have a lot of gifts. I'm sort of jealous at how many people he knows. This is definitely more than me. Though, the downside was that this was taking too long. My eyes kept dropping, and I kept shooting my eyes wide open. Eventually, I wobbled a bit and fell to the side. It wasn't noticeable though since I landed in someone's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

There were still six presents left.

"Those are all from Kim-chan," my mother told me, handing me one.

"All these?!," I yelled.

_She did say there were more then one gift..._

My mother just laughed as I carefully opened the present. It was a DVD and some earphones. I got another present. It was a framed picture of me dressed as a lion from the Vongola Circus and her. Yamamoto took this picture while they were on their...date. She had a note that said, _"Tsuna The Lion!." _I got another present from her. It was a drawing book that looked worn out with age and covered in stickers of animals, food, and robots. I opened yet another gift. It was a small bear hugging another bear. This one confused me, I mean, most guys aren't into girly things like this. Actually, this can be taken as a couple thing too... We're not a couple though!

The second to last one was a belt with a note that said, _"This is to help with your striping problem."_ I blushes and quickly shoved it into my pocket somehow.

_I do not have a stripping problem! It's not my fault my clothes keep ripping off me! It's the Dying Will Bullet's fault!_

The last one was full of...coupons? Handmade ones. I quickly closed it, seeing what one of them said.

"Are you okay Tenth?! You're all red!," Gokudera yelled.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered.

_What the heck Kim-chan?!_

I looked at her...or where she should have been. I didn't see her.

_Wasn't she with Fuuta?_

"Where's Kim-chan?," I asked as everyone was chatting now and getting some last minute food.

"Your father is taking her home. Apparently she was tired," Kim-chan's mother answered, placing a hand on her cheek, laughing awkwardly.

"How dare she leave without telling the Tenth!," Gokudera yelled aloud.

"It's okay Gokudera-san. She was probably exhausted from the party and everything," I reasoned, trying to calm him down.

_She did a lot for me today..._

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

When I opened my eyes, my door closed and I heard footsteps retreating down the stairs.

_Who was that?_

I was in my room.

_I guess someone took me home... I wonder who..._

I covered my face with my blanket.

_Happy Birthday Tsuna. I hope you liked your gifts._

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

After cleaning up, putting away all my presents, showering, and getting ready for bed, I leaned against my windowsill, looking up at the sky.

_Thank you... Kim-chan. For today. I was really happy._

* * *

><p>At school, I spotted her wandering the halls as I walked with Yamamoto and Gokudera.<p>

"Kim-chan!," I yelled, waving as I jogged over to her.

She turned to me and smiled, "Morning Tsuna-kun." She looked around me. "Morning Takashi, Gokudera-kun."

"Morning!," Yamamoto greeted.

"Pfft," Gokudera responded, crossing his arms, turning away.

"Where were you heading off to?," Yamamoto asked.

"Just exploring," she shrugged.

I looked at the watch I got for my birthday, "I'll join you."

"B-"

"If the Tenth's going, I'm going," Gokudera said, stepping between Kim and I. I sweat-dropped.

_We're just going to walk around school..._

"Sounds like fun! Count me in!," Yamamoto grinned.

I looked at Kim, seeing if she minded.

"The more the merrier, right Takashi?," she grinned, looking up at said boy. He have her a thumbs up and we started walking around.

"Did you like your gifts Tsuna-kun?," she asked me as we walked side by side. Gokudera and Yamamoto were behind us having a one-sided argument.

"You didn't have to give so much Kim-chan," I scratched the back of my head, blushing lightly. "Just one would have been fine."

Her smile faded and she looked down, the aura around her turning all gloomy.

"Sorry... I just wanted to make up for my absence... I thought you'd like them..."

I panicked, leaning my bag on my arm as I waved my hands around frantically, "N-No! I do like them! They're great! The cake was especially delicious!"

She perked up, "R-Really?" I nodded and she hugged my arm to her. "I'm happy."

I laughed nervously, blushing, "Were the coupons necessary?"

She let go of me as her face brightened up to a rosy color, "I thought it was very creative."

I leaned over to her ear, whispering, "A free kiss?"

"Heh, heh. It didn't specify where," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing woman!?," Gokudera, butting between us.

I blushed as my mind went through all the possible kissing places on a body. I shook my head, trying to stop thinking about it before my mind went to the gutter.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

Today felt...different. Tsuna was more... How do I say this? Friendly? He's always friendly, but he seemed more so today then usual. I guess that's one way to put it. We're talking more, and Gokudera isn't complaining about it as much as he usually does. I think it's because of that misunderstanding incident in Tsuna's room where Tsuna and I were in that...suggestive position. Actually, my relationship with everyone has been changing. Has it always been like this, or am I just now noticing it? Kyoko, Haru, and Hana are my girls. Ryohei treats me like I'm his sister sometimes, as well as his sister and parents. Takashi...well I've been friendly with him from the start. I don't think it can get that much better than it already is. Gokudera and I are fighting less, soon he might finally start calling me by my name! I'm still trying my best to avoid Liz at all costs.

"Kim-chan, flies will get into your mouth if you just hang it open like that," Kyoko warned me.

I closed my mouth, forgetting that I was with everyone on the roof for lunch. Minus Haru and Ryohei.

"Were you daydreaming?," Hana asked me, raising a brow.

I nodded, embarrassed, "You guys noticed?"

Everyone in our group nodded.

"What were you thinking about Kim-chan?," Tsuna asked, leaning a bit into my personal space. He was sitting next to me, Kyoko was on the other side of me. I was basically separating them.

I smiled to myself, "Nothing."

_Just about how you guys are opening up to me more. I'm happy..._

My face fell. I felt a knot in my stomach.

"Something wrong?," Tsuna asked, worried.

"Nothing... I just have a weird feeling...," I said, looking around. Everyone's faces, except Gokudera, looked concerned. I smiled quickly. "I'm just tired is all."

"Maybe you shouldn't push yourself to much Kim," Hana said, almost motherly.

"Right," I nodded, eating my lunch with everyone as the feeling left me.

_I wonder what that was about?_

* * *

><p>"See you later Tsuna-kun," I waved to him after packing up my things.<p>

"Off to boxing club?," he asked.

I nodded, "I can't wait to be done with it."

He smiled, "Good luck."

I patted his shoulder and left the room. Today, Ryohei announced our first match was in four days from now. Monday. Everyone got pumped and started training hard today. I mostly did push-ups and sparred with some of the guys.

* * *

><p>"I think I'll head home for dinner today. Tell Kyoko that I'll text her later," I said to Ryohei who was waiting, more like doing push-ups, for me at the school gate.<p>

He nodded, understandingly, "Be careful to the EXTREME!"

He ran off, probably going to run some laps around Namimori before heading home. I looked at the Twilight sky and started walking.

_I feel like I'm forgetting something...something important...but what?_

* * *

><p>The next day was all the same. The math teacher picked on Tsuna, Gokudera helped to tell him the answer, and when he failed, I helped. When the class would gossip about Tsuna's poor pronunciation of the lines he had to read in English, I read the, out. Tsuna was getting better though. I guess that tutoring I did with him helped him with some aspects of what he was reading. We all ate lunch together like usual, laughing and talking. I avoided Liz and ignored the occasional glares I'd get from her during class. That weird feeling broke the norm though. It felt like I was missing something. But what?<p>

"Good job Kim-chan," the guy I was sparring against in boxing praised. I beat him.

I smiled, "Heh, thank you."

After changing back into my uniform, one of the guys handed me some equipment and told me to put it in the storage room because they had to get home immediately and I was the only one left at school. Me being me, agreed. He gave me the keys and ran off. Once putting the equipment in storage and locking it, I ventured back into the main school building to return the keys. When I walked past one of the many club rooms, non-sport ones, I shivered. I looked at it. Something about it gave me an unsettling feeling. Not like the one I was starting to get now. I wanted to open it and see what was up, but fear got the best of me as I just headed to the office to return the keys.

* * *

><p>Two days later, everyone was hard at work in the boxing club room for our match tomorrow. I was winning all my practice fights, which really boosted my self-esteem because I thought I sucked badly in the beginning. Guess I just had hidden talents.<p>

"Yo, Kim-chan. You can leave early today if you want. You're pretty much ready for tomorrow," Ryohei said to me.

"Really? Okay," I smiled, grabbing my things.

I decided to head to Tsuna's house and hangout with him.

_I wonder if he looked through the drawing book yet or watched the DVD..._

I rang the doorbell and waited. Bianchi answered the door.

"Oh, Kim-chan, what brings you here?," she asked.

"Hi Bianchi-san. Is Tsuna-kun here?," I asked, switching my sports bag to my other hand.

"He's not. He's out with Reborn," Bianchi explained.

"Oh," I said, hiding my disappointment.

"I can give him a message if you want, or you can wait here for him to return," she offered.

"No! It's fine. I don't want to impose. I just got time off boxing and thought of hanging out with him is all."

"You s-"

"Bai bai Bianchi," I said in English, waving bye to her as I ran away from the Sawada property.

I went home, tossingmy back somewhere in my room and I collapsed on my bed, not knowing what to do. I grabbed the lion plush I got from my "date" with Takeshi. I held it to me, closing my eyes.

_Tsuna the lion...so cute..._

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I think Reborn went too overboard today...as usual. My clothes were burned and shredded.

"I'm home," I said, opening the door to my house.

"Tsuna," Bianchi came out of the living room.

"Yeah?," I asked, not really intending on paying much attention, ready to climb up the stairs to my room and never wake up...until Reborn electrocutes me awake for school or something.

"Kim-chan was here earlier," she said.

I yawned, "Kim-chan? Okay."

I started to drag myself upstairs, not registering the name much. That is, until I got to my room. My eyes widened.

"Did she just say Kim-chan?!," I ran back downstairs to find Bianchi watching TV in the living room.

"Curious now?," she asked, not turning her face away from the TV screen.

"Why was she here?," I asked, forgetting how tired I was.

"She-"

Reborn cut her off, "She came to give you a letter."

"A letter?," I asked. "Where is it?"

"She must have left with it when she found out you weren't here," Reborn said.

"How would you know this Reborn? You were with me and plus, she has boxing," I retorted. No way could this be true. Right?

"Bianchi told me," Reborn said.

Bianchi nodded adding to what Reborn said, "She said he got time off boxing. She seemed flustered."

"F-Flustered?"

"Whatever was in that letter must have been important for her to act like that," Reborn said.

"I-Important?"

I put a hand to my heart. Why was it beating so fast all of a sudden?

"I think I saw a giant heart sticker sealing the envelope," Bianchi said.

I could feel my face heating up.

_W-Was it a love letter?! Could she... GAH! I love Kyoko-chan not her. I can't turn down Kim-chan though, it'll ruin out friendship..._

I nodded to myself, making a plan.

_I have to make it clear to Kyoko-chan that I like Kim-chan!_

"...," my eyes widened as I ran into my room screaming. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn's POV-<strong>

"Was it necessary to lie to him? All she wanted was to hand out," Bianchi said to me.

"I want to see how Tsuna will handle this. Plus, it'll make things more interesting here."

"Does she even like him like that?"

"Who knows."

_I do._

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I sneezed multiple times, "Was someone using me for some sort of plan?"

I tuned back to the music I was listening to. It was nightcore versions of English songs.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_D-Does Kim-chan really like like me?_

I laid back in bed in my pjs, looking at the ceiling.

"I'm going crazy...," I mumbled to myself, pulling my hair, turning onto my side. "Hm?"

Something caught my eye in the corner of the room where my birthday presents laid. I got out of bed and picked up a drawing book.

"Kim-chan got me this...," I opened it to a random page and saw very poorly drawn food. I turned to another page and saw two poorly drawn people. One had an arrow that said Tuna and the other had an arrow that said Kimmy. I blinked a couple times as a piece of paper fell from the book. I picked it up and read it.

_"Dear Tsuna-kun,_

_ You probably didn't see this letter first and are wondering why did I give you some crap drawings like this. Well, let me just tell you that you were also responsible for the crappy drawings too. We would draw in this book a lot when we were little at my house. You most likely don't remember. I thought this book could possible help spark anything. Well, yeah, so...enjoy reminiscing! I just stumbled upon this in a box that was just laying around near the door to the garage... Why do you need to know that?... I'm being weird now. Heh. Happy Birthday Tsuna-kun!_

_Your friend,_

_Fuko Kimberly"_

I smiled to myself and sat at my desk, looking through the book with my lamp as my only light source.

_How thoughtful._

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I bumped into someone on my way to school.

"Oh! S-Sorry," I apologized, bowing repeatedly to the person.

"U-Umm," said the person I bumped into, nervous.

I looked up at him. It was a kid around my age with glasses, probably an orangish brown hair color, it was hard to describe it. He was wearing a Yumei Private Middle School uniform. He ran away, panicking with his phone out and to his ear. I sweat-dropped.

_Was I scaring him?... I guess I'm not that good with people yet..._

Once in the safety of my desk at school, Tsuna came in like he was zombie. He has terrible bags under his eyes. Gokudera was shouting about something as Tsuna went to his seat next to me and face-planted onto his desk.

"T-Tsuna-kun?," I sweat-dropped, poking him lightly to make sure he was alive. He grunted and turned his face to me. He looked dead tired. Just what was he doing last night? "Sleep. I'll cover for you, okay?"

Despite his tired look, he thanked me with his small smile. He fell asleep and I put up a book up in front of his sleeping face. If a teacher called on him, I'd answer for him, saying that Tsuna's voice wasn't so good today.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Male Student's POV-<strong>

We were at a break and I was roaming the hall when a teacher came up to me. It was my English teacher.

"You're friends with Fuko-san right? Can you give this to her? It's important," the teacher handed me a file and walked away.

"W-Wait!," I yelled, holding my hand out for the teacher to stop. I sighed when that failed. I looked at the file in my hands.

_Just how am I going to give this to Fuko-chan? She's always with Dame-Tsuna and the two most popular boys in school. Not to mention the school idol. Fuko-chan is so popular now and she hasn't even been here for a month. She's so beautiful though..._

I walked back to class, looking for her as I figured out a plan to give it to her. I saw her doodling at her desk, Dame-Tsuna sleeping, and the rest of Fuko-chan's usual group no where in sight. I blushed lightly, holding up my fist.

_Alright! This is my chance!_

I walked over to her and grinned, holding up the file, "Yo! Fuko-chan!"

She looked up at me from her doodle. I blushed, inwardly cheering at getting her attention.

_Doing good so far! Cool greeting, check!_

"Yes?," she asked softly.

I handed her the file, "Our teacher told me to give you this. Said it was important."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Any idea on what it could be about?"

She thought about it, "Not really..." She looked back at me and smiled. "Thank you for delivering this to me."

"I-It was nothing. You know...there's a new pretzel place that opened up a few days ago. I hear they're to die for," I said, closing my eyes, trying to look cool as I heard some yawning. "Would you like to maybe go with me later?"

I opened my eyes and my mouth dropped when I saw her standing next to Dame-Tsuna, who was just waking up now, with her hands on his shoulders, massaging them.

"Have a nice nap Tsuna-kun?," she asked, smiling.

Dame-Tsuna's face turned red. Probably from Fuko-chan's wonderful massage. That lucky bastard.

"Y-Yes!," he yelled, sitting up straight.

"Neh, I heard that there was a new pretzel shop that just just opened up a few days ago. We should go later," Fuko-chan said to Dame-Tsuna.

"S-Sure!," he yelled, probably not meaning to.

I stumbled back a bit.

_Don't tell me... I'm being rejected for Dame-Tsuna!?_

I felt an unusual presence behind me and saw some guys in robes.

"Come brother. We too have a love for Fuko-chan," said one of the hooded men.

"Y-You guys are from the Fuko's Fan Club," I said.

One held out a robe to me, "Join us brother."

The rest chimed in, "Yes, join us brother."

The president of the club spoke up next, "We ensure that Fuko-chan stays smiling."

I grabbed the robe and transformed into one of them. We all bowed in the direction of Fuko-chan.

"Good luck," we all chimed like we were half dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I shivered and looked around the classroom, not seeing anything unusual. I stopped massaging Tsuna's shoulders and scooted my chair to his desk, bringing over my doodles, showing him each one. He smiled kindly at each one. I even gave him the notes that he missed while sleeping.

"We were up late last night, Tsuna-kun?," I asked as he was copying down my notes.

He seemed to have been caught off guard.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I thought back to how I spent the majority of the night looking through the drawing book.

_I can't tell her that I was looking through that book so much!_

I laughed nervously trying to change the subject, "I-I heard you came over yesterday."

I noticed Kim blush and I thought back to the letter Reborn talked about.

"I-It was nothing," she waved her hand out in front of her.

"You were there for a reason right? You needed me for something?"

"Y-You weren't h-h-home. Heh, it's nothing now."

* * *

><p>After PE, Kim wasn't in class, she was with the boxing club, heading to their away match. Me and the others were going to head over there after school to watch.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

The Namimori boxing club was on a bus heading to the next town over for out match. Ryohei was firing everyone up. Once we got to the school, we geared up and started to warm up. I noticed Ryohei and a few of the guys were missing, but I shrugged it off. It wasn't usual for some of the guys to leave for awhile and come back all together. Before the match started, I spotted my friends and went over to them.

"You guys!," I waved, catching their attention.

"Don't lose," Gokudera snorted.

"Kim-chan fighting!," Haru and Kyoko cheered.

"You'll do great," Takeshi grinned.

"Good luck Kim-chan," Tsuna smiled gently at me.

I felt my face heating up from that smile of his.

_D-Damn hormones._

The matches started. It wasn't my turn yet. I watched and cheered for my team quietly. Finally it was my turn. I was against a more bulky girl. I sweat-dropped and gulped.

"You can do this Kim-chan to the extreme!," Ryohei shouted.

"Fight! Fight! Kim-chan!," I heard a group of people harmonizing. I couldn't see where though. I had an unsettling feeling again though.

The match started and I dodged a couple of punches before landing a few of my own. For a girl like the one I was against, I expected her to be faster and hit harder. I noticed a giant opening and gave her a uppercut. She fell back and didn't get up for awhile. I won. I was the last match.

"Namimori Middle School wins!," yelled the referee.

I hopped over to my teammates and we all cheered. I got to hold the small trophy they gave us as the rest of the team headed to the room we were practicing in. I headed over to Tsuna and the others, minus Gokudera.

"You did great Kim!," Takeshi praised me as I pulled out my pony tail, letting my hair fall down freely.

"You won!," Haru hugged my tightly.

"Good job!," Kyoko smiled.

I rubbed the back of my head, "It was nothing, really."

"We should head over to Gokudera so we can get some food," Takeshi said.

"Lemme change first," I said as my friends left, all but Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_Is it just me...or was Kim-chan's match...a bit misleading? I mean, that girl she was against looked like she was holding back._

"Something wrong Tsuna-kun?," I heard Kim ask.

"O-Oh, n-nothing. I'm happy you won," I smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled back. "I should go give this to the guys before I change." She held out the trophy.

"I'll come with you," I offered.

"Sure, as long as you don't come with me to change," she joked as my face brightened.

_I wouldn't even think of it!... Now I'm thinking of it! Make it stop!_

"You coming?," I heard her say. She was a distance away now.

"Y-Yeah," I ran after her.

"If all the matches will be like this, we'll be in the lead in no time!," Kim boasted.

It was nice seeing her like this.

"Maybe we can go to that pretzel place when we get back to Namimori," she suggested. "The one I was talking about at school."

"Sure," I smiled.

She was about to say something, but a voice from inside the room our school was warming up in stopped her. The door was open slightly.

"Do you think it was right to bribe them?," said a male's voice from our boxing team.

"We had to! If we didn't, Kim-chan would have gotten badly injured. You know how weak she is at this!," yelled another male's voice.

"I know!... I just can't help but think we're deceiving her though..."

"I agree. She's not going to be happy when she finds out we've been letting her win this whole time."

"She won't find out. We're been very good at hiding it so far."

"R-Right..."

"Captain, do you think that adding Kim-chan to the team was a good idea?"

"Maybe we should get her to quit with her own will..."

Ryohei was silent through all of this. I looked at Kim, shocked at what I'm hearing.

_That match...was rigged?_

Kim's bangs were covering her eyes as she looked down. I couldn't tell her reaction, but I knew it wasn't good.

"Maybe we can just up her training. I mean, she doesn't try that hard," said another voice within the room.

"Yeah! She'll give up and we won't have to worry about bribing all of her opponents."

"It is nice spending to much time after school with her, but she is holding us back."

I put a hand on Kim's shoulder to comfort her.

"Kim-chan...," I quietly said. I wonder if she heard me.

I noticed her grip on the trophy was harsh. She shrugged off my hand and kicked the door open, catching everyone's attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_All this time...it was a lie? I wasn't improving at all? They could have just told me... I do try...they just kept making it seem like I was progressing so fast... I'm the weak link... I looked like an idiot out there because of them..._

I felt Tsuna's hand on my shoulder, and my name being said. I just shrugged it off. I kicked open the door all the way, surprising Tsuna as well as the boxing team. I walked in a bit and dropped the trophy.

"If I'm such a weakling...then I'll just get out of your hair right now...," I ran away.

"Kim-chan!," I heard Tsuna yell.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

Kim may not have noticed it, but as she was talking, she was crying. She ran off and I couldn't stop her.

_This could just be a misunderstanding...right? Yeah. We just came at the wrong time. Heh heh... Who am I kidding? It makes sense now that Kim-chan's opponent was holding back... But why?_

"Kim-chan!," I shouted, ready to run after her.

"Wait, Tsuna!," I stopped and turned to Ryohei.

"W-Why?," I asked, my eyes wide. "Why can't I go after h-her? W-Why did you lead her on?"

Ryohei closed his eyes, "I need to make this right... I'll go after her."

He ran after her and I was left there, powerless to help Kim. I had the strange urgency to protect her from Ryohei.

"U-Ugh," I clutched my heart, leaning my hand against the wall, shutting one of my eyes closed. My heart was hurting and my vision was turning white.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Kim-chan...," I heard Ryohei's voice from my hiding place behind one of the seats on the bus.

"..."

"I know you're here. I'm not leaving."

"Go away."

"I'm sorry. I knew from the start that misleading you was wrong..."

"Then why?!," I stood up from my hiding spot, shouting out as my voice cracked.

"...After awhile...I started to see you like a little sister, like Kyoko... All I wanted was for you not to get hurt, so I made sure you were always happy and safe... That was wrong of me."

"...getting hurt if inevitable... You embarrassed me in front of everyone..."

He sighed, "You're still on the team. Remember? I'm giving you two choices. One, quit the team, no questions asked. Or two, work harder and take risks and show everyone that you're not weak. That you're trying harder than you usually do. No bribing and no lying."

"..."

_Why...Why is he doing this?_

"You don't have to answer me right away. Just keep in mind that our next match will be this Saturday, a home match," and like that, Ryohei left.

I wiped my tears, in deep thought.

_I want to become stronger...because they were growing my ego...I ended up becoming weaker... The only way to prove them all wrong..._

I clenched my hand into a fist.

"Right," I nodded to myself, getting off the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

**DREAM START**

I opened my eyes and I was floating in darkness.

"Where am I?," I panicked, afraid I'm trapped in this weird space.

The space changed and I was now standing in a field.

"H-Hey you!," I heard a little kid's voice shout.

I turned around and looked down to see a little boy.

_An elementary student?_

The boy had his arms crossed and he was glaring at me. He had fluffy, spiky, brown hair and matching brown eyes.

"M-Me?," I pointed at myself, looking around me for anyone else he could be talking to.

"Who else?"

"S-Sorry!"

"You're terrible."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Y-You're poop!"

_P-Poop?!_

"Look kid, you shouldn't talk to people older than you like that. Where are your parents?," I asked crouching down.

"I'm not going to listen to poop like you."

"H-Hey!," I scolded the kid, who is starting to look strangely familiar.

"O-Only p-poop would break their promise. Only poop would hold back."

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I can't forgive you for not protecting her from those b-bullies!"

_H-Her?_

"What are you-"

"I can't b-believe I grew up to be a m-meanie to her!," the kid started to pull at his hair.

My eyes widened, "Don't tell me your name is... Tsunayoshi Sa-"

"P-Poop should n-not address me like that!"

**DREAM END**

I sat up breathing hard. I looked around. The whole boxing team, minus Ryohei, was encircling me. I was on the floor on one of the mats. Apparently they put me here. I sweat-dropped. Ryohei came in and what that kid said, or should I say, I said, came to my mind.

_"O-Only p-poop would break their promise. Only poop would hold back. I-I can't forgive you for not protecting her from those b-bullies!"_

"K-Kim-chan!," I yelled, getting up to my feet.

"She's fine now," Ryohei said as I ran past him, looking for her. He didn't stop me.

I caught her walking out of the bathroom in her school uniform and semi-wet hair.

"Kim-chan!," I yelled. She turned to me as I slowed to a stop. "Are you okay?"

She looked to the side, then to me and gave me a small smile, "Better than ever."

"Did everything work out alright with-"

"You'll see," she winked.

_I'll take that as a yes._

"I'm sorry I didn't go after you earlier...," I apologized. "I was suppose to comfort you...no I was suppose to protect you from the bullies. Right?"

She looked taken aback, "T-Tsuna...kun..."

I took her sports bag and threw it over my shoulder, taking her hand, "Let's go find Gokudera and them. They must be worried."

"R-Right..."

We went to the pizza place next door to the school where our group of friends were waiting. The food was already out.

"What took you two so long?," asked Kyoko, looking down. "Oh, I see."

I followed her gaze down to my hand that held Kim's. I quickly let go of her hand.

"N-No! It's not like that!," I tried to explain that Kim and I weren't more than friends.

"How dare you make the Tenth wait for you you slow-ass woman!," Gokudera yelled at Kim.

"Sorry... Sorry you're such a prick," she apologized, sitting down next to Yamamoto as I sat next to Kyoko, blushing.

"G-Grrrrwwwaaahh!," Gokudera stood up, putting his foot on the table with his dynamite out.

"Hahahaha," Yamamoto laughed.

* * *

><p>Everyone was on the bus. I was the last to get on because I had to use the bathroom. I looked around for a seat. Gokudera was trying to get Yamamoto off the seat next to him for me to sit. Haru and Kyoko were asleep next to each other. Ryohei was doing pull ups at his seat, I didn't know the rest of the people from the boxing team. Kim was in the back of the bus. She had a file of some sorts in her hand. No one was sitting next to her, so I decided that would be the best place to sit.<p>

I smiled, "Hi Kim-chan."

She looked up at me and smiled back softly, "Hello."

"Mind if I sit?"

"Of course not."

I sat next to her as she opened the file and took out the papers inside it, reading them over.

_I wonder what those are for?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I read the letter.

_"We formally ask if you are able to house three students for a foreign exchange program. This opportunity is crucial to these young ones lives, culturally and academically. Not only will this benefit them, but also you and your family. You are able to make new friends, possibly for life, and show them your culture. They will be under your house rules and we only ask that you take good care of them, giving them at least three meals a day. Don't worry about the cost. The tuition fee will help to cover their expenses. You don't need to make a decision now. You have until the end of the month or so to answer back you and your parent's decision. Thank you. Attached to this letter will be some more information about this program and some form for you to sign if you do decide to house these students."_

_Why was I chosen for this?_

I put away the papers back into the file and tucked it into my bag. I noticed Tsuna trying to look at what I was reading.

"Whatcha doing Tsuna-kun?," I asked.

He looked away, "N-Nothing!"

I laughed quietly to myself and laid back, closing my eyes, "I hope you don't mind. I'll be sleeping now."

"G-Go ahead."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

Sometime after Kim fell asleep, I felt something fall onto my shoulder. I turned and blushed as I saw Kim's head on my shoulder.

_N-Not a-a-again!_

* * *

><p>The bus came to a stop at school and everyone was being woken up. I couldn't sleep. I was afraid to. I looked at Kim's peaceful face. I didn't want to wake her up just yet.<p>

"Wake up you god damn woman!," Gokudera yelled over the seat in front of us. He moved to this seat so he could wake her up. She shot up straight, leaning forward quickly, her forehead crashing into Gokudera's chin.

"O-OW!," she yelled, holding her forehead under her hands, tears on the brim on her eyes as Gokudera held his chin.

"Dammit," he cursed.

I sweat-dropped.

_I guess that's one way to wake her up._

* * *

><p>"I guess we'll have to postpone that pretzel trip," she said as we were walking home.<p>

We already parted ways with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, and Haru a few minutes ago.

"S-Sorry," I apologized.

"Don't be. It's probably closed is all. It is late," she pointed out.

"We can always go tomorrow," I said, hoping to cheer her up.

She shook her head, looking to the side, "Can't... Tsuna... Meet me at the pretzel place at 3:00 PM on Saturday."

_Is something wrong?_

I was confused, "S-Sure, but why?"

"There's something I have to do... If I succeed...," she turned to me and grinned. "You have to buy me an almond pretzel."

* * *

><p><em>That's what she said...but what does she mean by that?<em>

I looked through the drawing book again, leaning my cheek against my fist with my elbow propped up on my desk.

"You're looking through that again?," Reborn asked, surprising me.

"Eh?!" I quickly shut the book. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Dame-Tsuna... Here," Rebron threw my phone at me and I caught it.

"Why did you have-"

Reborn was already sleeping in his hammock. I sighed; there was no point in asking anymore. I felt my phone vibrate. I got a message. I opened it, surprised that it was from Kim. I read the message.

_"See you then!"__  
><em>

_See you then? What?_

I looked for any past messages.

_Reborn must have been texting her using my phone._

I didn't see any past messages.

_Reborn must have deleted them... What if he was pretending to be me and told Kim-chan to meet me somewhere?!_

I grabbed my hair.

_What am I going to do?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I tied my hair up in a high ponytail today with a red ribbon. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, taking a deep breath. I looked down at my hands. I looked at my palms. I narrowed my eyes, clenching my fists.

"Right! I'll do my best today! I'll get stronger no matter what!," I yelled to pep myself up.

I loosened my fists and shuddered.

_I say that now..._

My ears perked up at the sound of my mother's voice calling me down for breakfast.

"Coming!," I yelled, grabbing my bag, running downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun!," I yelled, noticing his fluffy hair.<p>

He turned around and waved back, flashing a kind smile over to me. I stopped my fast pace over to him for a second and blushed. I shook my head and lightly slapped my forehead.

_No! No thinking about Tsuna right now. I have to focus on getting stronger, no matter how cute he is right now._

"Kim-chan?"

I looked up and hopped back a bit, surprised that Tsuna met me halfway.

"Y-Yes?," I asked, laughing nervously.

"Is something wrong?," he looked worried.

_He's always worried. Isn't he. Heh, guess that's just his own personal charm... GAH! Stop that!_

"N-Nothing," I ran on ahead a bit. I stopped and turned around, walking backwards. "I'll see you later, okay? I forgot that I told Kyoko that I'd come to school early today to help her with something."

"R-Right!," he looked panicked now.

I started running to school.

_I wonder what that look was for._

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

When Kim was out of sight, I started to panic more.

_I am suppose to meet her somewhere?!_

"You're going to be late Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, appearing on top of my head.

"Ah! Reborn! What did you tell Kim-chan last night?!"

"Kim? I didn't talk to her."

"Yes you were! You had my phone!"

"Two minutes..."

"Don't ignore me!"

* * *

><p>Class was ending soon and the teacher was going on about something I didn't really care about really. I looked to the side and saw Kim writing notes and focusing like a good student should.<p>

_Wait, did I just put myself down?... She wasn't talking much during lunch like she usually does...she was late in meeting up with us at the roof too, not to mention the cold shoulder I got since lunch. Is something wrong?... Was I suppose to meet her at lunch somewhere?! I must have! No wonder she's being distant! Could she have wanted to give me that letter? It must have been a love letter! A-A c-c-c-confession?! This is all Reborn's fault! I have to apologize and explain to her that Reborn was pretending to be me and-_

**RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

_Better now than never._

I quickly got up, "K-Ki-"

"Sorry, Tsuna-kun. I have somewhere to be right now. We'll talk later...okay?," she said, cutting me off as she packed up in a flash and ran out, not even sparing me a glance.

_She really is mad!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I ran into the bathroom and changed into some shorts and a random shirt. I then ran out, away from school and to the forest. I slowed to a walk, looking around.

"He said he'd be here...," I mumbled, "But w-"

My muscles tensed up and I jumped backwards, landing on my butt just as a bullet sped by me, hitting the tree behind me.

"Ow," I whined, rubbing my buttocks. "That hurt."

"I missed again," Reborn said, not a hint of remorse.

"Why must you shoot at me nearly every time we meet!?," I yelled, putting a hand over my heart to calm my racing heart.

"It was just a Dying Will Bullet."

"Even then! From what you told me, if someone was hit with that bullet having no regrets, they'll surely die!"

"Really?"

_Is he really acting innocent?!_

"F-Fine. Whatever," I crossed my arms, not wanting to fight with him.

_Why do I feel like I'm not going to like Reborn as must as I use to now?_

Reborn smirked, "Ready for your training?"

"Y-Yeah."

_Oh God, please help me._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, guys! To make up for it, here was a very long chapter. Longer than usual. Heh! I don't really know what to say. I've been busy with school and tryouts for a sport I didn't make it in. Sigh. I'll try again next year though, so I'll be optimistic about it. Oh, I rambled about my problems. GOMEN!<strong>

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. ;D**

**REVIEW. ARIGATO FOR THOSE WHO DO! HEHE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**IT'S BEEN SO LONG PEOPLE! HOW ARE YOU? *silence* I miss you all too...**

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

**_"..."** - **_**This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters.****

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I dragged my tired self home, hunching forward. I swear, I will be like the Hunchback of Notre Dame at this rate. I coughed out ash that must have gotten into my mouth when Reborn decided to set part of the forest on fire.

"Does Tsuna go through this everyday?!," I yelled, enervated.

I leaned against one of the wall-like fences nearby to rest. I cried inwardly.

_I'm going to die at this rate._

I took in a deep breath, later regretting it as the crap in my mouth went down my throat more.

_Ew!_

I spit out to the side, happy no one can see me. It's not lady like to spit on the floor, or so I'm told. My logic is if you can get away with it, it's all good. I started my limping, drag home. I opened the door, surprised my keys survived in my pocket. Heck, I'm surprised my pocket is still in tack. It's a good thing I didn't wear my favorite clothes.

"I'm home...," I said, not getting a reply. I scratched my head.

_It's not that late yet...she's probably resting._

I crawled upstairs, into the bathroom. I did not return till more than an hour later.

"Ah~ I feel much better!," I chirped, examining my handiwork on the injuries I got. I had a band-aid on my nose, left thigh, and right cheek, some bandages on my left wrist, right shoulder, my right knee, my left, index finger, and my right calve. They're not serious injuries. I doubt Reborn would ever go that far. My hand twitched.

_Wonder what that was about...?_

I went downstairs, expecting my mom to be in there with food out, but she wasn't. I went to the fridge, seeing a note taped up.

_"Hey sweetie! I forgot to tell you this this morning, but I have to go visit a friend today! If anything happens be sure to call me. There's some leftovers in the fridge. I'll see you when I get home. Bye bye! Mwwwaah!_

_-Mom"_

"I guess I'm alone tonight... It's been awhile," I crumpled up the note and threw it away. I opened the fridge and took out some leftover meatloaf from yesterday. "I should make some tea...it'll help with the pain..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Reborn! Where have you been!?," I yelled from the safety of my bed as Reborn walked in through the window.

"Busy," he said.

"Why did Colonnello have to train me today?!," I yelled, mad that I was running for my life all day as Colonnello shot at me.

"You should be grateful," Reborn kicked me off my bed.

"Itte!," I rubbed my head. "On top of that, Kim-chan's mad at me because of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Finished homework!," I cheered, throwing my arms in the air, leaning back in my chair.

**CRACK**

"Ah! The pain!," I fell off of my chair, rolling on the ground in pain. I apparently pulled something in my arm.

* * *

><p>This morning, I woke up and breakfast was already laid out, but my mom wasn't in sight. She left another note saying she had to go somewhere today.<p>

I sighed, eating in the company of my music and headed off to school. None of my injuries are really visible, except the ones on my face and on my finger. I made sure to wear thigh-highs today.

When I got to my desk, I laid down, exhausted, as if I ran a marathon.

"Are you okay Kim-chan?," I looked up to see the worried face of Kyoko.

"I'm fine," I smiled. "Just tired."

"How did you get those?," she pointed at my face, her worry deepening.

I sat up straight, "O-Oh! I fell down the stairs at home on accident. Heh. I didn't see where I was going."

"You should be more careful Kim-chan!," she put her hands down on my desks in a slamming motion, except her hands didn't making a slamming sound.

"I-I know," I sweat-dropped as the rest of the class, that was present, looked at us. "Where's Hana?"

Kyoko smiled, "She's out sick today. I'm going to drop off her work after school."

"That's nice."

"You should join me!"

"... I-I can't Sorry Kyoko-chan. I have to do something after school. Maybe another time."

She smile faltered, "I understand."

* * *

><p>Tsuna seemed to fidget a lot today. Whenever I looked at him, he'd flinch and look away from me.<p>

_Did I do something wrong? Oh well, I'm tired. I'm sure it's nothing._

I currently had a book propped up in front of me to make it look like I was following along with the lesson in my book when in reality, I was catching up on sleep.

At lunch, I headed up to the roof ahead of everyone else, trying to figure out a good excuse for my injuries.

_Me falling down the stairs seems legit. I can even say that I got a paper cut on my finger._

"Oh, she's already here," I looked up, hearing Takeshi's voice.

Tsuna, Takeshi, and Gokudera walked through the roof access door and sat by me. I smiled, waving as I heard Tsuna gasps and gazes boring into my face.

"What happened Kim-chan?," I could hear the worry in Tsuna's voice.

I mustered up a fake smile, "I fell down the stairs yesterday, then I cut my finger on some paper from my homework."

"Clumsy woman," Gokudera muttered, eating his sandwich.

"Good thing you're okay," Takeshi laughed.

"Yeah...," Tsuna said as I started eating my lunch as well. I could feel Tsuna's gaze still on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>_  
><em>

_Something doesn't feel right with her explanation...and her smile...it doesn't feel the same as all her other ones. She couldn't be lying...could she?_

I turned away from her injured face, and started eating my own lunch.

_I'll confront her about it after school today...and apologize... Things will only get worse if I keep delaying it!_

That never happened though. Kim was already packed up and ready to go two minutes before the bell rang. I'm surprised the teacher didn't notice. Anyway, she bolted out of the room the second the bell went off.

"Kim-chan...," I mumbled to myself.

"Kora!"

I lost all color in me as the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

_Not this again!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

After changing my shoes, I was ready to head over to the woods for more training. I only had around four days left.

"Fuko-san," I turned to see my teacher coming over to me. "Please come with me to the staff room." He grabbed my arm and dragged me off toward's the staff room.

"C-Can we do this later? I have somewhere I need to be," I said, trying to pull my arm out of his grip.

"Your mother is here too," he said.

I froze.

_What the heck did I do? I did nothing wrong... Am I in trouble for sleeping during English? He didn't notice me though!_

When we got to the office, I was taken to his desk where my mom was sitting in a chair, confused. I sat down in a chair next to her as the teacher sat in his chair.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior," my mom bowed from her seat.

"I didn't do anything mom!," I yelled, confused with everything.

The teacher cleared his throat, "Your daughter needs to take a remedial class in Japanese. Her grasp of the language...is very fault at times. This happens especially on her writing assignments."

"I see. Well her Japanese isn't what it use to be," my mom agreed, nodding.

_This was the problem?!... Well it is hard to write sometimes and I guess I confuse words..._

"Luckily, a tutor came at the right moment saying he'll get her to speak fluently in just four days! Starting today of course," the teacher reported. "He's not only ole' tutor either. He's a home tutor."

My mouth quirked downwards into a frown, and my eyes closed as my eyebrows twitched.

_Why do I feel like I know what's going to happen ne-_

The door to the staff room opened and a very young voice sounded, "Ciaossu!"

I let out my held breath, exasperated.

_I knew it._

A little baby in a suit hopped onto the teacher's desk.

"Here he is now," said my teacher. "I'll leave him in your care Mrs. Fuko."

My mom smiled at me teacher, "Thank you so much."

Once the teacher left I yelled, "Reborn! What are you doing here? What's this about being my tutor? Aren't you Tsuna's tutor?"

"Your Japanese is very poor, and you need training, so best to get both of them taken care of in the time we have," Reborn replied, nonchalantly.

"I see...," I sighed, letting him do as he wishes.

"So you're staying with us for now?," my mom asked him.

Reborn nodded, "Take are of me, Mama."

"I'll head home and prepare everything," my mom said, leaving.

I looked at Reborn, thankful for everything he's doing for me despite his mission to train Tsuna, "Than-"

"Don't thank me yet," Reborn pointed his gun at me and I froze in shock. No one else was in the staff office but the two of us. "Run to the usual spot. If I get there before you, you shall be punished."

* * *

><p>"I'm home...," I meekly called out into the house.<p>

"Welcome home sweetie, Reborn-sama," my mom popped her head out of the kitchen. "Clean yourself up sweetie and come have dinner."

"Right, right, right," I waved her off, going to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn's POV-<strong>

I walked into the kitchen and sat on the table as Kim's mother put coffee there for me.

"Asano," I said to the woman who was currently cooking.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter. I'm sure she'll become stronger...if something happens, please contact me," she said. "It's vital if something were to...happen."

_Like what?_

"Genesi de la fiamma eterna."

I noticed Asano stop her chopping for a second before she continued.

"What does that mean?," she asked, acting innocent.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I did some digging into Kim's accident a few years back."

Asano just continued to cook as her mood turned sour.

"That was a stupid name people made up. It's preposterous... I gave birth to her..."

"She was kidnapped some days ago by the Voltaic Family."

"What?!," she yelled, turning to look at me straight in the eyes, glaring. "They know we've returned!"

"Don't worry. You are all under the Vongola's protection. You always have been, right?"

"... Tamotsu does what he can."

"You seem to have contact with the Giglio Nero Famiglia as well."

"Where do you get your information from?"

"I have my ways."

"I may not be as knowledgeable as my husband, but I can tell that you must know the boss of Giglio Nero since you both wear a pacifier."

"What is your relationship with them?"

"I can't tell if you already know or you just can't find all the information. Just know that if it were up to me, I'd have Kimberly not involved with any Famiglia."

"Mom?" I didn't need to tell that Kim just came into the kitchen.

Asano looked surprised and afraid, "S-Sweetie."

"Do you know where the painkillers are? I'm in a lot of pain from training...," Kim held her stomach.

"Ah!," Asano must have realized that she didn't hear our conversation. Asano reached into a drawer and handed her daughter her painkillers. "Here you go. You must be working hard."

I looked at Kim. She was wearing green shorts and a baby blue t-shirt with a towel scrunched up over her shoulders. Her hair was still wet. Kim nodded to her mother and sat at the table where I was.

"What were you and Reborn talking about?," she asked as Asano was finishing up dinner.

"Rabbits," I replied, drinking my coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Now just translate this sentence," Reborn said to me.

I nodded, fearfully doing so. After dinner, Reborn decided that we should start my remedial studies, so we went into my room to work. This was all fine until Reborn attached explosives on me so that every time I messed up he'd activate one. He even changed his clothes to look like a construction worker.

_Is this what Tsuna goes through?_

"Done!," I yelled, holding up my work.

"Wrong. You forgot a period," Reborn said.

"What?!"

**BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Asano's POV-<strong>

"Are you sure about trusting the Vongola?," I asked my husband on the phone.

"Yes Asano. They're trustworthy. Iemitsu works with me here, heck, he helped me get involved with the Vongola. Tsunayoshi will also be the tenth generation boss of the Vongola soon enough," my husband said, trying to reassure me.

I sighed, "How do we know that Tsuna won't turn into a ruthless boss?...I won't let my daughter be a weapon Tamotsu."

My husband started laughing, "I'm sure Tsunayoshi won't become like that. Look at him. He's a fine man who'd rather avoid violence and killing. That's perfect for Hime-chan."

"Why can't she just be apart of Aria's Family?"

"We've been over this."

"I know...but still..."

"Go to sleep Asano. You'll feel better about it in the morning."

"It's hard to when she's out training everyday."

"You're her mother, so you have to understand her."

"Easy for you to say...she likes you better than me... I'll go to sleep after I call Nana-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I managed to get a bathroom break from Reborn after promising that I'll get back to studying.

"Nana-chan, I need advice on getting closer to my daughter... Ask Iemitsu for any tips for me. Him and Tamotsu are like one in the same. If I asked my husband he'll just joke with me and laugh," I heard my mom whine from within her room.

_She must be talking to Tsuna's mom... I am close with my mother. I don't know what she's saying._

I went into the bathroom and did my business. When I finished, I started walking back to my room, hearing my mom's voice again.

"Thank you Iemitsu! I knew I could count on you!," my mom yelled happily.

_Iemitsu...?... Oh, Tsuna's dad... WAIT! I have to ask him something!_

I slammed my mom's bedroom door open, surprising her, "Mom, is Tsuna-kun's dad still here?"

She nodded, her phone still up to her ear, "I just hung up on him before you came in. He's probably asleep by now."

I groaned, "I'll be right back okay? I have to ask him something important."

I ran out of her room, into mine with her yelling, "It's too late to head over there and it's rude to wake them up!"

I ignored her yelling as I slipped on some socks and a jacket, "Reborn, I'm heading over to Tsuna's place. I promise that I'll study hard when I get back."

"Why?," he asked, now in his usual attire, jumping onto my head as I ran downstairs, shoving my shoes on before running out the door.

"I have to ask him something before I forget and before he leaves. Who knows when he's going to leave."

Awhile later, after Reborn quizzing me on my Japanese as I ran, which I perfectly aced, I made it to Tsuna's house. I breathed hard to catch my breath, still worn out from today's training, and rang the doorbell more than five times. I heard shuffling and the door opened to Nana yawning.

"Hello Kim-chan. I haven't seen you here in awhile," she greeted.

"Sorry, I've been busy," I apologized.

"Ciao Mama," Reborn greeted.

"Reborn-kun too," Nana smiled. "Please come in."

She stepped aside as I walked in.

"Sorry for the intrusion," I said, coming in as Nana closed the door.

"It's no problem Kim-chan. I love having you here. It's like having a wonderful daughter," she said, looking off somewhere with her hands on her cheeks and a dreamy look on her face.

I sweat-dropped, slipping off my shoes as Reborn disappeared, "I won't be here long. Is Tsuna's dad here?"

She nodded as said man walked out of the kitchen.

"Looking for me?," he asked.

"Yes," I nearly yelled. "I wanted to ask you something."

He laughed, ruffling my hair, "Then ask away."

"Wait, I didn't wake anyone up, did I?," I asked, hearing shuffling upstairs.

"No," Nana said. "Bianchi-chan is probably getting ready for bed still. I'll make us some tea."

She left into the kitchen as Tsuna's dad led me to the living room.

Once we were both seated, I asked him, "Do you know when my dad's coming home?"

"Oh. That's it? Well, I took a break off our current job to visit home," he said as Nana placed our tea on the coffee table, situating herself on a different end of the table.

I gasped, "So you basically left all the work up to my father. That's so mean!"

"It sounds like that, huh...," he sweat-dropped. "Don't worry. He's coming home soon."

"When is soon?"

"What?"

"Give me a specific date."

"Uh, well-"

"You both are working on the same project, so surely you must know when he'll be done and have free time to come home."

"R-Right...if you would just excuse me for a moment," he quickly left the living room.

_He has no idea!_

"I heard from your mother that Reborn-kun is helping you with your Japanese," Nana said.

I sipped my tea, nodding, "I'm not that use to using Japanese all the time. Sometimes when I'm doing writing assignments, I keep writing in English upon impulse."

Nana laughed, "You tutored Tsu-kun in English too."

"I guess you can say that Tsuna-kun has the Japanese I lack and I have the English he lacks," I joked.

"You two are perfect for each other. You two should have study dates here so I can see you more. The kids miss you too."

"...Then we wouldn't be focusing on our studies since the kids would want to play with me."

"Oh right!"

I blushed, embarrassed at the thought of me and Tsuna on a study date.

_How can studying also be a date? It's so weird!_

"Your father will be back next week. That's the most detailed I could get. You never know when something might happen while directing traffic," Tsuna's dad said, grinning.

"Of course!," I smiled, holding my cheeks. "I can't wait for daddy to come home. Hehe."

"You still have a father complex," Tsuna's dad laughed.

I glared at him, embarrassed, "Do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Nuh-uh!"

He gasped, giving me a 'oh no you didn't' look, "Yeah-huh!"

"Nope."

"Yes. It's very true. It's as true as day."

"It's as false as-"

"Tsuna's chances of getting straight A's," Reborn said, cutting me off.

_That's so mean Reborn!_

"Where'd you go Reborn?," I asked, quickly changing the subject before Tsuna's dad could fire back.

"I was fixing things up for Tsuna to make sure he's properly studying," Reborn smirked.

_Why do I feel as if he really means "studying?"_

"That's wonderful! Now Tsu-kun won't be deprived of learning," Nana said, excited.

"I overheard Reborn was tutoring you temporarily," said Tsuna's dad.

I nodded, "My Japanese is bad apparently since I'm not use to speaking and writing in it."

"Her final is going to be to sing a song that I choose. If she fails, she'll have to do a second final to make up for the one she failed," Reborn said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Eh?! This is the first I've heard of this! Why do I feel scare for the second final?," I said, scooting away from Reborn, holding my hand out as if I was trying to stop something.

Everyone laughed, but me and Reborn. Reborn just smiled, aiming Leon at me in gun form.

"Time to go home and study," he replied, taking off the safety.

"My, my. Toys these days look so real," Nana commented.

"I get it. I get it," I flailed my arms around, getting up, leaning forward a bit.

I finished my tea and Reborn hopped onto my shoulder.

I bowed to Iemitsu and Nana, "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome," Nana replied.

They followed me out the door and I waved 'bye' to them. I started jogging back home. For some reason, I felt content with life. I felt so at peace that I didn't even mind that Reborn was going to have a field day making me explode from messing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I woke up, yawning. I froze, realizing something.

_Reborn didn't wake me up._

I looked over at his hammock to see it empty.

_He's not here? He must be doing something again._

I got out of bed and immediately tripped over something. I looked behind myself to see what it was to see I tripped over a wire and that the wire was connected to grenades that would-

**BOOOOMMM! BOOOOOM!**

"HIIIIEEEEEEE!"

**BOOOM! BOOOOOMM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn's POV-<strong>

I sipped my espresso, smirking widely as Kim walked into the kitchen.

"Did something good happen Reborn?," she asked, sitting down, eating her breakfast.

"You can say that," I said, tilting my fedora.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

Reborn walked beside me to school, still drinking his espresso. Actually, I think he got a new one.

"Is it really alright for little kids to be drinking espressos?," I asked. "Or caffeine in general.

_I've been wondering that for sometime now._

"We should go over sentence structure again after training," Reborn said.

_He ignored me!_

"Don't i-"

I stopped, watching as a kangaroo hopped around the corner and looked around. It set its eyes on me. I could swear that I saw it glaring. It started hopping towards me, seemingly mad.

"Eh?!," I started running away. "Reborn!"

_I just know he had something to do about this._

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Tsu-kun," said my mom. "Did you hear about the kangaroo at the zoo escaping? It's somewhere in town right now. Oh I hope they find it soon before it gets injured."

"Mmhmm," I said, eating, barely listening.

_When I see Reborn I'm going to give him a piece of my mind._

I had to run to school because I was running late. I managed to make it to school right when the bell rang. I quickly went to my seat, noticing that Kim wasn't in hers. I didn't see her anywhere in the classroom.

_Is she sick? Maybe she got more injured..._

I thought back to my now long-term predicament as I took out my books. The love letter.

_What if she's avoiding me because of that... NO WAY! Reborn must be making it-_

My eyes widened, remembering something. Something big.

_Kim-chan confessed to me when Reborn shot her with a Dying Will bullet! She must have meant love as in like, as in as a friend. Right? Or best friend, even though I don't remember her much yet... If she likes me...as in romantically... What should I do? I've never been in this position before! No one has ever had a crush on me before, not counting what Kim-chan, her mom, and my mom tell me about when I was a kid._

"Are you paying attention Sawada-san?," the teacher asked as everyone was staring at me.

"S-Sorry!," I yelled, grabbing my book quickly as some people sighed and others laughed.

_I need to talk to Kim-chan after school. I'll go over to her house._

* * *

><p>I stood at the door to Kim's house, summing up everything I wanted to say. I managed to convince Colonnello to let me visit Kim before training.<p>

"Right," I said, trying to pump myself up. I rang the doorbell. The door opened to Kim's mom.

"Oh, Tsuna. How can I help you?," she asked.

I patted my bag, "I came to give Kim-chan the homework she missed and check up on her."

"You're so thoughtful," she said, letting me inside.

I laughed nervously, "Is she in her room?"

"Yeah. I was just in there actually. You see she- How rude of me. I need to prepare some snacks for you kids," she headed to the kitchen and I took this as a welcoming to go to Kim's room.

I heard loud music playing. It was in English. I knocked and opened the door. I dropped my bag, taking in what was happening.

"Reborn!," I yelled, noticing him holding his One Ton Mallet and Kim knocked out.

I ran over to Kim's bedside, making sure she's fine, only to reveal that she had more injuries than yesterday. She was in lazy clothes and I could see her uniform hanging on her chair ripped up at parts.

I looked at Reborn, accusingly, "What did you do to her?"

"Shouldn't you be training with Colonnello?," he asked.

"I asked him to let me visit Kim-chan since she wasn't in school today," I explained.

_And to finally talk to her to clear up everything._

"Are you sure you weren't here to talk to her about the lover letter?"

I blushed, "Don't read my mind!"

Kim's mom came into her room, "Okay, there are some snacks downstairs. Huh? Kimmy is already sleeping? Just a second ago she was whining."

"All the whining must have worn her out," said Reborn nonchalantly.

_He's lying! He knocked her out!_

"My poor baby. The kangaroo that escaped the zoo went and attacked her on the way to school. She came home dragging the kangaroo. She had it all tied up. In fact, it's in the backyard right now. I'm still waiting for the zoo to pick the fella up," Kim's mom said.

_My mom was saying something about a kangaroo this morning! Why didn't I listen more!_

The doorbell rang and Kim's mom seemed to perk up, "That must be the zoo people. You two get some snacks downstairs." She disappeared downstairs.

"Where have you been anyway Reborn?," I asked, putting the homework Kim missed on her desk before I forgot.

"I was helping out a friend."

_Is he lying?_

"Are you doubting me again?," Reborn asked, a gun in his hand.

"No, no, no. I wasn't. You must have misunderstood," I waved my hands in front of me, afraid of Reborn's weapons as usual. "Were the traps in my room necessary?"

"Just making sure you aren't slacking off."

_Slacking off? Like I could if I wanted to._

I looked around the room, noting how different it looked like since I helped unpack. There were more things and pictures around. My stomach growled, so I went downstairs where I was previously told snacks were. I sat at the island, pouring myself some orange juice and helping myself to sandwiches.

_I hope Kim-chan wakes up soon... I really want to sort things out... Why am I always finding Reborn around her when she's injured? Scratch that. Why does it seems like he's the reason for her injures most of the time? Maybe she didn't fall down the stairs like she claimed yesterday. Maybe Reborn did something Reborn-like to her. That could explain where he's been._

"If you have something to say, say it," Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere.

I spit out the orange juice I was currently drinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

**DREAM START**

My eyes opened to a blue sky full of fluffy, white clouds. I sat up and found a calm scene of a hilly, forest surrounding me.

"Where am I?," I asked to no one in particular. "I could have sworn that I was just in my room when..." I put a hand to my head. "Reborn must have knocked me out with something... Huh?" I felt around my body. "No pain. No injuries. No scratches. And-" I looked down at myself as the soft wind occasionally blew at my, freely falling, hair. I was barefoot in a plain white gown that went down to my knees.

_Am I dreaming? This can't be a memory... I wouldn't be able to control my movements if it was... I guess I am dreaming. Huh. My dreams don't usually happen like this. _

Everything felt so real. I guess dreams make things feel so real. For some reason, I felt drawn to the east, out in the distance. I got up as the wind picked up. I made my way east, following my instincts. A house started to come into view. It was a normal sized house. Probably two bedrooms, one bathroom. It had a country feel to it, probably because the walls from the outside looked like logs. I hopped the wooden fence surrounding the property, more like stepped over it, and peeped into the window. I saw a women working on the counter of what seems to be the kitchen. A little girl ran over to her mother's side from somewhere. I pushed my face closer to the window, trying to get a better look, when I fell forward.

"Kyaa!," I squeaked, falling on the ground. I looked up and saw that I was now in the house.

_I went through the wall!?...That's kind of cool though. Hehe._

I walked over to the mother and daughter.

"S-Sorry for the i-intrusion," I apologized, bowing.

"Mama, what's for dinner?," asked the little girl, tugging her mother's long skirt, ignoring me.

_A-Am I being ignored?_

The women turned to look down at her daughter, "It's your favorite."

I waved my hands in front of the mother's face, trying to get her attention, "Hello? Can you hear me?... Can you even see me?"

"Fried chicken!," the little girl yelled, excited. The mother shook her head, smiling. The girl pouted and yelled, "Noodle soup!"

_I guess they can't see or hear me..._

The mother smiled and pat her daughters head as a man emerged from...somewhere? I'm not sure, my back was to the rest of the house. The little girl's face brightened as she ran to, I guess, her father. I looked at the father. He was wearing a black suit and a matching fedora. He had a yellow dress shirt on the inside and his fedora had a yellow stripe on it.

_Is he a business man?_

Part of his eyes were hidden by his fedora as he looked at the little girl at his feet.

"Where are you going daddy?," the little girl asked, pulling on his pants.

He patted her head, "I have a meeting to go to."

"Do you have to goooo?!"

"I would rather stay here, believe me, but I don't have a choice in the matter."

The little girl looked like she was about to cry, "I wanna come!"

The mother looked worriedly at her father. He nodded and bent down to his daughter. "You can't, you need to stay here and protect your mother."

Her mom looked like she was about to start laughing. The girl nodded sadly and ran off into a room. I looked over to the mother, who was now saying her goodbyes to her husband. The mother was fairly pretty. She had flowing brown hair and pale skin, unlike her husband's that was tanner. Her eyes were a soft gold, while-

_Hold up. _

I moved and looked under the rim of the father's hat. He has black eyes, from what I could tell. And-

_Hey! He had some nice sideburns! Pretty attractive!...Wait, why did I just think that right now..._

The little girl seems to resemble her mother more in my opinion. The women wore a dress that went down to her ankles, those house wife kind of ones from the olden days. You know that they wore back then. Basically, everything was outdated. Her flowing hair was tied back, allowing her bangs to frame her face.

"Kyahh! Bam bam bam!," yelled the little girl, running in with two toy guns, pretending to shoot invisible enemies.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE'S SO WEIRD IT'S HILARIOUS! IF IT WERE ME, I'D BE EMBARRASSED OF ANYONE SEEING ME LIKE THAT!," I laughed, holding my stomach.

_Oh second thought, heh, maybe she takes after her father. Guys are mostly into this kind of stuff than girls. Plus, he looks like the sadistic type._

The father ruffled his daughter's hair and left, saying he'll be home in time for dinner. The little girl had definitely gotten her good looks from her parents. She had her mothers hair, and soft eyes, but she had her father's tan skin, and, heh, gun interest. She was wearing a white dress with a pink apron like thing over it. She looked out the window and a sharp, confident look ran throughout her eyes. She ran into a room; and came out with a toy sword hanging over her shoulder, and four guns strapped to her waist. Two guns on her waist and two on her thighs.

"What. The. Heck...," is all I can say to this. She apparently filled the guns up with something, since they're toys.

_She looks like she's ready to kill someone. What is she, a hitman?_

"Mommy!~ I'll go search for intruders!," the girl chirped, leaving. I followed suit, seeing how that would play out.

"That liar!," I yelled, running after the little girl, who seemed to be chasing after her father.

_She's such a daddy's girl!_

She went from tree to tree, making sure not to make noise that would attract attention. She was masking her presence well, considering her father didn't noticed yet. A building came into view soon enough and her father walked into it. The little girl, instead of following him to the door, found an air vent opening and made her way into it. She crawled through, as if she knew where she was going. That is, until she fell through a vent and onto someone.

The man whom she fell on had purple hair and wore a full leather outfit. He had a piecing and purple makeup on his face...or was it tattooed on? He looked at the little girl as if he was a monster, ready to devour his prey. The girl shrieked and whacked him with her plastic sword, running away, down the hall. She hid behind a gap in a bookcase. Footsteps were nearing her while I just stood there. She was trying her best to stay hidden. A small monkey hopped in front of her and she stared at it. The monkey smiled at her and she smiled back. She picked it up and let it perch on her shoulder.

"What a cute monkey," I said, bending down to look at the two.

A foot stopped right in front of her, right next to me, hiding place and a face appeared in the next second. The owner looked to be Chinese, and wore a martial art outfit. He looked handsome and-

I leaped backwards in surprise, falling on my butt.

_He looks a lot like Hibari?! Maybe they're related or something...oh wait, this is just a dream. Gosh! Next Tsuna will come out dressed as a fish!_

"Ack!," the girl screamed, grabbing one of her guns, and shooting it at him. Out came gummy bears. The man jumped back as the girl ran away, with the monkey.

"Wait!," yelled the man calmly, holding his hand out.

_Definitely not like Hibari. Guess he just looks like him._

She climbed up some furniture to get back into the air vents and crawled like her life depended on it.

"There's a lot of enemies here," she said to the monkey. "Don't worry though, I'll protect you."

_Enemies?! They look more like innocent victims!_

She opened a vent carefully and peeped her head threw it. There was a green haired man wearing a lab coat. Most likely a scientist. The girl held out one of her hand guns, and shot it at him. Chocolate pudding came flowing out, catching him by surprise.

_Does no one detect her?! I guess she's good at masking her presence._

She closed the vent and continued on. She found a room where a blue haired female, in a flight attendant looking outfit, was sitting. The girl held out another one of her guns and aimed it at the lady. The lady seemed to have noticed her presence and dodged the gummy bear attack. The little girl yelped and grabbed a different gun with her free hand. She shot gummy bears at the women till she got her at the right spot to- The women jumped up to try to grab her. Panicking, the little girl pulled the trigger on her other gun, making water come out. It was a good thing too, since now the women was distracted, and pissed off. The little girl closed the vent quickly, crawling away to a new opening.

_Why is she doing this in the first place?! Just what goes through this girl's head?_

She opened it and jumped in, finding her hiding place in the vent system compromised. She ran down the corridor and ran into a person wearing a black coat that covered his eyes when it got to the hood. The girl grabbed a gun and tried to shoot gummy bears at him, but they were stopped in midair. The girl was frightened and was about to run away, until she too was suspended in midair.

"Who are you?," asked the man, not really caring.

The girl didn't answer and just started crying. A women in white came running over. She yelled something, but I couldn't hear it. Actually, I couldn't hear anything anymore.

_What's happening?_

The man let the girl, and gummy bears, fall to the ground. That didn't help to calm the little girl down. This made the girl cry even more. The women, who came to the little girl's rescue, looked like she was pregnant. She was wearing a big white, mushroom-like hat that matched her dress. She had kind, soft blue eyes. Actually, she somehow reminds me of my aunt. She bent down to the little girl and rubbed her back. The little girl, still crying looked up at her through tears as I still heard nothing. The world I was in was starting to fade. I just watched on as the women hugged the child, calming her down. Something about this women even made me feel calm. They started to fade away and a tear fell down my cheek, unnoticed by even myself.

**DREAM END**

I woke up, feeling the pain throughout my body again.

"P-Painkillers...," I muttered, reading for then on the bedside table. I struggled to sit up, but when I did, I took a glass of water that was also on the table and took it with the pill. I sighed as I let the pills do their work.

_What a weird dream..._

I got out of bed and dragged my feet downstairs. I looked out the window to see my mom talking to some zookeepers.

_They must have taken away that kangaroo by now._

I heard voices from the kitchen. Curiosity got the best of me as I went in, searching for the cause of this noise. I stopped flat in my steps, just watching. Just trying to process what was happening.

"Beg Tsuna, beg," Reborn said, standing on the island, holding some sort of food as Tsuna was in a tuna fish costume. Tsuna's face was red, meaning he was embarrassed. Tsuna wiggled like a fish as I just watched. My mind couldn't process this.

_A-Am I still d-dreaming?_

"Oh, you're awake Kim," Reborn said, looking at me as if he didn't know I was there.

Tsuna snapped his head to me, eyes wide, and face somehow redder than before, "K-Kim-chan! T-this isn't w-what i-it looks like!"

I held my hands up in front of me, backing away slowly, "W-What does this l-look like T-Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna started pulling at his costume, "I can't get it off!"

"I must be dreaming still. Yeah. Reality never makes sense in dreams," I said, trying to convince myself that I didn't just experience what I just saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_She's denying reality!_

She turned to leave, and I hopped towards her to stop her, "Wait!" I slipped forward, falling over onto her. "Sorry!"

"Mmmmm!," she yelled from under me. I think I was suffocating her.

* * *

><p>"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. So-"<p>

"It's alright Tsuna-kun," Kim said, sitting at the island.

She helped me get out of the tuna fish costume. I tried to explain what happened to her, but she'd always stop me and say she didn't want to know.

"What are you doing here?," she asked, calming down from the...event.

"Y-You weren't in school today s-so, I...uh..."

"You brought me the work I missed?"

I nodded, "I put them on your desk."

"Thank you. I'll work on it when I get the chance." She took a bite out of a sandwich.

I nervously sat next to her, "I-I also came here for another reason..."

"What is it?"

_How did I plan to start this again?!_

"Sorry!," I yelled, everything in my mind scrambling.

"I thought I told you it was o-"

"I'm sorry for not meeting up with you that one day. You see, Reborn was pretending to be me, so when you were texting me, he was the one texting you," I explained. "I had no idea of us having to meet up. Oh! And that love letter you were going to give me. I'm sorry I wasn't home at that time when you were going to give it to me. I came to talk about our relationship before it gets ruined."

Kim just blinked, staring at me like I was crazy, "Are you feeling alright Tsuna-kun?" She put her hand up to my forehead. I knocked her arm away from me, blushing harder, falling backwards with the chair.

"Ugh...Itte," I rubbed the back of my head.

"Are you okay?," Kim asked, immediately at my side, holding a hand out to me, worry etched in her eyes. "I think you need to lay down."

I ignored her hand and got up on my own, "You've been mad at me for the past few days because of me ditching on you! Well it seemed like I ditched you, but I didn't!"

"Tsuna-kun, I really don't know what you're talking about," she said, crossing her arms.

"Eh? Didn't you come over on... Was it Sunday? Yeah, didn't you come over? I was told you came over since you got off practice early."

"I did... Is that what you're talking about?"

"Yes! What else?"

"...Tsuna, I wasn't there to deliver a...love letter. I was there to see if you wanted to hang out...," Kim said, looking off to the side in a bit of a distant gaze.

"B-But Reborn and Bianchi said that-" My eyes widened, realizing what must have happened. I held my head in my hands. "They were messing with me again..."

"I was texting Reborn with your phone number," she said. "I was asking him somethings. He must have thought it'd be funny to mess with you... Damn Reborn, he put me in an awkward situation."

I laughed, waving my hands around, "Just forget what I said."

She stared at me, "What were you going to say if I did do those things?"

"N-Nothing."

"Tell me. I'm curious now."

"It's nothing now."

She stepped closer to me, her arms crossed, "Really?"

"Y-Yes really!"

She sighed, backing down, "Well, at least this misunderstanding was cleared up. No wonder you've been acting weird lately. I didn't write you a love letter."

I smiled, "Yeah."

I know I should have felt relieved, but I felt a bit hurt that it wasn't true.

"Why have you been acting weird lately Kim-chan?," I asked, wondering why she was always somewhere and why she was cold at times.

"I have been? I guess I've just been having a lot on my mind. What with the match on Saturday."

_I see, that makes sense. She's just under a lot of pressure right now._

"Tsuna-kun, what made you think that I would have written a love letter for you?"

Kim looked away, her hair blocking the view of her face. I was a bit shocked that she asked that.

I blushed, fumbling around the room with my eyes, "W-Well..."

_Shit! What do I tell her? She doesn't remember anything that happened when Reborn shot her with the Dying Will Bullet._

"Tsuna is a very gullible person," Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere again.

I was about to yell at Reborn until Kim accepted that answer.

"Shouldn't you be training now, Tsuna?," Reborn asked.

_Is he hinting for me to leave?_

"Y-Yeah. I should be going now. Bye, Kim-chan," I waved to her.

"Bye, Tsuna-kun," she said.

I walked to the door with her following. Before I fully left her house, I looked at her and asked, "What was our relationship again when we were kids?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"What was our relationship again when we were kids?," Tsuna asked me, halfway through the door.

_What should I tell him? In a way we were lovers...but we were far too young to know what we were doing fully to that extent..._

I smiled, "We were the greatest best friends ever."

_Silly Tsuna... ...I need to start over with my feelings for you. I need to know if I truly love you like I did back when we were little. That I'm just not trying to hold onto the past. Despite how similar you are to how you were back then...you've changed. I want to see if I'll fall in love with this new you...after I've settled things with the Boxing Club._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. It's been awhile since we had a dream in a chapter. Hehe. Tuna fish agrees. My messing with the timeline still continues on. Don't expect the Future Arc anytime soon (so much must happen before then). Don't forget that Giotto has a role in this story as well, not just in the Future Arc. Hahahahaha! I will give you all a warning that I will give many times (in certain chapters if I feel like it). I am messing with the past's timeline as well, which is a pretty confusing task for me, and will ultimately make things confusing for you (probably). So don't whine to me if I...uh, I don't know, mess with history and logic. As a fanfiction, I'm making this story my own, so *sticks tongue out* I love you all! REVIEW MY HARD LABOR!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**"BOLD" **- When words are bold, in quotes (in most cases), and aligned left, that means that the characters are speaking in English. You'll understand later in this Chapter.

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

**_"..."** - **_**This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters.****

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

Can life be anymore perfect? Here I am, same place I was back when I was fourteen. How long ago was it? Ten years? I believe so. Though everything seems the same, it isn't.

"Hime-san. Everyone's awaiting your arrival," a female's voice said as knocking was heard on my door.

"Right!," I yelled, closing the picture album I was looking at before my mind wandered off. I straightened out the yellow and orange summer dress I was wearing and opened the door. The woman who reminded me to meet up with the others was gone. Nothing new there. I walked down the hallway, making turns occasionally and going down stairs. It's amazing how I know my way around; this place was like a maze. I made it to the main floor and headed out to where the garden would be. I opened the doors and picked up my pace towards a group of noisy people who were sitting at chairs and tables with umbrellas allowing shade from the sun's rays. I searched the crowd, searching for one person in particular.

"Kimmy-chan!"

I stepped aside as someone sped over where I was just standing.

_Where is he?_

As I walked closer, all the noise turned into calls of my name. Is it strange that I didn't know most of the people here. I wonder why? Shouldn't I have known everyone here?

"Glad you finally made it," I grinned up at Takeshi who ruffled my hair as my eyes met with _him_. No, not Takeshi. It was-

"He's been waiting for you, you know," I turned my head over to Madison who was whispering in my ear.

"R-Really?," I turned back as my eyes made contact with _him_. I blushed.

_Is he blushing too?...I wonder._

**DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI.**

I put my hands over my beating heart.

"You better hurry," Madison said, giving me a push forward along with Takeshi. "Take-kun, get rid of GoGo-kun."

"Hai, hai," Takeshi said, walking on ahead of me. "Yo! Gokudera!"

"Don't call me like we're friends!," Gokudera shouted at Takeshi, his attention off of my target.

Takeshi led Gokudera away as one of my most favorite people in the world spoke to me, "Afternoon Ki-"

I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled our bodies together, catching him by surprise. I missed him. I haven't seen him all day. He wasn't at breakfast. I felt his hands on the small of my back.

I smiled, "Where have you been all day...Tsu-kun? Work again?"

I felt Tsuna's body twitch.

_Is he hiding something?_

"Y-Yeah. I-I had to finish my paperwork before this afternoon," he said nervously.

"Are you okay?," I asked loosening our hug so that I could look at him in the eyes.

He nodded quickly and led me to the table he was going to be sitting at. He pulled my chair out for me, like a gentleman.

"Thank you," I smiled.

_I'll find out what he's hiding later._

Tsuna sat across from me. Only the two of us sat at this table. I could see Gokudera in the table right behind Tsuna.

_He just can't be far away from Tsu-kun._

Tea was served along with strawberries, pastries, and crackers and dip.

I bit my thumb, talking to myself, "What pastry should I eat first?..."

Tsuna laughed, eating an eclair. I smirked, having a good idea on what I wanted to eat first. I pretended to still be indecisive as Tsuna ate his eclair. I was waiting for the right moment to prey upon my treat.

"Still haven't decided on something?," Tsuna asked me.

"No, I think I know what I want," I smiled.

Tsuna looked confused with his eclair just hanging out in his mouth, his hand occupied with a tea cup. I fixed my hair over my shoulder as I leaned forward; one hand holding my hair back from touching the food on the table, and the other on Tsuna's shoulder, helping my balance. I put my mouth over the end of his eclair, gazing into his eyes as his cheeks flushed. I ate the eclair, trying to get to my prize at the end. Tsuna wasn't moving. He was weak in the presence of me. There was only around two centimeters left of the eclair. I backed my mouth away to swallow; letting go of my hair, I slowly pushed the remainder of that tasty pastry into Tsuna's mouth. I heard Tsuna swallow and I giggled when I caught that melodious sound of a gasp.

I leaned my head back in, my lips brushing against my lover's. I softly kissed him; three times before I licked his bottom lip. It tasted like frosting and cream. I backed up, back into my seat, wiping my mouth with a napkin, blushing.

"Thank you for the food," I said, winking at Tsuna, who was still caught up in shock.

"T-There's p-people a-around K-K-Kimmy-chan," Tsuna whispered so that only I could hear. I chuckled quietly.

"I know. Sorry. It's hard to believe Vongola Decimo is so shy about PDA. You're still the Tsuna from ten years ago despite how you've grown," I said to him, amused.

"Y-Yeah... Umm... Kimmy-chan..."

"Yes?"

"We've been together for a long time...you know."

I nodded, "Not long enough."

He laughed sheepishly, "I've just been thinking..."

"Did Reborn help you think?"

Tsuna laughed nervously.

_I guess that's a yes._

"Continue," I said, eating a strawberry.

"We're had good times and bad times and-"

"Just get it over with," Reborn said, somehow on Tsuna's head.

Tsuna sucked in breath.

_I wonder what's happening...this is weird...more so than usual..._

I looked around, noticing that everyone was watching. Tsuna got out of his chair and took my hand, staring at me with true resolve in his eyes. Reborn was on the table.

"Kimberly Fuko. Will you make more precious memories with me?," Tsuna said.

_What?_

"We make memories everyday, Tsu-kun."

"Well these memories would be special because they would include the two of us being together more and living together."

"Don't we do that now? Heck, most of the people here live here."

"She doesn't get it," I heard Tsuna whimper to himself.

I felt something hit my head. I looked up to see Lucas' fist.

"**You stupid girl**," Lucas scolded. "**Can't you see he wants to marry you?**"

"**What?!**," I yelled.

"**You know! Tie the knot! Have honeymoon. Have sex!**"

_S-S-Sex?!_

**DOKI.**DOKI.****DOKI.****DOKI.****DOKI.****DOKI.****DOKI.****DOKI.****DOKI.****DOKI.****DOKI.****DOKI.****

"A-Are you really asking me to marry you Tsu-kun?," I asked Tsuna who looked conflicted and shocked that I had no idea. I was surprised at myself. I guess I was too preoccupied to analyze the situation better.

Tsuna got down on one knee and took out a black box that contained a three carat diamond ring with pale blue and orange sapphires along the sides of the metal.

"Will you marry me?.. Please say yes!," Tsuna shut his eyes tightly closed as everyone laughed at his sudden nervousness.

_Does he think I'll say no?_

"**OF COURSE!**," I tackled Tsuna to the ground, snuggling my face into his chest. "**A million times yes!**"

It's a good thing Tsuna learned English. He did have a pretty good teacher. Heh. If I do say so myself.

Everyone cheered and confetti was somehow everywhere.

"Congrats Tenth!," Gokudera ran over, helping Tsuna up after Takeshi helped me up.

"So it finally happened," Takeshi grinned.

"Good job Boss," Chrome said, turning to me and hugging me. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Kudos Sawada," Kyle said. "Proposed to her before I could."

"I'd never accept your proposal anyways," I said to Kyle, who looked offended.

"Kim-chan! We must pick out all the cakes for the wedding!," Kyoko said, grabbing my arm.

Haru grabbed my other arm, "Haru-chan wants to help!"

_They just want to sit and eat cake all day..._

Hibari walked away from our noisy group. He still doesn't appreciate crowding.

"**Yo! Tsuna. If you hurt Kimberly, I will hunt you down like the fires of hell. No matter how much security you have or how well you hide... I will hunt you down like this is Bioshock Infinite**," Lucas threatened.

"**R-Right!**," Tsuna nodded. "**That won't ever happen.**"

After a billion more congratulations, Tsuna took me up to his room to get some peace from our crazy family. I laid back in his bed and he laid beside me, pulling me to him.

He whispered into my ear, "I won't let anyone take you away from me."

"Tsuna...," I whispered. "This is like a dream. Being with everyone and you like this... I don't want it to end."

"It won't."

"That's good..."

"I love you, Kimberly."

"I love you too, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR MONTHS LATER<strong>

The big day was tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day I would be known as Kimberly Sawada, but for now was my bachelorette party and Tsuna's bachelor party. The men were all going out into town while the girls and I would stay back and hold down the fort, as in, we get the whole mansion to ourselves.

"I got the alcohol!~" Madison shouted, holding up bottles of alcohol and wine.

I sweat-dropped, "We don't need hangovers now."

"Oh, you're right. Okay, everyone. Don't drink to the point of getting drunk," Madison said, waving her finger around.

Everyone laughed as gifts were given to me. Most gifts were sadly lingerie. The girls hired a male stripper because to them, being a bit tipsy and stripping strangers with music felt right.

My body tensed up. I quickly grabbed Haru and Madison's necks with my elbows and heaved us onto the ground, "EVERYONE, GET DOWN!"

Everyone was doing just as I said while the ground shook. When things settled down, some of the girls got up.

"Was that an earthquake?," asked Kyoko as Chrome materialized her trident, sensing what I have sensed.

Madison pulled out a gun and flipped the safety off it, "That wasn't no ordinary earthquake."

"Hana, I-Pin," I said, helping the scared Haru up. "Get the girls to safety. Chrome, Bianchi, Madison, and I will check out what's happening."

The two nodded, leading the girls away to a safer area as Madison handed me a gun. We started heading over, cautiously, to find the source of that earthquake. We didn't have to search for long though. Almost immediately, the doors were blown up, sending us flying back onto the ground. Men in suits filled the room. All of them holding guns. Some of the maids and servants came out with weapons of their own to protect us, especially me since I'll be the second highest authority of the Vongola.

Death... Death was all the eye could see. Chrome, Bianchi, and Madison were restrained while I was still fighting. I could fight no more though. A bargain was placed. If I came forward, no problem, their lives would be spared. If not, they will die and I will be taken by more force than necessary. I chose to give in to their demands, despite my friend's pleas not to. To me, my life isn't as precious as the lives of three of my friends. That is no equivalent exchange. I was tied up and thrown over a man's shoulder. I allowed them to kidnap me. Why do I feel like I have the power to stop all this?

Darkness. Was I dead? Did I do something wrong to deserve this? No... It's because I was connected to Tsuna. Because I was going to be the wife of the most powerful mafia family.

I wasn't dead. I was sedated and drugged beyond compare. I can't move my body and I can't feel it. I could faintly hear my name being shouted.

_Who's calling me?_

I tried to see, but my vision wasn't all the way back yet.

"The most prized possession of Vongola Decimo will now disappear from existence," I head a man behind me say.

_Is he the boss of the men who kidnapped me?_

"Kim-chan!," I heard that voice again.

_T-Tsuna!_

I tried my best to focus on the figure that was reluctant to move. It was indeed my lover. Not only him though. All his guardians were with him. Why weren't they taking action though?

"Tsun-" My eyes widened as I felt my vision and hearing fading. There was a piercing amount of pain in my chest. Why? My ear drums hurt. I could have sworn I heard a gunshot, but who was shot? I felt myself be let go, but I couldn't hold myself up. I watched with poor sight as Tsuna and his guardians fought. I could feel their emotions. Anger. Hatred. Disgust. Regret...

I saw myself moving my limbs, but I couldn't feel it. I noticed a red substance coating my fingers.

_Where did this come from?_

Before I could find out the source of the red substance, Tsuna was kneeling at my side, shouting for medics. Tsuna was holding me up in his arms, his face afraid. Terrified. He smiled, telling me that everything was going to be alight, that I was going to be okay, that I just needed to stay strong. That smile was false though. He was crying. Even though I can't feel his tears hitting me, I can see the droplets falling. I was going to die. I can't stay strong. There's nothing for me to stay strong with. I can't feel my down body. It's like I'm possessed.

I moved my hand to his cheek, wishing to feel his warmth once more, but not getting that luxury.

"It's okay," I said, not realizing how weak I sounded. "It doesn't hurt Tsuna..."

"He shot you through your chest!," Tsuna shouted, as if trying to convince himself that this was true.

_So that's where the red stuff was from..._

"It doesn't hurt...," I smiled sadly. "I can't feel my body... I can't feel Tsu-kun's warmth anymore... I can't be with Tsuna anymore... I'm sorry... I can't fight what I can't feel..." If tears were falling down my face, I wouldn't have known.

"You'll be fine. The medics will be here soon, and then you'll get better, and we'll get married, and have kids and be together forever. Right?," Tsuna's eyes showed desperation as his grip on me seemed to have tightened due to his arms seeming to flex. The grip quickly relaxed as if i was a porcelain doll that was going to break soon.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. I love you...," my hand slowly slipped from his cheek. He grabbed a hold of it.

"No! Y-You're lying. You sound like you're dying. D-Don't joke like that."

"Tsuna," I smiled, feeling something in my chest. "I do..."

Tsuna cried, "I-I do."

"Kiss me... Please?"

He did as I said. I couldn't feel his kiss, but I could feel with my chest. It hurt, but I don't want to tell Tsuna this. It wasn't the gun shot that hurt.

"I'm Miss Kimberly Sawada now... Right?," I smiled, as best as I could, once Tsuna broke the kiss. "I love you...Tsunayoshi..."

"Tenth! The medics are here!," Gokudera yelled as I just stared at Tsuna. My vision was blurry now. Tsuna was now just smudges of color and voices that were close by sounded far away.

_This is it...my eternal slumber..._

"She's dying! Please! Help her!," Tsuna shouted.

_...is beginning..._

My vision turned dark.

"I love you too!...S-So please don't leave me... I'm sorry I-I couldn't keep my p-promise... I let t-them take you away from me... W-We were suppose to be m-married today," was the last thing I ever heard from the tear-embedded Tsuna.

My heart was broken...and so was his.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DREAM END**

* * *

><p><strong>HAH! HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!.!.!.!.! THIS CHAPTER IS A JOKE. HEHE. Did you guys believe it? I wonder...<strong>

**Sorry if this was bad, I kind of spent only like five hours on it, or so. I basically bullshited some of this because I didn't realize it was April Fool's Day today. For some reason, I felt like it was going to be next month. I was planning on typing out a more dramatic, heartfelt chapter...then crushing the dreams of those who thought the chapter was legit by making the whole entire chapter all a dream, or nightmare since Kim dies. I was going to put in more characters, but Kim doesn't really know much of who the people involved in the web of Tsuna are. Reborn didn't tell her EVERYTHING, like about the arcobaleno, for example. I so wanted to foreshadow things that will be happening soon, but I refrained from spoilers...well major spoilers. I think there's a few things in this dream that are going to be true in future chapters.**

**I'm still working on the next REAL chapter. It takes awhile what with school, my need for sleep, catch up on Youtube gamers gameplays, catch up on South Park (rewatching whole series), and my newly found interest in online Pokemon games. Hehe, I can play Dungeon Red online. I always become an Eevee. I believe that is my spirit Pokemon. Hah!**

**Review lovelies!**


	13. Chapter 13

**IT'S BEEN SO LONG PEOPLE! HOW ARE YOU? *silence* I miss you all too... Like always, I hope this chapter turned out well.**

****"BOLD" **- When words are bold, in quotes (in most cases), and aligned left, that means that the characters are speaking in English.**

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

**_"This"** - **_**This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters.****

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I woke up, jumping out of bed just in time to avoid getting electrocuted by Reborn, who was wearing rubber gloves with eels in them.

"What the heck?!," I yelled, surprised that I was able to wake up right before that happened. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No. I was just trying to wake you up. You won't die. Probably."

"How can you say that with a straight face!?"

"Get ready."

I looked at the time, getting use to Reborn ignoring my questions.

"School doesn't start for another hour," I said, pointing at the time.

"Training."

"This early?!"

Reborn threw a tracksuit at me, leaving my room.

_I guess that's a yes._

* * *

><p>I had to jog to school to put my bag at my desk. I ran to the front gates where Reborn was waiting with two 25 pound dumbbells next to him.<p>

"Pick these up," he instructed. I did as he told and picked them up, grunting from the weight tugging on both of my arms. Reborn hopped up to my head. "Now start doing laps around town till I say to stop."

I bit my lip, not wanting to complain.

_This could be worse... I don't want to make it worse._

* * *

><p>I ran into Takeshi and we ended up jogging around town together. Reborn switched onto Takeshi's shoulder, putting less weight on me. Takeshi and I talked about random things like which fruit we liked better, or which animal we'd have as a pet if we could have any animal. It was nice to keep my mind off of jogging.<p>

"You can take a break up ahead," Reborn said, pointing at a random rest stop. We were far away from school. I didn't take my time running to that rest stop. I sprinted there as best as I could and I threw the dumbbells down, collapsing on the bench.

"My arms want to fall off," I mumbled into the bench.

Takeshi just laughed, "You're funny Kim."

_That wasn't a joke..._

I heard the sound of a machine and something fall. I didn't want to lift my head up though. My upper body and calves ached. I felt something cool on my head. I decided to make an effort at getting up. I sat down normally, seeing what Takeshi was holding against my head earlier.

"Milk?," I questioned, taking the can full of milk.

"Yeah, they were selling them in the vending machine there," Takeshi said, jabbing his thumb off to the side where a vending machine indeed was. "It's good for your muscles and bones."

"It helps you to grow," Reborn said, drinking coffee milk.

I blinked as Takeshi sat down next to me. I looked at my height, then his.

"Are you trying to call me short Reborn?," I asked, ready to remark that Reborn was shorter than me.

"I didn't say that," he smirked.

_He meant it!_

"I think your height is fun!," Takeshi said, trying to be optimistic.

I hanged my head down, "That makes no sense..."

I opened my can and drank the contents of it. Takeshi followed suit with his.

"I just love milk," he admitted, looking up at the sky.

I looked at the sky as well, "It's okay. I don't know if it was the brand or not, but growing up, sometimes milk tasted terrible."

"Milk? Terrible? No way."

"It's possible."

"I'll be the judge of that. Give me some."

"...I don't have any."

"Hmm. Then when you get some milk you don't like, just give it to me."

Takeshi looked at me, grinning. I looked back and laughed, "You're a special one Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Thank you."

_I have to wonder if he even knows what I mean._

* * *

><p>"We're back!~" I cheered. We jogged over to my house. "Takeshi, you can shower in the bathroom in my parent's room. I'll shower in the bathroom out in the hall upstairs."<p>

"Thank you," he said, heading up to my parent's room.

"Was that Yamamoto-kun I heard?," my mom said, emerging out of the kitchen.

I nodded, "He jogged with me this morning and bought me a drink. The least I could is let him shower here before we go to school."

"Didn't you two go out on a date some time ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

My mom snapped her fingers, "My daughter is a player. Not only does she have Tsuna, but also Yamamoto-kun."

I blushed, "M-Mama!" I ran upstairs yelling, "We're not like that!"

"Which boy are you talking about sweetie?~"

"BOTH!"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the meal," Takeshi thanked my mom.<p>

My mom just fanned herself with a paper fan, "No problem. Come eat with us more. It's lonely when Kimmy-coo doesn't bring over her friends. Especially her male ones."

"M-Mama!," I yelled, embarrassed.

Takeshi laughed, "Sure."

"**Yay!**," my mom cheered. "Good off to school you two."

"Don't have to tell me twice," I muttered. "Come on Takeshi."

"Right," he said, following me out the door. "You're mom's nice as usual."

"Yeah...nice."

_She's not at ALL embarrassing..._

* * *

><p>"Kim-chan!," Kyoko attached herself to my arm. "You're back! Come play with us. You too Yamamoto-kun."<p>

"S-Sure," I said as she dragged me over to Hana's desk where Hana and some other girls were playing some paper games.

"Yamamoto-kun, you go first," said some girl in our class.

"Hai!," he grinned, causing some girls to squeal. Hana wrote down the numbers 1-5 and handed it to him along with a pencil.

"For seriousness in this game, we'll play by the rules. Yamamoto, write down a girl's name for number one and five. It doesn't matter if it's the same name or not," Hana said.

"Right."

"Now for two, three, and four, write down anyone's name."

"... Got it! Done," he said, handing the paper to Hana, who just raised her brow at the answers.

"I think Kim should go next just to make things more interesting," Hana said.

I blinked, "Umm, okay."

Hana took out another sheet of paper and numbered 1-5.

"Remember what I told Yamamoto?," Hana asked. I nodded. "Just write down a boy's name for number one and five."

"Okay...," I said, handing the paper to Hana once I was done.

Hana looked over my paper, "Yes, this is very interesting."

"Tell us," Kyoko said.

"Let's go over both their answers. For Kim, Yamamoto is the one she likes, but it won't work out between them," Hana said.

"E-Eh?!," I yelled, confused on how that became an answer.

"Please hold all sounds for after," Hana said. "Kim cares most about Fuuta. Sawada knows you the best. Kyoko is your lucky star. Now onto Yamamoto's answers. I'm saving both number ones till the end. Yamamoto cares the most about Sawada. His dad knows him the best. Gokudera is his lucky star. Kim is the one he likes, but it won't work out between them."

I looked over at Takeshi, blushing as the classroom door opened.

_Where did that all come from?_

Takeshi was just grinning as I just turned away.

"Tell us the meaning of number one already," a girl yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_I wonder where Yamamoto is...he wasn't walking with Gokudera and me this morning..._

Gokudera opened the classroom door for me and we both walked in, hearing the giggling of girls, as usual. I turned my head over to the group of girls, slightly curious as to what they were doing.

"E-Eh?!," I nearly dropped my bag from seeing Yamamoto surrounded by nearly all the girls in our class, especially Kim.

_He looks like a player!_

"I think we should make this more interesting. When I say three, you both say who you put for number one at the same time. Then I'll continue with the names you called," Hana said.

"Right," Kim said.

"I get it," Yamamoto said.

_Are they playing a game?_

"One...Two...," Hana said. "Three!"

"Kim," Takeshi said.

"T-" a girl that came into the classroom from the other side bumped into Kim, causing Kim to have to regain her balance.

"Is the person you love- Wait you didn't even finish saying your number one Kim," Hana said.

Kim bowed frantically, sending worried glances over to that girl that bumped into her, "I'm sorry. I was distracted and-... WAIT WHAT?!"

Girls were squealing.

"Takeshi-kun likes Kim-chan?!," yelled a girl, shocked.

"I heard they were jogging together this morning," another girl said.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-," Kim kept saying.

"I think you broke Kim-chan," Kyoko said.

_Yamamoto likes Kim-chan?..._

"Hey, it's just a game Kim. There's only a small chance that it's true and a small chance that it's not," Hana said.

"Do you like Fuko-chan, Yamamoto-kun?," asked a girl.

"Hahahaha! I do like Kim-chan!," Yamamoto laughed as I felt something in me sink.

"SO IT IS TRUE!," screamed many girls.

"I knew it. Idiots fall for stupid women," Gokudera muttered, not amused. "Especially baseball idiots. Come on Te- Tenth?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I felt imaginary daggers in my back. That girl, Liz, was really trying to kill me with her looks.

"Hahahaha! I do like Kim-chan!," Takeshi laughed.

"D-Don't y-y-y-yell s-such misleading things! Y-You only like me as a f-f-friend!," I stuttered, flailing my arms around.

"Wait, didn't they go on a date before?," a girl asked.

_It wasn't a real one!_

"I remember seeing them together at the circus once!," another girl added.

"T-That was a-a-a," I was trying to find the right words.

_Is is me, or is there just too many people?..._

The girls started crowding around Takeshi and I.

"Of course. We're friends," Takeshi said.

_He doesn't get it!_

"They're trying to hide their love!"

"Don't worry, we'll cheer you two on, and silently wish we were you Fuko-chan."

"B-But w-we're really n-not an-" I was cut off by...

"I think Fuko-chan is telling the truth. You're all pestering her. Give her some space to breath," Liz said, innocently.

I can feel the dark aura emitting off of her, stabbing me from all sides.

"Of course she is. I would have known if she was dating someone," Hana said smugly.

I looked down, holding my hands tightly together.

"Fuko-chan isn't the type of person to date someone that fast," Liz said.

One of her lackeys said, loud enough for the girls to hear, "Unless she's a slut."

My eyes widened, no one noticing since my head was down and my bangs were hiding it. Girls were whispering to one another.

"Hey! Who said that?," Hana yelled.

_Why... Why is this happening to me?_

I tightened the grip on my hands, my nails digging into my skin. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me into their chest. A hand was on my head and another was around my shoulders.

"I-It's not n-nice to spread r-rumors," I heard Tsuna's voice stutter. I felt the body that was holding me was shaking. I looked up a bit to see Tsuna.

"Kim isn't a slut," Hana said, defending me. "When I find out who said that, they'll be in a world of pain."

"Tsuna-kun...," I whispered quietly. I was unsure if he heard me or not, but I felt him tense up just as I said that. "Thank you..."

Tsuna was petting me and it just brought tears to my eyes. I was happy.

The bell rang and everyone went to their seats as Tsuna walked me to mine. I sat down, wiping any tears leftover so I wouldn't worry Tsuna anymore that I did.

He bent down next to my desk, "Are you okay Kim-chan?"

I nodded and smiled brightly, "Thank you, Tsuna-kun."

He blushed lightly and smiled back, quickly going to his seat.

I took out my notebook and textbook as my mind started wandering.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

It looked like Kim was being bullied by everyone. No way she was dating Yamamoto. I would have heard about it by now... Right? I was walking towards her, as if one instinct. It was like there was a magnetic pull happening where she was negative and I was positive. If I made it to her, we'd both be fine. I felt the strange urge to pet her.

**-VISION START-**

"Why are you crying Kimmy-chan?," a little me asked a little Kim.

"The girls in our class broke the lunch I made for Tsu-kun. Mama helped me make it for Tsu-kun," she sobbed.

"F-For me?," I stuttered.

The girl nodded, pushing her fists at her tears, "I-I worked so hard o-on it."

I bent down next to her, putting my hand on her head, petting her, "It's okay."

Her sobs soon started to cease. She was calming down now. I would never forget the one thing that would always succeed in calming her down when she was upset.

**-VISION END-**

Once I had Kim in arm's reach, I pulled her into my arms, holding her protectively to my chest; one arm around her and the other resting on her head.

"I-It's not n-nice to spread r-rumors," I stuttered, shaking. I was trying to stand up for her in front of everyone.

"Kim isn't a slut," Hana said, assisting me in defending Kim. "When I find out who said that, they'll be in a world of pain."

I tensed up, swearing I heard Kim call out my name. I started to pet her, wishing for her to be happy again. The girls backed off of Kim, also saying how they were sure Kim wasn't a slut. I turned my head seeing a girl that looked like she was glaring at Kim, but missing because I was in the way. What her name again? Liz I think.

The bell rang and everyone quickly took their seats. Yamamoto sent Kim's form an apologetic look and a thankful one to me. I led Kim to her seat. Once she sat down, she quickly turned away from me and wiped her tears away. I guess she didn't want me to see.

I bent down next to her desk, "Are you okay Kim-chan?"

Kim smiled brightly at me, catching me by surprise, "Thank you, Tsuna-kun."

I blushed lightly, smiling back at her, quickly going back to my seat because I felt the teacher staring at me.

_She looks better now. That's a relief._

I smiled to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

At lunch, we pushed the tables in the classroom together again and ate with Hana and Kyoko.

"Sorry for that this morning Kim," Hana said to me.

"It's okay. It didn't get out of hand at least," I said.

"I see... Don't worry about that girl who said...that thing. I'll find her," Hana said, motivated. "That was such a childish move for her."

I sweat-droppped, laughing awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't of any help," Kyoko said sadly.

I panicked, "N-No you were very h-helpful Kyoko-chan. It's no big deal. I'm not looking to be in a relationship right now."

"Really?," Hana said, raising her brow.

"Really!," I said, shoving rice in my mouth. "I have bigger things that require my concentration."

Yes, the three of us have totally divided the group in half. The boys were just listening in, not really having a choice.

"Like what?," Kyoko asked. "Maybe when you're done you and Hana can come to my house and sleepover."

"If you want," I smiled. "How about Sunday? That way we can all walk to school together the next day."

"What should be do on Sunday though?," Hana asked aloud.

"We can watch that new movie that just came out in theaters," Kyoko said.

"What movie?," I asked, curious.

"What was it called again?," Kyoko asked, putting a finger to her lips. "Oculus?"

I put come beef into my mouth, making sure I heard her right. "Oculus? As in, the horror movie?"

Kyoko nodded.

"I'm fine with that. We can watch it at night too," Hana said, looking at me. "You?"

"H-How will w-we get in? T-That movie is r-rated R," I said, not really wanting to see it. To be fair, I don't even know what it's about. I just know it's a horror movie.

"My dad can take us," Kyoko said.

"R-Really now?," I smiled nervously.

"I guess it's settled then. We can go shopping for the day, watch Oculus, then head back to Kyoko's for dinner, than go to sleep after playing some games," Hana said.

_I guess I have no choice. I better study up on this movie to make sure I know what I'm getting into...but that'll have to wait till later._

"U-Umm," Tsuna said.

The three of us turned to him.

"Something wrong Tsuna-kun?," Kyoko asked.

"N-No n-nothing like t-that," Tsuna stuttered, blushing a bit.

I scratched my head, sweat-dropping, "I kind of forgot that you guys were here. You weren't in our conversation."

* * *

><p>After school, like usual, I headed home, changed my clothes, then headed out to Death Mountain. Before I could even reach the bridge, I sensed something coming at me from behind. I did a barrel roll to the side and skidded back in time to see Reborn with a mallet out.<p>

"Missed Reborn," I grinned.

"Did I?," he smirked.

"Eh?," I turned around slowly. "E-EH!?"

Before I could react, the dark figure behind me knocked me out by hitting that one spot in the back of your neck that causes your opponent to go night night.

* * *

><p>"No!," I shouted, sitting up. I looked around. No one was here. I wasn't near the bridge anymore either. I was surrounded by wilderness. "Reborn?"<p>

I got no answer. I looked around myself and found a camo-satchel and a map as well as a note. I picked up the note first.

_"You're on your own today for your final training. Escape Death Mountain using your own ability. Oh, and don't be late for your match tomorrow morning._

_-Reborn"_

_N-No way!_

"Damn you Reborn!," I shouted. I sighed, knowing that won't fix anything. I opened the satchel and found a survival knife and an empty canteen. "I have to make due." I looked up at the sky. "It won' be dark for awhile now. I better find water first then start finding my way out of here."

I got up, slipping on the bag and looking at the map. There was a big red circle on where I currently was.

"I should make a mark so I'll know that I've been here."

I took out the knife and engraved my initials into a few trees. Once I was satisfied with my work, I started looking for water.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Time to see if you've been slacking off Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said with Leon in his gun form out.

"HEEEEEEIIIIII!," I yelled running away.

_I come home and this is what I'm greeted with?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Danger... Falling bears?," I read a random signed I came across.

_Is this some sort of joke? There's no where for the bear to even fall from, unless it was in a tree. It doesn't rain bears._

I ignored the sign and continued along.

_Maybe it's a typo._

"Huh?," I looked up and saw something brown coming closer. "Woah."

I backed up a bit before whatever that was fell on me. I froze, seeing a bear with its arms crossed.

_D-Did that bear just fall out of the sky?_

The bear started twirling like a ballerina.

"T-That can't be real bear. Right?"

I looked up, seeing more bears falling and twirling in the sky.

"What the-"

I started running away as they were following me while twirling.

_I have to lose these bears._

I tried making sharp turns, but these bears still wouldn't leave me alone. I quickly came to a stop, since I didn't want to tumbled over the edge of the cliff I was on. I turned around and saw the bears coming.

"Dammit," I cursed, mentally slapping myself for doing so. I looked over the cliff and saw a waterfall. "It's a risk...but..."

I took a deep breath as the bears were about to come at me.

"Sorry for the early leave, but I'll have to cut your performance short. **Bye Bye**," I waved, jumping backwards.

I turned around in midair, getting into a diving position.

_I hope I don't die trying..._

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Reborn, where's Kim-chan?," I asked.

"How should I know?," he asked.

"Haven't you been hanging around her lately? All her injuries surely aren't from falling."

"Are you blaming me for something?"

"HEI! N-No! N-Nothing like that. I'm sure Kim-chan is at home resting."

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I filled my canteen and then fell back, catching my breath. I was cold and drenched in water. The map is useless now because it's all soggy from the water.

_At least I lost those bears..._

I sat up, looking at the sky.

_I have to get out of here..._

I got to my feet and wringed my clothes to get some water out before I continued off in a direction.

_No time to wait for my clothes to dry._

"Beware of...surprises?," I read off of a sign.

_What kind of surprises?_

I heard a ruffling in one of the trees nearby and sea urchins were shooting out of it. I did my best to avoid as much as I could. I even took out the knife and used the satchel to whack some away.

_What the heck?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Tsuna!," I turned and saw Yamamoto running over to me, waving.

"Yamamoto," I said, smiling up at him.

"Let's find a good place to watch," he said, holding up a thumbs up.

"Hold on there!," we both turned and saw Gokudera running to us. "The Tenth is not going with you! He's going with me!"

Gokudera grabbed my arm and Yamamoto grabbed my other arm as if on instinct.

"It's more fun if we all watched together," Yamamoto said.

Gokudera started pulling me to him more, "Come on Juuidame, I know an even better place to watch Lawn-head's match."

I flinched as Yamamoto started pulling too, "I-I-Itte."

"Hahaha. This is like a tug-of-war match," Yamamoto laughed.

_T-This isn't a game!_

Somehow, we got a good spot in front of the ring. Everyone was here since this was a home match for our school. Dino, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-Pin, Lambo, Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, my mom and dad, Kim's mother, Romario and a few of Dino's other subordinates, Hana, Haru, and Kyoko.

_All that's missing is Kim-chan._

I smiled to myself, happy that I have so many friends.

"Where's Kim-chan?," Kyoko asked.

"She should be here any minute now," Reborn said.

"How do you know?," I asked him.

Reborn just smirked, ignoring me.

_I-I knew it! He did do something to her yesterday!_

"Are you sure I'm the cause of it?," Reborn asked me.

"H-Huh?"

_That's right... Kim-chan was upset about her match on Monday... I guess I shouldn't expect her to come. I'll see her at 3 anyways._

"Welcome to the match between Namimori Middle and Simon Middle!," the referee announced.

* * *

><p>"So far, our school's losing. If Senpai wins his match. We'll be tied," Yamamoto said.<p>

_He's right...but I wouldn't be afraid of him losing._

"Namimori wins this round!," yelled the referee.

Everyone who was from our school cheered.

"A tie is better than losing," I said.

"Don't start saying that yet Tsuna," Reborn said.

"Huh?"

"Next up. Aoba Koyo," the referee said.

"A-Another match? But everyone already went on our side," I said, confused.

"Who's playing on your side?," the referee asked Ryohei.

"Please give us time!," Ryohei yelled in his loud fashion.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryohei's POV-<strong>

I group up with my team.

"I'll go up again him Ryohei!," one of my team members yelled.

"No, I think Ryohei-senpai should go again. He didn't even break a sweat in his match," another said.

I crossed my arms.

_I wonder if she's coming._

I looked at the entrance.

"Namimori, you have ten seconds to send out your next competitor or else you forfeit," the referee said.

The team was getting agitated, trying to agree on who should go up next. If it weren't for these circumstances, I would have gone by now, but...

"Five seconds," the referee said.

_There's no time..._

"Namimori, who's competing?," the referee asked.

"I am," I said, walking up to the ring.

My teammates were cheering about having an easy win. I ignored them and grabbed a towel to dry up some sweat. Once in the ring, I gave my opponent a winning smile.

"Good luck to the extreme!," I shouted to him.

He scoffed, "This is just pointless for you in the end."

"What?," I asked, not understanding.

"Are both of you ready?," the referee asked.

My opponent nodded, I was a bit reluctant to give the ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Looks like Ryohei is going again," I said. "We still have a chance to win."

"WAIT!," the doors to the entrance slammed open as a female's voice screamed.

All eyes turn to her.

"E-EH?! K-Kim-chan!?," I yelled, shocked.

She didn't look too good. She was covered in sea urchins, leaves, mud, branches, water, and her clothes were ripped at parts. She wiped off some _Se_of the things covering her as she quickly amde her way to the ring.

"This is my match," she said to the referee.

_Sea urchin...? Where have I seen that many before..._

"Who are you?," the referee asked.

"Fuko Kimberly. I'm a member of Namimori Middle's boxing club too," she replied. "This is my battle. I was just late due to...unforeseen circumstances. Please let me compete!"

"Well...the match didn't start yet... I guess this is fine since you have not boxed yet," the referee said.

"Yes!," she cheered, but then she stopped all of a sudden. She looked all gloomy. "I forgot my equipment..."

"Kimmy~," her mom said, running over to her with a sports bag. "I brought this because you forgot it at home."

She smiled up at her mother, "Thank you Mama!"

Kim then disappeared and later came back all clean and in her boxing outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

As I was walking over to the ring, I overheard the guys on my team badmouthing me again. I stopped near them and said, without looking at them, "I'll show you my true strength alright. Let's see you call me weak after today."

I continued walking, Ryohei walking by me, but before I could pass him, he put his hand on my shoulder, "I knew you'd come."

I smiled to the ground, "Obviously. I have something to prove to myself."

"Good luck to the extreme," Ryohei said, walking past me now.

_Thank you Ryohei._

I got into the ring and to my corner.

"Fuko Kimberly, nice to meet you," I smiled.

My opponent scoffed, "Aoba Koyo if it means anything to you in the end."

"Huh?," I blinked a couple times, trying to understand him.

"Your school had a better chance with you not competing in the end."

"E-Excuse me?"

"What a foolish girl. You're probably a little guppy compared to your teammates. A weak, fragi-"

"Save the trash talk for the match...so I can pummel you into pebbles," I said, a dark aura surrounding me.

_Guppy?!_

Once we were both in our corners, the referee blew a whistle to start the match. I took up the defensive and dodged all of Koyo's attacks. He was fast, like Ryohei. I jumped back a bit to form some distance.

"What's your name again?," I asked, dodging his jabs.

"I'm the Hope of the Boxing World, Aoba Koyo. Were you not listening the first time?," he asked irritated at me for dodging so much.

"Aoba...Koyo... Green leaves...red leaves?," I asked.

I saw him flinched. I wasn't going to be greedy and take a shot at him though. He might grab a hold of my arm or something. He threw a shark jab at me then quickly went into a left hook that went right into my cheek. I didn't faze though. and I took this chance to plant a couple of jabs in his chest. Be both back away from one another. I wiped my cheek with my shoulder, planning my next plan of attack. I needed to get on the offensive soon. Koyo came at me again, not missing a bit. I was doing some bobbing and weaving to avoid his fury punches.

"You're good at this," I complimented him, dodging.

He said nothing and continued to throw his punches.

"So you're the silent type now, huh?," I blocked my face using the peek-a-boo technique, then jabbed Koyo in the face causing him to stagger back.

I tuned back into my surroundings. Everyone was cheering.

"Focus," I heard Reborn's voice say. I turned and saw Reborn on one of the stubs of the ring in his Master PaoPao costume. I guess no one is saying anything because he's a "master."

"Right," I nodded, looking at my opponent in time to duck. My eyes widened as I saw that Koyo was going to knee my face. I blocked it with my hands and quickly got up and have him a right straight into his shoulder.

"Did you just try to cheat?," I asked in a tone that only he could hear.

"I will win at any cost in the end," he said coldly.

I narrowed my eyes, "So you'll play dirty. I may not have much of a care for this sport, but I thought you would. Just because no one seems to notice, doesn't mean going against the rules is right in this situation. I'll beat you fair and square, whether or not you cheat."

"You're annoying in the end," he grumbled, throwing sand into my eyes.

I somehow foresaw this and blocked it with my arms.

_It's time I got off defense for awhile._

I started raining Koyo with jabs, uppercuts, and hooks, not giving him a single chance to attack back. When he tried to trip me, I jumped, still hitting him.

"Final blow!," I yelled, focusing my strength into my right hand, sending it to Koyo's chin, but he blocked it, smirking. He swung at my stomach causing me to stagger back now.

_I won't lose!_

I ignored the pain I was feeling and dove back in, successfully uppercutting Koyo. He fell back and before I even registered it...I won. The referee grabbed my wrist and threw my arm up in the air.

"Fuko Kimberly of Namimori Middle School wins! Namimori Middle wins again Simon Middle!," the referee shouted.

Everyone cheered as my teammates ran into the ring, crowding around me. Ryohei lifted me into his shoulders. The guys were all apologizing to me and complementing me on how good I got, sincerely.

"Kim-chan!," I looked over hearing Tsuna's voice. He crawled under the ropes and ran over to me, the others trying to get in too.

Ryohei put me down and I hugged Tsuna, "I did it Tsuna-kun! I really did!"

"Good job," he said. "I was scared for a moment there."

"Huh?," I asked, not hearing what he was saying. I was too distracted by Koyo, who I saw over Tsuna's shoulder, sitting up.

I let go of Tsuna and headed over to Koyo, throwing off my boxing gloves, throwing them off to the side. I held my hand out to him.

"Good game Koyo-san," I smiled. "I had fun." He looked to the side, just sitting there. "Don't be a sore loser now. In a game of ability, it is your will that decides the outcome."

He looked at me, surprised, "You..."

"Even girls can have a strong will, right?" Koyo skeptically took my hand and I helped him up.

"Good game...," he said, looking down as he shook my hand.

"Kimberly, Kim, it doesn't matter what you call me really. As long as it isn't offensive," I chuckled. "Fuko is too formal for my taste, but you may use it if you're comfortable with it."

"...Kimberly-san," he said.

"I hope to meet you again Koyo-kun," I said. "You go to Simon Middle right?"

"K-Kun?"

"We're friend's now. Is it okay for me to call you Koyo-kun? I guess if you're in a higher grade than me I could call you Koyo-senpai."

"K-Kun is fine... I do go to Simon Middle in the end," he said. "What of it?"

"Maybe I will see you again. My grandparents live in that area. It's a bit of a distance away though if I were to walk. Heh. I usually take a car or train there."

He was silent, as my team members and my friends came over to the two of us. Mostly praising me, but the boxing club members were praising Koyo as well.

"Fuko-chan, we're honored that you's in the boxing club!," yelled one of my teammates.

I sweat-dropped, "A-About that..." All eyes were on me now. "Ryohei... I've chosen both choices."

"I see," he nodded to himself. "I can't stop you then."

Everyone was confused.

"Everyone... I'm quitting the boxing club," I said as everyone but Kyoko, Ryohei, and me fell into the ground, shocked. "I never really wanted to join in the first place, but Ryohei made a deal with me. He have me two choices and I just happened to choose both. Is that okay Reborn?"

Reborn nodded, now in his usual suit, "There's just one more thing you have to do."

"W-What? N-Now?!," I said nervously fidgeting around.

"Bianchi," Reborn said, smirking as Bianchi grabbed me, dragging me off to the locker room to get me ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Um... Where did Bianchi take Kim-chan, Reborn?," I asked, sweat-dropping.

"To get her ready for her Japanese final," Reborn said as our English teacher walk into the room now, coming over to Kim's mom.

_Japanese final?_

"The stage should be ready outside," Reborn said.

* * *

><p>Just as Reborn said, there indeed was a stage outside as well as rows of seats. We took out seats in front of the stage and waited.<p>

"Is Kim-chan performing or something?," I heard Kyoko ask Hana.

"Maybe...that would explain why her mother had a video camera out," Hana said back to her.

"Man, that woman is taking too long," Gokudera grumbled.

"Now, now," Yamamoto said.

Everyone's attention moved onto the stage as tapping was heard on a microphone. Reborn was on a stool, tapping the microphone.

"I'm here to present my student's final. Come on out here Fuko Kimberly," Reborn said.

"S-Student?!," I yelled.

"N-No way!," I heard Kim's voice yell back, but I didn't see her.

"Would you rather more sessions?," Reborn asked.

"A-Ah! J-Just a m-moment!," Kim yelled, walking fast across the stage over to Reborn, her face red. She looked beautiful. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail with her hair coming out of the band, curled. She was wearing a white dress that was short in the front and increased as it went to the back. She had an orange blazer on and her dress had prints of golden leaves around it. She also wore white flats and white gloves.

"So pretty," Kyoko gasped.

"Not very adult looking...but cute," Hana said.

"Kim looks different," Yamamoto said.

Gokudera was on the ground holding his stomach because Bianchi was out on stage as well.

"She'll be performing a song for you all today. If it doesn't meet my standards though...she'll have to retake her final," Reborn said into the mic.

"H-Hold on R-Reborn," Kim said. "I-I d-don't think h-having all these p-people is such a g-great idea."

Reborn gave her a look then turned to my direction. I looked around, wondering who Reborn was looking at.

"Tsuna," he said, causing me to flinch. "Doesn't Kim look beautiful?"

I shot up out of my seat, blushing hard, "Y-Yes!"

_She really does._

"Good. Now isn't that enough? You'd be disappointing him and everyone if you don't sing," Reborn said.

"...I understand," she said, taking Reborn's place from behind the mic. She sat on the stool and adjusted the stand. "I'm going to be singing Last Cross by Masami Mitsuoka... I hope you enjoy it."

_Good luck Kim-chan._

She looked nervous as she took a deep breath and the music started. All spotlights on her with her hands on the mic.

"Hey, we weren't fated to meet by chance," she sang as I was immediately entranced. "I probably happened to be the last place you took refuge in. Still, that was the beginning of the inevitable. The buried shards of memories from the past. Unable to fade away even yet I still remember without change, even now. Someday it will all be connected and never disappear. During a rusted era like this I'll always be praying from here. Hoping that this will be the end. That all things tormenting you will come to an end soon. Hey, the radiant, vexed eternity of the day when we promised each other. Was actually more distorted than anything else I knew from the beginning that I want to focus on tomorrow more than anyone." She would put her hand, sometimes both, to her heart, close her eyes, or even look at me like we were the only two people here at time while she sang. I guess she was mainly focusing on me because she was nervous and shy, but I didn't feel that as she sang. "Though I know that walking forward means bearing a cross on my back. Before something begins to break quietly I held on tightly so I won't let go. Someday everything will overlap hoping I can feel that way. In a rusted scenery like this everyone searches for a radiance forever. Hoping to be proud tomorrow. That all things that will make you happy will be close to me. During a rusted era like this I'll always be praying from here. Hoping that this will be the end. That all things tormenting you will come to an end soon."

She was given a standing ovation. Reborn came back on stage with a mic of his own now.

"Fuko Kimberly... You've failed. You must sing Dive to World by CherryBlossom now," Reborn said devilishly.

"I can't tell if you're just trying to torture me...," everyone heard her mumbled from the mic. "I think I know the song..."

"You don't wan't to fail again, trust me. It's a worse fate than this," Reborn said making my spine shiver.

"Dive to World... That's an upbeat song...," Kim mumbled.

"Precisely," Reborn said kicking away the stool Kim was sitting on, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Ow!," she said, rubbing it as everyone laughed, thinking it's a comedy act.

_They don't know how Reborn really is..._

I shivered again as Reborn was talking to Kim, their mic both off so we couldn't hear what they were saying. Reborn left the stage and Kim got up as Bianchi attached a headset to Kim and took away her mic stand. Kim looked a bit mad. I guess Reborn was being unreasonable like always. I couldn't help but feel excited since Kim never usually sings in front of us.

The music came on and Kim looked at the crowd and jumped just as stage fireworks came out of the ground saying, "Jumping!" Right as her feet hit the ground she began the song. "Yes, oh ride on time. Reach for it, make a sound, go for it. One more time. The shouting voice of that guy is revived. I want to try a love like that. Get on time." Background dancers wearing orange and white clothes appeared on stage through the floor. "I can fly. You can fly is there a prohibition to flying? Yeah all right! Because being cute isn't enough BURNING HIT TIME." Kim started walking to the front of the stage as people abandoned their seats to stand in front of the stage like this was a concert. "The happy sunlight that pushes itself through the flower petals that have no gaps. Your face looks awkward and you walk with an uneasiness that is even more than usual. That childlike face replays again and again." She was so energetic as she was moving around the stage. "The wind outside feels good the classroom where sakura dances is my scenario. Every time. Just for time. I will travel into a world I barely know nothing about. Together with you, my lover let's dive to world. Feel in wind It ticks away time. Come on! Break down Take your hands. SPECIAL FANTASTIC NUMBER. Everyone make a sound together HI-COMMUNICATION! Let's talk about the important dream, embrace your trembling heart. That moment you had been always longing for, you can't catch it easily." She started pounding her fist in the air with the dancers. "However are you fully prepared yet? Let's go! And we will carve a new story forever run off and dive show me fly the sky." She jumped into the air. Then started to walk a bit shyly around. "A clumsy us, both hold each other's hand, my hand that is sweaty. It would be great if this moment continues forever. It's my love. Because there's also a harsh time, will all of the refreshing wind turn into depression? Tediously by the manual, the you who tap on my shoulder is my courage. Lose my way aim at light. The BEAT that comes from the firm running steps is one's heart that will not lose to BOYS. Believe it I do not cover it. YO! Break down. Take your hands. Everybody say "HO." Everyone that can still move say "HI." Let's moving. Let's look at the map that leads to a nameless island. Wear the T-shirt that is spilled on by the punch. Hang out the red and blue flag, show it out to tomorrow and fly. The days we are apart that are shine by the tears and sweats. By my small hand I grip your hand and continue to sing. The best memories." All the excitement toned down as she went down on her knees and held her hand out to the audience. "The people that were told that someday there will a goodbye. Is being wrapped gently like sand. Please have a sweet cherry, because I'm smiling right beside you. Don't show me a gloomy face. Don't glare at me with that kind of face Wow!" She got up as the dancers crowded around her. "Let's, let's go music party. Come on baby. Nice body nice tension higher tension. Riding that has no last service. Lonely, lonely, lonely girl shake the passion. Are you ready? GO GO READY GO GO." The dancers and her were all dancing sort of in-sync. "Let's talk about the important dream, embrace your trembling heart. That moment you had been always longing for, you can't catch it easily. However are you fully prepared yet? Let's go! And we will carve a new story forever run off and let's dive. Show me, fly the sky."

"DID. I. PASS. YET?," Kim asked through breaths.

"Sure," Reborn said as Kim collapsed on the ground through all the cheers.

I sweat-dropped.

_She's been through so much today._

In the end, I was by myself. I lost everyone in the crowd. The stage was demolished in mere seconds.

_Now what do I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I went straight home, showered for the third time that day, and put on a plain yellow dress that went to my knees, brown boots, and a blue jean blazer. I brushed my hair down and put on a black headband.

_No time to sleep..._

I whimpered to myself as I slipped on a small satchel that worked more like a wallet. I put in some money from my main wallet into the one I was wearing, because my dress sadly had no pockets. I looked at my phone.

"It's almost time...," I mumbled running out of my house, from my room, to the pretzel shop.

_My body hurts! Wah! I want to rest, but... Tsuna's going to buy me an almond pretzel!_

Once I got to the shop, I peeked my head inside to see if Tsuna was there. He wasn't. I just stood outside, waiting as I watched cars drive by and people walk past me. I felt awkward for just standing there. I remembered my "performance" earlier. I mentally cried.

_I want to just crawl under a rock. I can't go to school. I can't face anyone there. Wah! Reborn you meanie! I thought it was just going to be a few people...like mama, my teacher, and maybe Tsuna's parents...not more than twenty people!... All that because I didn't want to die at the hands of Reborn._

I looked at my phone, trying to get my mind off of my embarrassment. The numbers and words on my phone seemed to multiply as I stared at it. I closed my eyes, putting a hand over one as I wobble a bit. I shook my head and regained my balance.

_Just gotta get through this, then I can go home and rest._

"Sorry!," I turned around and saw Tsuna running over. "Sorry Kim-chan. I nearly forgot. I didn't make you wait long, did I?"

"I-It's fine. I just got here myself," I said, not wanting him to feel bad. I looked at the time on my phone.

_3:04..._

"Really?"

"Yeah!," I said, grabbing his arm. "Let's go inside already."

"R-Right," he said as we both went in.

We waited in line for our turn to be served. As we were waiting I was trying to read the menu.

"I'm going to get a cinnamon pretzel, some pigs in a blanket, and a frozen, strawberry lemonade," I said.

"I thought you wanted an almond pretzel?"

"I do. The deal was that if I succeeded with what I had to do, then you'd have to buy me an almond pretzel. Well I beat my opponent in boxing and quit boxing, so I've succeeded."

"R-Right... I can pay for you you know. This is your day."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You worked hard today. The least I can do is make the rest of today for you, less of a burden."

_So admirable..._

"I don't like the feeling I get when people buy things for me that isn't family. I always feel like I have to pay them back. You know...making up excuses like what I did with the almond pretzel... I don't have a guilty conscious."

"It's fine, really."

"No, it's not. I'm paying for myself, except for the almond pretzel."

"Ok, ok."

We both ordered and paid separately. Tsuna ordered lemonade and a pizza pretzel, as well as my almond pretzel. Once we got our food, we headed to an empty table and sat down. Tsuna handed me my victory pretzel and I devoured it happily as Tsuna laughed weirdly.

"So you were training after school everyday?," Tsuna asked.

I nodded, "I asked Reborn to train me to become stronger for boxing. I was surprised that he agreed in the first place, but I'm kind of glad now. I'll even look past all the hell I've been through all week."

"Hell?"

"Let's see...because of Reborn, our English teacher made me have Reborn as a home tutor because my Japanese was...poor, I was chased by a kangeroo, climb mountains, I had to run around Namimori with dumbbells in the morning, I was nearly electrocuted by eels, I was trapped in a forest that was set on fire, I had to meditate under a waterfall because Reborn obviously knew I'd lose a race against him; my body would be aching everyday, and he left me to fend for myself on Death Mountain. I had to make my way back here with my own abilities. I'm surprised I didn't die," I ranted. "Don't get me started on how many times he's tried to shoot me. I'm like the dodging God at this point."

"So I was right about him!," Tsuna yelled, catching everyone in the store's attention. Tsuna leaning into his chair more, trying to look small.

"Did Reborn say he wasn't? I mean, he's been with me all week, not counting yesterday," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I wanted my training to be a secret."

"I see."

"At least I'm finally free from Reborn's training and the boxing club," I said happily as I stretched my arms. "More time to spend with you and everyone."

Tsuna blushed lightly from embarrassment, "Y-Yeah."

"Oh, since I'm joing your family now... Is there anything I should know?"

Tsuna looked shocked, "Y-You're serious?!"

"Of course. I have to look after my Tsuna-kun before he gets hurt," I winked. "Plus, it seems like fun...not the possibility of dying though...but I'll just stronger so that possibility never comes."

"I don't even want to be Vongola Decimo...let alone be apart of the mafia."

"Then what's the point of everything?"

"What?"

"What's the point of all this training and all those battles that you and everyone went through? It'd be meaningless in the end if that's how you think..."

"Would you agree to such a thing if a baby randomly appeared in your house claiming you were the next heir to some powerful mafia family?"

"Probably."

"The mafia's full of bad people!"

"You're not bad and you're in the mafia."

"I'm not in the mafia!"

"Tsuna..." I sweat-dropped seeing everyone looking at the two of us again. "Maybe we should take this to go."

Tsuna agreed and we went to the park and sat at a picnic table.

"Are all mafia's really all that bad?," I asked him, eating my pigs in a blanket.

Tsuna nodded, "You get hunted down by people wanting to kill you too."

"Really?"

_According to Reborn, and experience, I'm being hunted down my mafia families. I guess me and Tsuna are alike._

"Of course. You should not join the mafia while you still can."

"Too late for that," I said, sticking my tongue out.

"H-Huh?," Tsuna asked, surprised.

"Even if I wanted to not be apart of the mafia... I'm not given that choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I ever marry you, or one of your friends, I'll be part of the mafia," I joked causing Tsuna to get all shy now.

"I-It's not like that..."

"Just saying Tsuna. Oh, and I'm already being targeted by the mafia, so it's all good," I deadpanned as I started drinking my strawberry lemonade slushie.

"Yeah, yeah- Wait, WHAT?!"

"Why is that a big deal? You just said that you get hunted down too. This should be a normal thing for you to hear Tsuna-kun."

"It makes sense for me, but why you?"

"Reborn says that I might have something that the mafia wants or something like that. I haven't talked to him about it lately."

"Reborn's probably just trying to make you join the mafia using tricks."

I shook my head, "No way. I was kidnapped by a family called the Voltaic Family before and Reborn helped me to escape."

"I've never heard about this!"

"It was... That time I left you on a park bench, but it wasn't my fault that happened. I was playing at the playground because you fainted. I heard something in the trees and curiosity got the best of me. I was captured," I laughed nervously, scratching my cheek.

"I thought Reborn left me there and took you home!"

"Wow, you misinterpreted everything." I laughed. "It's final though. I'll be under your care Tsuna-kun. I'll be cheering for you, good luck on your journey to being a boss."

"I'm not going to be a mafia boss!"

"Okay, okay," I laughed, leaning over the table to pat his head. "Whatever you say Boss."

_So fluffy!_

Tsuna sighed, letting me do as I wish. I stopped petting him since something else took my attention.

_Is that... Lambo?_

I saw Lambo running around the park behind Tsuna crying.

_Did Gokudera bully him again?_

"Ts-"

Apparently Tsuna started to hear Lambo's cries now and he turned around as we watched Lambo running towards us, snot coming out of his nose.

"Lambo!," Tsuna said as Lambo jumped into Tsuna'a arms, blowing his nose into Tsuna's shirt. "Lambo! Don't wipe your nose on me!" Tsuna was trying to pull Lambo off of him, but Lambo was just holding onto Tsuna's shirt for dear life.

_E-Ew...but still cute. It's like a brotherly moment._

I went through my bag and took out a handkerchief, going over to Tsuna's side. I bent my knees down a bit, rubbing Lambo's head.

"Here. Blow your nose into this," I said as Lambo turned his head to me. I put the hanky to his nose and he blew into it. He started rubbing his tears away, jumping into my arms now. "Good boy. Now Tell me what's wrong."

"Lambo-san lost Mama, Oneechan," he said.

_He must have gotten distracted by food if they were out shopping._

"Don't worry. When you get home, she'll be there," I said, rocking Lambo a bit in my arms. "You can play with us while you're here so you don't get into any trouble by yourself."

"Lambo-san wants to play! Hahaha!," Lambo jumped out of my arms and onto the ground. He pulled out a purple grenade from his hair and tossed it to Tsuna. Tsuna caught it and panicked, throwing it off to some trees. It exploded and the leaves on the trees were no more.

_Why does Lambo have some pretty dangerous things? I'll have to ask Reborn to email me some information about Lambo and some other people...I don't really know much. Like how Bianchi's food looks so deadly._

"Tag!," Lambo yelled, tapping my leg, slapping his butt, and running away.

"Let's go Tsuna-kun," I said, finishing up my food quickly.

"Right," he said, throwing away his garbage. Once I was done, I turned to Tsuna. "Let's hurry or we'll never be able to find Lambo." I looked at Tsuna's face to see his answer, but he didn't give me one. He looked pale. "Is there something on my face?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I noticed some men in black suits around the park talking to random people. They didn't look business men.

_A-Are they from the mafia? No, they could be bodyguards or secret agents._

Those men were showing a picture to people and I saw quite a few point towards my direction.

I grabbed Kim's hand, "H-HEII!" I took off running, pulling Kim along.

"H-Hold up! Why are we running?," Kim yelled.

"Th- Ompfh. S-Sorry," I apologized to the person I bumped into. I looked up and saw a man in black.

_Oh no!_

The man looked at the picture in his hand then to me.

"Target spotted," he said into a phone.

I turned to run in a different direction with Kim, but another guy showed up and soon, we were surrounded.

"Dammit," I cursed as Kim started hugging my arm. I guess she was frightened.

"You're coming with us," one of the men said, coming closer to us.

"N-No way!," I yelled backing up a bit, forgetting they were behind me too. They grabbed me by the shoulders as I struggled to get out.

"Let me go!," I heard Kim yell, her arms gone from mine.

"K-Kim-chan!" I tried to grabbed her.

"What do you people want?," Kim asked, trying to escape her human bonds.

"Revenge," a man said.

"Huh?," me and Kim both asked, not having a clue on what he means.

The man pointed at Kim, "You have injured our men, who were scouting for information on the supposed training grounds of Vongola Decimo."

I stared at Kim, shocked.

_She took down the mafia?! Never mind that, but they've really been after her?!_

"Did not!," she protested. "There were some guys dressed as animals that I may have roughed up a bit on accident..."

"That was their camouflage!," a man yelled.

"In what universe is that considered a camouflage?," Kim asked, baffled.

"Take her away! Boss will deal with her," a man commanded.

"No, stop it!," I yelled. I was thrown off to the side.

"He's too weak to hurt a fly. Come on guys. Let's go," the man that was holding me said.

"Tsuna-kun!," Kim yelled.

She didn't look to good. She looked paler than usual and there was pink on her face.

"Tsuna-kun!"

**QUICK REALITY VISION CHANGE THINGY START**

"TSUNA!," a little Kim screamed, her hand reaching out to me over her father's shoulder desperately. It was raining.

"You promised!," I yelled, tears falling as my father holding me back. "You said you wouldn't take her away!"

"...You'll meet again, when the time is right...and you can be together forever if you want...," my father said to me sympathetically.

_No, that just won't work..._

"LET ME GO! TSUNA! HE NEEDS ME! I NEED HIM!," I heard Kim shouting.

My already clenched fists tightening as I shouted, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND US! IF SHE'S GONE... If she's gone... There's no point!"

My father was surprised. I felt his hold on me falter and I took that chance to escape him, slipping off my bag, throwing my plastic bag at him. I ran after the car that was taking Kim away. the car started to drive off.

_I can almost make it! Please! If anyone can hear me! Don't let me fall or slow down. Don't let them take her out of my life. I'm almost there._

"KIMBERLY!," I shouted as she rolled the down window of the car. She looked like she was struggling to jump out of the window. I could almost reach her. The car wasn't going that fast yet.

**QUICK REALITY VISION CHANGE THINGY END**

"Kim-chan!," I shouted just as a bullet made contact with my head. I fell back, full of regret.

_If only I had the strength, no, courage to save Kim-chan from those goons._

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"REBORN! I WILL SAVE KIM-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!," Tsuna shouted in only his underwear.

I started coughing. I felt weak. Normally, from all the training from Reborn, I would be able to handle myself better with these people, but...I was sick. I was up almost all night last night. I don't remember falling asleep, but I did at one point. It was cold and I was wet. It's a sure thing that I got sick from it.

Tsuna beat up all the men, but the one holding me. Currently with a gun to my head. In the end, Tsuna got him and he was holding me as the flame on his forehead faded.

"A-Are you alright Kim-chan?," he asked as my mind was all fuzzy.

"Yeah...," I said, laying my forehead on his shoulder.

_He's so warm..._

"Kim-chan?"

_He won't mind if I take a quick nap on him, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Last Cross by Masami Mitsuoka [Katekyo Hitman Reborn Opening 5]**

**Dive to World by CHERRYBLOSSOM [Katekyo Hitman Reborn Opening 3]**

**I'm quite happy that the boxing part of this story is done. It's hard to make out the matches.**

**Review if you have the time or will. Arigato!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Like always, I hope this chapter turned out okay. ENJOY!**

****"BOLD" **- When words are bold, in quotes (in most cases), and aligned left, that means that the characters are speaking in English.**

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

**_"This"** - **_**This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters.****

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. WAHHH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I woke up in Tsuna's room.

_Why didn't he just take me home? What time is it?_

I looked around for my phone. It was already Sunday in the afternoon.

_Why do I have so many messages and missed calls...I was suppose to meet up with the girls today!_

I bolted out of bed and fell down before I could get to the door. My head was spinning from getting up too fast. I felt like throwing up. I have no strength to get up.

"Achoo!"

_That's right...I'm sick...and it's all Reborn's fault._

I heard footsteps rushing over and the door opened to Tsuna; looking worried like usual.

"Are you okay Kim-chan?," Tsuna asked, helping me back up and taking me to the bed to sit down. "You shouldn't get up yet. You're still really sick."

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy...," I said, leaning on Tsuna for support. "I'm suppose to go out with Kyoko and Hana today..."

"They came here because you weren't home or answering your phone. They thought something happened to you," Tsuna sheepishly said.

I felt guilty now and my stomach grumbled.

"I'll get you something to eat. You must be really hungry," Tsuna left me on his bed so that he could get me some food. When he came back, he put a glass of orange juice, tea, yogurt, and soup on that table he usually has out when he has company. I got off the bed and down down at that table, taking Tsuna's pillow with me.

"Thank you Tsuna-kun," I gave him a small smile.

_Why did he give me tea and orange juice?_

Tsuna just sat across from me as I ate.

"My mom and everyone else went out shopping, mostly so the kids wouldn't wake you up," Tsuna said.

"Why didn't you just take me home yesterday?"

"I tried...but no one was home. I found your keys in your bag and I put you in your room, but then I found a note that said she went to your grandma's house and wouldn't be back till today. I couldn't just leave you there with no one to take care of your cold since it looked serious...so I took you here and my mom and Bianchi took care of the rest."

"Thank you..."

"What...happened yesterday?"

"Those guys?," I thought back to it. "Well...after fleeing from sea urchins and falling down a slope into some mud, I noticed some oddly large animals. It was obvious they were people because I saw a zipper in their backs. When I asked what they were doing, they all panicked and started firing their guns at me. I ended up being chased by them and once they ran out of ammo, hand-to-hand combat happened. I thought Reborn planned it so that I could practice my boxing and or fighting in general. I'm only sick because I was wet, dirty, cold, and I had to sleep out in the wild. I wanted to rest for days once I got home from school...but I wanted to go with you to eat pretzels more. I sort of forced my body beyond its limits."

Tsuna sighed, "This is why I didn't want you to be involved."

"It was my choice for the training though and it was for boxing. Reborn didn't make me decide this."

"As far as we know," I heard Tsuna mumble.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

I puffed my cheeks and shoved yogurt in my mouth, "Thank you for saving me yesterday."

"I-It was nothing... Kim-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"...never mind." Tsuna looked like he was contemplating something, but what. "You really scared me when you fell asleep."

I scratched the back of my head, "Sorry. I must have been heavy to drag around everywhere, and in your underwear too..."

Tsuna blushed hard, not talking anymore. I guess he had a really bad experience yesterday. My mom dropped by multiple times to make sure I was alright, and to drop off my things, which I was thankful for...but it got annoying. I spent the day playing video games with Tsuna, Lambo, and Fuuta. Multi-player of course.

I wasn't allowed to go to school the next day. My fever has gone down, but both my mom and Tsuna's are worried it might come back if I over-work myself today. They were even so scared of moving me back to my house. I'm not that fragile! I was standing at the open front door of Tsuna's house in slippers with my mint pajamas on and a small blanket wrapped around my shoulders.

"Bye Tsuna-kun," I waved, smiling weakly. I really wanted to go to school with him.

"Ah, bye Kim-chan," he smiled, worried as he waved back. "Feel better okay? I'll be back after school."

_Please don't go... I'm being selfish now._

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"I'll be waiting," Kim smiled. "Buy me something. All I've had since yesterday was mostly tea, soup, and oatmeal!"

I laughed, "Sure!"

"B-"

I looked at her curiously. She ran back inside so I shrugged it off and started walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_Tsuna forgot to get his lunch!_

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed his lunch. I ran back to the front door only to see no trace of Tsuna.

_He must have left already... I can still catch him!_

I ran out the door, turning the corner.

_Sorry everyone, but I have to do this! Tsuna can't starve! Though Gokudera-kun would probably give up his whole lunch to Tsuna...but then he would starve. The ripple-effect._

I shook those thoughts away as I saw a familiar puff of brown hair in the distance.

"TSUNA-KUN!," I yelled, stopping because it was hard to run in slippers. I was still sick too, so I was coughing.

He turned around and frantically came over to me, "Are you okay Kim-chan?! Why are you out here? You should be inside!"

I smiled at him and pushed his bento box to his chest, "You forgot something."

He looked at it and took hold of it, "You ran all the way here just to give me this?"

"Of course! I can't let you starve just because I'm still getting over a little fever!," I claimed as a matter-of-fact.

"It's just lunch...," Tsuna sweat-dropped. "I-Pin or someone else could have dropped it off too..."

"S-Still... If they didn't and I didn't bring you your lunch, Gokudera would have most likely given you his lunch, which is not much, then Takeshi and the others would start giving you food," I predicted.

"..."

I think I was right according to his silence.

"I-I'll walk you back home," Tsuna packed away his lunch, pushing me towards the direction of his house.

I blushed.

_Is he trying to say my home is his home?_

"You're going to be late," I tilted my head down so that my bangs covered my cheeks to hide my blush; pushing Tsuna's hand away, I smiled at him. "I can make it back myself. Go before Hibari comes after you." Tsuna shook at the thought of getting on Hibari's bad side, he moved a bit, but looked at me unsure. I had to give him a little nudge forward. "Go on. I'll see you after school right?"

"Yeah..."

"**Bye, bye**," I waved, walking back to Tsuna's house, gaining stares from the citizens of Namimori.

I walked back in and got caught in a couching fit.

"Oneechan, what's wrong?," I looked down and saw I-Pin tugging on my pants leg.

I smiled down at her and bent down, patting her head, "Nothing I-Pin. Go play with Fuuta and Lambo. I'll join you guys later."

She left a bit reluctantly and I went to the kitchen to get some water and cough drops. It's weird how it's like I live here over the course of one night. I haven't felt like this since I was little. I laid on the couch as Nana came and set up a water heater of sorts that put steam to me. She trapped me into a burrito using a blanket then told Bianchi to hold down the fort as she went to the store with my mom. I decided to take a nap since the steam was really soothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Kim isn't here?!," Ryohei shouted after I broke the news to him, and everyone else. "We were suppose to train to the extreme!"

I sweat-dropped.

_I thought she quit the boxing club._

"She over-worked herself with Master PaoPao," I said, scratching the back of my head.

_Reborn..._

"I shall make up all her training by doing it myself to the extreme!," Ryohei shouted, running out of the classroom.

_BUT SHE QUIT BOXING TWO DAYS AGO!_

"He's in high spirits today," Yamamoto commented.

"Shut up!," Gokudera shouted, fighting with Yamamoto now, who didn't seem to notice.

"Where's Kim-chan?," I turned, blushing as Kyoko came up to our group.

"K-Kyoko-chan!," I was so nervous.

"She's sick," Yamamoto said. "She's staying over at Tsuna's place."

My eyes widened.

_Why would you tell her that?! Now she'll misinterpret it more than she must have yesterday!_

She gasped, "She's still sick? I should stop by and cheer her up. No one likes to be sick. You're so nice Tsuna-kun; letting her stay in your house while she's ill."

I looked at my lunch, "Yeah..."

_All that work...just to give me my lunch?_

Everyone started heading to the roof, I quickly grabbed my lunch, not wanting to be left behind.

"She's putting her boss first rather than herself," Reborn said, coming out of a desk. "Very nice quality."

"R-Reborn! How long were you in there?"

He ignored me, "She'll make a fine edition to the family."

"How many times do I have to voice out my problem with her joining?"

_Even though I'm ignored and she'll be dragged in anyway..._

Reborn smirked at me, giving me the impression that he had an ulterior motive.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Oneechan! Let's play!," I woke up to see Lambo in my face.

"Ah!," I got scared at first.

"Lambo-san! Bianchi said not to wake up Oneechan!," I-Pin nagged.

"It's ok," I sat up, holding Lambo in my arms. "Let's go play."

"Okay, Kim-chan!," Fuuta ran to get their ball.

Lambo jumped out of my arms and started chasing I-Pin. I out off the couch and went outside onto the porch as Fuuta ran by me onto the grass. I dropped my small blanket onto the ground and stepped barefoot onto the grass. I-Pin and Lambo came out and we started playing catch.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

We were all walking to my house. By all, I mean me, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Hana, and Haru. Ryohei was busy with boxing. That's when I remembered something.

"You guys can go on ahead. I have to buy something for Kim-chan. I promised her I'd buy her some food that's not soup or oatmeal," I scratched the back of my head.

"We can go with you," Yamamoto suggested.

"N-No it's okay. You all go on ahead. She must be lonely by now," I waved my hands in front of me.

"I'll help you pick something out for her Tsuna-kun," Kyoko offered.

"N-No i-i-it's o-okay."

_Me alone with Kyoko-chan?!...heaven..._

"It's no problem. I should buy her something too," Kyoko smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Kim-chan!," I felt arms wrap around me. I turned my head and saw Haru.

I smiled, "Hi Haru-chan."

"Are you okay?," she sobbed.

I patted her head in an attempt to calm her down, "I'm fine. Just a little fever is all."

"That's good to hear," I looked behind Haru to see Yamamoto ruffling my already messy hair.

"Stupid woman made everyone, but me worry," Gokudera spat out.

_He was worried. Hah! Is he? Stupid boy is so hard to read._

"You've looked better," Hana said, observing my appearance.

I blushed, embarrassed, "I wasn't expecting company and I am a bit feverish."

"Stupidera!," Lambo pointed as Hana made a disgusted face and Haru was clutching me for dear life out of worry. Yamamoto was laughing at how lively everyone was as Gokudera was chasing Lambo, calling him a 'Stupid cow.' Fuuta was hugging me from the front as I-Pin joined the chase for Lambo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"What do you think she'll like?," I asked.

Kyoko cutely put a finger to her lips, thinking, "Maybe some sweets or chips. Maybe BBQ?"

"I guess anything will do as long as it isn't liquidity," I shrugged, smiling.

"Let's buy her some meat!," she cheered.

I smiled, blushing, "Yes, yes."

_She's so cute..._

As Kyoko was deciding between BBQ chicken, pork, or beef, my eyes were lingering towards the bakery nearby. I shook off the urge to go there as I watched Kyoko, savoring this moment.

_She's so cute when she's thinking._

"Which do you think is better Tsuna-kun?," she asked me.

"Um...maybe the pork?," I guessed.

"That sounds good," she smiled, paying for it. "Aren't you getting some?"

"Y-Yeah," I stole a glance at the bakery and she seemed to have noticed.

"Do you want to go there?," she pointed.

"N-No, it's fine here."

"Nonsense, let's check it out!"

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me over. I felt near brain-dead at her touch. Her hand. Her fingers. They were so close to mine and yet not close enough. I felt regretful as she let go of me upon entering the shop.

"There's so many things here! What do you think she'll like?"

"I don't know..."

I walked around the shop, looking at everything with Kyoko.

"You two look like a cute couple," said the owner, watching us.

I blushed, "W-We're not like that."

"Aw, don't be shy," the owner winked.

"We're not dating," Kyoko said. "Thanks for the compliment though."

Kyoko's phone rang and she went outside to answer it.

_The owner thought we were dating..._

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the blush on my face.

"I should hurry and get something," I said.

When we got to my house, I found everyone in my room. Kim was sleeping on Haru's lap and Hana was rubbing Kim's back on the ground. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, and Fuuta were playing video games, and I-Pin was sleeping next to Kim. I would think that it was too loud for anyone to be sleeping, but apparently not.

"Tsuna-san!," Haru yelled, waving at me. "Kyoko-chan! Kim-chan fell asleep doing homework while the guys were playing games."

_That explains it._

"Mm," Kim started getting up, rubbing her eyes. "When did I fall asleep?" Her eyes feel on me and she smiled brightly. "Welcome home Tsuna-kun. Kyoko-chan's here too. Hello."

"We brought you some food," Kyoko said, sitting across from Kim, taking out the BBQ she bought her.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan. I appreciate it," Kim said.

"I'll get us some drinks," Hana said, getting up, leaving the room.

"I'll help you," Kyoko said.

"Tenth!," Gokudera shouted at me. "Watch me beat this idiot!"

"You're still playing that game?," Kim asked.

"Hahaha, Gokudera wanted to beat me," Yamamoto laughed.

"He still hasn't won?," Kim said, laughing a bit.

"Shut up woman!," Gokudera yelled.

"Don't say that too a sick girl!," Haru yelled back.

"It's bad enough we have one stupid woman in the room, why do we need two!," Gokudera yelled, turning to Haru just as Yamamoto beat him.

I walked over to Kim, smiling at this scene. I handed her a bag and then I joined the guys with video games because I-Pin woke up and chased Lambo away for taking her candy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I looked in the bag and took out a sandwich that had cheese and spinach in ciabatta bread, an apple danish, and a strawberry tart. I looked at Tsuna as Haru was complimenting my food.

_Did he...no way... Right? He must have just remembered when adult Lambo said it._

"Haru-chan will go see what the others are up to downstairs," Haru said, leaving me. I watched as Tsuna was having fun with his friends. I turned back to my food and picked up a plastic for that was also in the bag. I took a bite out of a strawberry from the tart and I felt tears coming to me.

_Thank you Tsuna-kun...for remembering my favorite type of food._

The girls came back with drinks and snacks for everyone and this somehow turned into a mini party.

"Did you like the food?," Kyoko asked me.

I nodded, "I liked the pastries even more."

"No kidding. You were practically blissfully crying as you ate them," Hana said since she noticed me doing that when they came in. I quickly stopped before anyone else could notice though.

"D-Did not!," I said, embarrassed.

"You must really like pastries," said Kyoko.

I nodded, "They're my favorite. I can't handle too much sugar though and there are some pastries I can't stand eating a lot of. I was really happy when I saw the strawberry tart. Strawberry-based dishes are my forte in eating."

"Tsuna-kun, you must know Kim-chan so well. You were childhood friends after all, so I'd expect nothing less," Kyoko said, smiling at Tsuna who was blushing.

I held my hand out, about to shake Kyoko's arm to stop talking, but it just froze mid-way. Something caught my eye.

_No way...not possible..._

"Are you okay Kim-chan?"

I shook my head, looking at Haru, "S-Sorry, I was distracted by something." I looked at Tsuna and bowed a bit. "Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome," he said, blushing a bit.

"A boss should always take care of his subordinates, especially female ones," Reborn said, popping out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>"Feeling better now Kim-chan?," Tsuna asked me when I came down for breakfast in my uniform.<p>

"Of course!," I grinned, sitting next to him.

Reborn ended up eating Tsuna's breakfast with the help of Bianchi and Lambo.

"Here Tsuna-kun," I said, holding out some of my eggs on a fork out to his mouth. He blushed and ate it, mumbling a 'thank you.' "I'll share my breakfast with you, so don't get mad at the others."

"Ma, Ma. You two are getting more and more lovey-dovey everyday," Tsuna's mother said.

I dropped my fork and Tsuna spit out the foot in his mouth, shocked.

"Mom!," Tsuna yelled, blushing.

"H-How so?," I blushed.

"Just yesterday when she was watching you out, I couldn't help but think of a married couple saying goodbye. Then she ran into the kitchen in a panic all because you forgot your lunch. She's such a sweetheart. Isn't she Tsu-kun?," his mother said, holding her cheek.

I stood up, placing my plate in front of Tsuna, "I'll check over my homework. Tell me when you're ready to leave Tsuna-kun."

I went up to Tsuna's room, closing the door behind me, leaning against it, holding my hands to my heart.

**DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI.**

_W-Why won't it stop racing now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_Is she that repulsed with being mentioned as being married with me?_

"Why don't you ask her?," Reborn asked.

"Stop reading my mind!," I snapped.

_I like Kyoko-chan. Don't forget that._

"What about Haru?," Reborn asked.

"I don't like her in that way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Are you mad about what my mom said?," Tsuna asked me as we were walking to school.

"No, why?," I asked, confused at why he would think that.

"You sort of stormed out of the kitchen..."

"It wasn't because I was mad though. I wasn't mad in the slightest!"

"That's good. I thought it'd be awkward between us."

We exchanged a smile as Gokudera and Takeshi came to us.

"I brought you some sushi to help make sure your cold isn't still lingering there," Takeshi said, handing me a box.

I smiled, "Thank you so much Takeshi!"

"At least she's finally out of the Tenth's house," Gokudera mumbled.

I smirked, "I wouldn't know about that Go. Ku. De. Ra. Kun~" I handed Takeshi back the box and threw my arms around Tsuna, who was surprised, and squeezed my cheek against his. "I'm Tsuna's wife according to his mom."

"W-Wife?!," Gokudera sputtered, trying to process it.

"That's not true!," Tsuna yelled, blushing.

_Learn to play along Tsuna..._

"T-That's why the Tenth was...that day...with her...," Gokudera said, his cheeks flustering.

_What is he talking ab-_

"W-We weren't doing that! Get your mind out of the gutter! You just came in at the wrong time!," I yelled, flailing my arms around.

"He was thinking about that?!," Tsuna yelled as Takeshi laughed.

It was weird, but I could have sworn I saw a tint of jealousy in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, I have the groups for your projects here. I'll tape this to the board and get out of the way so you can see who you'll be working with. These are in groups of three. I'll explain the assignment once everyone gets in their group," said our English teacher.<p>

Everyone started crowding and pushing to see the list once the teacher left the room.

"We're in the same group Kim!," Takeshi said, draping his arm over my shoulders.

I grinned, "Alright!"

"NO! THIS. CAN'T. BE. POSSIBLE!," I heard Gokudera scream. "I'M NOT IN A GROUP WITH THE TENTH!"

_That's your problem!_

"Yo Gokudera! You're in our group!," Takeshi called him over. Gokudera ran out of the room and the whole class could hear him yelling at our teacher.

"Who's in your group Kyoko-chan?," I asked, looking at her.

"Hana-chan and Tsuna-kun," she replied.

"Ahh, you're so lucky," I said. "If me and Tsuna-kun switched groups, it'd be like guys vs. girls." We both started giggling as Hana smiled, shaking her head at how childish we were being. Tsuna looked content, actually extremely happy, with his group. He sat up in the front where Kyoko's desk usually was. We all pushed desks together in threes so that we can get started on our projects. Once Gokudera accepted reality, he joined Takeshi and me. We were sitting in the back of the room where Tsuna and I normally sat. I took Tsuna's seat because I wanted the window seat.

"Okay class. We'll be doing some acting in this class. In this hat are topics for you to act on. There's a paper that gives further details on your subject. Additional to the acting presentation, you will need to create a poster on your topic along with some history on it. There will be questions that are extra credit to add to your poster," the teacher said, going to each group, letting them pull a piece of paper out of the hat. When he got to us, I put my hand in, digging around.

"Don't get a crappy one," Gokudera threatened.

I glared at him, "I have authority over you as Tsuna's wife."

_I wonder how long he'll believe that I'm his wife? Hehe._

"Anything that's fine with you is fine with me!," Gokudera said happily, whispering to himself that it was for the Tenth.

_Man, he must really not like girls... Wonder why?_

I pulled out a piece of paper and opened it.

"Mafia?," I read aloud so that my group could hear it.

"That's easy!," Takeshi laughed.

"Even the baseball-nut can't mess this up. Nice pick!," Gokudera said.

I blushed, scratching the back of my head from the praise.

"We can even ask Reborn for help on this, if we need any," I said as the teacher passed out papers that corresponded to our topic. "Let's keep this a secret from everyone. That way we can surprise them on presentation day!"

"The Tenth will be so proud!," Gokudera yelled, catching everyone's attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

I sweat-dropped.

_What will I be proud of exactly?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Before I let you all go loose on your work, I want to tell you all the rules for this," the teacher said, going on and on about how we shouldn't have full-on nudity in our skits, real injury, etc. I started drowning him out as I looked outside, staring at the sky.

_I'm having that feeling again that I'm forgetting something important... But what?_

I took out my phone and started looking at my Facebook, after so long too.

_12,002 messages?! 24,555 posts on my wall?! W-What?!_

I looked at the messages and saw the names of all my friends from America. I froze.

_Oh chiz... I forgot I was ever from America! Not to mention that the others existed! They're going to kill me now! WAH! It wasn't my fault! I've been busy ever since I came here! I'll plead for their acceptance after school._

I put my phone away, distressed.

"Are you ok?," Takeshi whispered to me.

I nodded, "I just remembered something important I forgot."

"That's good then. Now you won't forget anymore," he grinned.

_I guess that's true._

I smiled at him and turned my attention back to the window. I followed a bird that was flying in the sky with my eyes as I was gliding down by going back and forth.

_Eh?_

I saw three people outside on the ground, all of which were in a school uniform. The one in the middle seemed to be holding something up to their face. Another one to the left seemed to be holding up something as well. My face was blank.

_What's going on over there?_

Before I knew it, 'Hail to the Chief' started playing, catching everyone's attention. It took awhile for people to realize that it was coming from outside as someone yelled in a megaphone down there, "**WRONG TRACK!**"

Everyone in my class was crowding to the window to see what was happening. Now the theme to Star Wars was playing.

_Is this really any better?_

Whoever it was, who was in the middle of that trio, was talking into the megaphone, clearing his voice, "**HAND OVER THE ONE CALLED K- What? I DON'T CARE ABOUT FORMAT! FINE! HAND OVER THE ONE YOU ALL CALL FUKO KIMBERLY AND NO ONE GETS HURT! CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME? FU. KO. KIM. BER. LY. SHE'S FEMALE. YOU HAVE ONE MINUTES TO HAND HER OVER BEFORE WE USE BRUTE FORCE!**"

Everyone in my class looked at me.

_T-That voice... No. It can't be!_

"L-Lucas?!," I yelled, terrified.

_He's here to kill me for not staying in contact! AND he brought Kyle and Madi with him!_

"Do you know them Kim?," Takeshi asked me.

"Are they harassing you Fuko-chan?," asked a girl in my class.

"They must be stalkers," said another girl in my class.

I sighed, "Does anyone have something heavy I can throw?"

"I have an apple!," yelled a boy in my class who seemed way too happy to give me an apple. I took it and opened the window. Using what Takeshi taught me about throwing that one day, I threw the apple down, successfully hitting the one in the middle.

"**IS THAT A SIGN OF BATTLE?!**," my idiot, friend Madi yelled, taking the megaphone from Lucas.

I poked my head outside the window and yelled, "**STOP BEING IDIOTS BEFORE HIBARI COMES TO KILL YOU!**"

"**THERE SHE IS! HURRY! JUMP OUT SO WE CAN SAVE YOU FROM THEIR BRAINWASHING CLUTCHES!**," Kyle yelled into the megaphone now.

"**Brainwashing clutches? What are they going on about? I'm perfectly fine. Do they really expect me to jump down there? I could die**," I said, confused about why they're acting like this.

"Stand back, I'll take care of them," Gokudera said, taking out dynamite.

I flailed my arms around, "No! Don't do that!"

"**WE HAVE PASTRIES AND YOUR FATHER HERE. JUST SAYING!**,"yelled Lucas.

I twitched.

_Darn it!_

I looked out the window, seeing Kyle holding a bag that I believe holds pastries and I saw a man walking up behind the trio... I climbed onto the windowsill, catching everyone in my class by surprise. I leaned forward a bit and then leaped down before anyone could grab me. Currently, Takeshi and Gokudera are jammed in the window. They tried to pull me back in.

The man. No. My father opened his arms wide and caught me, spinning around a bit in the process.

"Papa," I cried into his chest, my feet still not touching the ground. "**You've been gone for so long...**"

"**I'm sorry**...my princess," he whispered in my ear. "Don't worry about that Hibari fellow. He's fine with all this as long as we didn't damage the school property. I know a guy who talked to him."

"**English please**," said Lucas. My father put me down and I was now having to face my best friends.

"**Hey guys...long time no se-**" I was cut off by Lucas slapping me. "**I deserved that.**"

_It stings!_

I was pulled into a tight hug by Lucas.

"**You deserve a hell of a lot more than that...I'm just glad you're okay. Do you know how worried we were about you?! Who was that guy anyways? Last time anyone had contact with you was that video chat before that guy came and ended it**," Lucas said, still hugging me tightly as the kids in my class were running out of school, over to us.

"**Sorry. I've been through a lot lately that I guess America slipped my mind**," I said sheepishly. "**How are all of you here? What about school?**"

"**Didn't you hear? Your mom is housing us. We've all enrolled in an enrichment program. Right now they're still working out all the kinks, so we'll be going back and forth a lot**," said Kyle.

"**T-That paper!**," I yelled, remembering reading about that from some folder.

"**I get to have a chance to practice Japanese**," Madi said, holding up peace signs. "**I already found an anime convention that they'll be having in Tokyo soon**."

"What's happening here?," my teacher asked as my father went to him, explaining everything.

The kids in my class were all asking me questions, and talking among themselves. Most were asking if I'm okay, and asking who these people were.

"**I can't understand a thing**," said Lucas.

"**I hear you**," Kyle agreed.

"**Hohoho. **You two are idiots. **How can you not understand such simple things?**," Madi laughed.

"**Don't call us idiots!**," Lucas and Kyle both yelled at her. Of the few things they knew of the Japanese language, idiot was one of the first.

"Everyone! These kids are new foreign exchange students from America. They all transferred here from Fuko-san's old school. They'll be in and out of here from time to time until the government settles things about this," said our teacher.

"**Translation?**," Lucas asked me, putting and arm around my shoulders.

"**No need. It's nothing that you'll find use in knowing**," I said. "**Just introduce yourselves**."

"I'm Delaney Madison! Please take care of me," Madi yelled, making a cute pose.

_She said her introduction better than I did in Japanese when I first came here..._

"**Galleano Lucas**," he said, making his intro simple.

"**Gray Kyle**," he said, holding out a rose from somewhere and handing it to a random girl, winking at them.

"I think we should all head back to class now," said our teacher. "You can all meet the new kids during lunch. **If you three would follow me, I'll explain the assignment you will be working on. Perfect timing too since you came as a trio**."

"**Woah! He can speak English!**," Lucas yelled, spooked.

I punched his arm, "**Of course he can! He's an English teacher! Geez, I'm going back to class now. You so rudely disrupted even though you could have just went into the classroom.**"

"**Well, where's the fun in that?**," he asked as I walked away from him.

"Kim! So those were your friends from America?," Takeshi asked me, leaning on my head as we walked. I nodded, consciously hoping he doesn't ruffle my hair. "They're..."

"I know they're very weird. They each have a personality that makes it easy to distinguish them," I smiled.

"I guess our game will increase too with more people playing," he laughed.

"Oh... I don't know about that," I laughed nervously.

_Does he really this it's a game?!...still._

Once back in class, we all went to our groups to work on our projects.

"Our skit should have a mafia battle in it," I said. "Though, we'd need more people."

The teacher came in with my friends and walked over to my group.

"Fuko-san, do you mind letting them in your guy's group for the skit? I couldn't think of another topic to give them to act out, so they'll just be doing a project on an animal and a skit with your group," said the teacher, leaving before I could respond. Lucas, Madi, and Kyle pulled up seats at our desks. It was easy to see that Gokudera was annoyed.

"We're Kim's friends too," Takeshi said, breaking the ice.

"**He said that they're Kim's friends too**," Madi said to Kyle and Lucas.

"**Oh, can you speak English? It's better than having a translator making things awkward**," said Lucas.

Takeshi nodded, "**I'm not very good at it** **though.**"

"**Sounds good enough to me**," said Kyle.

"**Haha, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi**," he introduced.

"Take-kun!," Madi yelled. "That's what I'll be calling you for now on now. Anyone who's friends with my daring Kimmy is my friend!"

"**Now you're just showing off**," Lucas said, pinching Madi's cheeks. "**We have to take lessons with the teach after school everyday now to learn the language.**"

"**If you need any help, you can just ask us**," Takeshi said, motioning to me, Gokudera, and himself.

"**Who's that?**," Kyle asked, nodding over at Gokudera.

"Introduce yourself," I said, nudging Gokudera.

He glared at me, then at my friends, who flinched.

"**H-His name is Hayato, but it's for your own safety that you call him Gokudera**," I said, afraid he'll try to bomb my friends and not hold back since Takeshi was there too.

"Hmm," Madi said, thinking hard.

"**What's wrong?**," I asked as Takeshi, Kyle, and Lucas were talking about clubs.

"**I'm trying to think of a good nickname for him...**," she said, rubbing her temples. "**It has to be perfect**..." Kyle took out a go-gurt from his bag and started eating it. "**AH!**" Madi stood up and pointed at Gokudera. "From now on, I'm calling you GoGo-kun!"

"Don't try to kill each other!," I yelled, standing between Lucas and Gokudera. Kyle and Madi were holding back Lucas and Takeshi was holding back Gokudera, who had his bombs out. Lucas was ready to protect his cub like a mother bear.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_I'm glad I'm not involved in that._

I watched as a fight was going to go down between Gokudera and that Lucas kid.

_Where have I seen him...? And why do I feel left out for some reason?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

After calming my group down, we got to business.

"**We now have enough people to make a battle sequence in our skit**," I said happily. "**It will be three against three. Since you three came into this group last, you'll be one group and we'll be another.**"

"**How on earth did the mafia become a topic?**," Lucas asked.

"**It's a piece of cake anyways...where's the bag of pastries you had earlier?**," I asked, looking around.

"**I'll give it to you at lunch**," Kyle said.

"**Fine**," I pouted. "**Even though I just risked my life for pastries and my father...**"

"**When should we work on the skit?**," Takeshi asked.

"Let's do it at the Tenth's place," Gokudera said.

"He's not in our group and we're suppose to be keeping this a secret from him so that we can surprise him," I said, sweat-dropping. "**We'll do it at my house before dinner today. You two can stay for dinner. I'll text you the time later since they have Japanese classes after school.**"

Everyone agreed and then we started socializing again. Gokudera and Madi were bickering while the rest of us were talking about clubs.

"**Are you in a club Kim?**," Lucas asked. "**No right?**"

"**Don't say it like that!**," I whined. "**I actually was apart of a club!...until I quit three days ago...**"

"**I rest my case**," Lucas said.

"**She was in the boxing club**," Takeshi said. "**She won our school's recent game over the weekend.**"

Kyle and Lucas looked shocked.

"**What's your secret?**," Lucas asked Takeshi.

"**Do you know how hard it was to get her to tryout for a sport for us!**," Kyle yelled.

"**Am I being insulted?**," I asked, confused.

"**She was forced into doing it from a game**," Takeshi said. "**I wish I won it though. Then she would have joined the baseball** **club. What clubs are you planning on joining? I listed about all the ones I know earlier.**"

"**I'll probably join football, basketball, or maybe baseball. I'm pretty much good at all of them**," Lucas said.

"**Over-confident**," I coughed. "**I'm sure Takeshi will give you a run for your money in baseball.**"

"**Rivalry?**," Lucas raised his brow. "**Maybe I'll just join two sports clubs.**"

"**I-Is that even allowed?**," I asked.

"**Why not?**," Lucas said, shrugging.

"**I think I'll join the tea club**," said Kyle.

"**You're only doing it for the girls!**," I protested.

"**Fine! I'll just join a sport. Whatever your second sport is, I'll join you bro**," Kyle said to Lucas, patting his back.

"**You never change, do you?**," I huffed.

"**You still owe me some girls**," Kyle said.

_Oh yeah..._

"**I've asked, but none of them are interested**," I lied.

Lucas laughed, knowing I was lying. The bell rang for lunch and I was presented with my pastries.

"**Do you guys want to eat lunch with us?**," Takeshi asked. "**I'm finding this as a good way to practice my English.**"

"No!," Gokudera protested as Tsuna, Kyoko, and Hana came over. "Tenth! Say they can't eat with us!"

"I-I'm not really against it...," Tsuna said awkwardly.

"I guess they're eating with us then," I smiled, getting my lunch and Tsuna's since I was at his seat. "Here." I handed it to him and he took it.

"**YOU!**," Lucas yelled, pointing at Tsuna. "**You're the guy from the video chat that ended the call! Are you a creeper or something to be in the same house as Kim?**"

"E-Eh?!," Tsuna was confused.

I sweat-dropped as Gokudera was getting mad. Takeshi and Madi were trying to calm him down.

"**W-We had to do to school! That's all!**," I yelled. "**We're friends.****"**

"**Really? Because it looked like he was pretty close to you**," Lucas said, hinting at something. "**Really close**."

I bit my lip, "**Remember the dream and how you said my mind was trying to tell me something... Well you were right. It was telling me to remember someone I forgot****.**"

"**You mean...**"

"**Yes! Now can you please stop being mean to him.**"

"**Whatever**."

"There. All's okay now," I said, smiling at Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_I can't believe I actually met the guy Kim-chan was video chatting with that day! I was so weird that morning to! GAH! Kyoko-chan must think that I'm seeing another girl now!_

We were all on the roof now. Everyone was talking in English, which I understood...at times. I tried my best to talk in simple phrases and ignore conversations with anyone.

"**You guys can call me Madi**," said the blond girl.

"**I prefer my first name to be called rather than my last name**," said the red-haired boy.

"**NEVER call me by my last name**," the blond boy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"**Kyoko**," said Kyle, pulling out a rose. "**This is for you because you're just beaming with light just like this rose.**"

Kyoko took it, blushing a bit.

"**It's Kyoko-chan**," I said, poking his side. "**You're not that close to her**."

"**Ah, but I am. In my dreams. She is but a fair maiden that swept across this land. A baby's first words are her name for it's the encryption of life.**"

_W-What is trying to say?_

"**T-Thank you**," Kyoko said, a bit embarrassed and flattered.

Kyle took her hand and was about to kiss it. Before Madi, Lucas, or me could intervene, Tsuna slapped his hand away, holding his arms out protectively in front of Kyoko.

"**This guy is good at deflecting Kyle. I like him already**," Lucas whispered to me.

I put a hand to my heart.

_What's this sinking feeling I have?_

Lucas put his hand on my head, petting me. I looked at him as he just focused on Kyle backing off Kyoko and trying to get to Hana, only for her to reject him.

"Thank you," I whispered to Lucas.

"Mm," he sounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas's POV-<strong>

I noticed that Tsunayoshi kid staring intently at Kim. No wait. It wasn't her he was looking at. It was my hand on her head.

_Is there a problem with helping your friend from crying? I may not know why she was about to cry, but at least I can ease her of her worries... I wonder what her life here was like since she left us. Does she have a boyfriend I don't know about already?... Nah. She hasn't changed that much. Love never really was on her mind. I guess that's good, because she would never notice the guys that had a crush on her... I would know._

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOLLAHH! The American friends have landed! I know traveling back and forth from America and Japan doesn't seem...realistic at all, but it's possible in this fanfic.<strong>

**Ooo~ Will Kim find out Tsuna's crush soon now? Most likely in the next chapter. Hahaha! It's pretty obvious though. I guess a part of her mind is denying it or something. If you guys want you can decide who Lucas, Madison, and Kyle end up with, or at least give me ideas. Hell, they could end up with no one at the end of this fic, and you can just imagine a random person or one of the KHR characters being with him. I don't know yet.**

**Bai bai guys! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

****"BOLD" **- When words are bold, in quotes (in most cases), and aligned left, that means that the characters are speaking in English.**

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

**_"This"** - **_**This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters.****

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. WAHHH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"**Where do we sit?**," Lucas asked the teacher.

"**Let's see...**," the teacher said with a heavy accent. "**I think you'd be most comfortable in the back with Fuko-san**."

The class watched as the new trio walked to the back of the room. Madi took the seat next to me on the right since Tsuna was on my left. Kyle took the seat next to Madi and Lucas was just staring at Tsuna. Tsuna looked nervous, I guess because Lucas was glaring at him.

"**Teacher, I want to sit next to Kim**," Lucas said, looking at our teacher.

"**I-I see...** Sawada-san, do you mind?," the teacher said.

"N-N-," I cut Tsuna off.

"Tsuna-kun, you don't have to move. Lucas can just sit next to Kyle. It doesn't matter who he sits next to as long as they can speak English," I said, glaring at Lucas for being so rude to my friend. "**You next to Kyle and think about what you did**."

Lucas looked at me hard and long and just silently went to the seat next to Kyle.

_He can't just barge in here and expect everything to go his way! This isn't America. This isn't our old school._

* * *

><p>"<strong>We'll see you later Kimmy<strong>," Madi winked, waving at me as I was packing.

"**Do you guys know your way back to my house?**," I asked.

"**Of course!**," Kyle said, throwing an arm over Madi's shoulders. Lucas was silent. I felt bad for telling him he couldn't sit with me, basically, but he was being mean and unfair to Tsuna.

"Are you heading straight home?," Takeshi asked, coming over to us. Tsuna was busy talking with Hana and Kyoko about their project; if you're wondering what he's up to. I nodded as Takeshi handed me the forgotten sushi box. "I'll walk you. It's on the way to my place."

"It's fine," I smiled. "You should get home and work on your homework before we all meet up."

"It's no problem," he laughed. "If I don't know how to do my homework, I'll end up bringing it to your place for help."

"Well...if I'm not imposing...you can walk me if you want," I said, slipping my bang onto my shoulder. I turned to my friends. "**See you guys later**."

When I walked past Madi, I heard her whisper to me, "**Otp**." I froze, blushing.

"**I-It's not even like that!**," I shouted, catching people's attention. I lowered my head and walked out of the room, embarrassed. Takeshi was following after me. I slowed down after I was out of class. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "You don't have baseball?"

"Not today," Takeshi said. "What'd Madi say?"

"C-Can we not talk about that?"

_Right when I calmed down too!_

"Sorry, sorry. It feels weird not walking with Tsuna and Gokudera."

I nodded in agreement, "I overheard that Tsuna-kun's group is working after school at his house. I wonder what Gokudera's going to do-"

As if on cue, Gokudera appeared, glum, walking besides us.

_I guess Tsuna broke the news that he couldn't come over._

He wasn't glum for long though. He was fighting with Takeshi in no time, blaming him for not being with Tsuna. The whole walk was the three of us getting carried away with what to do for our project.

"Thank you two for walking me," I bowed, waving. "Be safe."

"I was only here to make sure nothing happens to the Tenth's wife," Gokudera mumbled.

_He still believes that?_

"Haha, the mafia game again? It's just like we're playing house too," Takeshi laughed.

"House?," I questioned, looking up into space, thinking about my memories of my younger years.

"You okay?," Takeshi asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

I shook my head, focusing back onto reality, "Mm! I was just reminiscing on the past. I really loved to play that game."

"Child," I heard Gokudera say. I can tell he's trying hard not to insult me as much as he usually did. "You name dolls and played house."

I puffed my cheeks, "I'll see you guys later."

I went into my house and shut the door. I flinched, seeing my father looking through the curtains staring at Gokudera and Takeshi.

"W-What are you doing Papa?," I asked, looking through the window with him.

"Who are those boys?," he asked.

"My friends; Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato," I replied.

"Your handsome friends weren't coming inside?," my mother asked, not hiding her disappointment. She walked into the living room with a plate of cookies that she was going to present to the boys.

"M-Mama!," my father and I yelled, though in different tones. His was whining/jealousy and mine was embarrassment.

"I guess you two can have these then," my mother sighed, walking back into the kitchen.

"Oh, they're coming over later to work on a project when Lucas and the others get back. Why didn't you tell me them and dad were coming home?," I asked, following her.

"Surprise," my mother smiled.

"It certainly was."

_To everyone._

"The family's all back together," my father said, hugging my head. I giggled and kissed my dad's cheek. "So cute! Don't grow up okay? Stay daddy's little girl! No moving out or getting married. Boyfriends are bad. All boys are bad but daddy."

"That's not true!," I whined as my father was hugging and spinning me.

"Don't forget you two, tomorrow night we're having dinner with Nana-chan's family," my mom said, making food for when four young men come over.

"Tonight your mama and papa are going on a date," my father said.

"Since when?," my mom asked.

"We decided to before Hime-chan came home with those devils!," my father whined, holding me protectively to him.

"I don't remember that," my mom said. "It would be rude not to entertain our guests."

_They're...not guests..._

"Takeshi brought me sushi. I don't think I'll be able to finish it, so I'm sharing," I said, putting the box on the table and making myself a plate of sushi.

"Does she have a boyfriend?," I heard my dad whisper to my mom.

_No._

"Yes. She actually has three," my mom whispered back.

_Do they know I can hear them?_

"I don't have any boyfriends! I just have boys who are friends!," I yelled, going up to my room.

A few minutes later, my father came in with a box in his hands that was finely wrapped.

"I was in Italy and I got you a little something Hime-chan," my father said excitedly. "I also got us a reservation for laser tag the day after tomorrow."

I gasped, "Really?"

"You should invite your little friends, especially your new males ones," my father said, a hint of darkness in his throat.

"Mm!," I took the present and opened it. Inside were some beautiful dresses and boxes of candy that looked like they costed a fortune.

_How did he afford this?!_

I hugged my father, "You're the best!"

"I know," he grinned.

"You're not leaving soon, right?," I asked, looking at him sternly with a pout.

"Depends on the higher ups," he replied, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>DING DONG<strong>

"I got it!," I yelled, answering the door. "Welcome Takeshi."

"Yo!," he replied.

"Gokudera-kun's here too," I remarked, amazed.

"I found him on the way," Takeshi replied.

"No! We were just both leaving at the same time in the same direction!," Gokudera yelled.

I let the two inside and my mother came in with a plate of sandwiches this time. She was all dressed up. Whether it was for her date with my dad or for the boys, no one will ever know.

"Honey, we should get going now," my father said, staring menacingly at Gokudera and Takeshi, causing them to flinch. "Don't try anything to my little Hime-chan."

My parents left for their date just as Lucas and the others came home.

"**How was your lesson?**," I asked them, heading upstairs to my room where Gokudera and Takeshi currently were.

"**I learned so much! The other two were lagging behind so I got special lessons! HAHA!**," Madi boasted.

"**Learning a new language is so hard**," Kyle sighed.

Lucas was silent still.

_I need to talk to him..._

They went to the guest bedrooms to change. Madi had her own room while Lucas and Kyle shared a room. I could just hear Madi squealing and the sounds of her phone taking selfies. I went into my room and sat down at the table full of papers and food. Once everyone gathered, we started our meeting.

"**So the skit is definitely going to be a battle between mafia families**," I said, writing it down on a whiteboard. "**Let's start with who the bosses are. I'll me the one on my side.**"

"I'll be the right-hand man!," Gokudera yelled, raising his hand in the air.

"**You can be the right shoulder-blade**," Takeshi said, raising his hand.

_Are they fighting about who will be the right-hand man in a skit?_

"**Lucas can be the boss on our side**," said Madi. "**Kyle can be his right-hand man and I'll be his left-hand woman.**"

_If only Takeshi and Gokudera could make decision like this go more smoothly._

"Takeshi, it's okay to be the left hand. A boss needs both hands right? They're both equally as important," I said, trying to get to the next item on the agenda.

"That's right," Takeshi smiled.

"**Now**," I pulled out a tri-fold. "**Let's start working on our poster and the skit simultaneously.**"**  
><strong>

A lot of researching, eating, socializing, and printing happened. Madi's group was researching mantis shrimp.

I stretched, and noticed Lucas eating a sandwich across from me.

"**Come with me downstairs**," I said to him, grabbing his wrist. He said nothing and followed me down. We went into the backyard and sat in the beach chairs. "**Are you still mad about me not letting you sit next to me? Look, I'm sorry, but that's not fair for Tsuna to give up his seat just because you wanted to sit next to me.**"

"**You changed.**"

"**Huh?**"

"**Before, you'd never spare a glance to whoever's seat I took since seating charts worked against us. Now, you're just noticing I get the seat that's next to you even if it means making someone move?**"

_He's right! Why didn't I ever notice before?_

"**B-Becau-**"

"**I always sit with you because I'm the one who can take care of you if anything ever happened.**"

"**... You're not the only one who knows how to deal with me...**"

"**Who else know how? Please enlighten me.**"

"**Tsuna!**"

"**Him?**"

"**He's my best friend and he knows me better than anyone!**"

"**That's not possible.**"

"**I grew up with him.**"

"**Sure, but you LEFT when you were six. All the time from then till now, I understand. I was the one who was there for you. The you who is shy around new people and strangers, who eats more pasties that she should, who is afraid of horror movies because they give you nightmare, who cries when she's frustrated.**"

"**I'm growing up now Lucas... Didn't you want me to? You told me yourself in sixth grade that you couldn't always be there for me, that I needed to become stronger and take care of myself.**"

"**...Yeah...but...**"

"**So you don't want me to change?**"

"**I didn't say that! I want you to change if that change is good. I'm proud that you've made so many new friends already.**" Lucas grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. "**It's just not fair... Seeing you smiling and talking to others... I should be happy...but I'm not. I'm jealous...**"

"**Lucas...**" I was surprised.

"**Is it wrong that I feel like keeping you all to myself? There was a time where I didn't have to share you with the world. Now...now I have to share you with the world, and I thought I was prepared for it. I thought I was prepared of it for years now.**"

"**Learn to accept it then. Just because I'm making new friends doesn't mean I'm throwing away my old ones. Just because I'm changing doesn't mean anything. Change is a part of life.**"

"**I know... I guess I was just so use to being with you all the time...that I didn't know how it felt to not. When you were talking to your friends in Japanese... I guess that wall that divided us...I finally crashed right into. I won't lose though.**" He pulled me out of his arms. "**I'm going to learn the language as fast as I can to make that wall tumble down.**"

"**Good.**"

"**And if you're still shy, I'm going to break that habit!**," Lucas shouted up to the heavens.

"**EHHHH?! ****S-Shhh! Be quiet! Don't yell things like that out loud!**" I flailed my arms around, trying to hush him. He just laughed and put his hand on my head, petting me.

"**Stop being cute. It'll get you into trouble...it's hard to control myself as it is...**"

"**Huh?**"

"**Nothing**."

"**Tell me**."

"**I didn't say anything**." I poked his side, causing his hand to be removed from my head and moved to his side as he bit his lip, "**Now I'm not ever going to tell you.**"

"**Meanie.**"

"**I'm your meanie.**"

"**That's because there wasn't a return policy on defective items.**"

"**...why you.**"

Lucas pulled me into a headlock, rubbing his fist against my head.

"**I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**," I cried.

* * *

><p>We all ate dinner in the kitchen. Madi was teasing Gokudera while the other boys were talking like they were old friends. With all the people around, I couldn't help but feel like this was family. At the same time though...I had to frown.<p>

_Something's missing here..._

Tsuna and everyone else wasn't here.

_I wonder if a mafia family is like this when they all eat together?... I hope Lucas doesn't kill me for joining the mafia. Maybe he'll think it's a game like Takeshi... No way, he can't be that clueless._

* * *

><p>School seemed to pass by so quickly. English had to be the best class of the whole day. All we did was mess around since our project was just about finished. Reborn popped in last night after Lucas and I made up. He helped us with our skit and with some information for our poster. All that was left to do for my group was finish answering a question. Lucas's group was all done with their project, but just had to practice with us for the skit, under Reborn's supervision since he was basically directing it. When Madi, Kyle, and Lucas met Reborn, they were shocked at what a smart baby he was. Madi was hugging him, like how I did when I properly met him. Kyle and Lucas were just intrigued at him and look to him as a role model. They all accepted things pretty well. Apparently Reborn's birthday was before Tsuna's and I missed it while everyone else knew.<p>

I had nothing to do today but homework. Madi, Lucas, and Kyle had Japanese class after school, so we couldn't hangout. Takeshi had baseball and I don't hangout with Gokudera when it's just going to be the two of us. I never did that before. I heard from Hana that Tsuna was delaying their project during lunch.

_I should get something for Reborn. I feel bad that I forgot, didn't know, his birthday. What do you get a Spartan, Hitman baby? I guess I can bake him some sweets. Babies like sweets. I should go to the market and buy some ingredients._

After shopping, I went home and started baking brownies and cake pops. I used my phone to search up pictures of guns. I did my best to made gun designs on the cake pops and Leon designs. They may not have the best pictures in the world, but at least it's decent enough. After everything was cool, I packed them into two boxes and put them in a bag. I headed to Tsuna's house, still in my uniform.

I rang the doorbell and Nana answered. I asked for Reborn and she said he was somewhere here. I went inside, taking off my shoes. Fuuta ran from upstairs to me. He hugged me.

"You smell like sweets, Kim-chan," Fuuta remarked, following the scent to my bag. "I smell brownies. Did you make them yourself?" I nodded. "Can I have some?"

"Uh... You'd have to asked Reborn, Fuuta. I made them for his belated birthday gift," I said.

"Oh..." Fuuta looked disappointed.

"I'm fine with sharing. You made a lot," Reborn said, hopping onto my shoulder.

"Ah! Reborn! Happy belated birthday!," I held the bag up to his view. "You should at least do the honors of eating it first if you're going to share."

The three of us were in the kitchen as Nana was doing laundry. Lambo and I-Pin were out with Bianchi and could be home any minute now. I watched in suspense as Reborn took a bit out of a brownie and then a cake pop.

"H-How was it?," I asked, nervous for some reason.

Reborn smiled, "It's good. I can tell that you've worked hard to learn how to make them like this."

I blushed, "R-Really? I learned how to make these a few years ago though."

"I can tell just by eating these and looking at them. Your eyes even tell me so," Reborn said, holding a magnifying glass as Leon was eating the cake pops that had little pictures of him.

"Thank you for the food!," Fuuta cheered, reaching for a brownie, happily eating it.

Bianchi, Lambo, and I-Pin came come and ate some. Lambo was being greedy, causing I-Pin, and especially Fuuta, to be mad. Reborn kicked Lambo out of the room, shocking me. Bianchi was calmly eating as if things like this happen all the time. Lambo pulled out the ten year bazooka and fell in it.

**POOOF**

The usual pink smoke came out just as Bianchi went outside to help Nana with the laundry. Adult Lambo walked in, scratching his head.

"Yare yare. I'm ten years back," he said. He noticed me and came over. "Kimmy-chan, I see that I came here at a good time for once." He took a brownie and ate it. "Still as good as usual."

I blushed, flattered, "Thank you Adult Lambo-san."

"No need to be so formal," he said as I heard sounds from upstairs that sounded like footsteps.

"Okay, Lambo," I said.

_This is very awkward...and yet so fascinating._

**POOOOOF**

A female with a big forehead walked in in white work clothes, holding a metal container that's used for food deliveries.

"I was delivering noodles to Mr. Kawahira... How did I get here?," asked the girl.

"Who's that?," I asked, confused.

"Adult I-Pin," Reborn said.

I gasped.

_She's so pretty when she's older!_

She sniffed the air and then looked at me, "Oh, Onee-chan is here. Ah!" She came over and took a cake pop and a brownie, eating them.

_Her Japanese is so good now!_

"I-Pin, your working?," I asked.

She nodded, "I'm also busy making my college tuition fees. I quit martial arts a long time ago."

"I see," I smiled. "You've grown into a fine young woman. Where have the years gone? I still remember the day you were just five years old."

_I wish she was here longer than five minutes._

She chuckled and looked at her watch then gasped. "The noodles are going to get soggy! Mr. Kawahira always puts out when they are!" She ran out of the house just as someone was walking downstairs. I-Pin pushed them aside on the way out.

I sweat-dropped as Fuuta, Adult Lambo, and Reborn were calmly eating. Bianchi walked in and looked at Adult Lambo.

Purple fire surrounded her and she pulled out a cake that just screamed out death, "ROMEO!"

Adult Lambo ran away with Bianchi chasing after him, pushing down whoever I-Pin pushed down earlier when they finally got up. I ruffled Fuuta's hair, smiling.

_I wonder what Fuuta would look like ten years from now._

Nana came into the kitchen then upstairs to sort the laundry. I watched a weary Tsuna walk into the hall and into the kitchen. There were scratches and dirt on him, probably from being pushed into a wall twice.

"Hiya Tsuna-kun," I waved. "How's your project going?"

"Kim-chan?," he asked, confused. "Why are you here and what's that smell?"

"She came to give me my birthday present," Reborn said.

"Your birthday was weeks ago," Tsuna said.

"Belated," I said, sweat-dropping. "I didn't know it was his birthday. I made him some cake pops and brownies as a gift. He's sharing it with everyone because I made a lot."

"Lemme try," Tsuna said, reaching for one, but then Fuuta, Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, and I-Pin came and ate everything. Strange how Bianchi, Lambo, and I-Pin came right as Tsuna was reaching for a sweet. "Hey!" I frowned, remembering something.

_Tsuna didn't get to try my brownies again..._

I looked down at my hands and saw something. I smiled. "Tsuna-kun." He turned to me right as I held the brownie I was eating up to his lips. "Say ahh." He blushed and ate the brownie that I pushed into his mouth. "How is it?"

He swallowed and looked at me with wide eyes. "It tastes good!"

I chuckled, "A lot of things taste good."

"It tastes really good though! Yamamoto was right; it's delicious," he beamed, causing me to blush uncontrollably.

**DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI.**

I put a hand to my heart.

_W-What's happening to me?_

"T-Thank you Tsuna-kun," I said, looking down at my lap. "I should be going now." I got off the chair I was sitting on and right as I started to run, Tsuna grabbed my arm saying, "Wait!" I was pulled back into Tsuna's body. His arms wrapped around me on instinct from the startling scene of me coming backwards to him. His clumsiness didn't kick in at that moment, so he didn't fall back, bringing me with him. That didn't make this moment any better.

**DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI.**

His scent was intoxicating to me. The feeling of his body heat on mine made me feel like I had no control of my body anymore. Like my control was numb by a feeling of ecstasy that could only be the cause of Tsuna...but why?

_I can describe these feelings but I can't seem to make sense of them...feelings of love... How do I know I'm not confusing this emotion?_

Tsuna was holding onto me tightly as if I would fall if he didn't.

_If I'm this close to him...will I smell like him? He doesn't wear cologne though...natural scent._

"Are you okay?," Tsuna's worried voice asked me; his breath tickling my hair. His grip on me loosened once he was sure I wasn't about to fall, but his arms were still around me.

_Can he hear my heart? Can he feel it?_

Unknown to me then, everyone in the kitchen was gone.

_Maybe...just maybe..._

I took one of his hands with both of mine and moved it up to where my heart was. I felt him tense up when I moved his hand. I held his hand down, shutting my eyes tightly.

_Can you feel it...Tsu-kun?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

Kim's heart, it was racing.

_Is she having a heart-attack!? No. Wait...she shouldn't be like this if it was a heart-attack. Is she sick? She could have caught her cold again._

My intuition was telling me that that wasn't it. I didn't want to listen to it. I couldn't listen to it. My mind was all foggy from the female in my arms known as Fuko Kimberly...my first friend.

Kim broke out of my arms and turned to me, looking at me in the eyes with her pure, innocent ones. A deep blush playing on her cheeks. She let go of my hand and said something quietly. I wasn't able to hear it though, despite the nonexistent distance between us.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Is this really love?," I asked quietly, staring into the eyes of Tsuna. I backed away and ran, noticing Kyoko and Hana about to descend down the stairs as I left the Sawada household. I didn't stop till I got home. I took a shower, trying to stop my heart.

_Why? Why won't it stop beating? Am I really, truly in love? How does one know they're in love? Tell me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Did you upset Kim?," Kurokawa asked, staring at me as if permanently placing blame.

"No!," I protested. "L-Let's just get back to work. She was just still a little sick."

"I hope Kim-chan's okay," Kyoko said, worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Hana's POV-<strong>

Sawada was taking his time getting back to his room, so I went to go get him. I walked into the kitchen seeing Kim in Sawada's arms. I watched in silence as Kim put his hand to her heart and later said to him 'is this really love?' even though I only read her lips. I quickly went back upstairs, meeting Kyoko at the top because she got worried too. We saw Kim run out of here, sparing us a glance.

_I knew it! She really is in love with Sawada-san!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I put on a pair of jeans and a red tee along with a black blazer. I headed downstairs to where my mom and dad were all dressed up for our dinner with the Sawada family. Lucas and the others promised to watch over the kids at Tsuna's house with Bianchi while we were out.

My palms were sweaty and I was nervous about seeing Tsuna for the third time today.

"Papa...," I said as he looked at me.

"Yes Hime-chan?," he asked.

I thought about asking my dad about my feelings, but the decided against it, feeling as someone would get hurt if I did.

"Nothing," I said, walking out the door, taking his hand. "Let's go already. Hurry Mama!"

At the restaurant, we were early, so we got a table and waited. I told my dad about how I joined the boxing club, learned proper Japanese, and how I was forced to sing in front of a crowd. My mom showed my dad the videos she took of me in the boxing match and the 'concert.' My dad started gushing over me, hugging me, rubbing his cheek against my head affectionately.

"Nana-chan!," my mom shouted, waving. Our table was the loudest in the whole restaurant.

I turned away from my father and watched as Tsuna and his parents came over. His parents were also nicely dressed. Tsuna was just in a zipped up jacket and pants. When my eyes met his, I quickly turned away, blushing. My father seemed to notice. He let go of me and went to Tsuna's father, doing some handshake with him as Nana sat next to my mom and started gossiping. Tsuna sat next to me awkwardly.

"Hi Kim-chan," Tsuna said, trying to kill the silence between us.

"H-Hi," I shyly said.

"I didn't know about this dinner until a few minutes ago," Tsuna said, weakly laughing to lighten up the mood.

"I found out yesterday."

"Oh. I guess our parents really are friends."

"You didn't believe it...till now?"

"No. That's not what I mean. Uhhh... I'm starting to remember now... Our childhood together..."

I looked up at him, "R-Really?"

He nodded, giving me a small smile. I felt all warm inside. My heart wasn't racing, thankfully.

* * *

><p>Since Tsuna's house was the closest to the restaurant, we all walked there. My parents also wanted to pick up Lucas, Madi, and Kyle.<p>

"Tsuna-kun, you want to come and play laser tag after school tomorrow? I already invited the others," I said, walking ahead of the slow adults with him.

"Uh... I have to-"

"Hana and Kyoko-chan are coming tomorrow too," I said.

_They must have not told him._

"Really? I guess I can go then," he said.

"You guys didn't finish your project yet?"

"No..."

"We're already done with ours. It was a piece of cake. Reborn was a big help to us though."

"... I don't know what to expect now."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's hard to explain."

"Is that so... It's almost Halloween."

"Mm."

"It's cold..."

"Here, wait." I looked at Tsuna, who took off his jacket and slipped it over my shoulders.

"Thank you," I blushed, holding onto his jacket.

_Isn't he cold now? Boys make no sense._

* * *

><p>"Is everyone here?," my dad asked with his equipment on for laser tag.<p>

"Yup!," I replied adjusting my padding.

Everyone (Tsuna, Kyoko, Hana, Takeshi, Gokudera, Haru, Lambo, I-Pin, Bianchi, Lucas, Madi, Kyle, Fuuta, and Ryohei. Reborn decided just to watch.) went into a dark, large room that was full of glow in the dark colorful lights. We were split into two teams; red team and blue team. The teams were this. On the red team was: Hana, Gokudera, Tsuna, Ryohei, I-Pin, Bianchi, Kyle, and Madi. On the blue team was: my father, Kyoko, Takeshi, Haru, Lambo, Fuuta, Lucas, and me.

"**Looks like we're on different teams Lucas**," Kyle said, smiling.**  
><strong>

"**I'm not going easy on you**," Lucas said, smirking as fire erupted around the two.

Something similar was going on between Gokudera and Takeshi, except electricity was between the two and Takeshi was insulted as a pinky on the left hand or something.

"Do your best," Kyoko said to me.

I smiled at her. "You too. I think we have this in the bag. My dad is a topnotch shooter."

"Really?," Kyoko asked, surprised.

I nodded, "He says that it's necessary sometimes in his line of work. Working traffic can get dangerous sometimes."

"Your dad work traffic?," Tsuna asked, sweat-dropping.

"Yeah. With your dad," I said. "Why?"

"N-Nothing!," Tsuna yelled, waving his arms in front of him. I saw my father glaring at Tsuna's back.

_Is something wrong?_

"Haru-chan is on a team with Kim-chan and Kyoko-chan desu!," Haru leaped onto my back as the three of us girls started giggling, leaving Tsuna just standing there. "Why isn't Tsuna-san also on this team?!"

"Maybe Gokudera-kun rigged the teams so that Tsuna was on his team and Takeshi was on the other team," I pointed out.

* * *

><p>We all went to our designated team base and devised a plan of attack. Takeshi called Gokudera and Lucas called Kyle. That was how things worked. No one was allowed to shoot Gokudera or Kyle except them. An alarm went off and everyone took off running, some hiding. Fuuta ran with me and my father. A few random people were also in our game as well so we could have a full game. As we were running, my father was shooting down a few guys, climbing up some stairs and obstacles.<p>

"I'll leave the ground to you youngsters," my dad said, giving me a peace sign before he hid in the darkness. Fuuta and I ran up some more, avoiding any confrontation with the other team so far.

"I'll go over there," Fuuta said, pointing off to the side.

I nodded, "Be careful."

"I'M LAMBO-SAN!," I heard Lambo shout before a beep sounded, meaning someone got him. "Tail-head!" And that someone was I-Pin.

I left my hiding space and shot a few guys and hid again. I looked at the score on the ceiling. It said out many people were still active. The numbers were diminishing quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"I won't let you touch the Tenth!," Gokudera shouted, shooting wildly at a bunch of people on the other team.

I sweat-dropped, "G-Gokudera-kun..."

"Haha," I heard Yamamoto laugh. "Don't think I'll let you off easy for killing off my subordinates."

"Shit. Get back Tenth! Show yourself you baseball-nut!," Gokudera yelled as I ran away.

"Hahi! I've got you now Tsuna-san!"

I turned around to see Haru standing on a box, aiming her gun at me.

I held my arms up in the air, "I give up!"

"Hahi?!," Haru's equipment started beeping.

"Don't give up so easily Sawada-san!," Hana scolded.

_She must have shot Haru._

Hana left me and I continued on, looking for a good hiding place. I found a hold in one of the walls that was big enough for me to crouch in. I saw someone from the other team walking out of the darkness. One they walked by a light, I saw it was Kim. I also saw players from my team surrounding her. She didn't seem to notice though.

"I could have sworn I heard Hana and Haru's voice...," I heard her said. "I guess I was imagining things."

"Ki-"

I was about to warn her of my team members, but there was no need to since I was cut off by Lucas swinging in on a rope, shooting some guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"**Watch out!**," I heard Lucas yell, tackling me to the ground from the air, shooting around. "We're surrounded."

We both got up, back-to-back and shot at the other team.

"**Just watch my back**," I said.

"**Obviously**," he replied, rolling his eyes.

Once we were safe, Kyle popped up with an evil laugh. Lucas chased after him, leaving me all alone.

"EXTREME!," I heard Ryohei yell.

"I better get out of here, or better yet, hide," I said, running behind a crate.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_**"Dame-Tsuna, stop hiding and get out there," **_Reborn's voice said through the speakers.

"E-EH?!," I yelled, wondering how he knew where I was. I quickly ran out of my hiding place, and then nearly ran onto someone. "K-Kyoko-chan!"

"Tsuna-kun!," Kyoko said, smiling.

I blushed.

_So cute._

She aimed her gun at me and I held my arms in the air surrendering.

_Even when she's about to shoot me she's so cute._

"Got you!," she happily said.

"Yes," I smiled.

_It's fine if I let Kyoko-chan shoot me. Whoa...never though I'd ever say that...even in my mind._

"Eh?!," I heard someone yell. "That's not fair!" I turned and saw Kim coming over. "Tsuna-kun, you're not suppose to surrender. That takes the fun out of everything. It's very disrespectful too. Did you ever stop to think what you're depriving Kyoko-chan of by just letting her shoot you? She's missing out on the fun of her opponent resisting her attacks!"

"She's right," Kyoko agreed.

_How am I the bad guy now?_

Kim turned me around and pushed me. "Go run away. No more surrendering this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I left Kyoko and started looking for more enemies.

It was near the end now. Only a few people remained. It was obvious that Kyle, Gokudera, Takeshi, and Lucas were still in the game, as were the explosions from Gokudera's bombs making things more relevant. Fuuta, Kyoko, and my father are the only ones I know who are also alive on my team. I already shot I-Pin and Bianchi since I left Kyoko. Tsuna, Madi, Hana, and Ryohei might still be in the game.

I turned a corner and bumped into Tsuna.

"HEEEEIII!," he screamed.

I covered his mouth with my head, "Quiet Tsuna. I'm not going to shoot you."

"R-Really?," he questioned.

I nodded, "You're not on my hit list yet. I'm hunting for Hana, Madi, and or Ryohei."

"Hit...list...?"

I nodded. "We can walk together if you want."

"Sur-" Tsuna's eyes turned serious for a moment and then he tackled me to the ground. "Look out!"

I fell on my back with Tsuna on top of me. I looked up and saw Hana cursing because she missed.

"Just whose side are you on Sawada-san!?," Hana shouted as I pulled out my gun and shot her.

"Darn it," she said.

"Thank you Tsuna-kun," I said looking across at Tsuna, who was on all fours. "You can get off me now."

"C-Can we just stay like this awhile longer?," he asked, shaking.

I blushed lightly, wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing his head to my shoulder. He must have been scared. His body is still trying to calm down from the adrenaline. I tangles my fingers into his messy fluff of hair.

"It's okay Tsuna-kun. You saved me and both of us are alright now. You didn't have anything to fear in the first place. I mean, Hana-chan couldn't shoot you. You're on her team."

"I guess I was afraid of her shooting you," Tsuna said, getting off of me, helping me up, blushing from what he said. "I mean, who else on your team wouldn't shoot me the second they found me?"

I chuckled and we continued on.

In the end, my team won because Lucas took one look at Tsuna walking beside me and shot him, causing Tsuna to fall on his butt in surprise. This is how things worked out. Madi shot Takeshi and got in a fight with Gokudera. Kyoko shot Kyle, which was totally okay with him and Lucas. Then she shot Ryohei because he 'pretended' to put up a fight against her. Fuuta got Madi and my dad got Gokudera. All and all, four people, including me, lived through this whole ordeal.

* * *

><p>In some miracle, Madi, Lucas, and Kyle now know enough Japanese to get by on. Madi is, of course, more advanced than Lucas and Kyle, but at least those two don't talk like I-Pin in broken Japanese. After school today, Lucas said he found a nice ramen place for us to go. I invited Tsuna, but he had to work with Kyoko and Hana on their project.<p>

"I can't wait to eat some ramen! I'm going to take a picture and put it on instagram so all of my followers can be so jelly~," Madi sang.

"Shut up, you're being annoying," Kyle said, whacking Madi upside the head.

"Hey!," she yelled, but quickly stopped because we were walking by a cosplay cafe. "Change of plans!" She grabbed the three of us and pulled us inside against our wills. We were all sitting in a booth. Kyle was checking out all the female waiters while Lucas and me were sinking into our seats, reading the menu. Madi was looking at all of the outfits.

"Look Kimmy! That girl is dressed up like Sailor Moon! Oh! That Ciel Phantomhive is really a girl! The red hair on that Shana cosplayer is just brilliant! That guy is dressed up as Inuyasha! Oh my god! A Psyduck!," Madi kept shaking my shoulder, pointing at people.

"Can I take your order?," asked a girl in a Asuna cosplay.

"We're not with her," Lucas and me said simultaneously, pointing at Madi.

"Can I have one lovely lady's number?," Kyle asked, taking our waitress's hand.

"Or him," Lucas and I added.

* * *

><p>I yawned as the four of us were walking home.<p>

"Tired?," Lucas asked.

"Mm...," I said dozing off a bit. Lucas picked me up bridal style the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

After finally finishing our project, Hana and Kyoko leave.

_I wonder how Kim-chan is. I feel bad rejecting her offer to go eat ramen with her and her friends._

I looked in one of my drawers, looking for some paper, and I stumbled onto a DVD.

"If I remember right... Kim-chan gave me this...," I said to myself, putting the DVD into the TV. "Wonder what it's about."

As the DVD played, scenes of two babies sleeping together and playing together while their parents commented were showing.

_That's...me and Kim-chan as babies?_

We were probably around one and a half. A new scene came on from a different age. It was a kindergarten graduation. A little girl was ignoring her overly-attached father for a little boy. Again it was Kim and me. Everything in this DVD contained footage of Kim and me. Whether it was us playing, sleeping, or anything. These were my memories. This was what Kim remembered, except the times when we were babies because no one remembers that time except for adults. I can tell just by watching this, that we did have a deep friendship. What caught my eyes was the scenes near the end of the DVD. There was a ring on Kim's ringer that looked familiar.

"AH!," I yelled, remembering the ring I took from Kim's room, who knows how long ago, and never returned. I scavenged my room for it, not being able to find it.

_What if Kim-chan finds it here?! She'll think I stole it!_

After not being able to find it, I gave up; concluding that if I couldn't find it, there was no way that Kim could.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

Today, Madi and I were going over to Kyoko's place for a sleepover after playing basketball with Lucas, Kyle, Takeshi, and Gokudera. Once there, we went to Kyoko's room where Hana and Haru were. Kyoko came in with snacks and we all started playing games. Haru and Madi already met and hit it off really nicely. They both have a love for cosplay.

"Let's play truth or dare again," Hana said.

"No!," I yelled, but I was out voted by three people saying 'yes.'

"You can start first then Kim," Hana said.

"Fine. Madi, truth or dare?," I asked.

"Truth," she said.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?," I asked mischievously.

Madi blushed and held her cheeks, "Yes, his name is Zero."

Kyoko and Haru squealed as Hana didn't believe her. I knew what Madi meant though.

"Are you going to let him bite your neck too?," I asked with a blank face.

"KYYAAA! Maybe after the first date," Madi squealed.

"Anime," Hana muttered.

"Loophole," I added. "No anime. That's a rule now."

"Other then dramas and anime, I don't have a crush on anyone from here or back home," Madi said honestly. "I choose Haru-chan. Truth or dare."

"Dare desu!," Haru replied.

"I dare you to...teach me all of your sewing techniques!," Madi said, bouncing with joy.

"Alright!," Haru said. "Hana-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Hana said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?," Haru asked.

"No. All the boys here are not mature enough," Hana said. "Kyoko, truth or dare."

"Dare," Kyoko said as Hana smirked evilly, looking at me.

"I dare you to ask Kim who she has a crush on on your turn," Hana said as all the girls looked at me with expecting eyes.

"E-EH?!," I yelled.

_C-Crush?! As in like? L-Love?_

"Kim-chan, truth or dare?," Kyoko asked.

_Either way I'll have to answer..._

"Dar- WAIT I pick truth!," I yelled, figuring out a loophole at the last minute.

"Too late," Hana said.

"I dare you to tell us who you have a crush on," Kyoko giggled.

I blushed, fiddling with my fingers, "What does it mean to have a crush?"

"You like and or love someone," Hana said. "As more than a friend."

"According to urban dictionary," Madi said, reading her phone, "A crush is an amazing thing that gives you feelings of nerves and excitement whenever you see them, and a burning desire to be with someone who you find very attractive and extremely special. What else is there... OH! When you have a crush on someone it means you have developed a strong desire for another person. Eventually it may grow into true love or your feelings might wear away so don't jump into conclusions and mistake a silly crush for love. A crush might make you get butterflies in your stomach, shy, and bashful. Your crush can also cause you to do silly things like stalking him, figuring out his/her scheduled classes, looking at his/her Facebook a million times a day, even reading all his/her comments, collecting every piece of information you can on him/her, and other obsessive things. Sometimes in school when you see you're crush walking down the hall, the sounds of noisy people come to a silence and everyone one fades away from your sight. Now all your see and hear is your crush glowing with a aurora like a beautiful god/goddess." Everyone just stared at Madi. "Have any of you have had these symptoms?"

_Have I?... ... ... Oh my gosh! I've been through most of those! A-Am I really? I-I have a crush on Tsuna which means I-I might possibly l-love him._

"I think we have our answer," Madi said, looking at me. "**Spill the beans.** Who is it?"

"Tell us Kim-chan," Kyoko said.

I took a deep breath, "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Nothing ever leaves this circle," Hana declared.

"Right... Well...the person I have a crush on is...," I said, building suspense, and my confidence to say his name. I noticed Hana pulling out a piece of paper too. "Tsuna."

"I knew it!," Hana shouted pointing at the paper she took out. It was the one from that number game we did at school. Tsuna's name was on number one and if I remember right...number one should be- "Sawada-san is the one Kim loves." Right...that one...

"HAHI!?," Haru yelled. "LOVE RIVAL!"

"H-Huh?," I asked, confused.

"Haru-chan's going to be Tsuna-san's wife!," Haru declared.

I felt something in me boiling. I stood up and shouted, "Not if I become it first!"

Haru cried, "I never thought it'd come to this, but, Kim-chan and Haru-chan are rival's for Tsuna-san's love! Let's go over to him right now and ask him to pick one of us!"

"N-No way! That's mean c-c-confessing to him!," I shouted, trying to stop Haru from pulling me out of Kyoko's room. "Tsuna-san knows Haru-chan loves him!"

I froze. "S-Seriously?"

"Yup!," she said proudly. "I'm going to be the wife of a mafia boss!"

"Good luck Kim-chan, Haru-chan," Kyoko said.

"Remember now you two. According to Urban dictionary: There is a reason why a crush is called a crush. It might hurt to find out your crush is taken. OUCH! But if you are truly still into this person don't let that stop you. There is still hope for the future. Until your desired lover is single again try developing a friendship! That way you'll always be an option...unless you're friend-zoned hard," Madi said.

"How will this play out?," Hana asked, amused.

"Kyaa!" Madi tackled me into a hug. "My little Kimmy is growing up! She's dealing with love and everything!"

"S-Stop it!," I yelled, embarrassed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Achoo!," I sneezed. "Am I catching a cold?" Reborn smirked. "What are you smiling about?"

"A rivalry over someone has started in the war of love," said Bianchi.

"...Okay then...," I said. "Forget I asked..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooo, uh, what was I going to say. Oh. The next update or anything really will be a long while away. I'm having AP testing for two weeks. Which means I have to study my ass off to get at least a 3 or 4. I'd die happy with a 5 really... I hope Reborn doesn't break into the testing area and shoot me with a dying will bullet so that I'd get a 5. I'd probably get a 5 then lose that score and get suspended. *cries* I'll wear Reborn charms to keep him away.<strong>

**I know Tsuna is the most DENSE person in the world, but that'll change in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter will be Kim finding out Tsuna's "crush" and her plastic ring is returned to her. There's the little preview for what's to come. The ending of the next chapter should be a cliffhanger... Yup, just trying to make conversation right now. So yeah. TsunaXKim will be happening soon. Maybe two or three chapters from now, depending how things roll on my end here. Yuppie yup yup.**

**Like always, review and pray for my success on my AP testing.**


	16. Chapter 16

****WARNING: I DID NOT REREAD THIS CHAPTER. I JUST TYPED IT UP AND WAS LIKE "DONE." I may have sped through things, but nothing important happens and some things, like the episodes from the anime/manga are common knowledge anyways. It'd be boring if I typed out literally everything. That's why we authors have the ability to time skip, use flashbacks, and summarize.****

****"BOLD" **- When words are bold, in quotes (in most cases), and aligned left, that means that the characters are speaking in English.**

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

**_"This"** - **_**This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters.****

**Disclaimer: ****I AM UNABLE TO OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I cautiously made my way to school. I wanted to make sure I didn't walk into Tsuna. I can't face him after that sleepover with the girls. I made sure to leave earlier than usual, so I was walking by myself to school. At least, that's what I thought. Lucas was following me the whole time. I only noticed when he blew at my neck, scaring me.

"**What are you doing?**," he asked, in his school uniform, meaning he quickly got ready and caught up to me.

"**I'm going to school**," I said, sweat dropping for getting caught by him.**  
><strong>

"**You look like you're trying to avoid someone.**"

"**Really? I kind of am. Heh.**"

"**Is there something in the water here that makes people weird?**"

"**What?**"**  
><strong>

"**I didn't say anything. Let's just go.**"

_Liar!_

We walked to school together, sitting around in the classroom. We were the only two even at school, unless you count Hibari.

"**So, how's your girlfriend? What was her name? Amber?**," I asked, trying to recall what she looked like.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably. "**We...broke up****.**"

My eyes widened. "**What? Why? Who? When? How?**"

He shrugged. "**It wasn't working out between us anymore. She called it off. It was a few days after you left for here.**"

I frowned. "**I was planning on making friends with her...**"

Lucas started laughing, patting my shoulder. "**Hahahaha! That's a good one! I've watched you struggle for three months trying to even start a conversation with her.**"

I hid my face behind my hands, embarrassed. "**Don't remind me of the past...**"

"**There's a reason things didn't work out between us...**," Lucas said seriously after his laughing fit.

"**Tell me!**"

"**Well...**" He looked off to the side. "**There was another gi-**"

"**You were cheating on her?!**"

"**NO! Would you just listen!**" I nodded, apologizing for jumping to conclusions. He ran his hand through his hair, looking away from me. "**There was another girl in my heart...that I couldn't get over no matter how hard I tried to push away the thought of being with her in a relationship. Amber knew who was in my heart, and she told me that I shouldn't use her like that just because I can't get the girl I want.**"

"**...that's why you've had... What? About nine relationships now? Tell me about this girl. I want to see if she's worth you.**"

"**I wonder if she's even worth me all the time. Especially when she acts like a weirdo.**"

"**Don't worry Lucas. Describe your feelings to me.**"

"**For starters, she's our age and in our grade. She can be shy, but I can see her changing from her past ways. She's always upset when she fails a test to the point of crying. I've known her for a long time now, but I don't see her having an interest in me. Actually, scratch that, I can't tell what she thinks of me. I really like her... You can even say love. I try to steer away the guys that fall for her because I always felt like I was protecting her from the bad guys. Don't even get me started on the trouble this girl gets into. She can't help but end up being a hero in the end, but not many people know how she is when she's not shy and unfamiliar with you.**" Lucas blushed. "**She's really cute...**"

"**Lucas...**" I wiped a stay tear from my eyes. "**That was really touching... I wish you the best of luck with this girl. I hope she realizes that she's missing out on such a great guy. You sound so serious and truthful about this girl.**"

"**You don't get it?**"

"**Get what?**"

"**... Nothing.**"

"**Come on. Tell me.**"

"**No****.**"

"**Why not?**"

"**Because, I'm tired. I had to wake up early because of you.**"

"**I didn't ask you to come you know.**"

"**I can't leave you here by yourself.**"

"**Mhm. Thank you.**"**  
><strong>

Lucas blushed, but I didn't notice it. He grumbled, "**Why would you thank me for something like that?**"

"**Hey! It's my choice, not yours.**"

"**Idiot**," Lucas said, pulling me into a headlock, grinning.

"**E-Eh! S-Stop it!**," I yelled, trying to pull his arm off.

"**It's my choice, not yours**," Lucas taunted.

_Why did I have to say that?_

* * *

><p>After school, my group for the project had to rehearse our skit in the gym. Reborn was coaching us through it and helped up to improve. Tomorrow was the day everything will be presented. The skit was hard work, but it was also fun doing it with everyone. If it was by myself, I wouldn't have enjoyed it much. After everything was perfect, we all headed to an ice cream parlor and then to Tsuna's house for some strange reason. I was on edge the whole day because Tsuna was sitting next to me, I didn't want to talk to him or even look at him. I was trying so hard to today, which was very difficult.<p>

When Tsuna opened the door, he looked surprised to see all of us. We all walked in as Gokudera was yelling about how he brought Tsuna some ice cream as well. I played with the kids the whole time we were at Tsuna's place. Tsuna was too busy playing video games with the guys while Madi and I were downstairs, playing with the kids. Madi was playing with I-Pin and Lambo more than Fuuta, leaving my attention to be more on him.

"Kim-chan, draw with me!," Fuuta yelled handing my some blank papers, crayons, markers, and colored pencils.

"Okay." I smiled, drawing a picture of a bunch of fish. Twenty seven in total.

_...Why did I draw this?_

"What'd you draw Fuuta?," I asked, looking over at his work. "Eh?!"

He drew a realistic looking rabbit that was eating a carrot.

"I-Is it bad?," he asked, a bit upset at my reaction.

"No! It's really good actually!," I said, trying to make sure Fuuta doesn't cry. "It's way better than mine...there's a reason I don't draw a lot. I doodle. Doodling doesn't have to look amazing..."

"I like yours better!," Fuuta said, holding mine up to the light. "It's cool."

"You're just saying that Fuuta."

"I mean it, Kim-chan."

I pulled Fuuta into a hug, "You're such a sweat heart! Neh, why don't we go and help Mama make some snacks for everyone?"

In the end, I successfully avoid Tsuna, except for those few times I looked at him and my face heated up from it.

* * *

><p>"Today's the day!," Yamamoto announced, stretching. "Our group's going last."<p>

"We just have to present our posters today though," I reminded.

"Oh yeah," Yamamoto said. "I forgot we even did that."

"You baseball-nut," Goudera remarked. "How could you forget something like that?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty confident for everything," Madi said proudly, pounding a fist to her chest.

"Ours wasn't that hard...," Kyle said nonchalantly.

"Oh shut up!," Madi yelled, pushing Kyle into Lucas, who caught Kyle.

"Oh, Tsuna! You guys are presenting first, right?," Yamamoto asked, calling Tsuna over. I hid behind Lucas.

"Yeah. I guess it's better than going later. There's no one to compare us to," Tsuna said, rather relieved.

"I'm sure you'll do fine!," Madi said, slapping him on the back.

"Itte!"

"DON'T SLAP THE TENTH LIKE THAT YOU ABNORMAL WOMAN!"

"WHY AM I ABNORMAL?! I DIDN'T EVEN HIT HIM THAT HARD. IT WAS AN ENCOURAGEMENT SLAP ANYWAYS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_Where's Kim-chan? I could have sworn I just saw her here..._

I noticed her ponytail sticking out from behind Lucas. I walked over to her, wondering why she's there where no one could see her.

"Kim-chan?," I asked, watching her jump. Lucas turned around and watched us.

"E-Eh! T-Tsuna-kun!," she yelled. "H-Hello."

"Is something wrong?," I asked.

_She's been acting weird since yesterday... She's been avoiding me._

"N-No! What would make you think that?"

_You're suspicious...and you won't make eye-contact with me._

"Then why-"

"Group one, you're up first. Everyone to your seats," our teacher announced.

_Dammit! I was in the middle of talking._

I took my place in the front of class with Kyoko and Kurokawa.

"Our project was on samurais," Hana said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Finally, there are the extra credit questions, " said Hana. "The first one asked if we each would like to have been a samurai. I decided not to."

"I decided to because it sounds like fun," Kyoko cheerfully said.

_Fun?_

"I decided against it... I wouldn't want to be forced by some code to do something I don't want to do," Tsuna admitted.

After answering the rest of the extra credit questions, they finished their presentation and other groups went up.

"Mantis shrimp aren't always so gorgeous to look at. They can also be an underwater NIGHTMARE!," Madi said, putting emphasis on 'nightmare.'

_I don't like where this is going..._

"They're one of the most creatively violent animals on the earth," Kyle added. "It has two appendages on the front of its body that accelerate with the same velocity as a gunshot from a twenty-two caliber rifle, and in less then three-thousandths of a second, can strike prey with 1,500 Newtons of force."

"Their limbs move so quickly that the water around them boils in a process known as supercavitation. When those cavitation bubbles collapse, it produced an undersea shock wave that can kill their prey even if the mantis shrimp misses it target. The force of these collapsing bubbled also produces temperatures in the range of sever thousand Kelvins and emits tiny bursts of life. This effect if called luminescence," Lucas recited.

"Using their murderer sticks, they dismember their prey. The sticks bash on other animals to pieces, smashing apart crabs, mollusks, oysters, and octopi until deliciousness starts squirting out," Madi said, drooling a bit. "Their limbs are so resilient that researchers have been studying their cell structure for use in the development of advanced body armor for combat troop."

_...scary. How can she said things like that with that kind of look!_

"If you were to keep a mantis shrimp as a pet, just know that aquariums don't agree with them. They usually slaughter every other creature in their tank, but not only are aquatic organisms are at risk here. Humans are too since mantis shrimp and destroy the glass of the tank," Kyle finished.

"For the questions, we've all pretty much came upon an agreement," Lucas said. "The mantis shrimp is one of our top five favorite animals now because, despite being so beautiful, it embraces the darkness of the world; extolling death with the luminescent brilliance of a dying star. It's like Genghis Khan bathing in sherbet ice cream. The mantis shrimp is the harbinger of-"

"Blood-soaked rainbows," said Lucas, Kyle, and Madi simultaneously, freaking everyone out.

"It is bright," said Kyle.

It is dark," said Lucas.

"And it is beautiful," Madi finished, dramatically.

I face-palmed.

_How do I get along with these people?_

"Our presentation is on the mafia," I announced, pointing at the title of my group's poster.

"EHHH?!," Tsuna shouted, his eyes looking like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

My group's presentation was going smoothly. The teacher looks satisfied and everything. Now all that was left was to answer the extra credit questions.

"Unanimously, my whole group agreed to working int he mafia," I replied, hearing Tsuna complaining silently from his seat.

"I guess it's because we play a mafia game with our friends all the time," Takeshi said, scratching the back of his head, laughing.

"Our sources came from a friend of ours that's in the mafia and online websites," I said to the teacher.

"The mafia is full of dangerous threats that must be taken out!," Gokudera shouted, throwing his fist into the air.

"Yeah!," Takeshi and I yelled, following suit with Gokudera's actions.

* * *

><p>"I think we aced the presentation," I cheered as the lunch bell rang and everyone was fixing the classroom.<p>

"How could we not?," Gokudera rolled his eyes. "We even had Reborn-san helping us. No way you two could have messed up."

"Hey!," I shouted, pouting.

"Hahaha, I was afraid of messing up," Takeshi admitted.

"All we have left is the skit tomorrow. You guys think we're ready?," I asked, regaining my composure.

"Of course!," Takeshi and Gokudera said.

"I can't mess up in front of the Tenth!"

"It's going to be really fun!"

"That ugly woman better not screw things up for us," Gokudera muttered, biting the tip of his thumb.

"Ugly?," Madi muttered darkly, purple and black, ominous fire came off her. "You don't me me? Do you GoGo-kun?~"

I hid behind Takeshi.

_Scary..._

During lunch, I was still trying my best to avoid Tsuna. I didn't eat with the group that day. I made up an excuse that I had to go to the library for something.

* * *

><p>"Eat your peas sweetie," my mother told me during dinner.<p>

"No," I said, scrunching up my face. "They taste funny."

"You should eat them because it's healthy for you," my father said, putting more peas on my plate.

"Ok!," I grinned, eating up all the peas on my plate before finishing the rest of my dinner.

"Oh sure, she does it when you ask," my mom sarcastically said.

"She's my little Hime-chan!," my father said, gushing in his seat.

* * *

><p>Today, I had to go to school in my costume for the skit. I was wearing a black suit white a frilly, white dress shirt underneath, and a black bow that had the ends hanging. I was wearing black dress pants and combat boots. My hair was tied with an orange ribbon into a high ponytail.<p>

Madi and the boys were wearing matching black suits, except Madi was wearing a black skirt. Takeshi was wearing a the same thing as everyone, but with a blue tie. Gokudera was the same, but with a messy red tie. We all were wearing black shades. I think we scared a lot of people on the way to school. I guess we looked shady. Once in the gym where the skits will be taking place, Reborn came and handed us handguns. These guns weren't real. Reborn said that they only look real. Even the bullets looked real. We all cheered for Tsuna's skit, even when he messed up and tripped multiple times.

My group was the last one of the day. We were all in place on the stage. The curtains were still down. The set for out skit was suppose to be in a mansion. There's a makeshift stair case, a couch, a fake fireplace with a painting over it, and other fancy stuff. Once the curtain went up, that was when everything became blank in my mind.

_I forget everything! What do I do?! KYA!_

As if he was sensing my distress, Takeshi put a hand over my shoulder, reassuring me by saying, "You'll do great Boss." He quickly whispered to me words that corresponded to our skit just as we were walking onto the stage. I was in the middle of Gokudera and Takeshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

Kim's group was just starting.

_What do I expect from a skit Reborn planned?_

"Boss, you should rest. You haven't slept since the exchange," Yamamoto said to Kim, putting his hand on her shoulder.

_What exchange?_

Kim swatted away Yamamoto's arm, shaking her head, "I'm fine. You two should get some rest. I have a bad feeling that something might happen."

"Then we shouldn't sleep! No, scratch that. He can sleep, I'll watch over you!," Gokudera yelled at Kim, pulling out a gun to show that he was ready to protect her.

"It's just a feeling," Kim said, putting her hand on the gun Gokudera held. "You two go to sleep. I'll stay here and finish some paperwork. That's an order."

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked conflicted as they went up the staircase that led to a second level. The two laid down there, pretending that those were their beds. Kim sat down on the couch, pulling out a clipboard full of papers and a pen. She scribbled down on them, sighing.

"At this rate...we'll barely have a hundred men by the end of this month," she said, scratching her head. "If I could just figure out what Family is targeting us so hatefully. I already dealt with all of the ones on our bedside...so who?" Kim later fell asleep on the couch just as three people came on stage, looking around cautiously. It was Madi, Lucas, and Kyle.

"Boss, area is secure. No guards are out," said Kyle.

"What a weak defense system. How can this Family be considered a stronghold?," Madi scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Lucas was staring at Kim, "Missed one. Not just anyone. The head honcho."

Kyle and Madi gasped as Lucas pulled out a gun, switching off the safety.

"This is for everything your Family has done to us! Now we'll be the ones on top," Lucas said, about to pull the trigger.

_H-He looks like he's really going to kill her. Get up Kim-chan! Get up!_

"Boss!," Gokudera shouted, firing his gun down to the main stage where the three 'bad guys' were. Yamamoto hopped over the railing of the second floor and landed nearby the couch just as Kim woke up. "We're under attack!"

Gokudera stayed on the second floor, firing his gun and bombs at Lucas, Kyle, and Madi. For some reason, I felt happy seeing Lucas nearly getting hit by Gokudera's attacks.

The skit ended with Gokudera fighting Madi and Yamamoto fighting Kyle to the death. In the end, only Lucas and Kim remained with a heated boss battle. The guns sounded so real. It even caused their clothing to be cut when whatever that came out of the gun was fired, grazing against them. Kim won, and she was all alone because her whole Family was dead. She put the gun to her head and committed suicide, knowing that it was better to die now than later. The curtain went down to show the skit was truly over.

Th skit looked really realistic. It had my heart going, especially when it looked like Kim really did die. I went backstage, and onto the stage to congratulate my friends for their better performance. They were all up, and Gokudera looked overly happy when I congratulated him. I noticed one person missing though. I looked around and saw Kim still on the ground in the same position she was in when the skit ended. My eyes widened in horror.

_N-No way...she can't be dead... R-Reborn must have given them real guns!_

I ran over to Kim's side, falling onto my knees, shaking Kim by the shoulders.

"Wake up. Please, you can't be dead," I said, tears wanting to come out of my eyes. I held her to me in a tight hug.

I heard a groan coming from her. "Tsuna-kun, I'm not dead. I'm just tired..." Kim yawned. "That was a lot of work and pressure."

I pulled back, out of the hugs staring at her in disbelief. "Seriously?"

She nodded, then seemed to realize something. She turned away, playing with her ponytail over her shoulder. "I-It was just a skit anyways...b-bye." She got up and ran away from me.

_Did I do something?_

At lunch, Kim was telling us how she had to go to the office and pick up something for our teacher, so she couldn't spend lunch with us. I didn't believe her though. Everyone was back in their school uniform again. I excused myself to the bathroom at lunch and really just went to look for her. I found her in the classroom, eating my herself. The room was unusually empty. I brushed that fact off and went over to her, startling her.

"T-Tsuna-kun!," she yelled, standing up.

"I thought you said you were busy," I said, crossing my arms.

"I-I finished it early," she said, backing away slightly.

"You've been acting weird lately. Are you sure everything's alright?," I asked, going closer to her.

She nodded, "I-I'm fine! Why?"

"I've noticed you have been avoiding me too," I said, thinking about all the times she'd avoid contact, hide or leave when I was near her, or avoid talking to me for long.

"Me? Avoiding you? No way! You should get back to your lunch," she said, trying to push me out of the room.

I held up my lunch that I managed to leave the roof with. "I'll just eat with you. I don't want to hear Kurokawa complain about my performance on this project."

"O-Okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_I can't avoid him now!_

"S-So...," I said as we were both eating at my desk; Tsuna across from me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" I blushed, mentally slapping myself for asking such a thing.

_I was afraid of something like this happening... Please don't answer!_

Tsuna looked like he was caught off guard. His eyes darted around the whole room and his words were not coming out right.

_I have to tell him that he does't have to tell me!_

"You can tell me. We're friends after all." My mouth was not saying what I wanted to say.

_NOOOO!_

"I...," Tsuna's face was red as he put down his chopsticks.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_I like Kyoko-chan..._

Kim's image popped into my head.

_Kim-chan... No! Ugh, it's Kyoko-chan, not Kim-chan...although..._

I shut my eyes tightly shut and yelled, without meaning to yell, "I like Kyoko-chan!"

I covered my mouth, regretting what I said. I looked at Kim. Her eyes were wide and her hands were shaking.

"K-Kyoko-chan?," she asked softly. She looked hurt and I was about to apologize, but then she just blew out into a full-blown smile. "You're secret is safe with me! Good luck with her Tsuna-kun." She gave me a thumbs up and continued to eat her lunch.

_Does Kim-chan not like me back?... I thought she was going to get upset if she like liked me._

I felt disappointed. When lunch ended and everyone was piling back into the classroom, Lucas looked at Kim and then he started glaring at me.

_Did I do something wrong?_

When school ended, Lucas came over to Kim's desk, grabbing her wrist.

"**Let's go somewhere**," he said.

"**Where?**," Kim asked.

"**You'll find out when we get there**," he replied mysteriously. I saw him glaring at me over Kim's head.

"**Who's going?**"

"**Just us two.**"

"**Okay.**"

_How could you just accept that!?_

I watched as Lucas walked Kim out of the classroom with his arm around her shoulders. It was like they were a couple. I felt enraged, like I wanted to run after them and punch Lucas in the face. Kim's hurt face from lunch came to mind. I clenched my fists.

_Why? Why did she have such an expression?... Did I cause it? There's something she's not telling me._

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

Lucas took me out to eat pizza.

"What happened?," he asked, calmly eating his slice.

I just looked at my slice blankly. "...Do you know what it feels like when you find our someone you like has someone else in mind?"

Lucas looked surprised, but his eyes sympathized. "Yeah. I do."

I looked up at him pleadingly. "How was it for you?"

He scratched his back. "She didn't tell me she liked someone else, that girl I told you I liked. She didn't have to. I've known her long enough to know when she has that longing in her eyes for another man. She's new to love, which worries and and yet also hurts me because that means I'm not the one who can teach her how love really is."

"How sad...," I frowned. "I'm sorry..."

"So tell me now, just so I know for sure... Why did Tsuna shatter your feelings?"

"Y-You knew..."

"It's obvious to me."

I looked down at my lap. "... I have a crush on Tsuna, maybe even love. I don't know if it's because I'm not use to this feeling or not...but-" I started to cry. "I-It hurt to much." I gripped the area over my heart. "It hurt to hear him say he liked Kyoko-chan. How could I compete with her? She's the school idol and not to mention smart and pretty. I keep asking myself why I couldn't just have said nothing about who he liked. M-Maybe if I said nothing, then I wouldn't be hurting so much."

Lucas scooted over to me and hugged me. "You're just putting yourself down again..."

I shook my head, crying into his chest, "I already have Haru-chan as a rival...now Kyoko-chan?"

"I don't know who this Haru girl is...but I think you're better than both of them. They don't even come close to you."

I sniffed, "W-What?"

"Though you say otherwise, you're pretty and smart when you put your mind to it. There are a lot of things you hate doing about school, but you manage to get through it with your cramming style. I don't know if you've noticed, but you even have a fan club. Back home, guys would try to ask you out all the time, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but there was still a number of guys. You would always think they were joking or ignore them, other times, I dealt with them to make sure they left you alone."

"I-I don't believe you."

"Ask anyone from our old school. They'll tell you what I said... Kim... I lo-"

"There you two are!," Madi's voice shouted.

I wiped my eyes as Lucas took his arms off of me. Madi and Kyle sat with us and I explained to them what happened. Madi and Kyle were currently planning on kidnapping Tsuna and torturing him, which I immediately shut down.

"This still isn't over!," Madi proclaimed. "Tuna-kun is still single! It's not over, even if he has someone. Marriage is when things are over."

"W-What?," I asked, wiping some tears I had.

"He just doesn't know what he's missing! He's not good enough for you! And to think I shipped him with you before."

"... I'm going to the bathroom," I said, excusing myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Madi's POV-<strong>

Once Kim left, I turned to Lucas, who was hiding his emotions.

I looked at him with pity, "Sorry...I have to be supporting of Kim's needs... I know you love her Lucas..."

"It's fine...," Lucas replied, looking away.

"Maybe it's time you confessed to her," Kyle suggested.

"No way. She likes Tsuna, not me... She only sees me as her best friend," Lucas said sadly.

"Brother," I corrected.

Lucas glared at me, "I need to be a man in her eyes. No, I want to be the man in her life to love her."

"Maybe...if you haven't dated anyone yet...she would have thought of things differently," I pondered aloud.

"Hey! I thought my plan back then for him to look more like a man by dating was a great idea!," Kyle complained.

"And look where it brought him," I snapped. "My darling Kimmy is just a mere confused woman in love."

"She's coming back," Kyle whispered as we all tried to act casual.

For the rest of the day, I was comforting my best friend in her time of need. I was happy. Having her confide in me about love, pouring out her heart's desires. This is something I've dreamed about. We sang song together in her room that night so she could vent more emotions out of her system.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Mid-winter test of courage?," I asked Reborn.

Her, Lucas, Kyle, and I were crowding round the fire extinguisher's box where Reborn was currently in.

"Don't people usually do those kinds of things during the summer?," Madi asked.

"We couldn't do it this summer, so I thought it would be fun to have it now," Reborn said. "A lot had happened for you guys, so a break from it all will be good for you guys and everyone else."

"I want to be Kimmy's partner!," Madi shouted, linking her arm with mine.

"I think I would handle her better," Lucas said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We're gathering at Namimori graveyard tonight at 9 o'clock," Reborn said.

"I don't want to go," I said.

"EHH? Why?," Madi asked, shaking me a bit.

_It's in a graveyard at night! What if a zombie apocalypse happened or something?!_

"I forgot to mention. This event is also mandatory for members of the Vongola," Reborn said, smirking.

_Darn it!_

"I guess I'll be going then...," I mumbled.

"Sorry! I can't go!," Kyle said, bowing. We all looked at him. "I have a date tonight."

"With your magazines?," Madi joked.

"No! With an actual girl!," Kyle yelled.

"Does she know?," I asked.

"Of course!," Kyle yelled, offended.

"I just can't believe you man...," Lucas said, shaking his head.

"Come on guys! What am I? A player?," Kyle asked.

"No," the three of us said. "Flirt."

"I'll be announcing the pairings tonight," Reborn said as his little secret room in the white box closed.

* * *

><p>I put a hand to my heart as I was walking to the graveyard by myself with just my flashlight.<p>

_I feel so uneasy._

I looked around, making sure I wasn't being followed by a rapist or someone along those lines.

"Why did Madi and Lucas go on ahead without me?," I whined. "This is like a scene out of a horror movie! Of all the places in the world to go to at night, why a graveyard?"

I heard a rustle in the bushes beside me and I fell onto my knees, holding myself, screaming.

_I wanna go home!_

"Meow~"

I looked up and saw a cat circling me. It started to rub against my leg, purring. I smiled and started to pet it.

"You're so cute," I squealed as the cat laid on the ground. I scratched behind its ears and watched it meow in delight. "You must be all alone too. You can keep me company if you want." The cat went back onto its feet, nodding in agreement. I stood up and started walking along. "As long as we have each other, we won't be afraid."

Right when I turned the flashlight on the path ahead, I saw the face of a Yūrei peering at me.

"KYAAAA!," I screamed falling on my butt, about ready to faint. The cat was hiding in my lap.

"That's a better reaction than I thought I'd get out of you," I heard Reborn's voice say.

I stopped screaming, realizing that Reborn was just dressed like a Yūrei.

"R-Reborn! T-That was so mean!," I whined, wiping away stray tears that feel before I stood up.

"Everyone already got paired up," Reborn said, ignoring my whining. "You'll have to go through this by yourself."

"Eh!?," I yelled. "I-I'm going home then if that's how it's going to be." I turned around to walk home.

"Really? Everyone is just here to scare Tsuna. I planned this with you in mind," Reborn said, making me stop. "Tsuna needs to be punished for his actions against a woman."

"What do I have to do?," I asked because I was still upset.

"Originally, everyone was suppose to walk through the cemetery in pairs, but we had an odd number and then everyone liked the idea of having scaring and scared groups. In the end, everyone wanted to be scaring. Tsuna didn't arrive yet, but him and Lambo are going to be the only ones in the scared group. I suspect you'd be in the scaring group since you'll probably be having a had time getting to sleep now."

"T-Thanks?"

Instead of joining Kyoko and Haru and their ghost umbrella and Namahage, even though Namahage isn't a ghost, bit, I joined Madi and Lucas. The cat I met even followed me to them. Okay, so Bianchi's appearance for it scared me every time I looked at her. I kept forgetting she was wearing it, so I kept getting scared. Such a scary snake.

According to Fuuta, Tsuna has the number one ranking of "most scared mafioso." Since Fuuta was planning on scaring Tsuna with fake bats and a rubber mask, I think Tsuna is more scared of things than me. My fear is from a certain degree I guess.

So now, Madi and Lucas are planning on dressing as Hidarugami, Madi's idea, as I play their victim.

"Kimmy-kyuu," Madi said. "Can you go see if Take-kun and them have any tape? I'll watch your kitty for you."

"R-Right," I nodded, walking off to where Fuuta, Ryohei, and Takeshi are. "Hopefully Tsuna didn't get there yet."

For some reason, I felt like I was going in circles.

_I don't remember this area when I was going between Takeshi's group and mine..._

Blue fire started to appear everywhere. I flinched and looked around myself.

_H-Hitodama? Why are souls out of their graves or not passed on?_

Something told me that I needed to get out of here. That there was danger nearby.

"Kim, get over here!," I heard a male's voice yell in Japanese. I turned around, getting a bit freaked out. I saw an orange light and immediately felt drawn to it. I followed it as it moved along. "Just keep following me. I'll get you to where you need to go."

"Where I need to go?," I asked, a bit dazed.

_This voice...why do I feel at peace right now? Maybe it's because it's a good soul._

I was taken to an area where I saw two Adult Lambos. No wait, one Adult Lambo and an ghost impostor of Adult Lambo who was holding onto Tsuna. I wasn't afraid though. That spirit that led me here was by my side. I over heard Tsuna call the impostor Romeo.

_B-Bianchi's ex?_

"He's going to take Tsuna to the world after death," the voice warned me as I felt the danger coming from Romeo.

_He has such evil intents._

Tsuna was being pulled in, and was yelling for Lambo's help. Lambo wasn't any help anyway. His thunder set, elettrico cornata only made Romeo stronger. Romeo was pulling in both Tsuna and Lambo now.

_I-I have to help!_

I ran out of my hiding place, towards the three.

"Stop!," I shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Kimmy-chan?!," adult Lambo shouted.

"K-Kim-chan?!," Tsuna shouted.

"I'll deal with you after!," Romeo yelled as I grabbed Lambo and Tsuna's hands, pulling them away from Romeo, but I was being dragged along too now.

"You're in the way Tsuna, Kim!," Bianchi shouted, running from the side with two poison cakes. "That face pissed me off!" She leaped in front of Tsuna, shoving the cakes onto Romeo and Lambo's faces. Tsuna was let go, but, since I was pulling still, I fell backwards and Tsuna fell backwards on top of me. Tsuna got off of me, apologizing, and we both watched as the victims to poison cooking went down. "Perish." Romeo's ghost and the gate to the underworld disappeared.

"He disappeared," Tsuna said.

"I'm relieved," Bianchi said. "And he was split in two, so I feel twice as relieved."

"This is Lambo! Are you alright Lambo?," Tsuna yelled, running over to said cow boy's side with me behind him. Adult Lambo went back to being our baby Lambo who was sleeping peacefully. "He's normal."

I picked up Lambo into my arms.

"I'm sure Adult Lambo will take care of himself on the other side," Reborn said.

"Reborn! Where were you all this time?," Tsuna asked, mad.

"I had to take care of too," Reborn responded.

"Tsuna-kun! Kim-chan!," I heard Kyoko's voice shouting. We both turned and saw everyone coming over.

"Kyoko-chan, everybody," Tsuna yelled.

I looked at Tsuna, and then Kyoko with sad eyes. I got up just as Gokudera went down due to seeing his sister's face. Apparently everyone thinks me and Tsuna planned the whole souls thing together just to scare everyone. Reborn freaked out Tsuna and I-Pin was scolding Lambo. Tsuna noticed something and pointed, directing everyone's attention to where flowers, wood, and such were floating.

_Huh? That looked like... Fuuta? He's not here with us so..._

Everyone got scared and ran away while Gokudera was on the ground, praying to God for help. Tsuna took Lambo out of my arms before he got away from everyone. Me, Bianchi, and Reborn looked at the source of the floating objects. Fuuta stepped out from behind a grave stone with his comically large book.

"Huh? Where'd everyone go? I wanted to tell them the 'scariest cemetery' ranking," Fuuta pouted in his little vampire costume.

"You still lack training Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

Fuuta ran into my arms while I kept complimenting him on how cute he looked.

* * *

><p>So Tsuna's dad left yesterday and my dad has to leave soon as well. It's a good thing that Parent's Day is today.<p>

"Are you ready kids?," my mom asked, putting on her makeup.

"Looking good Mrs. Fuko!," Kyle whistled.

"That's Mrs. Fuko? I thought it was Miss Universe?," Lucas said, grinning.

_You guys are only encouraging her..._

My mom giggled, "Oh you boys."

"Mr. Fuko, you look like a super star!," Madi yelled.

"Mama...why are you and Papa...dressed like that?," I asked, sweat dropping. My father was in a fancy suit and my mom was wearing a sparkling dress that famous people usually wear.

"Do you know how long it's been since we've been to a class visitation?," my mom said, exaggerating what she means with her arms.

"People are going to misunderstand...," I said, wondering how to pretend I'm not related to my mom because at least my father would blend in better.

"This year's class is math. I heard from Nana-chan that last year's was English. It would have been fun to see all of you in English," my mom said.

My dad drove us to school today. If they were going to walk with us, I was planning on walking two block ahead of my parents. When we got to class, parents in a different area, everyone was looking out the window. Some were happy their parents couldn't make it, and others were embarrassed of what their parents were wearing. I saw Tsuna sitting by himself at his desk, not looking amused. More like, worried. Two kids went up to him, something about making everyone laugh for class visitations this year.

_Did something happen last year?_

I went to my desk next to his, listening in as Madi, Lucas, and Kyle joined the people at the window.

"Sawada, translate 'this is a pencil' into English," one of the guys bugging Tsuna mimicked.

"Uh... I am a...p-pencil!," the other guy joked, trying to mimic Tsuna.

_They're being annoying._

"That's I'm a pencil! Even elementary-schoolers know that!," one of the guys laughed, making Tsuna get depressed over his failure.

_I taught him better English! If it was English again this year, he would have had a better time translating than all of you idiots. Bullying Tsuna right in front of me, I'll teach you guys a lesson of embarrassment._

"Oi!," I yelled, standing up.

"Hey, you guys," Gokudera said at the same time I yelled. Both boys froze as me and Gokudera stood back to back, looking at them.

We both said, "I won't show any mercy to anyone who laughs(makes fun of) at the Tenth(Tsuna-kun)."

"Isn't that enough?," Takeshi said, joining me and Gokudera, thus reuniting the mafia project group.

"E-Excuse us," the two boys said, holding one another as they left.

"Thanks," Tsuna said, looking at us as he said out names. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Kim-chan..." I blushed when Tsuna's eyes met mine. Tsuna was about to say something to me, but Yamamoto cut him off.

"It's nothing."

"No!," Gokudera yelled, pulling out his bombs. "Let's teach them a lesson! Leave it to me."

"No, that's alright," Tsuna said, trying to calm the bomber.

The bell rang and everyone went to their seats. Tsuna looked like he wanted to talk to me, but he couldn't as all the parents came in, mainly mothers.

"Don't worry about the people behind you," the teacher said. "Relax and show them your normal selves. I'll also make mistakes as usual." The parents laughed and I tried not to look back at my father who was socializing with some man that looked kind of like Takeshi. My mom and Tsuna's weren't here yet. They were probably planning some embarrassment techniques.

_I wonder if that man is Takeshi's father... I never met him. The shop was closed that day I went over to his place._

I shrugged is off and watched as Tsuna was trying to hide under his book.

"Excuse me for being late!," Tsuna's mom said, sliding the door open, coming inside. "Tsu-kun!" Tsuna looked devastated, in a funny way. I giggled softly to myself, but stopped when-

"I'm sorry too sensei!~ Kimmy-chan!," my mom yelled, waving at me. "Lucas, Madison, and Kyle are in the back too!" She waved at them too and we all looked away from her, acting like we didn't know her.

"Mrs. Sawada, Mrs. Fuko, you're both tardy," the teacher said. "As punishment, copy down ten pages of kanji."

"Okay, sensei!," both mothers yelled happily.

I felt people looking at me, but I pretended not to know who my mother was.

"Let's start with students who aren't good with math," said the teacher. I looked over to a panicked Tsuna.

_Good luck Tsuna-kun..._

I looked over to Lucas too.

_You too Lucas...wait, you won't be called on. You were never here for a test yet._

"Yamamoto, want to give it a try?," the teacher asked, making Tsuna relieved.

"Right off the bat?," Takeshi asked, standing up.

_Good luck to you too Takeshi, though, I'm not worried._

"Now's your chance to redeem yourself," the teacher said. "What's your answer?"

"About one-half!," Takeshi proudly answered.

"Hey, you're guessing again?," the teacher said as I grinned.

_Is he sensei?_

"Wait. That's correct," the teacher said, surprised.

"Lucky!," Takeshi cheered.

"Way to go Takeshi!," his father yelled. "We're going to have fatty-tuna tonight!"

"Good job!," I yelled, giving Takeshi a thumbs up.

"Geez old man...," Takeshi said, embarrassed.

"He's got good instincts!," his father boasted. "That's my boy!"

"That's embarrassing," Takeshi smiled.

A guy in our class, Kaneda, was called on next. His mother was in the back, boasting about how smart her son was, but I knew he really wasn't.

"Geez, pathetic," Gokudera spat out.

"Gokudera!," the teacher said in a scolding tone. "No personal chatter."

_Here we go again..._

"What's with that child's attitude?," some of the parents were gossiping in the back. "He must be a delinquent. Seems like it."

Gokudera scoffed, earning another scolding fro the teacher. The teacher kept throwing problems at him, but Gokudera was answering them all right. The girls in our class started to fangirl.

"Next, Sawada," the teacher said, moving to a new victim, who just happened to be my seat neighbor. "Yamamoto did pretty good today. Maybe you can too."

"Y-Yes...," Tsuna responded, digging his nose into his book.

_D-Don't tell me he doesn't understand this? E-Eh?! I thought Reborn also tutored Tsuna in school!_

"Go, Tsuna," Takeshi said to try to make Tsuna's nerves go away.

"I-" I stopped, just as Kyoko started to say, "Tsuna-kun, do your best."

I felt jealousy piling up into my bloodstream. I pinched my cheeks, trying to stop feeling how I did. I noticed Hana looking at me and hid behind my book.

"Tenth! It's thirty-two," Gokudera whispered while also making arm and hand motions.

"It's-"

Tsuna was hit in the head with a slipper. I turned around, actually seeing the slipper come at him, but no one believed him and thought he was fooling around. Reborn was dressed as an old lady. Tsuna looked like he was having a mental battle with himself, and I-Pin and Lambo were fighting on the teacher's desk. Hana wasn't doing to hot either with the presence of Lambo here. Tsuna's mom claimed them, and everyone started gossiping. Bianchi came to visit Gokudera and how Gokudera was on the ground, dying...almost. Since the teacher left to take Gokudera to the nurse's office, it was a free period, that is, until-

"I am the substitute teacher, Reboyama," Reborn said, in a new teaching outfit. "Welcome parents. The class we will hold is the Vongola-style genius training program."

_That doesn't sound like it'll end well..._

* * *

><p>"Does anyone know this problem?," Reborn asked.<p>

I bit my lip as everyone was whispering to one another. Reborn for rid of Lambo and Gokudera with a bomb. I looked down at the paper I was writing on a few seconds ago as everyone in class, except a select few, were ganging up on Tsuna for knowing the devilish teacher. Reborn shot Tsuna with a Dying Will Bullet, and now has taken on a defiant attitude about the problem on the board as he smacked a fan around.

I stood up, "The answer is-"

Lucas stood up, snatching my paper from my hands, "It's 0.00245227."

I looked at Lucas wide-eyed.

_H-He just stole my answer__!_

"Correct!," Tsuna shouted as his flame went out.

I sat down as everyone in class marveled at Lucas.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_I'm so happy the day's over now..._

"What do you mean you're leaving tonight?," I heard Kim's voice ask.

I looked around for the girl.

_Was that Kim-chan I just heard?_

"I'm sorry... I told you that this wasn't a permanent thing, that we'll be coming in and out of Japan for awhile," I head Lucas' voice say.

"No way...," Kim said, sadly. "What am I going to do?"

"Don't cry...," Lucas said.

Following the voices, I found the two on a bench with Kim crying and Lucas' arm around her.

"I'm not ready yet," Kim cried.

_What's going on here?_

"I know it seems hard...but you'll get through it...," Lucas said, about to pat her head.

Kim knew, and bolted off the bench. "No I won't!" She ran off crying as Lucas just stood up.

"Before I go... I have to tell you... I love you before any guy steals you away while I'm gone," Lucas said to a nonexistent Kim.

My eyes widened.

_Lucas loves Kim-chan?!_

I ducked under the fence nearby before Lucas could see me. I crawled to a safe place and ran home, regretting ever eavesdropping. When I got home, I was shocked to see Kim there playing with the kids.

_I-I thought she went home._

"Tsuna-kun...," she said, not making eye contact with me.

**_"Before I go... I have to tell you... I love you before any guy steals you away while I'm gone,"_** Lucas said.

_Why am I thinking about that?_

I grabbed Kim's wrist, pulling her up to my room, locking the door behind us so no one would walk in. I was about to start questioning her when I noticed her eyes glued to a spot on the floor. She walked on in, further into my room and went down on her knees, putting her hand under my desk.

"What are you doing?," I asked her as she stood back up, opening her hand to see what she grabbed. Her eyes widened.

"Tsuna...kun... Why?"

I looked at what was in her hand and nearly passed out. It was the ring I basically stole from her room.

"I-I don't know why that's here! I swear!," I yelled in defense.

"Why is this in your room?... I thought I lost it...and it's been here the whole time... I thought I saw it in here before, but I didn't want to believe it."

"I'm sorry! I know that I gave you that ring when we were little. I don't know what came over me. I got too scared to give it back the more things got complicated and I got scared."

"...do you remember why you gave it to me?"

"N-No...not exactly..."

"...I should get home, see you later Tsuna-kun."

_Eh? What'd I do now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Oh my!," Tsuna's mom yelled. Me, as well as everyone else in the house, ran to her to see what happened.

"What's wrong mom?," Tsuna asked.

"I was cleaning up, and I found a photograph I thought I lost a long time ago," Nana said.

"A photo?," I asked, curiously.

"What kind of photo?," Fuuta asked, holding my hand.

Nana laughed, "A photo of our wedding."

"Eh? Dad's and your wedding?," Tsuna asked, stepping into the living room. "Show me. Show me."

"Here," Nana said, handing it to Tsuna. We all, except Fuuta who had to go on his tiptoes, looked over Tsuna's shoulders to see the picture.

"EHH!? In that outfit?!," Tsuna yelled, referring to the picture.

"He's so cool," Fuuta said.

"It's splendid," Bianchi remarked.

"So cute," I said, looking at Nana's dress.

"How?" Tsuna flicked his head back. "And why is dad in that outfit?"

"Well, an emergency job came in for your father on the day of the ceremony," Nana replied like it was nothing. "I was so worried that he'd be late. He made it just in time, but he looked like that through the whole reception."

_My parent's wedding photo isn't like this...the first half of the wedding photo's anyways._

"Lambo-san wants to see too! Show me. Show me!," Lambo said, jumping.

I smiled to myself.

_He's doing what Tsuna did earlier._

Tsuna, I-Pin, and Lambo played tug-of-war with the picture and it ripped, shocking everyone. After Nana fixed it, although I think she's really upset about it, Bianchi started to want to marry Reborn even more than before.

* * *

><p>"We'll be back before you know it!," Madi yelled, holding onto my for dear life, crying. "Just stay calm!"<p>

I sweat dropped.

"I know Madi... I think you should think about being calm too," I replied.

"I. AM. CALM!," she cried as Kyle pried her off of me.

"I already had a heartwarming goodbye with my girlfriend, having two goodbyes it even worse," Kyle said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

Lucas, Madi, and me all said, "We still don't believe you."

Lucas pushed Kyle away and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Sorry for...just leaving like that earlier," I apologized. "I'm all better now. I was just a bit emotional because of everything. I'll be okay."

"I'm glad," Lucas said.

_**"Flight for California will be departing in two minutes," **_said the announcement lady on the loudspeaker_**. **_

"Hurry, go. You'll all miss your flight. You'll be back soon, and we can hang out more," I said, pushing my friends to their gate.

"Kim!," Lucas yelled, stopping me from pushing them any further. Madi and Kyle stepped back, giving their ticket to the lady at the terminal. "There's something I need to tell you before I go."

"Sir, you have to get on the plane now or it'll leave without you," said the terminal lady.

"I know!," Lucas snapped at her. He turned back to me, holding my hands in his. "**Kimberly Fuko. I l- What are you doing?!**" Security grabbed Lucas, taking inside. "**Just wait for me! When I get back here, I'll tell you everything Kimberly! I swear!**" I sweat dropped.

_What was that all about?_

* * *

><p>I woke up to a lonely Sunday morning. I went out to the mailbox to fetch the mail for my parents, when I saw an envelope addressed to me.<p>

"Wedding invitation?... Reborn and Bianchi?!," I yelled. "S-Since when?!"

I had my hair tied up into a high ponytail, and a red dress. My parents were also invited to the wedding. We drove there and went our separate ways. I was currently in the bride's room with Hana, Kyoko, and Haru, two of which are my rivals in love. One being more threatening than the other.

"So beautiful!," Haru yelled, in wonderland.

"It's really beautiful," Kyoko said, admiring Bianchi in her dress.

"The beauty of an adult woman," Hana remarked.

"I wish I was older," I mumbled.

"She's seriously beautiful," I heard Tsuna say.

My eyebrow twitched in jealousy.

"Thank you. I've always wanted to be a June bride," Bianchi humbly said.

"A June bride? That's so nice!," Haru yelled.

"I'd like to be one too!," Kyoko added.

"A June bridge gets married in June. It's not June!," Tsuna reasoned.

"It's fine," Hana said. "When an adult woman gets married, it's always June."

Ryohei and Gokudera nearly fought, and Gokudera is going to be blind the whole ceremony.

"I loaned her my wedding dress," Nana said, popping out of nowhere. "I was going to have your bride wear this wedding dress."

_His b-bride?_

"That wedding dress is beautiful," Kyoko said eagerly. "I'd like to try it on too."

_Is she announcing her entrance into the fight for Tsuna's heart?...Wait, why did I call it that?_

"Haru doesn't want that either! Haru already decided that when she gets married, it's going to be in a bunkin-takashimada!," Haru yelled, fantasizing. "And...and to wear a wedding cake costume at the reception! Kim-chan will help me."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_I don't want to have a wedding like that!_

"What about you Kim?," Hana asked. "How would your wedding go if you were to be married?"

All eyes were on Kim now. She blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"W-Well...unlike Haru...I don't want to wear any traditional wedding clothes they wore in past times... I guess I really just want a day when I feel like I'm the most prettiest in the room with all eyes on me. No," She shook her head, smiling at the picture only she could see. "I want to be the prettiest girl in the room in my groom's eyes as well as everyone's eyes. I want a beautiful gown, and a fun, heartwarming reception with the one I love by my side, helping me deal with all the guests who keep congratulating us." She giggled.

**DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI.**

Everything Kim just said, I imagined in my own head. Was that weird?

"Tsu-kun, you should go see how Reborn-kun is doing," my mom said, ruining my daydreams.

"Y-Yeah," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Bianchi-san, do you take this man as your husband?," asked the priest.

"I do," Bianchi said elegantly.

"Reborn-san, do you take this woman as your bride?," asked the priest.

"..."

"Reborn-san?"

"I do," Reborn said.

_That doesn't sound like the Reborn I know's voice. It sound a bit...robotic..._

"Very well. Now please exchange rings," said the priest.

As Reborn put the ring on Bianchi's finger, his arm broke off.

_E-Eh?_

"A flying saucer is throwing a discus!," Tsuna shouted, pointing at the ceiling.

Everyone looked as I wasn't easily fooled. I watched as Tsuna put Reborn's arm back on.

_It's obvious that's not Reborn! What's going on here?!_

* * *

><p>"Cheers!," everyone yelled, holding up a drink.<p>

"You left me, and went and got married," Dr. Shamal, the pervert, said after chugging down his drink. "Little lady, marry me!"

_Drunk already?_

"No one's noticed that it's a doll yet," Dino said to Tsuna and Giannini.

"Of course they didn't. I made it after all," Giannini said.

"Oh, so it is a robot, but you guys call it a doll?," I asked, leaning into their conversation. I mean, you'd think they'd be more quiet about it. I am right next to Dino after all.

"This is why I was worried," Tsuna complained as the three of them looked like they were caught doing something illegally.

Dino pleaded for me not to say anything to anyone about this and I just shrugged it off. The entertainment was Takeshi and his father doing sushi acrobatics, which really was Takeshi throwing fish into the air and his father jumping up and slicing them finely. Everything went downhill after that performance. It was quite hilarious to watch, but I had to hold it in. I put a napkin to my mouth and muffled my laughter at times when it was unbearable. Adult I-Pin and Lambo even joined the party. Apparently that Kawahiro guy I-Pin always has to deliver Ramen to was getting married, for the third time, and she was delivering ramen...for his reception. Hana has a crush on Adult Lambo, and Bianchi is putting the blame for her bad wedding on him. Dino managed to save his butt and and Tsuna's by making the robot Reborn say everything was a trial.

_I hope Reborn is recording all of this somewhere! Hahaha, I want to remember this day forever!_

Robot Reborn blew fire into Bianchi's face, I'm surprised the dress is still fine, and an army of Reborn came. Bianchi chose the wrong Reborn. The real on was in a fake man's head. Creepy...

"The main cast is going to change," Reborn said as Tsuna was freaking out about the reception. The dress was thrown to Nana. "You haven't even begun to be surprised."

"Tsuna-nii!," Fuuta yelled. I looked around for my darling Fuuta and saw him coming down with Tsuna's father, who was in a white suit. "I brought Papa!"

"Nana!," Tsuna's father yelled.

"Dad?!," Tsuna yelled.

"Dear!," Nana said, pure adoration in her eyes.

That's how this day went for me. Nana and Tsuna's father got to have a remake wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

As I was watching my mother stare happily at her new wedding photo, Reborn tied me up and pulled me into the hallway.

"W-What are you doing?!," I yelled as Reborn dragged my upstairs to my room. He threw me in and locked the door.

"Tell me when you're ready," Reborn said, sleeping in my bed.

"For what?!," I yelled, trying to break free of the rope. Reborn was already asleep.

_No way!..._

I just laid on the ground, looking at the ceiling.

**FLASHBACK START**

"Kim, what's that around you neck?," I overheard Kyoko asking Kim from another table since Kim switched over to an all-girl table during my parent's reception.

"This?," Kim asked as I turned around.

"It looked like a plastic ring. An old one," Kyoko observed.

Kim bashfully laughed, "It is. I just attached it through a long chain to make it a necklace. This ring...it's very important to me."

"Why?," Kurokawa asked, now understanding how a toy could be that valuable.

"Well...," Kim said smiling to herself. "It's one of the reasons I really never grew out of playing house."

"Tell Haru!," Haru yelled, shaking Kim's shoulder.

"Let's just say this. I got married when I was a little girl, but it doesn't matter now because me and my partner were just so young back then," she said.

"Hahi? Really?," Haru asked.

Kim nodded, "I guess it was me who pressured him into marrying me in the first place, but he ended up proposing... Even though it was just a quarter in front of some shop, and I was only five, that day was one of the happiest days of my life. It was like I really was the luckiest girl in the world. But then... Never mind."

"I want to meet this guy," Kyoko said, making Haru agree with her and Kurokawa.

I shook my head, "He doesn't remember, so it's fine. Really. He likes someone else anyway."

**FLASHBACK END**

_I remembered that day she talked about shortly after._

I wanted to slap myself for telling Kim that I liked Kyoko, but my arms were restricted to my sides. For some reason, listen to your heart was playing, but pushed that thought away.

_Kim-chan, even now, still loves me. No doubt about it._

I thought of all those times she should be blushing for some unknown reason, or do strange things, or avoid me. Everything she did, whether she realized it in the beginning or not, was because she loved me and never stopped.

_Is it possible for two six year old kids to be in love with each other so much, because I feel like we both knew what we were getting into. When Kim-chan isn't around...I get lonely. I start smiling and laughing at the DVD and the drawing book that I've watched and looked at more than twenty times every time. She can understand me better than anyone...but I can't understand her because of my memories... Why? Why did I not remember any of this?_

I shook my head.

_No, it's been Kyoko-chan. I need to remember that I like Kyoko-chan...even if Kim's being calls for me... I want to know her more. I want to know how life was for her in America. I need to know if Lucas confessed to her. I have to know if she's still single... I guess, despite everything, I'm craving for K-_

"Have you gotten a breakthrough yet?," Reborn asked.

"Reborn!," I yelled.

"You know, the wedding wasn't just for Mama," Reborn said.

"..."

"What's your answer?"

"...I don't want her...to be with other guys..."

"Who?"

"...That's for me to know and you to find out," I said, sitting up. "Let me go. I have to go somewhere."

Reborn smirked, undoing the ropes that restricted me.

"Mom!," I yelled, running out of my room, looking for my mother.

"Tsu-kun? What's wrong?," she asked, sitting on the couch in the living room.

"H-Help me...please!," I yelled, bowing for some reason.

She looked surprised, but quickly sat me down next to her. I vented to my mother about my feelings, making sure not to mention anything about the mafia.

"I'm...confused. Just who is it in my heart?!," I yelled, pulling on my hair.

"Tsu-kun... I think you're just using Kyoko-chan as an excuse to not to get close to Kim-chan. I think you're afraid of being with with Kim in a relationship because you're afraid, on the inside, of losing her again," my mom said, rubbing my back.

My eyes widened, "That day...I remember seeing...rain...and a black car..."

"You were depressed after Kim-chan left...you refused to talk to anyone or eat. One day, you just seemed fine, so I never said anything about it. I didn't think...that you lost your memories of her," my mom said, tears falling down her face. "Your depression was due to the hole Kim left in you when she left. In order for you to be back to normal, you must have taken refuge in Kyoko because she was the girl everyone liked."

"W-What are you trying to say?"

"Kyoko-chan isn't the one you love. She was only a bandage to tie around the wound you got from Kim's departure. Now that she's back, your feelings for her must be coming out again. As in, your wound is sealing up now. Once it's gone, then Kyoko won't be needed anymore. Kim-chan, Tsu-kun, is the one you love. If you can't believe my words or yourself, then just listen to the both of your hearts because the heart can never tell a lie."

"... I want to see her," I said, standing up, wiping my tears away for good.

"It's late already!," my mom yelled, realizing how dark it was already.

"Mom... Lucas... For all I know, he took Kim-chan away from me! I have to know... Kimmy-chan...she's the only person who can make everything clear again in my mind!," I yelled, running out of the house in socks.

"Tsu-kun!," my mom yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_It wasn't a good idea to ask Bianchi about love problems..._

I sighed, throwing away the poison cookies she made that she wanted me to give to Tsuna. My phone started to ring, and I picked it up, seeing Lucas' name on the screen.

"Hello?," I said.

"Kim, I feel like I need to tell you this now before something happens. I don't know how, but I just know that I have to say this. It can't wait," Lucas said urgently.

"**What's up?**," I asked, going into the living room as my mom shooed me out of the kitchen so she could cook.

Lucas took a deep breath. "**What I'm about to say to you...promise that no matter what happens, we'll still be friends.**"

I laid on the couch. "**I promise... Isn't it implied that we'll be best friends forever?**"

"**Haha, I guess so.**"

"**Tell me what's on your mind.**"

"**Well. That girl I told you about. The one I love. Well, she's y-**"

**DING! DONG!**DING! DONG!****DING! DONG!****DING! DONG!****DING! DONG!****DING! DONG!****

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's enough typing for awhile. I just tried to get through a few episodes from the anime in this chapter. WHOA!<strong>

**Business talk time. The Future Arc is still like a million light years away! There's still a lot that needs to happen. So, if you're wondering whether the Future Arc will be altered, then yes and no. Depends on what part of it really because Kim does affect the future arc. This fanfic will have SOME aspects of the manga and SOME of aspects of the anime. Since people like the Simon Family will be in this. If you're wondering if Tsuna and Kim will be married in ten years...who knows. Hehehe. I do. Well, I'm still thinking about whether I want a kid or not in the future. There will be at least one kid for sure, maybe not in the base since it's dangerous.**

**There is no cover for this fanfic. If you see the girl character from the Pokemon B&W game then that's just my profile picture. I'm too lazy to put covers for my stories. One day I will, probably.**

**Psh, you can like LucasXKim all you want, in the end of this story, they won't end up together. This isn't OCxOC. It's TSUNAxOC. I like how someone likes it though. Haha. I guess it's reasonable. Lucas is the 'like a brother' figure to Kim. They're best friends. So there's that attachment.**

**Oh, so I've come to a little problem. I forgot to plan which flame Madison, Lucas, and Kyle should have. I'm thinking Madison should be mist...but then I'm not sure for the other two.**

**Like, always, review, give input, maybe give me idea you have that I may or may not use (let's see if we have conflicting ideas).**


	17. Chapter 17

****I HAVE TO ADMIT, I was lazy to type chapters for any of my stories. This one is done now, so that's something. It's summer now for me. So far, I've been practicing tennis since I'll be joining the team this coming school year. I have to be with family tomorrow and the day after tomorrow because my uncle from England is coming to visit. Geez, I seem to have family nearly everywhere. Nearly.****

**Hopefully******, this chapter also turned out well.****

****"BOLD" **- When words are bold, in quotes (in most cases), and aligned left, that means that the characters are speaking in English.**

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

**_"This"** - **_**This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters.****

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"**Sorry, I have to answer the door**," I said to Lucas, going over to the front door.

"**Hurry and make it quick! Just put me on speaker. Might as well**," he grumbled.

"**Okay**," I said, pressing speaker as I opened the front door. My eyes widened. I was surprised to see Tsuna huffing and puffing, hand over the doorbell with no shoes on. "T-Tsuna-kun?"

"**Tsuna?**," Lucas asked as Tsuna brushed past me, into my house. He grabbed my wrist when I closed the door and pulled me up to my room. Tsuna closed and locked the door as I just stood there, shocked. "**Kimberly, what's going on? Is Tsuna with you?**"

"**Yeah...**," I replied, trying to process what just happened as Tsuna went over to me, taking away my phone. "**Hey!**" He hung up on Lucas and tossed my phone on my desk. He pushed me backwards onto my bed and he laid on me with the side of his head over my heart.

"Tsuna-kun," I said, blushing hard.

** . . . . .DOKI.**

_This is so wrong in so many ways..._

"...a-are you single still?," Tsuna asked me quietly, his hands on my arms, their grip tightening.

"W-Why?," I asked, not understanding what was happening right now.

"Just answer me!," he yelled, his grip tightening even more.

"Ah!," I winced. "I-It hurts Tsuna-kun."

He loosed his grip on me. "S-Sorry..."

"...Of course I'm single. What makes you think I'm dating anyone..."

_Especially when the one I like is you..._

"Then, that means...he didn't tell you yet..."

"Who?"

"No one!"

"Tsuna, you're acting strangely...are you feeling okay?," I asked as he got off me. I sat up, sitting more on my bed, clutching my heart because of how fast it was beating. Tsuna looked relived. My eyes widened, seeing his white socks turn red. "Tsuna-kun! You're bleeding!"

"Huh?," he looked at his feet. "ITTE!"

* * *

><p>"You should have been more careful," I scolded, wrapping his feet up. "Who would run in just socks at night?"<p>

"Sorr- Itte itte te te..."

"Sorry. I'm done now. I don't think you can go home like this... You might as well sleep over," I said, leaving my room to put the first aid kit away, blushing.

_I-I'm only doing the right thing. I'm not doing this because I want to... Oh, who am I kidding. I just want him to be here._

When I went back into my room, I found Tsuna looking through a photo album of us as kids that my mom gave me awhile ago.

"I remember this," Tsuna said, smiling at a picture of the both of our faces covered with cake. I climbed into bed behind him, looking over his shoulder. "This was my birthday. You saw the adults playfully putting a little frosting on each other, so you thought it was a custom and smashed your slice of cake into my face. Haha. I did the same to you."

_He does remember..._

He started laughing as I wrapped an arm around his neck and placed a hand on his head, pushing my body against his back. He tensed up as I started to pet him.

"...that's how I always used to comfort you when you would cry...," Tsuna said, turning, seeing my blushing self. "And that ring... I gave you that. I proposed to you when we were five. I was planning to propose...but I was too shy to, so your pushing helped; well, you're crying. I was happy when it felt like we were married. I was afraid of your answer even though I knew you wouldn't refuse. I remember that day we last saw each other...the day hell had rose up starting the end of the world for me. Though I don't remember everything...I know I will...as long as you're with me."

"What are you trying to say?," I asked, looking down shyly as he took my hands in his.

"I don't want you to date other guys," Tsuna said straightforwardly. "I feel like I'll just die if someone else was lucky enough to have you to cherish."

"That would never happen!," I yelled, surprising him and myself. "Wait, why are you saying that?... Shouldn't you be saying this to Kyoko-chan?"

"...That's what I've been asking myself just hours ago...but now, I've realized something," he said, looking down. "And I don't need a dying will bullet to help me say it."

_What's with that last part?_

"Knowing Reborn, he's hiding somewhere, watching us," Tsuna said. "I don't want him to ruin this moment. So I'll just go out and say what I want to say." Tsuna looked up at me, blushing, taking my hands in his. There was confidence in his eyes. Something I would rarely see in him. "Whenever you leave, I feel lonely. I always seek for you unconsciously. I feel like I could watch you all day if I could... I'm not a stalker! That came out wrong." He shook his head. "I can't keep lying to myself to protect my heart. My fears...I need to conquer them to be happy... To fix everything. It's not-"

**BAM!**

I blinked, processing what just happened. Reborn popped out of no where, hit Tsuna with the one-ton mallet, knocked him out, and is now dragging him away.

"W-Wait!," I yelled, trying to get Reborn to stop, which failed.

_What was he going to say to me?...and why did Reborn look mad?_

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn's POV-<strong>

I wanted Tsuna to pick Kim. I wanted him to realize his true feelings. He did. So why did I just stop him from confessing his love to Kim, who mutually loved him? Simple.

Since Kim has joined our family, I started to feel more and more responsible for her. She reminds me of someone I used to know many, many years ago... Someone who I can never watch grow again, and also someone else who I will never be able to be with again. I need to be assured that Tsuna's serious and that he doesn't plan on leaving her just because he's changed his mind. This is the only way.

Kim is like a daughter to me, in which I must play the role of a father and discipline the boy that likes her before I accept him. Along with Tamotsu of course.

"Ugh. What happened?," Tsuna asked, waking up as Tamotsu came out from a tree, standing next to me. Tsuna noticed us. "Ah! What am I doing in a forest?! I was just-"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

_What's going on here?!_

"In Hime-chan's room, about to confess to her and probably harass her sexually," her father said darkly, cracking his knuckles as well.

_Harass her sexually?!_

"I-I had no intention of harassing her sexually!," I yelled, getting up.

"So you were going to confess eh?," her father said, a purple, evil looking aura surrounding him. "Let's make a deal Tsuna. I've known you when you were littler, sure. I let you do what you wanted with Hime-chan, but not this time."

"W-What do you mean?," I asked, afraid.

"If you can make it home, then you have our blessings," Reborn said, taking out a machine gun. "Of course you have to make it home alive, or not brutally injured."

"E-Eh?!"

_So they're just going to hunt me down and try to kill me as I try to make it home from wherever I am?!_

"If you really love Hime-chan..."

"Then you'll prove it with your dying will."

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I felt like butterflies were in my chest. I kept punching my chest, trying to stop the fluttering feeling.

_Why am I acting like this?_

When I got to school, I opened my desk and found a blue letter. My heart skipped a beat as I opened it and read it.

"Please, my flower, my sunshine, meet me behind the school before homeroom. From, your secret admirer," I said, reading the note quietly to myself.

_Is this from Tsuna? I-Is this a confession?!_

I dropped my things and stormed out of the classroom, heading to the back of the school. I waited there for a few minutes, but Tsuna didn't come.

"Ohhohoho!," I heard someone laugh. "Lookie who we have here girls."

_I know that voice... Not her..._

"Liz, what are you doing here?," I asked, glaring at the black haired bully and her two lackeys.

"You must have thought that that letter came from Yamamoto-san or Gokudera-san. What a child! As if they would fall for someone like you," Liz laughed, venom in her words. "I thought I told you to learn your place. You must think you're so cool, Ms. America."

_It was a fake...letter?_

"I was born here, not there," I said, looking at the sun. "If all you're going to do is insult me, then can I go?"

Liz did not like what I said. "Trying to look cool still, aren't you Kim. Well, let's see if you're so cool now." She snapped her fingers and her two lackeys pulled out two buckets of water. "Let's see if you're still cool after this, since you're really all just talk. Drench her!" Her two lackey's threw the water at me. I closed my eyes, holding my arms out in front of my face, ready for the water to make contact with me. I only felt a little water on my legs, hair, and the outer sides of my sleeves. I heard the water hit something though, but I also heard gasps. I opened my eyes and saw someone in front of me with their arms out. That someone was male, and had fluffy brown hair that could only belong to-

"Tsuna-kun!," I yelled as he wiped water off his eyes.

"Are you wet Kim-chan?," Tsuna asked, his back still to me.

"Not a lot...," I answered, watching Tsuna's back.

_You...shielded me..._

"Oh? So Dame-Tsuna saved the little hime," one of Liz's lackey's said.

"Are you expecting her to go out with you now?," Liz asked. "Of course she'd reject a no-good person like yourself. What girl would want to go out wit-"

"Are you okay, Tsuna?," I asked, taking out a handkerchief, wiping away some water from his face.

"It's just water," he said, taking my hand that held the handkerchief in. "Let's go somewhere else." He pulled me away from my bullies, while my bullies were mad that they were being ignored. I heard them though, and they shall face some pranks before the day is over for messing with Tsuna.

"How did you know I was there?," I asked as we sat on a bench that was outside of the bathrooms that were not in the school building. I handed him my handkerchief and he wiped some bothersome water away.

"I didn't know exactly, " he said, scratching his cheek. "I just...sort of had a feeling something was wrong and it led me there."

_Is that the hyper intuition Reborn talks about?_

"I see...you shouldn't have taken the hit for me," I said, looking at the school building. He looked at me, surprised.

"Why?! You would have been drenched!"

"And now you're drenched. Look, it was my problem...not yours."

"I made it my problem."

I looked at Tsuna. "What?"

"Meet me at the rooftop after school," he said getting up.

"Wait!" I got up and he looked at me, wondering what I was going to say. When I was looking at him, I noticed something. He had scratches and band aids on his face and arms. "What happened?" I was going to put my hand on his cheek, but he stopped me and ran off with a smile, telling me that he'd tell me after school.

_Tsuna..._

* * *

><p>During class and during lunch, Tsuna was how he normally was. Scratch that, he looked like he was walking around with more confidence. He looked like he was trying so hard. Was it to impress me? He was even trying hard to answer all the math questions the teacher made him answer. When the bell rang, Tsuna left the classroom first.<p>

"Where's the Tenth going? I must follow!," Gokudera shouted, running after Tsuna.

"Haha, I want to see where Tsuna is going too! Want to come Kim?," Takeshi asked.

"Uhmm."

_What should I say?_

"I have to pee," I said. My eyes widened and I blushed. "Forget I said that! I'm going to use the bathroom!"

_Why did I say pee?!_

I ran out of the room with my bag, but before I could make it to the bathroom, Takeshi grabbed my arm.

"Takeshi-"

Takeshi pulled me to his chest, holding me to him in his arms. "I care about you Kim... I just want to see you happy, even if it's not with me. I kind of wish I tried harder to be with you, but I'll be happy to know you'll be with someone who'll make you happy and protect you."

_What's he talking about?... WAIT!_

"Y-You l-like me?," I stuttered, blushing.

He grinned and put a finger in front of his mouth. "You have somewhere to be right?"

"The roof...," I said just as Takeshi grabbed me and started running off at a fast speed towards the rooftop where we usually eat lunch.

Takeshi stopped at the foot of the stairs that led to the roof. Gokudera was there.

"It's about time," Gokudera said as Takeshi put me down. "You better not betray the Tenth!"

"What?," I asked, offended. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'd never do that to Tsuna-kun!"

Gokudera grinned, catching me off guard. One second he was all grumpy like usual, and now he was like Takeshi, but his grin wasn't as radiant. "We'll see you later then Kim."

I wanted to slap myself right now. Actually, I did. I surprised both men.

"I'm not dreaming. Gokudera-kun actually called me by my name," I said, shocked at this new revelation.

I could have sworn I saw a vein pop out of Gokudera's head at what I said as Takeshi started laughing.

"Just go up already before I change my mind!," Gokudera shouted, a lit bomb at hand.

"R-Right! Sorry!," I yelled, running up the steps. I slowed down to a walk by the time I got to the door. I took a deep breath and opened it slowly. I saw Tsuna's figure on the other side of the roof. His back was too me as he was looking at something with his hand on the fence. I closed the door behind me and the sound of it closing made a sound that caused Tsuna to turned around so the side of him was facing me and his face was looking at me. He offered me a gentle smile as he held out his free hand to me. His bag was at his feet. I walked over to him slowly, trying to calm my erratic heartbeat.

_Why am I expecting so much right now? I'm only going to end up hurt..._

I continued to walk to Tsuna, dropping my bag on the way. I held my arm out, wanting to get to him as fast as I could, but not look too desperate. Once my hand met his, he guided me over to him. He was shaking a bit. He took his other hand off of the fence and held both of my hands in his. He wasn't making eye contact with me. He was looking down, as if trying to build up courage.

"Tsu-"

He shot his head up and looked at me right in the eyes. I couldn't stop looking into his. He held onto my hands tightly as he was blushing hard. I didn't need a mirror or anyone to tell me that I had the same amount of blush on my own face.

"It never was Kyoko-chan. She was only a replacement for you, but she never could really replace you...no one can," Tsuna said, catching me off guard. His words filled my heart with warmth. "I regret telling you that day that I liked Kyoko-chan. I was confused about everything, but I'm not anymore."

"Tsu-kun...," I whispered, my eyes wanting to water up.

_Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?_

"Fuko Kimberly... I-I really like you!" Tsuna looked at me in the eyes with an emotion I feel like I've seen before on someone else.

_H-He just confessed to me._

I felt the breeze for awhile, trying to make sure I heard him right.

"I like you Kimmy-chan, not Kyoko-chan," Tsuna said, placing one of my hands over his fast beating heart, as if to make sure I know his true feelings. With my free hand, I took his free hand and pressed it to my heart to show him mine.

"Tsu-kun... I like you too," I said, tears falling down my face. I smiled. "And I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm really happy. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

Tsuna pulled me into a tight hug, which I returned.

"Thank god... I was afraid of you rejecting me, but then again, I should have noticed you really did like me," Tsuna said, relieved.

"Why?"

"Eh?," I felt him tense up.

"Tsuna-kun... Tell me!"

"Eck!" He fell backward. "Okay, okay! Reborn hit you with a dying will bullet that one day we fought...and you told me you loved me then... I didn't want to believe it though! I just pushed it aside as you just joking or me just misinterpreting."

My face was beet read. "S-So...that's what happened. Geez Reborn..."

"Ciaossu!," Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere causing me and Tsuna to jump in surprise.

"Reborn!," we both yelled.

"I would suspect that you two are dating now that you both have confessed," Reborn said as Takeshi, Gokudera, and Ryohei fell through the roof's door.

"Congrats Tenth!," Gokudera said to Tsuna.

"I'm happy for you both," said Takeshi, looking at me.

"I'M EXTREMELY MOVED!," Ryohei shouted to the heavens, crying.

"Tsuna," Takeshi said, draping his arm over Tsuna's shoulders. "If you ever breakup with Kim, I won't hold back."

"Eh? What do you mean?," Tsuna asked with a panicked look on his face as I blushed, knowing what he means.

"Don't you dare think of touching the Tenth's ex!," Gokudera shouted at Takeshi.

I sweat dropped, "Can Tsuna and I date first before ex's are spoke of?"

I was ignored as Tsuna realized what Takeshi meant.

"Tsuna, you never told me how you got those injuries," I said once everyone quieted down, especially Ryoehi, who was trying to run 100 laps around the roof to symbolize me and Tsuna lasting forever...somehow.

"Oh...," Tsuna shuddered, as if remembering something terrible. "I was being hunted down by Reborn and your father all night."

"E-EH?!," I shouted.

"We had to make sure he was good enough for you. All fathers do that," Reborn said to me like this was nothing big. Like trying to kill your future boyfriend was nothing.

"Y-You're not even my dad," I said.

"I like to think I am when your father is out on business," Reborn said, hopping onto Takeshi's shoulder.

I side hugged Tsuna, caressing his head. "You've been through a lot. I'll walk with you home and you'll go straight to bed, okay?"

"Oh, uh- Ah!," Tsuna said as I grabbed our bags, dragging him away.

On the walk to his house, he was holding our bags as I walked beside him. I would look at his dangling arm and the hand attached to it. Sometimes my hand would brush against it and I would always chicken out on holding his hand. That's how it was the whole walk there. He invited me inside and I complied. Once inside, Fuuta came running to me, hugging me.

"Kim-chan!," he yelled.

I chuckled, "Hello Fuuta."

"Please don't tell me Tsuna-nii already confessed!," Fuuta whined.

"He did," I said as Tsuna looked at Fuuta with jealousy. I found this funny. I already knew that Fuuta had a crush on me, but I can only find that as another reason to why he's so adorable.

Fuuta pouted, "Not fair! I like you too Kim-chan!"

I ruffled his hair, "Now, now. It's not a competition Fuuta. I'll still love you. Okay?"

"Really? Watch out Tsuna-nii! I'm your rival now!," Fuuta said cheerfully as he ran off to do whatever Fuuta does.

"Kim-chan...," Tsuna said, pleading me with his eyes. "Don't give him hope like that..."

I chuckled, "I think it's cute how he has a crush on me."

"I don't...," Tsuna grumbled, grabbing my arm, leading me to his room.

"Aww, is Tsuna a little jealous?," I asked, grinning knowingly.

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Sure?"

"Positive!"

"I should go play with Fuuta before I go. Maybe I'll take him out for ice cream too."

"Kimmy-chan..."

I felt my heart skip a beat at that old nickname.

"Just stay here till I wake up, please?," he said, sitting down on his bed. "I'll just rest."

_You can just tell me you're jealous Tsuna-kun. Heh._

"Okay," I said, holding up a peace sign. "I'll just work on some homework."

Tsuna nodded and laid down after kicking off his shoes and throwing off his tie and jacket. Once he fell asleep, I put his tie and jacket on his chair. I worked on my homework, but it only took thirty minutes to do. I was left, bored, and with nothing to do. I started searching Tsuna's room for my phone battery because when he hung up on Lucas, he took my battery out. I found it in his desk and I put it back into my phone. When my phone started up again, I saw twelve missed calls from Lucas and ten texts. He was worried about me. I sent him texts about my battery braking and that I just got a new one. It wasn't technically a lie...depending on how you think about it. He answered back relieved and that he'll tell me what he needs to tell me right when he gets back. Apparently he felt like it wasn't urgent to say anymore.

Tsuna's mom came in and she was happy to see me. She looked excited actually. She pulled me down to the kitchen and we had tea together.

"Soooo, did Tsu-kun...," she said, hinting for me to finish.

"Yes, he did," I said, smiling to myself.

"So you two are..."

"An item," I said, laughing at what we were doing.

"Ah! My son has such a beautiful girlfriend! I'm so proud of him!," Nana yelled, hugging me to her.

"Yeah, Mama," I said, blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"Should I start calling you daughter? Or maybe daughter-in-law...," Nana said.

"Y-You're thinking way too ahead!," I yelled, trying to blow away her thought bubble.

_Marriage is still a long ways away!_

"Kim," Reborn's voice said. Nana and me turned to the doorway that lead into the kitchen to see Reborn standing there with a serious look on his face. "Can I have a word with you?"

I looked at Nana and she just smiled and motioned for me to go. I got up and followed Reborn out of the house to the park.

_Why the park?_

We sat on the swing for awhile in silence.

_I hope Tsuna doesn't wake up and find me gone..._

"Umm... Reborn?...," I said, awkwardly shifting in my seat. "What did you call me here for?"

"Tell me if these words holds any significance to you," Reborn said, looking at me hesitantly and yet expectantly. "Genesi de la fiamma eterna."

"E-Excuse me?," I asked, not sure if I heard him right. Something about what he said made my hands tremble.

"Genesi de la fiamma eterna. You don't know Italian, so you don't know what it means. It means Genesis of the Eternal Flame."

"Eternal...Flame...," I looked at my feet trying to pry on anything in my memories that could have anything to do with those words. "Ack!" I hunched forward in pain, clutching my head.

**FLASHBACK START**

Fire. No, it was a flame. An orange flame in the pit of darkness being the only source of light.

_Is this what dying looks like?_

My chest was still burning, but I wasn't bleeding anywhere anymore. Is it weird to say it hurt and yet didn't? The flame looked so lonely and dim. Was it sad?

"Are you sad?," I asked the flame, looking at it. It flickered a brighter shade of orange for a second. I looked around.

_Is this heaven?_

**_Oh far from it child. You wish it was that retched place._**

"Who's there?," I asked, anxious to find the owner of that voice. I didn't want to be alone.

**_You will soon realize that your life is in my hands, not your own._**

I couldn't understand what the voice meant. I was too young to.

"...Are you going to leave me too?... Like how I left everyone...

**_I'll always be with you, not always near you, but watching over you from time to time._**

"Where are you?"

**_Everywhere._**

"Huh?"

**_Those humans have wronged you. You are full of regrets...seek your revenge on them for they are hurting your guardian._**

_Guardian?..._

"DADDY! T-Those bad men are hurting him?"

My fists clenched at my sides.

**_Show those worthless humans your true power. Take hold of your flame and ignite your resolve!_**

I turned to the flickering flame. I held it in my hands and hugged it to my chest.

"ACK!"

It hurt. It was like that flame was sealed away from me and it was now trying to reenter my body. I screamed and fell down as my voice was echoing through the infinite darkness. I wasn't saying anything though. It was what I said before I...died?

**_"If only I could see Tsuna-kun...if only I lived... Tsuna will be upset if he finds out I died... Tsuna...I...love...you..."_**

I shut my eyes, still seeing that orange flame. It was growing, looking more lively was it grew, and it was pure. Something seemed off though. I opened my eyes and saw a spot of yellow and a man in a suit. His eyes were glowing yellow. The sight of him was warming my being and calming my soul, but my face was wet with tears. An indigo flame came out of nowhere, slowly engulfing me.

**FLASHBACK END**

"NOO!," I shouted, snapping myself out of that flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn's POV-<strong>

Kim was curled up on the floor, crying and shouting with her eyes slammed shut. She was clutching her head, digging her nail into her skull. She looked to be in a lot of pain.

_All this from that?..._

"NOO!," she shouted, her eyes shooting open.

_What did she see?_

I suspected she remembered something about her accident years ago. After all, she should have died from blood loss. No, rather she did die.

"No more...," she whimpered. "Please...I don't want to see anymore..."

"It's better for you to know," I said, hopping to her side. I put my hand on her head, trying to calm her.

"It hurts..."

"Why?"

"..."

She passed out from emotional exhaustion. Her tears ceased and her breathing calmed.

"Dino," I said, brushing away Kim's hair from her face.

"Right," the blond boss said from his hiding spot behind a nearby tree. He came out and picked up the girl bridal style. "Where to?"

_If we take her to Tsuna's he will start questioning everything like the annoying person he is. If we took her home her mother will be suspicious and no doubt her father will get involved._

"Tsuna's place is fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"PHHFFTT!" I woke up from Lambo jumping onto me and the shouts of I-Pin and Fuuta.

"Lambo!," I shouted, grabbing the troublesome cow.

"Ehh! Let Lambo-san go!," he shouted, trying to squirm out of my grip.

"What's going on here?," I asked, looking at Fuuta.

"Lambo stole the candy Reborn-san gave all of us to stay out of Bianchi-san's room," Fuuta explained, glaring at Lambo.

"Why doesn't he want you in Bianchi's room?," I asked, shaking Lambo to get the candy out of his afro.

"Oneechan sleeps there," I-Pin said catching the candy that feel out of Lambo's head.

"What?," I asked, confused.

"Reborn-san doesn't want us to bother Kim-chan," Fuuta cleared up.

"Kim-chan is sleeping in Bianchi's room?"

_What time is it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn's POV-<strong>

"Looking at her like this, it's hard to believe any of the witnesses from that day," Dino said, laughing halfheartedly.

I looked at Kim's peaceful face. It was full of innocence and bliss.

_How can her face look like that when she was just on the floor in pain? She must be having happy dreams. That's good._

"What did they describe her as?," Dino asked, trying to lift the awkward silence. "A demon spawn? Haha. She doesn't even look that strong."

During my investigations, I've gotten many leads from the family that tried to kidnap Kim. As in Dino's family abducted them and I interrogated the hell out of them to find any sort of information I could no matter how small. All of them reported her on fire with almost superhuman-like speed. That sounds a lot like an out of control flame. If I were to guess anything, Kim died, but somehow came back to life with her own will, somehow activating hyper dying will mode. Having not ever used her flame for fighting before, and the after effects of being in hyper dying will mode; it's easy to see how she would be in the hospital for so long.

"We can't be sure until we hear her side of the story," I replied. "Her parents were involved as well. I believe Kimberly deserves the truth of what happened."

"She's waking up now," Dino said as Kim started to murmur incoherent things. Her face darkened as if the pain from before was coming back to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly, breathing hard, her eyes darting around the room.

"Where am I?," she asked, panicking.

"Bianchi's room," I said, standing on the bed next to her leg. "I had Dino take you here."

"Dino?," she asked, looking at the blond, who waved at her shyly. "Dino-san...and Reborn... That could only mean... D-Dino-san is in the mafia!"

"Ara?... That's right, you didn't know," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Might as well properly introduce myself." Dino bowed. "I'm the tenth boss of the Chiavarone Family. We are in an alliance with the Vongola. I'm also known as Bucking Horse Dino."

"...was everyone from Tsuna's birthday apart of the mafia?," Kim asked, looking down at me.

I nodded. "Most of them."

"I see...," she said, looking down at her lap with an unreadable face.

"Are you," I started to say, noticing her body tense up and her hands clench. "Ready to continue?"

"... I never asked you to tell me about my accident... I've made up my mind a long time ago... I don't want to know what happened," she said. "There's a reason right? A reason I can't remember it?"

"I said I would find out why you were so important to this world. And that's what I'm doing. For me to know, is for you to understand and remember. That accident...was the turning point for all the rumors about you to be claimed as true. Do you know what you did to make those rumors a real reality?"

"..."

"Reborn-"

"Don't interfere Dino," I said, not looking at him. "Make sure Tsuna doesn't get in."

"...Hai..."

Dino quietly left the room as I waited for Kim's answer.

"I have all the time in the world," I said to her. "You can't hide from the past."

"Flame...," her voice cracked. "Fire... H-He said...I-I can't... NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"NO!," I heard Kim's voice shout from the kitchen table downstairs.

"Ara? What was that?," my mom asked, placing down the food for dinner.

_That was Kim-chan's voice!_

"I-I'm going to go check on Kim-chan," I said, leaving the table, quickly heading upstairs to Bianchi's room. I can hear Kim voicing out random words and phrases that don't seem to make sense. Dino was blocking the door to Bianchi's room.

"Dino-san, I'm just going to check on Kim-chan," I said, trying to push past him to get the doorknob.

"You shouldn't bother her she's...uhh, going through woman problems," he replied.

"Woman problems?"

Dino put his hands on my shoulders, "You'll understand when you get older."

_What's that suppose to mean?!_

In a situation where I'm trying to get my way and Dino is the one stopping me, by himself, let's just say he wasn't the best person to leave out on guard on his own. It didn't take long for his clumsiness to kick in while struggling with me. Thank god, my clumsiness didn't kick in as well. I slammed open the door, not really meaning to cause a scene.

Kim was in bed, tears streaming down her face, her hands on her head, but she was looking at me. Reborn was at her side, and he chose to ignore my presence.

"Tsuna...," Kim said softly with her cracked voice.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?," I asked, worried as I quickly made my way to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed. I put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"My head just started hurting is all," she said, wiping her eyes with her arms.

I didn't believe her at all. I glared at Reborn. "What'd you do to her?"

"We'll continue this later," Reborn said to Kim, and I felt her tense up under my hand. Reborn left the room.

_Just what's going on here?_

"What's Reborn talking about?," I asked her.

"A bad dream I had..." Kim shook her head and patted her cheeks. She cracked a smile at me. "Aish! It's dinner time right now. My parents must be worried, I should get on home now." She got off the bed, but I pulled her back. She was in pain; she was just trying not to worry me.

She fell back into my lap and I hugged her from behind, blushing. "You can have dinner here...then I can walk you home."

"N-No way! I-I don't want to impose on you!"

I rested my chin on her shoulder, looking at her blushing face. "It's fine... It's hard to believe, but we're dating now."

"Y-Yeah..."

"I'm really scared actually," I admitted, letting her slide off my lap so that she could sit next to me. "What if I mess up?"

_Or someone else steals your heart?_

"I'm new to this whole thing too you know..."

"Then...w-we'll just figure this out together."

"Mm!"

"Neh, Kimmy...chan," I started blushing.

_Kimmy is such a cute nickname! It's so embarrassing to say it!_

"Can you tell me about your bad dream?," I asked, noticing her stiffen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_We're dating now...it's not good to keep things from him._

"...Yeah...just not right now... Please," I said quietly, not yet ready to voice out my 'dream.'

"I-It's fine! Take all the time you need!"

"Thank you."

After eating dinner at the Sawada household, I went home. Tsuna of course walked me because he was worried still from what happened in Bianchi's room before he came in. After saying our goodbyes, I went inside my on home and got ready for bed. My parents were already asleep and I was soon to follow suit, but I just couldn't shake that flashback I received today.

_No way._

I shook my head to get rid of my bad thoughts.

_That was just a dream. No way was that real... There's not way I..._

I slapped myself to stop my thoughts again and then quickly forced myself to sleep.

The next morning was like every other morning, except for breakfast.

"So, you're dating Tsuna now?," my mom casually asked, causing me to spit out my food.

_Nana must have told her..._

"BWHAT?!," my father roared out in anger. "HE ASKED YOU SO QUICKLY?!"

"Papa!," I yelled, remembering what he, and Reborn, did to Tsuna two nights ago. "You were hunting him down all night!"

My father looked to the side innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just had a nice talk with the boy, explaining to him what happens to men who fall for my Hime-chan."

"Ugh! Don't scare Tsuna-kun away!"

"If he is easily scared off, then he is not good enough for my Hime-chan! I'm just looking out for you."

"Really?... Thank you Papa!," I hugged him, just finishing my breakfast. "I love you!"

_Papa always cares for me. I should show him my thanks somehow._

I stopped in my tracks when I exited my house, about to brake out into a happy run. Tsuna was on the sidewalk, waiting for me, blushing.

"I-I was in the neighborhood and I thought-"

I giggled and shushed him, grabbing his wrist. "Thank you... Tsu-kun."

During our walk, I switched from holding his wrist to clinging to his arm. It was a bit chilly, so I was just trying to get a bit of warmth. Gokudera and Takeshi joined the group, completely not being fazed by the fact that me and Tsuna were dating now. That fact still shocks me. It just feels so unreal, in a good way. At school, everyone looked surprised. When we all got to class, some people went up to us, asking if Tsuna and I were really dating. Gokudera would always answer in a flash with his accusing way of talking. I left Tsuna's side, after telling him where I was going, to head over to Kyoko and Hana.

"I'm so happy for you Kim-chan!," Kyoko squealed, hugging me. I hugged back, blushing hard.

"I-It's embarrassing," I shyly said.

"So cute," Kyoko chirped.

Hana grinned, crossing her arms, "At least Sawada grew some balls and confessed, properly, to someone. Maybe he'll change now that he has a girlfriend."

_That's right... Reborn told me about how Tsuna confessed to Kyoko in his underwear... Hehe, that would have been interesting if he did that for me._

At lunch, everyone as normal, except for Kyoko commenting on how cute me and Tsuna looked together, causing the two of us to be flustered. After school, Tsuna, Gokudera, Takeshi, and me were at Tsuna's house, working on homework. Scratch that, it was now me helping Takeshi and Gokudera helping Tsuna because Gokudera jumped at the chance of being useful to his precious Tenth. I didn't mind though, Takeshi was a great student!

Once Tsuna couldn't take Gokudera's complicated help, I pushed him aside, taking over as Tsuna's help. Takeshi was done with his homework, and currently playing with Tsuna's video games.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

Even though I should be paying attention to what Kim was saying, I couldn't help but feel like I was in heaven. In my eyes, Kim looked like an angel and her voice was like a song that I just wanted to listen on replay over and over again.

"Oi!," I snapped back into what was happening when I was hit in the head with a paper fan.

"Itte te te te," I said, rubbing where I was hit.

"Are you even listening to me?," Kim asked, puffing her cheeks.

I sweat dropped, "Sorry Kim-chan."

She sighed and started to reexplain everything. Once Yamamoto and Gokudera left, it was just the two of us in my room. We were watching TV. Kim's bad dream was still bugging me. I asked her if she was ready to share with me, and she agreed to now. She seemed uncomfortable though.

We sat on my bed and I wrapped my arms around her, basically giving her a side hug. I pulled her towards me so that her head was resting on my shoulder. She explained how her dream was, starting with the darkness around her and the light that was her only companion. She would stop talking at times, but she could start up again. She was silently crying into me and all I could do was hold her to me and pet her head.

"The darkness faded...and I was up. I was on fire. I...I killed everyone... That flame that I thought was pure, turned dim and stained with the blood of my victims...," she said, whimpering and holding onto me tight. "It was orange...and indigo."

_Why would she dream of something like that?!_

"It's okay," I said, rocking her in my arms a bit. "It was only just a dream anyways."

"...right... You're right," Kim said, wiping her eyes. "It's just a dream...it never happened."

"Let's go see if dinner is done." I smiled, patting her head. "If you wake up from bad dreams, feel free to call me no matter what time."

"Mm!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn's POV-<strong>

"Looks like we've gotten all of the information we needed," I said to Dino from outside the Sawada household.

Dino pouted, "It's sad to think that she's trying to push off what happened as just a dream."

"She'll come to terms on what happened when she's forced to accept it," I replied. "For now...she needs to be trained soon."

"She's interesting. To be able to get to that state without the use of a bullet or pill. She doesn't even have any experience with it," Dino said, amazed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Guys, I forgot my wallet at home. I'll catch up later," I said, jogging a bit in the direction of my home, stopping to see my friend's reactions. Tsuna, Gokudera, Takeshi, Hana, Ryohei, Kyoko, and I planned on spending the day at the shopping district after school, but I forgot my wallet at home because I don't normally bring it with me.

"I'll come with you," Tsuna offered, taking a step towards me.

"Me too! I'll follow you anywhere Tenth!," Gokudera shouted.

"Sounds like fun!," Takeshi added.

Soon everyone wanted to come with me. I waved my hands out in front of me.

"It's fine. I don't want to waste everyone's time. Head on without me. We'll just meet up at the pizza parlor in an hour," I said, waving as I jogged away. Tsuna obviously didn't like my decision, but what can he do when he's being dragged off by Takeshi.

My mom and dad were home. I didn't pay any mind to them though. I was planning on slipping out with my wallet. They didn't seem to know I was home. On the way down the stairs, I overheard their conversation.

"That Reborn... I don't like what he's doing," my mother said.

"Now, now Asano. We shouldn't question his judgement," my father said.

"He's going to get her killed!"

_What?_

I silently sat on the stairs, listening.

"...It's time she learned to defend herself properly. She can't control her flame because we kept it on lock and key."

My eyes widened.

"If we let her go out and use it, it'll just turn into a bloodshed!"

"She couldn't control it and her emotions were taking control of her...though it was strange for her to feel the need to...permanently harm people."

_T-That...dream...is real?_

My hands shook.

"We are not taking that risk! No one is going to hurt my baby!"

"Reborn said she was fine when he shot her with the dying will bullet-"

"HOW CAN YOU TRUST THAT...THAT TODDLER!"

"He said she's starting to remember the accident...more clearly."

"N-No way...should we take her to-"

"No honey, we can't keep doing that. It's hurting her. Wasn't it enough when her memories of Tsuna were blocked twice!"

_Tsuna?... I forgot about him because...because of-_

"Ugh!," I clutched my head, tumbling down the stairs.

**FLASHBACK START**

The white room hurt my eyes and it felt so many things tugging at my skin. When my eyes adjusted to the room, I heard the sounds of machines all around. The beeps and engines all on and loud. My body ached everywhere.

_What happened to me?_

There was a mask over my mouth and nose to help me breath.

_...Didn't I die? Someone...was using my body to- UGH -kill those people... I'm sorry..._

Memories of me watching as I killed my captors zoomed into my head. I just watched though, I wasn't doing the killing. Someone else was. Could the owner of that voice be the one doing it?

My breathing hitched for a second, causing one of the beeping machines to beep wildly. People dressed in white and blue came in, checking me and the machines I was hooked up to. They kept asking me questions, but I just stared up at the ceiling blankly, caught up in my own thoughts.

_Am I all alone again?...No. That voice said he was with me...so I can't be lonely._

A doctor injected something into my bloodstream, causing me to become sleepy. When I awoke, I was in a normal patient room with a heart monitor and breathing mask on me only now. All of the excess machines, that I had no idea what hey did, were gone. There were people at my bedside.

They were calling my name, but all I could say was, "My life is not my own," over and over again. I registered in my head that it was my parents with me in my room. When I was forced to turn and look at them by my mother, I saw that my father was on crutches and nearly completely wrapped in bandages. If I remember correctly, he was shot at multiple times. I saw my reflection in a mirror behind my parents. I nearly looked like a mummy.

I was still saying that strange phrase, scaring my mother more than my father. That was not true horror on their faces yet. That didn't come till I said, "Kill me until I die..."

A strange looking doctor came in. He looked like a shaman, but with a strange blindfold on.

"This child, cannot comprehend what has happened. It's best to hide this memory for when she can better handle it," said the doctor.

"Can't you just erase it?," my mother sobbed.

"I'm afraid memories don't work like that. Memories are never really gone. They're only hidden in the depth of the mind," said the doctor.

My father bowed his head with great difficulty, "Please...Talbot...hide her memories. She's just a little girl."

"This little girl is destined for so much when she's older," said the doctor, Talbot. "I've had the pleasure of witnessing some of her greatness."

"Excuse me?," my dad asked.

"This machine should take away any memories that involve the mafia. It's still being tested, so it's a surprise on how efficient it is," said Talbot, putting some sort of head gear on my head.

"Kill me...please...," I said to him.

"Don't worry," he said to me doing something with the gear on my head. "This won't hurt."

I blacked out. The events after this day was my recovery, the moving announcement, and the day I was moving. The day the memories of Tsuna came out. He brought those memories back; not of the accident, but of him.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Hime-chan? Are you okay?," my father asked, helping me up.

"You were home?," my mom smiled at me. "Your father and I were just talking about going out on a date today."

_Liar..._

"I'm fine," I said, pushing out of my father's reach.

"Ki-"

"... Is it true?," I asked, looking at the ground.

"What are you talking about honey?," my mom asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Shouldn't you be out with your friends?"

I slapped her hand off of me, "Tell me the truth!" My mom looked shocked and hurt. "You know, my head has been hurting a lot nowadays, and it's really annoying!"

"Do you want to go see a doctor?," my mom asked, her eyes looking panicked.

"So you can mess with my mind again? **NO WAY****! **Why?," I yelled, clenching my fists till my knuckles turned white.

"Calm down Hime-chan...let's all just talk about this," my dad said, slowly coming to me. "Let us explain ourselves."

"She overheard us...," my mom whispered shocked to herself.

_You were hiding this from me on purpose?!_

"I can't trust you...you'll just lie to me!," I shouted, running out of my house. My father was running after me. He caught me and held me to him tightly. I tried to struggle out of his grip, but it was no use. He was much stronger than me. I laid limp in his arms as he carried me off. I was brought home and sat on the couch.

"Just listen to me," my father said to me. "You can trust me. I promise...I won't lie...right now."

"..."

"Asano, go out and buy these," my father said, handing my mother a list. She left a bit reluctantly. My father turned serious. "First thing you should know, I'm in the mafia."

My eyes widened.

_N-No way!... UGH! I should have known! Tsuna's father is in the mafia, so that would men my father is since they work together! This explains why he's gone for so long...and why he known how to use guns... Why did I not realize this earlier!? Gosh I was so stupid!_

"I work with Tsuna's father in the CEDEF. It stand for External Advisers of the Family. Its acronym comes from its Italian meaning. Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia. It's an intelligence organization independent from the Vongola, but we're still apart of it. In times of crisis we're considered the second Vongola. Tsuna's father is the boss of this organization and I'm his right hand man. I've had ties with the mafia even before you were born...when you were born, my involvement only deepened to what it is now. Since your birth, though you may not have known it, you've been stalked by many mafia families. There were many attempts to kidnap you, but all were stopped by some allies of mine... All except one."

"The accident...where I was kidnapped by that family...," I mumbled.

My father nodded. "We were caught off guard because that one family was posing trouble all over town. They distracted us and nearly escaped with you until the car you were in tumbled around. We managed to get there to fight off that family, but it was too late. Well, it seemed to be. I was gunned down and sure to die, but then you got up from what I thought was your death bed. That was the day you first brought out your dying will flame...it was also the day it was tainted."

"...It wasn't me who killed those people..."

"What?"

"Someone else...was controlling my body."

_Why am I just accepting this? If I accept it...then...I can't say it was a dream anymore..._

"That's why your flame didn't go berserk when Reborn fired the dying will bullet at you... Listen to me Kimberly. You were in Hyper Dying Will Mode. You were hospitalized because of it and your injuries. You were spouting...nonsense and it was terrifying. I called one of my acquaintances...his name was-"

"Talbot..."

"You remember?"

I nodded. "So all those times I lost my memory...were when you brought him to me..."

**FLASHBACK START**

At the airport, before getting on the place to America, I was taken to a room where Talbot was. I lost my voice from all my crying and screaming from before. My face was stuck in a frown and I was in desperate need of water. I was hooked up to the head gear again, but this time, I didn't blackout. I smelled smoke and the machine was quickly taken off my head.

"How interesting. She broke it," Talbot said, amused.

"How is that possible? She didn't even do anything," my mom questioned.

"Ah, but she did. When the machine touched her memories of her loved one, she snapped back at it. Her brain waves are adapting to repel the effects of this machine. Just let me do a few adjustments..."

"Please...don't make me forget Tsu-kun...," I said with a hoarse voice.

"Don'y worry child. You won't forget him forever. You will remember slowly," he whispered to me. "I have a timer set on this now. Seven years, give or take a few days more, you will start to remember. It will happen slowly at first, but trust me, you'll remember everything." He put the newly modified machine on my head. "We'll meet again soon...like we did before." I blacked out.

**FLASHBACK END**

"I forgot Tsuna...because he was also in the mafia...just not at the time though...," I said.

"No one knew he was an heir for the Vongola until some months ago, but that doesn't change the fact that his family is in ties with the mafia," my father said.

"Why Tsuna?"

"Because his father cannot be due to his relations in the CEDEF."

"Why him as well?"

"Because they're from the direct bloodline of Giotto, the first Vongola boss, the founder."

"N-No way!"

"Your mother wanted you to be away from the mafia world. She wanted me to bring Talbot over again, but we can't anymore because when we messed with your memories, you would be in pain whenever you tried to remember. It was a side effect of the machine."

"It's not her choice or anyone's! It's my life!," I shouted.

_**"You will soon realize that your life is in my hands, not your own."**_

"I decide what happens in it when I have the ability to!," I yelled.

My father pulled me into a hug, stroking my head. "I know... I know. I'm giving you that ability to choose again..."

_By accepting that this is not a dream... I will accept everything that's happened to me...and I DO accept._

* * *

><p><strong>Asano's POV-<strong>

After exiting the local bakery in the shopping district with a bag full of pastries, I spotted my daughter's friends. They seemed to have noticed me too.

"Mrs. Fuko!," Kyoko yelled, bowing when her and the others got to me.

"Buying bread?," Takeshi asked.

"N-No," I said nervously.

_I can't let them find out about Kimberly._

"I was just buying pastries for my little girl," I said. "Isn't she with you?"

"No, she went home to get her wallet," Tsuna said a bit sadly. "She wouldn't let me come with her."

"Oh, she must be on her way here right now then!," I said cheerfully, faking a smile. "I should hurry home and start on dinner."

"If you see Kim-chan, can you tell her we'll be waiting at the pizza parlor for her?," Kyoko asked sweetly.

"Of course!," I yelled, waving goodbye as I walked away.

_I need to hurry home!_

* * *

><p><strong>DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. OMG. THIS WAS A LOT.<strong>

**I still need assistance in figuring out Lucas and Kyle's flame.**

**I HOPE YOU PEOPLE ARE HAPPY THAT KIM AND TSUNA ARE AN ITEM NOW. I just had to make sure knew about herself in this chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

****Chapter...DONE!****

****"BOLD" **- When words are bold, in quotes (in most cases), and aligned left, that means that the characters are speaking in English.**

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

**_"This"** - **_**This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters.****

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Do you want me to tell your friends you won't be coming?," my dad asked me.

"It's fine... They'll continue on without me...," I said, as my phone was vibrating like crazy.

"Aren't you going to answer them?," my dad asked, sighing.

I pulled the covers over my head, turning around. From the sounds of things, my dad picked up my phone, send a text back, and turned it off.

He patted my butt saying, "Get some rest first then come eat dinner later."

I stayed silent and he just left me alone. Once he was gone, I threw my covers off and walked over to my desk, sitting down. I shoved some pastries down my mouth.

_I wonder if they used with Talbot guy on Tsuna..._

I looked at my phone. It wasn't vibrating anymore.

_I wonder who was trying to catch my attention..._

I reached for my phone, curious. I stopped right when my hand was about to grab for it. I grabbed my wrist with my other hand and pulled back, acting like I was struggling to pull away my hand.

_No... I mustn't succumb to the temptation!_

I heaved out a sigh after flinging myself on the floor. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

_It's probably everyone...they're probably wondering where I am... Papa already told them I can't go... I think._

I sat up, peering at my phone.

_What did he send? What if it was embarrassing?_

I slapped myself in the face.

_No!_

I looked over at my tablet.

_I could listen to music..._

I crawled over to where my tablet was and started flipping through songs.

_I'll just go on shuffle and see what comes up..._

I clicked shuffle and laid it down next to me on the floor as I just stared up at the ceiling. I groaned when 'It Hurts' by 2NE1 came on. I looked at my phone and stretched my arms out towards it.

_Help me phone!_

In the end, I turned my phone back on and scrolled through my notifications. It was full of calls and texts. All of which were from Tsuna. I couldn't help but smile at how Tsuna was acting.

_He's so adorable. Aw...I feel bad for making him worry now._

I looked at the text my dad sent and I fell backwards from my sitting position on the floor, back onto my back.

"PAPA!," I shouted, angry and embarrassed

My door was slammed open in a matter of seconds.

"Yes Hime-chan?," he yelled.

I stood up, pointing at the message in question, puffing my cheeks. "Why would you send him that?!"

"...Well I thought it was cute and don't you send those types of things. I mean, he is, regretfully, your boyfriend." He scratched the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't say this! Papa! This is so unlike me and we only just started going out!," I yelled, flailing my arms around. "When would I say to him 'I'm sorry honey, I can't make it right now. Something at home is holding me up. I'll talk to you later. I love you babycakes!' Not to mention the winking kissy face you put after it!"

"I have failed you my daughter!," my father cried, on his knees, bowing down to my feet.

"I-I'll just send him another text!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Ah!," I said, looking at the message I got from Kim.

"What's wrong Tenth!?," Gokudera shouted.

I sweat dropped. "N-Nothing Gokudera-kun. Kim-chan just messaged me again..."

"What'd she say?," Yamamoto asked, leaning his arm on my head, looking over my shoulder.

**_"Sorry, that last message was a mistake. It was a victim of auto-correct. Bye Tsuna-kun! I'm sorry I couldn't make it...you guys waited for me and all too... Sorry! Umm, good bye."_**

_The message before happened because of auto-correct?... Why is that so hard to believe...? Heh._

I turned off my phone and put it in my pocket, a little disappointed.

"That woman! She upset the Tenth! I'll go knock some sense into her!," Gokudera yelled, pulling up his sleeves, marching off in the direction of Kim's house. I grabbed his arm, trying to stop him.

"Stop it!," I yelled. "I'm not upset!"

_Though it did make me happy to see the words 'honey' and 'babycakes' being said to me...only for me. And that emoji-con..._

I shook my head, trying to ease the blush that I knew was coming onto my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

Today, instead of going to school, I was going to a doctor's appointment. I already sent Tsuna a text to not walk me to school today. I feel really bad though. Ever since we started dating, I haven't been spending as much time with him anymore.

_I should hangout with him only after school today. Hehe._

"Are you ready to go Hime-chan?," my dad asked me. I nodded, smiling, but it soon faded when my mother came into my line of sight. I narrowed my eyes at her and walked out of the house, into the car.

_I'm never speaking to her!_

My parents went into the car silently. Dinner last night wasn't...one of the bests. I was told by my father that he was being called back to Italy, so he had to leave today. After my doctor's appointment, we're going to see him off, sadly. I don't want to be left alone with this controlling woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

When I got to school, I just laid my face on my desk, moping.

_Kim-chan didn't want to walk to school with me today... She didn't want me to walk with her to her house yesterday either... She wouldn't tell me what she was so busy with too..._

Something strange happened today. The bell rang, and Kim wasn't in her seat. She wasn't here at all. I felt so alone and worried. It was like she never was here in the first place and she was just an illusion. When lunch came, my usual group of friends grouped up. They noticed Kim's absence as well. We were all on the roof eating our lunches, trying to make sense of Kim's disappearance.

"Maybe she was abducted by aliens!," Gokudera yelled, pointing at the sky. "GIVE US BACK KIM YOU BASTARDS!"

I sweat dropped.

_I don't that's possible._

"Maybe she got sick," Kyoko said.

_That does sound reasonable..._

"Or injured," Hana added.

"What?!," I yelled as the blood in my face started to leave.

"Tenth, are you okay?! You're getting pale!," Gokudera shouted.

"Now, now. I don't think she got hurt," Yamamoto said, trying to reassure me. "She probably is sick."

"Unless she's cheating on Sawada," Hana said. "I wouldn't be surprised.

"Hana-chan!," Kyoko said, looking at Hana in shock.

_C-Cheating?_

I dropped my chopsticks, luckily they fell in my lunch.

"HOW DARE THAT WOMAN CHEAT ON THE TENTH! I WILL TAKE CARE OF HER TENTH! DON'T WORRY! THAT WENCH WILL BE SHOWN A WORLD OF HELL!," Gokudera shouted as I fell backwards from my sitting position, my soul coming out of my mouth comically. "I'LL MAKE SURE THAT UGLY BITCH WILL SUFFER FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE!"

"...and I thought you changed your tone with me Gokudera-kun...," Kim's voice said in a tired way.

My soul reentered my body as I quickly sat up, looking at the girl standing at the open door. "Kim-chan!" Said girl was glaring at Gokudera who was glaring back at her.

"What's this about me cheating of Tsuna-kun? I didn't cheat on him. What makes you think I did?," she said, walking over to our group with her arms crossed. She looked tired and sad.

"It makes perfect sense! You were with your other man yesterday and this morning!," Gokudera yelled at her.

"Those times?" She sighed, running a hand through her bangs. "I wasn't with another man, unless you count my father."

_Thank god!_

"Oh yeah! Where were you then?," Gokudera questioned, pointing at her accusingly.

She glared at Gokudera. "That's none of your business. It's personal problems."

_Did something happen? Is Reborn involved with it? He usually is..._

"So you can't prove that you weren't cheating on the Tenth!"

"...seriously... I don't have the will to do this right now Gokudera-kun... Can we just discuss this later? I don't feel like sharing my personal life with the whole world." She walked around Gokudera, about to sit down next to me when Gokudera grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!," she shrieked, surprising all of us. She elbowed Gokudera in the ribs and jumped back, away from all of us. "I should have just waited in class..."

The roof door opened and a girl from our class came through, going up to Kim.

"Fuko-chan, you dropped this in the classroom when you were dropping off your bag," the girl said, holding a piece of paper out to her. Kim took it and smiled at the girl.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without it."

"I hope you feel better."

"Huh?"

"F-Forgive me...but I read your note... Don't overwork yourself today."

The girl ran off, back into school as Kim shoved the note in her pocket.

"Oi! Let me see that note," Gokudera said, running over to Kim.

"No way," she said, trying to dodge Gokudera's attempts on grabbing her. "EEEEEEEECCCCKKK!"

**SLAP!**

Gokudera accidentally grabbed Kim's boob and she screamed, slapping him in the process. I froze when I saw his hand on her breast.

_I didn't even get to that base yet! We're not even on kissing!_

"PERVERT!," Kim yelled, wrapping her arms protectively around her chest.

"Oh, the note," Yamamoto said, who was about to help Kim get Gokudera off of her, until that accident happened. He picked up the note and read it out loud. "Please excuse Fuko Kimberly's tardy. She was at a doctor's appointment and the airport. Also, please try to make sure Ms. Fuko's environment is not very loud and she doesn't hit her head. If she starts getting a headache, let her rest in the nurse's office. She's dealing with the side effects of some machinery that were used to run tests on her."

_Something did happen!_

I stood up.

"Kim-chan...," I mumbled.

She looked to the side and muttered, "Stupid... I told you to leave me alone..."

"S-Sorry!," Gokudera stuttered, bowing.

"Nothing that can be done now...," she mumbled. "It's nothing serious guys. My parents just wanted to make sure my head was alright before my father left for Italy this morning."

"Do you have a headache?," I asked, putting a hand on her head when I got to her side.

She blushed and looked down, fiddling with her fingers. "No..."

_She's lying..._

"I'm sorry Kim! It's all my fault! Forgive me Tenth! I didn't mean to accuse her!," Gokudera yelled.

"It's fine...," I said, looking at Kim worriedly.

"It doesn't matter now," she said. "Just go back to eating guys. I'm fine! Really!"

Everyone went back to normal. Everyone believed her words, but I didn't one bit. When she sat down next to me, I did something bold. I pulled her down so that her head was laying on my lap. The others were shocked by my actions as well as Kim.

"Just rest. We won't make much noise," I said to her, petting her head. I was blushing just like she was right now.

"I-If you insist...," she stuttered.

"Did you eat already?," I asked.

"Mm, before I was dropped off here," she replied, closing her eyes.

_That's good..._

I was relieved that she wasn't really cheating on me. I feel a bit guilty though because I actually believed it for a bit.

After school, Kim pulled me out of class before Gokudera and Yamamoto could come over.

"Let's hangout today...just the two of us," she said shyly, letting go of me.

I blushed lightly, "Hai!"

We walked together out of school, going to a ramen shop. We sat down across from each other. As we were waiting for our ramen, Kim started to explain things.

"My father is in the mafia...," she said.

_She just realized it?!_

"I know you know, and it's fine that you didn't tell me before. I am...I still believed in his stupid cover up that he was directing traffic in all these weird places," she said. "My father told me everything yesterday. I feel stupid for not realizing it earlier."

"You're not stupid," I said.

She smiled at me, "I was stupid Tsuna-kun, but thanks for trying to defend me." Her smile fell a bit. "I overheard my parents talking... In the end, they were talking about something they didn't want me to know. More specifically, my mother didn't want me to know. It was about my accident when I was six and about why my memories were faulty when I was returning to Japan. It turns out they've been messing with my memories, and decided to stop trying to hide my memories from me. My mother would still rather me forget...but it's not her call or my fathers'. It's mine. The doctor appointment today was to make sure there was no damage in my brain from the memory machine that was used on me when I was little. There isn't any and according to the results, my memories are fully restored now. My father got a call last night and he had to go to Italy this morning for business. Apparently the Ninth called him back."

"Your parents made you forget your childhood?," I asked, shocked.

She nodded. "Only the memories that were related to the mafia...and you, sadly, were included in that category."

"That's cruel..."

"I'm not talking to...that woman anymore. I can't believe her. She knew the pain I was going through when I was trying to remember something or was remembering something, but she wanted me to forget again. She wants me to go through all that pain again."

"Are you sure you're not misunderstanding?"

"I don't care. I'm tired of this controlling woman."

"Kim-chan..."

"How did you forget?"

"Forget?... Well... From what my mom said and what I remember, I made myself forget."

"W-What?"

"Apparently I got depressed when you were gone to the point where for me to be myself again, I had to lock everything away..."

"So you forced yourself to forget because of..."

"The pain... I mean...we didn't exactly leave each other on a happy note..."

"Mm..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

Our ramen came and this conversation was dropped. It felt good to tell Tsuna about what happened. At least now he knows where I was and why.

_Hopefully Gokudera-kun won't put impossible ideas into Tsuna's head like me cheating on him._

When the check came, I noticed Tsuna forgot his wallet. Luckily I had mine. I paid for our meal and the whole walk to the park, he kept apologizing. I finally got him to stop after making a deal for him to take me out on a date then. I don't count all those times we were alone because we didn't establish that they were dates. Tsuna and I were talking a stroll through the park. It was peaceful, until Reborn showed up.

"Kim, tomorrow you'll be training again," Reborn said to me.

"Eh?," I whined. "But I'm not in boxing anymore."

"You're not going to be training for boxing anymore. You'll be trained on being a mafia bosses' wife," Reborn explained. "Bianchi will teach you."

"Reborn! Don't teach her such dangerous things! Don't teach her that kind of stuff at all! I'm not going to be a mafia boss!," Tsuna yelled.

"We can always give her off to Dino then," Reborn said calmly.

"H-Hey!," Tsuna yelled. "Don't joke about that!"

"I'll do it," I said, leaning down to Reborn. "Where do I meet with her?"

"Tsuna's house, of course," Reborn said, smirking. "Morning."

"Got it." I grinned. Reborn left and Tsuna looked at me in disbelief.

"Why would you accept?," he asked me.

"Mmmm...because I want to be prepared to be the best wife for Tsu-kun," I said, blushing a bit from my words. I held my arms behind my back, winking at Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed too. "We're not married yet!"

I pouted. "So you won't marry me...?"

"N-No! I-I didn't say that!"

"Great! I'll be awaiting your proposal Tsu-kun!" I started to run away from him playfully.

"Hey! Wait!" He ran after me as I was laughing the whole time. I tripped somehow, but just laid in the grass I fell on. I smiled up at Tsuna when he caught up to me. He sat down next to me, trying to catch his breath, leaning back on his hands. "Why'd you go running off like that?"

"For fun," I replied, sitting up, hugging Tsuna. "Let's just stay like this."

"L-Like this?," he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

I nodded, looking up at him from the corner of my eyes. "I like you Tsu-kun."

"I-I-I-I like you too... Kimmy-chan...," he said bashfully, looking to the side.

_He's so cute when he's embarrassed!_

I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. We stayed like this for a long time. At least, it seemed that way. Curious about his reaction, I blew at his neck. I felt his body twitch and in a second, Tsuna let go of me and he crawled a few feet away, one hand over the part of his neck I blew on. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. His face was as red as a tomato.

"K-Kimmy-chan!," he yelled in a complaining way. It was all just too cute.

"Yes?," I asked, unable to hide that big fat grin on my face.

We went over to his house once he calmed down and went up to his room after I greeted and played with the kids. Until dinnertime, I was listening to music with Tsuna. It wasn't my playlist though. It was his. We were sharing a pair of ear phone, sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall. I ended up falling asleep on Tsuna's shoulder, only waking up when Tsuna shook me awake. After dinner, he walked me home. Lucky for me, my mom was already asleep. The next day I went over to Tsuna's house in just a pair of shorts and a random shirt I found in my room that said 'I love SF' on it. When I got to Tsuna's house, not a lot of people seemed to be awake. Just Nana, Bianchi, and Reborn. I came earlier than expected because I didn't want to run into my mom. Bianchi started to train me, starting with cooking. For this training, I was making breakfast with the aid of Bianchi while Nana got a break to relax. Bianchi would always tell me about cooking with love and always being mindful of my family's tastes and possible allergies. I made sure to note everything she told me, even if it was about love most of the time. I managed to convince Bianchi to not serve her poisoned cooking for breakfast and to just serve the omelets and grilled cheese I made. I set the table and the kids came running down. Fuuta nearly tackled me to the ground when he hugged me. He wouldn't let go of me actually. I was sitting between Bianchi and Fuuta when Tsuna came down. Reborn woke him up. I know this because he went missing and I heard screams coming from upstairs.

Tsuna looked like he was being self-conscious of his appearance, so he ran upstairs and came back in regular clothes and not his mint colored pajamas. I placed the omelets down in front of everyone. I was a bit nervous when I gave Tsuna his food since his was special. I put the big plate full of grilled cheese in the center of the table.

I looked over at Tsuna, trying to sneak a peek at his reaction to his food.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

When I looked down at my omelet, I saw a hearts drawn on it in ketchup. I ate it with tears coming from my eyes.

_I'm the luckiest man on earth right now!_

"Kim-chan!," Fuuta yelled, pulling me out of my mind-state. "Can you draw a heart on mine like Tsuna-nii's?" My jaw dropped upon hearing his request.

"S-Sure Fuuta," Kim said, taking the bottle of ketchup, making Fuuta's wish come true.

_He really won't give up on her!_

After breakfast, Kim was cleaning the dishes. I walked over to her.

"Let me help you Kim-chan," I said, pulling up the sleeves of my shirt.

"No," she said, holding her hand out to stop me. "I got this."

"But-"

"This is apart of her training Tsuna," Reborn said to me.

_Cleaning dishes?_

"Next we'll be doing some housework," Bianchi said to Kim who just nodded with confidence in her eyes.

"Let's get going Tsuna," Reborn said to me, kicking my shin.

I winced and bent down to rub it. "Itte te te te. Alright already." I stood up straight and waved to Kim. "Bye Kim-chan." On the inside, I was crying.

_I don't want to go!_

She bowed and waved softly at me, "Work hard Tsu-kun."

I scratched the back of my hand, laughing a bit. When Reborn and me left my house, he just had to put a dent in my happiness more than he did when he made me leave Kim.

"You're pathetic Dame-Tsuna. You shouldn't cry when you have to leave Kim. That just shows how weak you are," Reborn sighed. "She's working hard in her training. You should set a good example."

"Are you trying to insult me again?"

"Have you no shame in your room? When she sees it she'll see how messy it is from just one outfit change."

"I-I just wanted to look nice in front of- Wait, why would she see it?"

"Bianchi said they'd be doing housework."

I held my head, throwing it back. "No way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

After doing the laundry and washing the floors, Bianchi put me on a mission to clean Tsuna's room. When I went in, I couldn't help but smile at the mess that was in his room. When he went to change, he must have put a lot of thought into it. Organizing his room was the most enjoyable thing today so far. Especially when I saw the bears doll I gave him for his birthday on his desk.

After that fun experience, I went out to the store with Bianchi and Nana to buy some groceries along with the kids. As we were walking though, a man ran by us, knocking into Nana roughly. I noticed that he slipped off her purse when he knocked into her. I narrowed my eyes at his retreating figure and chased after him once I heard that Nana was fine.

"Stop!," I shouted at the man. "Give that back!"

He looked back at me and just kept on running. He tried to lose me with some sharp turns, but I was hot on his trail. Before I could grab him, he climbed a fence in an alley and kicked some garbage cans over so that if I were to climb the fence, I would injure myself when I fell.

_Darn it! He's getting away!_

"Need some help?," I heard the familiar baby voice that could only belong to-

**BANG!**

"I'LL CATCH THAT MAN WITH MY DYING WILL!," I shouted to the heavens, hopping over the fence and the garbage cans all together. I quickly caught up to the robber. He seemed frightened and slightly turned on. Well, I guess being in dying will mode as a woman does that to a guy. "I GOT YOU NOW!" I tackled the guy to the ground and grabbed Nana's purse back. The flame on my head disappeared and my face was red.

_I-I'm. I-I'm. I'm. I-I-I'm._

"R-Reborn!," I shouted, covering my chest with my arms and Nana's purse. I punched the robber, whose back I was currently sitting on, in his head, knocking him out. "PERVERT!" I noticed civilians around me, but before anyone could comment, men in black surrounded me like a protective barrier. Their backs were all to me. I was frightened because I thought they were bad guys, but it turns out that they were only just Dino's men.

Dino's right-hand man, from what I remember Dino telling me, Romario, was telling everyone that this was all just apart of a movie they were filming. Everyone believed that and now thought I was a rising actress. Dino threw me some clothes to me over the man barrier. I quickly changed into them and my barrier broke apart. Bianchi, Nana, I-Pin, Fuuta, and Lambo came running over as Dino's men were taking care of the robber. Nana thanked me and offered to make me some egg tarts when we got home, which I was far too happy not to accept.

When we got home from the store, I started to make a lunch for Tsuna while Bianchi was making one for Reborn. I overdid it again and made him too much for him to finish. Bianchi told me that it was fine because real men would finish everything their woman makes for them. Believing her words, we both set out to where Tsuna was being trained. When we got to the location, I saw Tsuna doing some sort of crazy obstacle course that had poison ivy, bears, crocodiles, dogs with rabies, and quiz stations where, if he answered wrong, he'd be drenched in apple juice...at least I hoped it was apple juice. Bianchi set up a blanket on the ground and we both sat on it, watching him.

_He's working so hard..._

I would see the sweat coming off of him, unless that was apple juice. There were times when I was worried about Tsuna's safety, especially when one of the dogs nearly bit him, but I kept my cool. By watching him, I felt motivated to try harder too.

"Tsuna, the fast you finish, the sooner we can have a break," Reborn said from a tree stump at the finish line.

"Reborn!," Bianchi said lovingly.

The finish line was apparently where we were. I looked at Tsuna and his eyes met mine. He looked surprised to see me and yet a new set of confidence flashed into his eyes.

"Good job Tsuna-kun! You were so cool!," I yelled, fanning the exhausted Tsuna who was laying on the blanket like he was about to die. There were rip marks all over his clothes from accidentally waking one of the sleeping bears.

"Kim, give him his lunch," Bianchi said to me.

I nodded and grabbed the large lunch, placing it down next to Tsuna, who sat up.

"T-That's so much!," Tsuna yelled when I unpacked the lunch I made him

"R-Really? S-Sorry... I got a bit carried away..." I looked down.

_I was right. I messed up._

"Eck!," I heard Tsuna shriek. I looked up quickly and saw Reborn acting innocent and Tsuna scarfing down the lunch I made him. To my amazement, he finished it all. He fell onto his back again, rubbing his slightly bulging belly. "I'm so full..." He looked over at me and smiled despite the pain of being overly full. "It was really good Kim-chan."

"Thank you!"

"You did well Kim," Bianchi said to me.

"Oh, yeah, Reborn. Was it really necessary to shoot me with the dying will bullet...you embarrassed the hell out of me," I said, glaring at the innocent looking hitman baby.

"He would have gotten away with Mama's purse if I didn't," he replied innocently.

Tsuna shot back up into a sitting position. "You did what Reborn!?"

"It's a good thing Dino and his family came and covered everything up...although those people that saw think I'm an actress now," I said, shaking my head. "It's one thing when you do it to Tsuna, but it's inappropriate for me to...be running around in my under garments. I'm just glad I remembered what I did this time."

"I don't want people seeing her in her under garments!," Tsuna yelled, upset about this.

"Why? Are you trying to say that only you could see her like that?," Reborn asked, making me and Tsuna's face flush.

"How dirty," Bianchi scoffed.

"N-No! That's not what I meant!," Tsuna yelled, flailing his arms around.

Tsuna went back to training, despite his complaining.

"Reborn...," I said, to the hitman that was sitting next to me. "What's the real reason for shooting me?"

"You need to start training your flame. It's rare to find a sky flame you know," Reborn said to me, ignoring his student's training. "I trained Tsuna that way. Making situations where he needed to fight with his dying will to do what's right."

"How come you don't train the other's?," I asked.

"Because they have their own teachers."

"Then if Bianchi is training me, why are you also training me?"

"Bianchi is training you to be a perfect wife for Tsuna in out world. I'll be training you to fight and protect your family."

"Why fight?"

"You have a natural talent of being a hitman just like Yamamoto."

"N-No way! Have you seen me? I don't exactly look like I would hurt anyone! Takeshi included."

Reborn smirked. "Remember Fuuta's rankings?"

_That's right... Fuuta's rankings are never wrong. I was ranked number one on being wanted by the mafia and number two for being an assassin..._

"I wonder what your ranking would be for a hitman?," Reborn asked, but it sounded like he already knew.

_Is he telling me to ask Fuuta to rank me again?_

"We should get going now Kimberly," Bianchi said to me, standing.

I got up as well nodding. "Right."

"We'll continue our conversation later," Reborn said, transforming Leon into a gun. While looking at me, he shot behind him and Tsuna's scream could be heard in the distance.

_So scary..._

When the two of us got to the Sawada household, I was greeted with the great pleasure of freshly made egg tarts. After eating the little yummy things, I went up to Tsuna's room with Fuuta.

"What did you need Kim-chan?," Fuuta asked me as we sat down on the floor.

"Fuuta... Do you think you can rank me?," I asked as Lambo and I-Pin were running around us.

"Sure! Anything specific?," he asked, leaving the room and coming back with his giant book.

_That book is comically big...seriously, I can't take it seriously._

"Umm. I'm sort of curious about how fit I am to be a hitman, you know, if I ever decide to be one," I said, trying not the be eager for an answer.

Fuuta nodded and then everything started floating again. Lambo was panicking as I-Pin was calm. This time, I was actually trying to see if I could fly. I couldn't. Fuuta's distant look was back as well.

"Fuko Kimberly, rank 1 on 'most likely to become the world's next greatest hitman,'" Fuuta said.

_What?!_

As I was helping Nana make breakfast, I couldn't help but think about Fuuta's ranking and Reborn's words.

_I can't be that likely to be a hitman... Right? I mean sure, I've been able to somehow dodge Reborn's death bullets, but-_

"Ah!," I said, dropping the knife I was holding, clutching my index finger. "It hurts..."

"What's wrong Kim-chan?," Nana asked me, putting her hands on mine. I showed her my cut and she quickly left to find a band aid.

I just stood there, staring at my bleeding finger. "It's bleeding a lot..."

_It must have rained for a second when Fuuta gave me that ranking. How can someone like me, who cut their own finger, be that deadly?_

"Kim-chan you're here still- You're bleeding!" I turned and saw Tsuna making his way over to me, eyes wide from the sight of my blood. He looked around, panicking. "What do I do? What do I do? Where's mom? Ah! There's so much blood now!"

"It's alright Tsu-kun. Mama we-" I stopped what I was saying due to shock. Tsuna took my finger into his mouth. His eyes were tightly shut close and I could feel his tongue applying pressure onto my cut. I blushed, feeling my heart racing.

**DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. DOKI DOKI.**

_Tsuna..._

"I found a band aid!," Tsuna's mom yelled, coming back into the kitchen. Tsuna quickly took my finger out of his mouth as his mom came over to us, putting the band aid on my finger. "Huh? Where'd all the blood go? It's not bleeding as much as it did before I left."

"I-I washed some of it off!," I quickly said, seeing Tsuna trying to leave the kitchen quietly. I decided to head home after my finger was taken care of. I was going to tell Tsuna I was leaving, but he was in the bathroom, and I did not want to walk in on him.

Instead of heading home quickly, I took my time. I wandered around the area my house was in and the bridge I would walk on to get to school. I noticed a few cats near the water below the bridge fighting over a fish bone that had some meat left on it.

_How sad..._

I ran over to a convenience store nearby and bought a lot of cat food, plastic bowls, a few cartons of milk, and melon bread. Carrying everything, I ran down the slope to the base of the bridge where the cats were. They were clawing at one another and I did not like it one bit. They stopped what they were doing when they saw me, but I slowed down as to not scare them or give them a reason to attack me. I carefully put my bags down and took out some cat food, realizing I bought too much. I pulled the hook and ripped the lid off of the cans I took out. There were five cats and five cans I opened. I lined laid them out in front of me and backed up a bit. The cats uneasily made their way over to the food, sniffing it before devouring all of the food.

_They must have been really hungry..._

I opened more cans for them and watched them eat it. They were all really skinny. It made me feel uneasy. I took out some bowls and filled them with milk. Whenever something was finished, I would restock it until they were full. I still had a few cans and a carton of milk left, so I decided to come back tomorrow and give the rest to them. It's the least I can do. They gave me a reason not to go home yet. I sat on the slope, eating the melon bread I bought, looking up at the starry night sky. The cats laid next to me either looking at me for trying to see what I was looking at. I was a bit afraid of them touching me because I heard of diseases that animals sometimes carried.

Once I finished my bread, I got up and collected the trash. I started making my way up the slope, but I stopped when I noticed the cats following me.

"Sorry guys. I need to go home now. I'll come back tomorrow morning and give you the rest of this," I said holding up the bag full of extras. "I'll just meet you little fellas here tomorrow, okay? Bye." When I got home, I received a call from none other than Lucas. He told me that Him and the others were on their way back to Japan now. I couldn't hold in how happy I was. I was cheering and dancing around my room. I didn't care how much Lucas was laughing at me. I was use to embarrassing myself in front of him.

_Now I can go home and not be alone with that woman!_

The next morning, I did keep my promise to the cats. I found them sleeping under the bridge. They seemed to be in a deep slumber so I just laid the remainder of the food out for them to wake up to and left, just walking along the water.

_I have a few hours before their plane lands at the airport... It takes two hours to get to the airport. I can't drive yet... I'll just take a taxi._

"Kim!"

I turned around and saw no one. I looked up the slope I was next to and saw Takeshi running down to me, grinning.

"Morning Takeshi," I said.

"What are you doing out?," he asked.

"Killing time," I replied. "I have a few hours before I have to go to the airport and pick up Lucas, Madi, and Kyle."

"Really? Can I come along? The more the merrier! Hahaha!"

"S-Sure?"

_Would we all fit? I can try to get a taxi van..._

"Is that why you're dressed cutely today?," he asked me.

"Eh?"

I looked at my appearance. I was wearing a red, pink, and white floral printed dress that went to my mid-thighs with a jean blazer and brown combat boots. The dress had a red bow on the waist. My hair was tied up with a pale pink bow in a high ponytail and curled. I even clipped back half of my bangs.

_Did he just call me cute?_

"Hahaha. Let's go to my place and kill time," he replied, grabbing my arm, dragging me along as I protested.

"Oi! What are you doing with the Tenth's woman!," Gokudera shouted, chasing Takeshi and me as we were on the way to his house. Takeshi thought we were playing tag and started running, pulling me along with him, and Gokudera running after in a fit of rage. We all made it to Takeshi's place in one piece. We were in Takeshi's room, playing video games and eating sushi. Gokudera didn't want to leave me alone with Takeshi, so he was playing with us, being my "bodyguard." We were playing that fighting game I played with Tsuna that one time and kept using my advantages to win against him. He called it cheating, which was not the right word. I was getting better at this game. I didn't have to throw myself on someone to try and mess them up.

What happened when I won a game:

"YES! I won!," I yelled, throwing my fists in the air, standing up and marching fast in place like I was hyper.

Gokudera growled and then started clapping, plastering a smile on his face. "Kim is so strong like the Tenth!"

"Nice hit!," Takeshi complimented, patting my back.

I stopped cheering, realizing what I was doing, and I was embarrassed.

_I embarrassed myself! Wah...!_

What happened when Takeshi won a game:

"Hahaha, I guess I got lucky!," Takeshi laughed.

"You idiot! You cheated!," Gokudera shouted, pointing at him accusingly.

"I lost...," I said sadly, a tear nearly about to fall.

What happened when Gokudera won a game:

"I WON! IN YOUR FACE!," he yelled, meaning to yell it in Takeshi's face, but accidentally did it in mine.

"Congrats...," I said sadly, a tear nearly about to fall.

"I'm sorry! Don't tell the Tenth!," Gokudera yelled, on the ground, bowing.

"He's so lively like always," Takeshi commented, nudging my arm.

Now, we were all in a taxi, making our way to the airport to pick up my friends. Since these two boys made video games tiring, I fell asleep during the two hour ride. I woke up to the two fighting. Our ride to the airport was free because the driver got too scared of Gokudera and his dynamite. The driver just dropped us off and drove off before I could pay.

_Just what did they do to scare the driver so much? And how did I not wake up earlier?_

We walked around the airport, trying to find the terminal that they would come out of. We found it and according to one of the workers, the plane just landed.

"Do we have to bring that annoying blond woman?," Gokudera asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You mean Madi? Of course!," I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh? The gate's opening," Takeshi pointed out.

The three of us held up a sign that had each of their names on it.

"There they are!," I yelled, jumping up and down in excitement. I forgot how weird it was for me to do that in front of them.

"Kimmy!," Madi yelled, tackling me to the ground. She rubbed her face against my chest, making me uncomfortable and embarrassed. "I've missed your so much!"

I put my hands on her head and face, trying to pry her off me. "Get off of me. Eeep! D-Don't rub your face against that! T-There's people!"

Gokudera and Takeshi's noses were bleeding. I could see.

_So embarrassing!_

"Get off her you dumb blond!," Gokudera shouted, trying to pull her off of me by her waist.

"No! Help! Pervert!," Madi cried out, catching everyone in the airport's attention.

"S-She's kidding. She's kidding," I said, trying to get everyone's attention off of us.

Gokudera managed to get Madi off of me and when I sat up, a hand was in my face. I looked up at the over of that hand and saw Lucas' smiling face. I took it and smiled back. He pulled me back up and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"What took you guys so long to come back?," I whined into Lucas' chest.

"Did something happen?," Lucas asked me.

I nodded, "A lot..."

"She's fighting with her mom again...," I heard Madi mumble.

"What?," Gokudera asked.

"Oh, nothing GoGo-kun," Madi said to Gokudera, patting his head, pissing him off.

"Hey guys, we should all head back to town. We have a fun two hours ahead of us to catch up!," Takeshi said.

In the end, we were all in a taxi van. Gokudera was sitting next to the driver. I was sitting behind the driver and Lucas behind Gokudera. Kyle, Takeshi, and Madison were sitting in the back seat. Everyone was so loud, but I could see why. These people were always a rowdy bunch.

"You look...really cute today," Lucas said, ruffling the back of his hair.

I blushed from his compliment, "Thank you. S-So I am told."

"I guess everybody in this van agrees that Kimberly is very cute," Kyle said, winking.

"EHH?," I said, not sure how to take this.

"Isn't that right Mr. Driver," Kyle said as everyone's direction was placed on our driver.

"Umm. I don't think it's appropriate for me to-" The driver was cut off by Gokudera lighting his dynamite. "SHE IS VERY CUTE! THE CUTEST!"

We just entered town and I finally decided to ask Madi why she was staring at me to intently.

"You look cuter than usual," Madi said, crossing her arms seriously. "Did something happen when we left? You were an emotional girl when we left and now you're so happy and practically glowing... Did you find your girly side?"

My face turned red. "W-When you guys left?"

_I forgot to tell them about me and Tsuna... I guess all the games we were playing online distracted me._

"You can thank Tsuna for that," Takeshi said with his usual grin.

"Tsuna-kun?," Madi asked. Her eyes then widened, realizing whatwas trying to be said. "Y-You!" She took off her seat belt and hugged me tightly, crying. "Not my precious Kimmy! WAAAAHH! I'm so happy for you baby!"

"S-Stop it! You're going to cause misunderstandings!," I yelled trying to escape her.

"Yo! Madison. What are you getting at?," Lucas asked.

"I'm curious too," Kyle added.

Madi let go of me and started laughing, "Hohohoho! You two don't get it yet? How fulfilling!"

"Is that an insult?," Kyle and Lucas asked at the same time.

Madi ignored them. "It's obvious what happened here. I'll be sure to get the details from the course later, but basically... MY LITTLE KIMMY HAS HAD HER HEART STOLEN AND SHE HAS STOLEN HER THEIF'S HEART! KYAAA!"

"...What?," Kyle asked.

"Ugh. You two need to have more of a romantic thought process. Listen here! Kimmy is dating Tsuna-kun!," Madi yelled out like it was so obvious.

I looked at my lap blushing.

"S-Seriously?," Lucas asked, surprised. "Dammit."

"I'm happy for you Kimberly!," Kyle said, patting my shoulders. He was looking at Lucas sadly though.

"It's true... He confessed to me that it was me he liked all along...not Kyoko-chan," I said, holding my cheeks in my hands.

I noticed Lucas' hands clench, but before I could question it, he pull off his seat belt and mine, opened the door, and pulled me out of the car, shutting it behind him. He was so lucky the car was at a red light. He took off running, pulling me with him as our taxi was forced to drive away due to angry cars in the back.

"L-Lucas!," I yelled, running out of stamina.

"Dammit," he cursed, stopping as I caught my breath. "I forgot you can't run for long when you're running in any non-situation."

"I-It's fine, but why did you do that back there?," I asked.

He said nothing and just picked me up bridal style, running. I blushed.

_H-He ignored my question!_

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV-<strong>

I watched Lucas and Kim's fleeing figures calmly with Kyle...unlike some people.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID DRIVER!? DRIVE AFTER THOSE TWO! HE'S KIDNAPPING THE TENTH'S WOMAN!," Gokudera shouted, shaking our driver, making the car jerk around.

Even Yamamoto was serious now. "We should go after them."

"It's fine. Lucas isn't going to hurt her," I said to the two.

"Though I can't say her boyfriend would be pleased with him near her," Kyle muttered.

"What? What does the Tenth have to do with this?," Gokudera asked, letting go of our poor poor driver.

I took a deep breath and told the two hot boys, "Lucas is in love is Kimberly. He was planning on confessing as soon as we got back into town. He didn't plan on her already being taken."

The two boys looked shocked.

"Dammit!," Gokudera cursed. "I'll go after them. I'll make sure that guy doesn't touch the Tenth's girl!" Gokudera jumped out of the car while it was moving.

"I should go to," Yamamoto said as soon as we got to Kim's house. "See you two later." He waved as he got out of the car, running away.

"**What a mess...**," Kyle said to me, paying our driver as I took out our bags.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas' POV-<strong>

I stooped when I got to a lake out in the park. I put Kim down and she started questioning me. I put my hands on her shoulders to make her be quiet. I stared at her deeply in the eyes.

"**Are you really dating Tsuna?**," I asked her, hoping that everything I heard was a joke, but that hope diminished when she nodded.

"**For a few days now**," she replied. "**What's going on with you?**"

_I have to tell her now... Maybe I'll still have a chance..._

"**Remember when I told you that there was something I needed to tell you as soon as I got back?**"

"**Yeah...**"

"**Well now I'm going to tell you.**"

"**I'm all ears.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV-<strong>

"Ah!~ It's good to be home!," I said, stretching my arms as I walked out to the mailbox to get the envelope I saw in there. "I wonder where everyone is today though. I haven't seen Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto today...even worse I haven't seen Kim-chan..."

_I wish she would just pop up right now... That would be great~_

"Damn, where'd he go?," I heard a familiar voice curse.

"G-Gokudera-kun?," I asked, seeing the bomber in killing mode.

_Wrong person! I wished for Kim-chan! Not Gokudera-kun!_

"T-Tenth!," Gokudera yelled, realizing he was in front of my house. "Should I tell the Tenth? No, that would only upset him and make me want to rip off that blond guys balls more than I want to now."

_I'm right here..._

"What are you talking about Gokudera-kun?"

"Ah! Tenth! Oh! That's right! You can beat him up and show him not to mess with you!," Gokudera said admirably on his knees with a doggy tail and ears appearing on him. At least it seemed like it should.

_He doesn't make any sense like usual._

"What are you talking about?"

Gokudera turned serious. "Kim was abducted."

_K-Kim-chan?!_

"E-EH?! By who?," I asked.

_Was it by the mafia again?_

"That Lucas bastard and his followers came back today and we were all driving back with them, but then that bastard went and grabbed Kim, blasting through the car!"

_L-Lucas?!_

"Tsuna! Gokudera!," Yamamoto called out, running over to us. "So you told Tsuna. I was planning on doing that."

"Shut up you idiot! You lost that bastard!," Gokudera yelled.

"You were the one following them," Yamamoto said.

"What if he touches the Tenth's woman!? You heard that dumb blond! That bastard loves the Tenth's girl!"

My eyes widened.

_That's right...he was planning on confessing to her when he got back... I can't lose her to him!_

"We have to find them!," I yelled, stopping my friend's quarrel.

"Find your family with your dying will," Reborn said, coming out of nowhere, shooting me with the dying will bullet.

"REBORN!," I shouted. "I'll find Kim-chan with my dying will!" Leon appeared in my hands and he transformed into a phone tracker. "The park! GO GO GO!" I started running at fast speed to the park, following the blinking light that was Kim's phone. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed after me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas' POV-<strong>

"**This may be a little to late to say...and I don't know if you'll believe it but... That girl I've been telling you about. Well, I'm going to confess to her now.**"

"**That's great!**"

"**...The only problem is that she's taken now... Do you think I'd still have a chance with her if I confessed?**"

"**Who knows. It depends on her feelings towards you. Just tell me who this girl is already.**"

"**The girl I love since, well, forever and the love that just makes me go crazy...is you Kimberly...**" I put a hand on her cheek, tangling my fingertips in her hair. "**I love you.** I love you." Her eyes widened and I wasn't sure what I expected now.

**BOOM!**

The sound of a cannon fired from nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I have no idea what to say. .-.<strong>

**I lost my thought process halfway through this and was like "Hey, why not just bring the other characters back?!" So I did...and this happened. Haha, I hope you liked it. Review if you did!**

**Oh, so for Kyle, he's really the one I have no idea what flame to be. I'm thinking either Sun flame, Rain flame, or Lightning flame. I find it funny, personally, if he was the Rain flame since...well I don't wanna say. Heh. Please and thank you for your help and time for reading this...those of you who actually read the author notes.**


End file.
